Légendes Éternelles
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Trois enfants. Trois clans. Un seul rêve. Liés par le destin de leurs clans respectifs, Eirin, Hashirama et Madara marqueront chacun l'Histoire des shinobis à leur façon, que ce soit en bien ou en mal... (Ancien titre : La Prêtresse maudite)
1. 0 Un Dieu, un Démon et une Prêtresse

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fanfiction !**

 **Elle sera découpée en deux parties (du moins pour le moment). Dans la première, je vous parlerai de mon OC et de ses aventures aux côtés de Madara et Hashirama. Dans la deuxième, l'histoire fera intervenir notre ninja en orange favori, j'ai nommé Naruto Uzumaki, ainsi que ses compères ^^  
**

 **Ce prologue est assez court, mais rassurez-vous, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs ^^ (habituellement, je tourne autour des 1000-1500 mots)  
**

 **En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !  
**

* * *

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur la Vallée de la Fin. Le ciel, si bleu quelques heures auparavant, vira en un beau rouge carmin et les nuages prirent une légère teinte rosée. Les falaises environnantes projetaient une ombre grandissante sur le lac en contre-bas. Pas une seule brise de vent ne venait troubler ce paysage silencieux.

Il ne faisait plus jour.

Il ne faisait pas encore nuit.

Sur la voûte sanglante se détachaient deux ombres, deux silhouettes, deux statues de pierre immenses. Elles se faisaient face, immobiles, figées à jamais dans le temps et uniquement séparées par une chute d'eau. Les monuments possédaient une posture similaire : droits comme des I, une main posée sur leur katana, l'autre placée devant eux, l'index et le majeur tendus.

Un peu plus loin, entre les deux figures, une troisième ombre se découpait, beaucoup plus petite que les autres. Assise sur un rocher, une lourde crinière bleu sombre retombait sur ses épaules fines. La tête légèrement penchée en arrière, ses yeux d'or liquide contemplait l'horizon. D'une main légère, elle vint replacer une mèche rebelle, dévoilant ainsi une longue cicatrice sur sa joue droite. Elle portait un kimono blanc aux pans asymétriques, retenu par un obi assorti à ses cheveux. De larges manches couvraient ses bras pâles ainsi que ses mains.

Soudain, d'un mouvement souple, elle descendit de son rocher et se mit debout. Elle sortit alors une petite bouteille de saké et servit trois coupes. Elle prit la première et disposa les deux autres vers les statues. Sans un mot toujours, elle brandit sa coupe devant elle et but le contenu d'une traite. Elle la reposa ensuite, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

Ce petit rituel, elle l'accomplissait chaque jour depuis près d'un siècle à présent. Chaque jour, elle venait contempler le coucher de soleil sur la Vallée de la Fin. Chaque jour, elle partageait une coupe de saké avec ces immenses statues et ce, sans jamais ouvrir la bouche. Chaque jour, elle s'asseyait à l'endroit même où s'était écrit la légende.

Leur légende.

Celle de la rencontre improbable entre un Dieu, un Démon et une Prêtresse.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas ! Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**

 **A dans une semaine pour le premier chapitre !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le clan Sayuki

**Heyy ! Voici le premier chapitre ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, car je prend le temps de vous présenter un peu mon OC et son clan ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaise !  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews !**

 **le savant : merci beaucoup pour ta petite review ^^ Mes prologues sont toujours très courts ^^ En espérant que ce premier chapitre te plaise.  
**

* * *

 **Quelques petites indications avant de commencer votre lecture d'abord :  
**

 **\- Ma fanfiction se déroule à l'époque de Madara et Hashirama (au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris avec le résumé ^^)  
**

 **\- J'ai choisi de faire en sorte que le ninjutsu médical n'existe pas encore, à ce moment-là.  
**

 **\- Il y a une petite allusion à un de mes personnages favoris de Naruto dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse la trouver !  
**

 **(suite des remarques en fin de chapitre pour éviter le spoil).  
**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Elle courrait.

Ses pieds martelaient le sol à un rythme régulier. Ses jambes commençaient à la faire souffrir, mais elle s'en fichait. _Plus vite._

Elle courrait.

Sa respiration se faisait de moins en moins mesurée, presque erratique. Un feu ardent dévorait ses poumons, la ralentissant. _Encore un peu._

Elle courrait.

Ses longs cheveux saphir flottaient de façon désordonnée derrière elle. Son visage était rouge et quelques mèches collaient sur ses tempes. _J'y suis presque !_

Au loin, la silhouette d'un temple se profilait. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage. Elle allait y arriver ! Elle pouvait le faire !

Soudain, elle vit une dizaine de personnes s'approcher du monument. En plissant un peu les yeux, elle put reconnaître une tignasse aussi bleue que la sienne dans le groupe. Elle blêmit en le reconnaissant. _Père !_

S'il apprenait qu'une fois de plus, elle était arrivée en retard à la prière journalière, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, elle poussa sur ses jambes déjà douloureuses et accéléra. Ses mollets tiraient affreusement. Elle grimaça suite à la douleur, mais continua d'avancer. S'ils pénétraient dans le temple avant qu'elle n'arrive, son paternel ne manquerait pas de la sermonner… Encore…

Finalement, ce fut le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes qu'elle réussit à atteindre l'entrée du bâtiment sacré. Soulagée, la jeune fille s'appuya sur ses genoux afin de calmer sa respiration.

\- « Eirin. » fit une voix sévère devant elle.

Elle déglutit et releva doucement, très doucement, la tête pour affronter les orbes ébènes de son père. Le reste du groupe était déjà à l'intérieur, les laissant tous les deux seuls, face à face. Le visage fermé, le plus âgé observait attentivement la jeune fille.

Seijuro Sayuki, chef du clan Sayuki, n'inspirait pas vraiment la sympathie de prime abord. Déjà, sa haute taille pouvait facilement impressionner. Ensuite ses cheveux tirés vers l'arrière et ses yeux froids intimaient le respect et la déférence à son égard. Enfin, son absence de sourire finalisait de le rend peu avenant. Ce dernier point, cependant, était la conséquence immédiate de la désinvolture de sa fille face à la cérémonie quotidienne. Chaque jour, elle réussissait à arriver en retard et chaque jour, il se demandait comment elle faisait. Il soupira intérieurement. Eirin lui causait bien des soucis du haut de ses douze ans.

Il croisa ses bras dans les manches amples de sa veste de kimono. Il se demandait bien quelle excuse farfelue elle allait lui sortir, cette fois.

\- « Père… » commença-t-elle, incertaine. « Je… euh… j'ai vu… une dame… Une vieille dame ! Oui c'est ça ! J'ai vu une vielle dame et je me suis dit que je devais lui venir en aide ! »

Seijuro haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Une vieille dame ? Vraiment ? Alors que le temple ainsi que le clan se situait au fin fond de la forêt, là où personne ne s'aventurait jamais ?

\- « Eirin, je t'ai déjà mille fois de ne pas t'aventurer dans la forêt toute seule ! Par les temps qui courent, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! Dis-moi la vérité, à présent. »

L'enfant baissa honteusement la tête et tritura le bord de sa manche, tout en gardant le silence. Comprenant que la raison de son retard n'avait toujours pas changé, le chef de clan ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- « Tu es encore allée soigner des ninjas blessés, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Elle hocha doucement la tête, gardant la tête baissée. Elle savait que son père désapprouvait, mais il y avait des enfants dans le lot ! Des _enfants_! Et certains paraissaient même plus jeunes qu'elle ! Comment pouvait-elle rester insensible à ce massacre ?

\- « Tu es une fille très gentille, Eirin, et dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai été très fier de toi… Mais, en tant que chef de clan, je ne peux pas risquer que les Uchiha, les Senju ou tout autre clan découvrent notre existence et encore moins celle de notre technique héréditaire, le _Keaton…_ ». Il posa une main sur son épaule et planta son regard dans celui de sa fille. « Dorénavant, je demanderai à Mitsuki de te surveiller. Tu seras soumise à un couvre-feu. C'est la fin de tes ''petites promenades''. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La jeune fille recula, se dégageant de la poigne de son paternel.

\- « Mais Père ! Il y avait des enfants parmi eux ! A quoi cela sert que je maîtrise notre _Kekkei Genkai_ , dont la fonction première est, je vous le rappelle, de _sauver des vies_ , si vous m'interdisez justement de porter secours aux vies en question ?! »

\- « La survie du clan passe avant tout, Eirin. »

\- « Mais- »

\- « Il suffit ! La discussion est close ! » dit-il en se relevant. « Maintenant, suis-moi. Nous sommes suffisamment en retard comme ça ».

Serrant les poings de frustration, la jeune fille pénétra dans le temple aux côtés de son père. A l'intérieur, le blanc, le rouge et le noir prédominaient. Sur les côtés, quelques colonnes venaient égayer la sobriété de l'endroit et au centre se tenait une sorte de petit autel, contenant toutes sortes de petits objets, comme des amulettes, des talismans ainsi que des petites plaques avec les vœux et les prières de chacun.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe qui les avait attendus. Eirin se mit légèrement en retrait pendant que son père marquait sa position hiérarchique en se plaçant tout devant. Une fois cela fait, ils joignirent leurs mains et commencèrent à prier.

Le clan Sayuki n'était pas un clan particulièrement pieu en soi. D'ailleurs, ce rite quotidien n'était absolument pas obligatoire. Cependant, Seijuro avait l'intime conviction que c'est en vénérant les Kamis, les forces créatrices de l'Univers, que son clan pourrait perdurer. Quant à Eirin, elle trouvait simplement naturel de remercier ces forces de la nature pour ce qu'elles apportaient au clan. Elle aimait les Kamis, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait les prier à un instant bien précis de la journée… Surtout quand cet instant s'avérait être tôt le matin, lorsqu'elle revenait de ses excursions nocturnes.

Une fois la prière terminée, elle s'empressa de sortir du temple afin d'éviter toute discussion avec le chef du clan.

\- « Un couvre-feu ?! Sérieusement ?! » rumina-t-elle. « Il croit que je ne sais pas me défendre ? »

Certes, sa maîtrise du ninjutsu et du taïjutsu était plutôt moyenne, mais, elle se débrouillait très bien en matière de genjutsu ! Sa mère lui avait tout appris sur le sujet et elle était une experte dans son domaine. Eirin connaissait plusieurs techniques pour se débarrasser d'un ou de plusieurs poursuivants.

Elle s'arrêtait un instant, s'assit par terre et observait le ciel. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle s'était mise en tête de porter secours aux ninjas blessés dans la forêt et ce, indépendamment de leurs clans.

Elle s'était imaginé beaucoup de choses lors de sa première ''promenade''. Mais certainement pas des enfants grièvement blessés avec tellement de sang sur eux qu'elle ne savait plus si c'était le leur ou non.

Elle secoua la tête. Ces derniers jours en particulier, elle avait vu des horreurs innommables. Des horreurs qu'actuellement, elle préférerait oublier…

La jeune fille se remit sur pieds d'un bond. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner ! Elle jeta un œil vers la forêt. Son pied droit s'avança légèrement. Si elle y retournait maintenant, personne ne s'apercevrait de sa disparition.

\- « Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi » surgit une voix dans son dos.

Elle sursauta violemment et fit volte-face. De grands yeux émeraudes et un visage rieur lui faisaient face.

\- « Mitsuki ?! »

* * *

 **Oui je sais, c'est très abrupt comme fin ... Mais il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part ^^ Bref, comme promis la suite des remarques :  
**

 **\- Je me suis basée sur quelques éléments du shintoïsme pour écrire le passage de la prière, mais globalement, c'est fictif  
**

 **\- Kekkei Genkai est le groupe de mots japonais utilisés pour dire "Technique héréditaire".**

 **\- J'ai créé le mot "Keaton" sur base du mot "kea" qui, d'après Google, signifie "soin". J'ai ensuite ajouté le "-ton" parce que je trouvais que ça sonnait bien ^^ (Puis comme ça, ça le fait ressembler au "Katon", "Suiton", "Fûton", "Doton" et Raiton)  
**

 **\- Je donne un cookie à celui ou celle qui a trouvé l'allusion ^^**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Le deuxième mettra sans doute un peu plus de temps à sortir, mais comptez entre une ou deux semaines ^^  
**

 **N'oubliez pas ! Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mitsuki

**Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- « Bon sang, mais ça va pas de surprendre les gens comme ça ?! »

\- « Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Eirin- _chan_ » sourit-il en accentuant le suffixe.

Jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, Mitsuki était d'un naturel joyeux et expressif. Un sourire de trois kilomètres éclairait son visage fin, encadré par de longues mèches brunes et retenues à l'arrière en queue de cheval. Avec ses grands yeux verts pétillants, agrémentés de fines lignes noires sur le bas, le jeune homme pourrait faire des ravages chez la gente féminine. Seulement, comme tout être humain, il avait des vices, notamment un goût un peu trop prononcé pour le voyeurisme de ladite gente féminine, baissant nettement sa cote de popularité.

Eirin soupira lourdement.

\- « Tu sais pertinemment que je déteste que tu m'appelles comme ça ! ».

\- « C'est bien pour cela que je continue ! ».

Elle serra les poings et les abattit sur le torse du jeune homme qui riait à gorge déployée, se moquant ouvertement du manque de force d'Eirin. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas de liens de sang, leur relation s'apparentait énormément au lien entre un frère et une sœur.

Mitsuki n'avait pas de famille. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, pas même lui. Seijuro l'avait simplement trouvé à l'orée de la forêt un soir d'orage. A l'époque, Eirin n'était pas encore née, mais son père lui avait raconté qu'il avait découvert l'enfant trempé de la tête au pied et couvert de sang. Il semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes. D'abord méfiant, il l'avait tout de même soigné et hébergé le temps que la tempête passe. Cependant, au vu de son amnésie, l'enfant ne paraissait représenter aucun danger pour le clan.

Seijuro était, certes, un homme sévère, mais pas sans cœur. Il accepta par conséquent que le jeune garçon intégrât les Sayuki. Quelques années plus tard, Eirin naissait et les deux enfants devinrent rapidement inséparables.

\- « Alors, Père t'a vraiment demandé de me surveiller ? » grimaça-t-elle en se rasseyant au sol.

Le jeune homme se plaça devant elle. Il portait une simple tunique turquoise et un pantalon noir avec une petite poche accrochée à sa cuisse afin d'y ranger ses kunaïs. Sur sa poitrine, le symbole du clan Sayuki, un carré noir stylisé composé de douze bandes en diagonales, ressortait fièrement.

Un large sourire vient éclairer son visage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Eirin avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- « Et il ne m'a pas demandé que ça ! »

Il bomba le torse et pointa son index vers elle. Perplexe, la jeune fille haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- « Dorénavant, tu seras l'élève du grand ninja d'exception que je suis ! »

La mâchoire de la jeune fille se décrocha sous l'effet de la surprise. En effet, Mitsuki possédaient de bien meilleures capacités en ninjutsu et en taïjutsu que la plupart des autres ninjas du clan. Cependant, il n'avait absolument pas l'attitude ou le caractère pour être instructeur !

\- « Tu plaisantes, Mitsuki ?! »

\- « Ce sera Mitsuki- _sensei_ pour toi, à partir de maintenant » répondit-il plus sérieusement. « Et l'entraînement commence dès maintenant ! Suis-moi, je connais l'endroit parfait pour ne pas être dérangé ».

Eirin ne comprenait pas. Son père lui avait bien dit qu'elle serait surveillée, mais elle n'avait pas eu vent d'un quelconque entraînement ! Et puis, à quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Son genjutsu lui suffisait amplement ! Elle soupira et resta assise sur l'herbe fraîche.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'entraînement ».

Soudain, elle vit un mouvement flou et rapide du coin de l'œil. Avant même qu'elle puisse esquisser un seul geste, elle se retrouva couchée au sol, un kunaï sous la gorge et ses yeux agrandis de stupéfaction.

\- « Si j'avais été un ennemi, tu serais déjà morte »

Elle déglutit péniblement. Ses pupilles dorées rencontrèrent les orbes émeraudes de Mitsuki. Il se montrait rarement aussi sérieux et Eirin avait tendance à oublier que pour assurer la survie du clan, il avait déjà tué. Cependant, la jeune fille n'était pas bête. Si son entraînement semblait si important, c'est que quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose de grave. Et elle était déterminée à savoir quoi.

Il l'aida à se relever et elle épousseta négligemment son kimono. La jeune fille grimaça en voyant son état. Sa mère n'allait pas être contente. Mais, actuellement, elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Elle courut après son meilleur ami, qui ne l'avait pas attendue pour avancer.

\- « Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois à ses côtés.

\- « De quoi tu parles, Eirin-chan ? » rétorqua-t-il en souriant à nouveau.

\- « Tu mens très mal, Mitsuki ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Il s'arrêta net et leva la tête vers le ciel. Il resta dans cette position quelques instants avant de se tourner vers elle. Il s'accroupit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et la regarda dans les yeux pendant un court instant. Alors, il posa une main affectueuse sur le haut de sa tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il se releva ensuite et reprit son chemin.

Habituellement, Eirin aurait rouspété à propos du fait qu'il venait de la décoiffer alors qu'elle passait beaucoup, voire trop de temps à discipliner ses cheveux sauvages. Mais le regard de Mitsuki l'avait chamboulée.

Il était inquiet.

 _Inquiet._

En l'espace de quelques minutes, elle l'avait aperçu sérieux et inquiet, deux expressions extrêmement rares sur le visage de Mitsuki. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, mais un lourd silence avait remplacé l'ambiance joyeuse d'il y a quelques instants. Ils continuèrent à marcher durant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver au bord d'une petite cascade. L'endroit n'était pas magnifique. D'ailleurs, Eirin l'aurait plutôt qualifié de banal… Mais, sa situation leur permettrait sans aucun doute une tranquillité certaine.

Elle se tourna vers Mitsuki, attendant ses instructions. Elle comptait bien lui tirer les vers du nez, mais pour le moment, il ne semblait pas disposer à parler… enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

\- « Ecoute, Eirin. Ton père m'a demandé de garder le secret, mais je pense qu'en tant que membre du clan Sayuki, tu es en droit de savoir. »

Il ne désobéissait jamais aux ordres de Seijuro, mais il s'agissait de l'avenir du clan tout entier. Même si Eirin était jeune, elle pourrait parfaitement comprendre les enjeux qui se jouaient actuellement. Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer le savon qu'allait lui passer le chef du clan pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Il inspira un grand coup et dévoila la vérité.

\- « Comme tu le sais, la guerre entre les Uchiha et les Senju durent depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Pour assurer sa survie, le clan Sayuki ne s'est jamais impliqué dans les conflits… Cependant, depuis quelques temps, les affrontements se rapprochent de plus en plus de notre territoire… ».

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle avait compris. Le couvre-feu, la surveillance, l'entraînement … tout ça n'avait pour but que de la préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Eirin serra les poings.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait devoir se _battre_.

* * *

 **Hashirama et Madara entrent en scène au prochain chapitre ! ... qui arrivera dans +- 2 semaines, examens obligent "^^**

 **Bref, n'oubliez pas ! Une review : un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Entraînement

**Petit lexique avant de commencer :**

 **\- Un onryo est "une divinité supposée capable de causer des dommages dans le monde des vivants, de nuire ou de tuer les ennemis ou même de causer des catastrophes naturelles en exerçant une pour réparer les torts reçus de son vivant puis de s'emparer des esprits des corps morts des ennemis." (Pour le physique, ça ressemble fortement aux "noyées" qu'on voit dans les films d'horreur avec leurs longs cheveux devant leurs yeux)  
**

 **\- Un dôjutsu est "une technique utilisant l'œil, ou plus précisément la pupille de son utilisateur". Exemple : le Sharingan des Uchiha ou le Byakugan des Hyûga.  
**

 **\- Les mudras sont "les sceaux exécutés avec les mains pour réaliser un jutsu".**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

 **PS : les attaques sont traduites afin de faciliter votre compréhension ^^ (et aussi pour ne pas que je m'emmêle avec les noms jap')**

* * *

Eirin et Mitsuki se faisaient face. Une légère brise de vent ébouriffait doucement leurs cheveux. Aucun ne parlait. Seul le rugissement de la cascade derrière eux et le bruissement des feuilles brisaient le silence environnant.

\- « Cet entraînement a pour but de te débarrasser de tes faiblesses. Nous allons commencer par améliorer ta maîtrise du taïjutsu. » annonça le plus âgé. « Tu es prête ? »

La jeune fille hocha de la tête. Elle se mit en position de combat, imitée par Mitsuki. Concentrée, elle planta son regard doré dans les pupilles vertes de son adversaire. Elle ne pouvait pas gagner face à lui, elle le savait. Cependant, entraînement ou pas, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de se battre sérieusement.

Soudain, Eirin fonça sur le jeune homme, déterminée. Son poing visa directement sa mâchoire, mais Mitsuki était rapide, très rapide. Il esquiva sans peine l'attaque et profita de l'élan de la jeune fille pour lui asséner un coup dans le dos. Elle glapit de douleur et s'effondra au sol.

\- « Quoi ? C'est tout ? » lança-t-il en se reculant.

Eirin grinça des dents. Mitsuki la provoquait, elle le savait. Il voulait la faire sortir de ses gonds, tout en gardant ce fichu sourire.

Doucement, elle porta ses mains dans son dos et se soigna grâce au Keaton. La blessure paraissait très légère, mais si elle n'agissait pas, son adversaire allait l'exploiter. Une fois guérie, elle se remit sur ses pieds, prête pour un second round.

Cette fois, le jeune homme chargea en premier. Son pied fendit l'air à une vitesse incroyable, mais Eirin put l'éviter de justesse, en s'abaissant. Elle tira profit de l'équilibre instable de son opposant pour faucher sa jambe et ainsi le faire chuter. Cependant, les réflexes monstrueux de Mitsuki prirent le dessus. Il esquiva facilement son attaque et disparut.

\- « Pas mal, Eirin, mais le jour où tu pourras me prendre par surprise n'est pas encore venu ! » rit-il.

La jeune fille surveillait attentivement les alentours. Le connaissant, il pouvait réapparaître n'importe où. Elle scruta les environs, sur ses gardes.

\- « Je me demande bien ce que tu cherches comme ça, Eirin-chan » fit une voix amusée dans son dos.

Avant même de pouvoir se retourner, elle se retrouva en l'air, sur l'épaule de son ''sensei''.

\- « Bon sang, Mitsuki ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit-elle en se débattant, en vain. Il la tenait trop fermement.

\- « Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mitsuki- _sensei_! Et ensuite, rien ne vaut un bon bain après un entraînement ! »

Comprenant ses intentions, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Elle se débattit plus férocement, mais la différence de force entre eux deux étaient trop importante.

\- « Ne fais pas ça ! »

Mitsuki s'arrêta au bord de la rivière et sans aucune pitié, il jeta Eirin dans l'eau. La jeune fille y atterrit dans un ''plouf'' sonore, provoquant de grands cercles autour de son point d'impact.

\- « J'espère qu'elle est bonne ! » pouffa le tortionnaire.

Trempée de la tête aux pieds, elle se releva lentement. Sa chevelure bleue formait un épais rideau devant ses yeux et son kimono blanc collait tellement à sa peau que chaque mouvement s'avérait difficile.

Ecroulé au sol, Mitsuki, lui, riait de tout son soûl.

\- « Hahaha, tu devrais voir ta tête ! Tu ressembles à un _onryō_! C'est juste tordant haha ! »

Un léger sourire malsain prit forme sur le visage caché d'Eirin. Ainsi elle ressemblait à un esprit vengeur ? Ça tombait bien ! Elle comptait justement se venger…

Trop occupé à rire, Mitsuki ne la vit pas s'avancer d'une démarche titubante vers lui. Il ne la vit pas non plus s'approcher de ses jambes. D'un geste vif, elle agrippa ses chevilles. A ce moment-là, Mitsuki arrêta de glousser.

\- « Non, non, arrête ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Tirant de toutes ses forces, elle arriva à le faire tomber à son tour dans la rivière. Eirin pouffa devant le spectacle.

\- « J'espère qu'elle est bonne ! » lui lança-t-elle, narquoise.

Contrairement à la jeune fille un peu plus tôt, il se releva presque immédiatement. Il rejeta ses cheveux bruns mouillés en arrière et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Eirin. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

\- « Espèce de petite… »

Soudain, il se figea, son visage se fit plus sévère. Rapidement, il sortit un kunaï de sa poche, regagna la terre ferme et se mit sur ses gardes.

\- « Eirin, va-t'en. »

Sa voix était mortellement sérieuse. Sans dire un mot, la jeune fille rejoignit la berge et se posta en face de son meilleur ami.

\- « Mitsuki, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- « Ne discute pas et fais ce que je te dis ! »

\- « Tu ne peux pas me dire de m'en aller sans me donner une explication valable ! »

\- « Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !

\- « Mais - »

\- « MAINTENANT ! »

Il avait crié … Mitsuki ne criait jamais, encore moins sur Eirin. La jeune fille avait reculé sous l'effet de la surprise, percutant un tronc d'arbre. Tout à coup, un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle. Elle leva la tête juste à temps pour esquiver deux shurikens.

\- « Eirin ! »

En deux secondes, Mitsuki avait atterri à ses côtés et l'avait emmenée quelques mètres plus loin. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait réellement attaquer…

\- « Surtout, reste bien derrière moi » murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et se mit légèrement en retrait.

Deux ninjas apparurent subitement en face d'eux. Ils portaient tous deux une lourde armure de plaques rouges protégeant leurs points vitaux. Le premier possédait de longs cheveux bruns semblables à ceux de Mitsuki et tenait dans sa main droite un sabre. Quant au second, ses mains semblaient remplies de shurikens et son crâne chauve luisait au soleil.

Le symbole gravé sur leurs cols interpella Eirin.

\- « Un double-trident dont les extrémités comportent chacune cinq piques … Il n'y a pas de doute ! Il s'agit du clan Senju ! » chuchota Eirin.

Mitsuki fronça les sourcils. Bien qu'ils ne possèdent pas de _dôjutsu_ comme les Uchiha et leur Sharingan, les Senju n'étaient sûrement pas à prendre à la légère.

\- « Que nous voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il aux deux ninjas.

Il fallait toujours privilégier la négociation, c'était ce que Seijuro lui avait appris. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du shinobi aux longs cheveux.

\- « Vous vous trouvez actuellement sur le territoire du clan Senju ! »

\- « Et vous ne ressemblez pas à de simples voyageurs … » ajouta le second en désignant le kunaï de Mitsuki. « Vous devez sans doute être des espions à la solde des Uchiha ! ».

« Les Uchiha n'ont certainement pas besoin de se payer les services d'espions … » pensa Mitsuki. Mais, les deux hommes semblaient déterminés à se battre, peu importait le prétexte. Il porta ensuite son regard sur Eirin. Seul, il aurait peut-être pu se débarrasser d'eux, mais avec la jeune fille à protéger, la situation se compliquait.

Soudain, les deux Senju foncèrent droit sur eux. Prêt au combat, Mitsuki s'assura que Eirin restât bien derrière lui. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent brusquement. Comme il l'avait prédit, la confrontation s'avérait difficile. D'un côté, les deux shinobis en armure rouge enchaînaient les assauts et de l'autre, Mitsuki devait se montrer attentif afin de protéger Eirin, tout en parant les coups.

D'un geste vif et rapide, il sauta en avant, attirant le regard des ennemis sur lui. Il espérait ainsi que la jeune fille pourrait fuir. Composant quelques mudras à la vitesse de l'éclair, il lança son attaque.

\- « Suiton ! Dragon aqueux ! »

Un imposant dragon d'eau surgit alors de la rivière et happa violemment les deux ninjas adverses. Cependant, l'affrontement paraissait loin d'être terminé.

Mitsuki profita du répit que lui accorda son attaque pour crier ces quelques mots à Eirin.

\- « Enfuis-toi ! Cours le plus loin possible ! Et surtout, ne te retourne pas ! ».

\- « Quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas te laisser ici, Mitsuki ! ».

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne lui laissait vraiment pas le choix. Eirin était l'héritière des Sayuki. Si elle ainsi que son Keaton tombaient entre de mauvaises mains, c'en était fini du clan. Lui, il n'était qu'un simple orphelin. Sa vie n'avait pas autant de valeur.

Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la jeune fille et d'un coup sec dans la nuque, il l'assomma. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de sa bouche, puis elle s'évanouit.

\- « Pardonne-moi, Eirin … Invocation ! » dit-il en posant sa main au sol.

Un grand singe sortit de la fumée produite par la technique. De longs poils gris le recouvraient et de grands cercles noirs entouraient ses petits yeux.

Mitsuki lui désigna la jeune fille. Il était essoufflé. L'utilisation de ces deux techniques en un intervalle si court l'avaient vidé d'une bonne partie de ses réserves de chakra…

\- « Prends-la avec toi » haleta-t-il « Va aussi loin que tu peux. »

L'animal acquiesça et entama sa course. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pourrait maintenir son invocation longtemps pour qu'elle arrive jusqu'au clan, mais si avec ça, Eirin se trouvait hors de danger, ce serait déjà bien suffisant.

Il la protégerait coûte que coûte, tel était son nindô !

* * *

Elle entendait des battements. Ils étaient réguliers. Ils ressemblaient à des battements de cœur. De son cœur ? Ses paupières paraissaient si lourdes. Avaient-elles toujours été aussi lourdes ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ses questions lui semblaient tellement dérisoires…

Soudain, des chuchotements se firent entendre. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, cependant.

\- « Madara … la laisser ici … »

\- « …naïf … ennemie … Hashirama ! »

Un violent mal de tête la frappa subitement. Elle aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux ou la bouche pour se plaindre, mais ça lui était impossible. Son mal de tête s'intensifia encore et encore.

Puis, ce fut de nouveau le néant.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas ! Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !  
**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Hashirama et Madara

**Voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques petites complications personnelles '^^**

 **Merci à Safira-chan pour ta review ! ^^ Je dois avouer que j'ai été un peu déçue de n'avoir qu'une review sur le dernier chapitre, mais bon, c'est pas si grave ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecteure !**

* * *

Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient indistinctement. Gémissant doucement, Eirin ouvrit les yeux. Elle papillonna quelques instants pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Allongée par terre, l'herbe fraîche lui caressait le visage au gré du vent. Les derniers événements lui revinrent subitement en mémoire. Vivement, elle se redressa. Plusieurs questions lui traversèrent l'esprit. Où était-elle ? Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Est-ce que Mitsuki allait bien ? Sa gorge se serra en repensant à son meilleur ami. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

\- « On dirait que tu es réveillée » retentit une voix.

Elle sursauta et voulut se relever pour affronter un éventuel ennemi, mais une douleur fulgurante à sa cheville l'en empêcha. Grimaçant, elle se rassit sur le sol. Maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, sa cheville était en effet rouge et gonflée. La jeune fille retint un soupir. Elle aurait déjà pu se soigner si elle avait été seule, mais elle ne devait en aucun cas utiliser le Keaton face à des inconnus, ordre de son père.

\- « Tu devrais éviter les mouvements brusques pour un petit moment »

Un jeune garçon vint se placer en face d'elle. Il devait avoir environ douze ans, comme elle. Eirin se mit à le détailler plus attentivement. Habillé d'un large pantalon bleu clair retenu par une ficelle en guise de ceinture et d'une veste verte assortie d'un foulard blanc, ses yeux noisette observaient la jeune fille. Sa coupe au bol et son large sourire lui donnait un air idiot, ce qui fait légèrement glousser Eirin.

\- « Ravi de voir que je te fais rire… »

Immédiatement, l'héritière des Sayuki reprit son sérieux. Bien qu'il semblât avoir son âge, elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Les enfants s'avéraient parfois être des shinobis beaucoup plus dangereux que les adultes…

\- « Quel est ton nom ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

\- « Hashirama. »

Il lui souriait toujours. Hashirama dégageait une aura apaisante. Imperceptiblement, Eirin se détendit. Il lui tendit une main bienveillante pour l'aider à se relever. Elle planta son regard doré dans les prunelles du jeune garçon. La jeune fille n'en avait pas la certitude exacte, mais au fond d'elle, elle le savait.

Hashirama était un shinobi.

\- « Eirin. » murmura-t-elle, une fois debout. « Ne pas révéler son nom de famille est une loi ninja, n'est-ce pas ? »

Etonné, le jeune garçon se contenta d'acquiescer. S'appuyant uniquement sur son pied valide, elle s'avança doucement. Eirin fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite clairière. L'invocation de Mitsuki aurait dû la ramener près du clan… à moins qu'elle n'ait disparue en cours de route. Elle décida de demander quelques éclaircissements au jeune garçon.

\- « Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas trop … Madara t'a trouvée ici-même, inconsciente et blessée »

\- « Madara ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Hashirama n'était donc pas seul ? Eirin fronça les sourcils devant cette constatation. Le jeune garçon ne semblait pas méchant, mais elle s'inquiétait pour Mitsuki. Elle devait absolument le retrouver ou, au moins prévenir le clan !

Soudain, Eirin ressentit un chakra inconnu. Méfiante, elle fit volte-face, se mit sur ses gardes et essaya d'évaluer de quel côté allait apparaître l'ennemi. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Hashirama, souriant et totalement détendu.

A son expression, Eirin comprit qu'elle allait rencontrer son ''sauveur ''.

Une tignasse ébène apparut alors brusquement aux côtés du brun, qui l'avait lâchée. Suspicieuse, elle se recula de quelques pas afin d'inspecter le nouveau venu. Il portait une large tunique bleue foncé retenue à la taille par une sorte de ceinture en tissu. Ses cheveux en bataille s'agitaient au gré du vent.

Il toisa la jeune fille, aussi méfiant qu'elle.

\- « Madara » dit-il simplement en guise de salutations.

\- « Eirin »

Un ange passa. Le regard sombre du jeune garçon la fixait attentivement. Aucun symbole de clan n'était visible sur son kimono blanc. Madara ne s'en étonna pas. Il ne faisait pas bon par les temps qui courent de dévoiler son clan. Il se surprit à la détailler un peu plus attentivement. Un teint de porcelaine, de grands yeux expressifs et une lourde crinière saphir, il n'avait jamais vu de fille comme elle… Et il devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt mignonne…

Soudain, il vit Hashirama se pencher vers Eirin, un air narquois flottant sur son visage.

\- « Oh, on dirait que tu lui plais ! »

Immédiatement, des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Madara et il envoya son pied dans la figure de son ami.

\- « Idiot ! » cria-t-il. « Ça ne va pas de dire des choses comme ça ! »

Une aura noire s'abattit soudainement sur le brun, qui s'était déjà relevé. Il se recroquevilla à terre et entoura ses genoux avec ses bras.

\- « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû le mentionner. J'ai sans doute ruiné une magnifique histoire d'amour… »

Madara soupira. Il ne connaissait Hashirama que depuis quelques temps, mais ce dernier possédait déjà le don de l'exaspérer. A contre-cœur, il lui tendit la main.

\- « Allez, viens, je- »

\- « … si tant est qu'elle aurait bien voulu de toi » acheva-t-il, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- « Espèce de … ! »

Un rire cristallin s'éleva soudain dans les airs. Les deux garçons se retournèrent et purent observer Eirin, riant presque aux larmes. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait leurs regards, elle riait de plus belle. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de fou rire, elle essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

\- « Vous êtes vraiment deux beaux idiots ! »

Instantanément, Hashirama se recroquevilla de nouveau et Madara se renfrogna, provoquant de nouveaux rires de la part d'Eirin.

Cet instant d'amusement lui avait permis de se détendre un petit peu. Cependant, elle n'oubliait qu'elle ne savait ni où elle se trouvait ni où se trouvait Mitsuki. Petit à petit, elle reprit son sérieux et décida d'interroger Madara.

\- « C'est toi qui m'a découverte ici, non ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je endormie ? Il n'y avait pas un grand singe gris avec moi ? »

Surpris par sa dernière question, il leva un sourcil, perplexe, mais ne releva pas. Ensuite, il s'assit par terre en tailleur et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- « Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu étais là, mais je peux te dire que tu es restée inconsciente pendant une heure plus ou moins après que je t'ai trouvé… »

Fronçant les sourcils, Eirin se força à ne pas trop s'alarmer. Mais tout de même ! Cela faisait peut-être plusieurs heures qu'elle avait été séparée de Mitsuki. Et s'il avait été capturé par les Senju ? Cette pensée l'angoissa fortement. Rentrer chez elle devenait une priorité absolue. Cependant, avec sa cheville blessée, ces deux garçons et le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était et par où elle devait aller, cela compliquait sérieusement ses plans. Elle soupira.

\- « … quant à ce singe dont tu parles, il n'y en avait aucune trace »

Si l'invocation avait disparue, quelque chose avait dû arriver à Mitsuki ! Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Si seulement, il pouvait n'y avoir qu'un tout petit indice de l'endroit où elle était. Un éclair de lucidité la traversa soudainement. Mitsuki et elle s'entraînaient près d'une cascade… En trouvant un point d'eau, quel qu'il soit, elle pourrait peut-être remonter jusque-là !

\- « Est-ce qu'il y a un lac ou une rivière près d'ici ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et lui firent signe de les suivre. Ils avaient compris depuis longtemps qu'elle comptait les quitter. Claudiquant, Eirin traversa les quelques arbres entourant la clairière et se retrouva face à un cours d'eau de taille moyenne.

\- « C'est ici que j'ai rencontré Hashirama pour la première fois, il y a quelques semaines. »

\- « Et depuis quelques semaines, je te bats aux ricochets ! »

Madara grogna, pui se tourna vers la jeune fille, plantant son regard ébène dans le sien. Une étrange sensation vrilla le ventre d'Eirin… Comme si ses yeux possédaient un certain _pouvoir_. Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait être un peu fatiguée…

Hashirama se contenta de lui sourire et de lui souhaiter « Bon voyage ! » à tout va. Cependant, ses yeux paraissaient tristes…

Elle se détourna et commença à remonter le cours de la rivière. Chaque mouvement lui arrachait une grimace. Dès qu'elle serait hors de la vue des deux garçons, elle se soignerait. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

Elle fit demi-tour et reparcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait de Madara et Hashirama. Doucement, Eirin s'inclina devant eux.

\- « Merci beaucoup ! »

La politesse était une chose très importante chez les Sayuki. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas partir sans remercier ses sauveurs !

\- « Tu reviendras ? »

Surprise, elle se releva. C'était Hashirama qui avait parlé. Devant son air inquiet, elle fit la moue. Eirin n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis au clan, voire aucun. Son seul ami, c'était Mitsuki, qu'elle considérait même comme un frère. Cependant, il y avait une dizaine d'années entre eux et cette différence se faisait parfois lourdement ressentir. Et puis, même si elle ne leur avait pas parlé longtemps, elle les trouvait amusant.

Un large sourire illumina son visage. C'est décidé ! Une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé Mitsuki, elle reviendrait !

\- « Avec plaisir ! »

Eirin se détourna une nouvelle fois sans savoir que sa nouvelle amitié avec les deux garçons impacteraient lourdement le monde shinobi …

* * *

 **Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Inquiétudes

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Merci à Nalynistrom, Astagram et ANTIQUElaROMe pour leurs reviews !**

 **A partir de la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais plus être aussi régulière, désolée ^^ J'ai quelques soucis personnels. Néanmoins, je viens de créer un compte Twiter pour vous tenir au courant ! Mon pseudo c'est Lokyriee (avec deux "e" oui) et ma photo de profil c'est Corazon de One Piece ^^ Comme ça, vous pouvez pas vous tromper.  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

L'obscurité l'enveloppait. Ses paupières lui semblaient si lourdes. Mitsuki les ouvrit alors avec peine. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants avant d'examiner le lieu où il se trouvait. Une seule fenêtre éclairait la pièce, laissant passer un mince carré de lumière. Il s'agissait là de l'unique source de clarté que Mitsuki pouvait apercevoir. Il voulut se lever, mais il rencontra une résistance au niveau de ses poignets. _Des menottes._ Il tenta d'utiliser son chakra pour se libérer, en vain. Ses _tenketsu_ avaient été bloqués. Mitsuki pesta. Ces deux satanés Senju avaient réussi à le capturer ! Une question lui vint alors en tête.

\- « Tu te demandes pourquoi nous ne t'avons pas tué ? »

Il sursauta en entendant une voix étrangère. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, mais ne vit rien devant lui. Il devina que son interlocuteur pouvait le voir uniquement grâce au carré de lumière. L'inconnu avança alors jusqu'à ce que le prisonnier soit en mesure de l'apercevoir. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années apparut alors. De haute stature, il possédait des yeux foncés, presque noirs et ses cheveux sombres étaient retenus par un bandeau en tissu noué autour de son front. Son épaisse armure de samouraï rouge lui donnait un air encore plus imposant.

Mitsuki grimaça un instant en se rendant compte à qui il avait affaire. Ses yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent ceux de son interlocuteur.

\- « Je me demande surtout ce que le chef du puissant clan Senju peut bien vouloir à un simple ninja dans mon genre. »

Le coup partit à une vitesse fulgurante. Mitsuki cracha une gerbe de sang sous sa violence.

Butsuma Senju n'était pas le genre d'homme qui acceptait la provocation, encore moins si elle venait de prisonnier. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- « Ce symbole sur ta poitrine … Tu viens du clan Sayuki n'est-ce pas ? »

Encore un peu sonné à cause du coup de poing du chef de clan, Mitsuki mit quelques instants avant de réagir. Lorsqu'il comprit que les Senju connaissaient l'existence des Sayuki, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

\- « Comment… » murmura-t-il.

\- « L'existence de ce clan n'a jamais été un secret pour personne et c'est être bien naïf que de croire le contraire ! Seul son emplacement nous reste inconnu … Mais ça va bientôt changer… ».

Serrant les poings de rage, Mitsuki tenta une fois de plus de se libérer de ses menottes, en vain. Il pensa alors à Eirin. Le jeune homme espérait franchement qu'elle soit saine et sauve… Son invocation avait dû disparaître en cours de route, vu qu'il s'était évanoui. Il pria mentalement les Kamis pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

Il continua de se débattre avec hargne, sous l'œil sévère de Butsuma. Las de levoir bouger inutilement, le Senju agrippa ses cheveux et obligea Mitsuki à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Je ne vous dirai rien ! » cracha le jeune homme.

Cette fois, l'homme le frappa à l'estomac. Mitsuki n'avait rien vu venir. La douleur cuisante lui coupa le souffle. Il vomit ensuite encore un peu de sang. Avant qu'il ait pu s'en remettre, son geôlier enchaîna avec un violent coup de poing dans les côtes. Le jeune homme sentit quelque chose se briser en lui et il hurla de douleur.

Sans relâche, Butsuma continua à le malmener. Il lui brisa ses deux chevilles d'un coup sec, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir. Ce fut ensuite au tour de ses doigts. Bien que ses _tenketsu soient bloqués,_ on n'était jamais trop prudent. Le prisonnier cria une fois de plus, mais ne parla pas.

Mitsuki ne savait pas combien de temps il continua à le frapper toujours à mains nues afin d'éviter que ses blessures l'empêchassent de parler, sans doute.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, Butsuma s'en alla. Il ne sentait plus ses bras et ses jambes et il avait quelques difficultés à respirer. Cependant, il survivait. Il le devait, ne serait-ce que pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

\- « Eirin » chuchota-t-il.

\- « Impressionnant ! Tu es encore en mesure de parler après le traitement de Butsuma ? »

Péniblement, le captif releva la tête. Il ne voyait rien, absolument rien. Le jeune homme supposa que la nuit était tombée, lui enlevant sa seule source de lumière …

\- « Qui … êtes-vous ? » articula-t-il, difficilement.

Sans répondre, l'inconnu s'avança et lui saisit la gorge. Sa poigne était forte et Mitsuki suffoquait. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager, mais les blessures de tout à l'heure l'en empêcha. Finalement, il le relâcha et le jeune homme put reprendre son souffle. Alors, même la nuit sa torture continuait ? Il grinça des dents. Il savait que les Senju étaient des monstres !

La voix grave de son visiteur retentit une nouvelle fois.

\- « Tu sembles plutôt résistant à la douleur physique … Mais qu'en est-il d'une torture mentale ? »

Soudain, deux yeux carmin aux motifs noirâtres apparurent dans l'obscurité de sa cellule. Mitsuki eut le temps de ne prononcer qu'un seul mot.

\- « Sharingan… »

Puis, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

\- « Eirin ! »

Alors qu'elle venait de rentrer, une femme d'âge moyen se précipita sur la jeune fille et l'enlaça fortement. Eirin répondit au câlin avec joie.

\- « Mère, vous m'étouffez. »

Elle se recula alors, laissant sa fille respirer.

Aiko Sayuki était une belle femme. Ses cheveux blancs mi-longs encadraient son visage fin de façon élégante. Comme Eirin, elle possédait de grands yeux dorés, voilés par une lueur inquiète. De légers cernes accentuaient ses traits inquiets. Elle portait une robe chinoise d'un bleu uni et arborait le symbole du clan dans son dos. Contrairement aux apparence, Aiko n'était pas une femme fragile, se cachant en permanence derrière son mari. Par ailleurs, la maîtresse du clan semblait plus forte que Seijuro, ce qui avait le don d'agacer ce dernier.

\- « J'étais si inquiète ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de disparaître comme ça ? Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit ! Ton père était à deux doigts d'envoyer nos meilleurs shinobis pour te secourir ! »

Traduction : Aiko avait fait pression pendant des heures sur Seijuro et celui-ci allait céder lorsqu'Eirin était rentrée. La jeune fille sourit devant l'attitude de sa mère. Parfois, elle se demandait comment ses parents avaient bien pu finir ensemble, au vu de leurs caractères totalement opposés. Un jour, elle leur demanderait.

\- « Et, par tous les Kamis, où est donc Mitsuki ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit à la mention du nom de son meilleur ami. Remarquant le changement d'humeur de sa fille, Aiko comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Elle fit signe à Eirin de la suivre et se dirigea vers la maison des chefs de clan.

Habituellement, la maison des chefs de clan se devait d'être assez imposante afin de marquer la supériorité hiérarchique des leaders. Cependant, le clan Sayuki était un petit clan et la hiérarchie y était certes importante, mais prédominante. De ce fait, la demeure d'Eirin, bien que légèrement plus grande que celles des autres membres, ne se voyait pas être totalement démesurée.

Précédée de sa mère, la jeune fille entra. Décorée dans des tons sobres, le foyer des Sayuki n'en restait pas moins très raffiné. Une douce odeur de lilas régnait, témoignant du récent passage d'Aiko. Faire le ménage était pour elle un moyen d'évacuer la pression. Eirin pouffa à la pensée que sa mère avait très probablement nettoyer la maison en pleine nuit.

Perplexe, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs lança un regard à sa fille, puis se détourna pour frapper à la porte du bureau de son mari.

\- « Entrez » entendirent-elles.

Elles pénétrèrent alors la pièce et Eirin referma le porte derrière elle. Voyant que sa fille était rentrée au bercail, Seijuro se leva vivement de sa chaise, abandonnant sa paperasse.

La jeune fille s'attendait à recevoir une claque mémorable. Elle ferma les yeux en prévision, mais les rouvrit rapidement. Les bras puissants de son père l'enlaçaient avec force. Passé son étonnement, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers celle de son père, elle retint un hoquet de stupeur. Il avait le teint blafard et des cernes entouraient ses yeux noirs. Clairement, il faisait peur à voir.

\- « Je suis désolée » dit simplement la jeune fille, en baissant les yeux

Ses deux parents la regardèrent tendrement. Aiko tourna alors la tête vers son mari et ses traits se durcirent.

\- « Mitsuki n'était pas avec elle. »

Seijuro fronça les sourcils face à cette affirmation. Leurs ennuis n'étaient vraisemblablement pas terminés …

Soudain, Eirin s'avança.

\- « Je suis presque sûre qu'il a été capturé par les Senju ! »

Les deux maîtres du clan la regardèrent avec horreur.

\- « Qu'as-tu dit ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Eirin leur expliqua alors rapidement qu'ils avaient rencontré deux ninjas Senju lors de leur entraînement. Elle mentionna également le fait que Mitsuki s'était sacrifié pour la sauver. A la fin de son récit, les deux visages de ses parents s'étaient assombris. Son père fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- « Eirin, va dehors. Je dois m'entretenir avec ta mère. »

Face à la lueur inquiétante dans son regard, la jeune fille ne discuta pas l'ordre et sortit rapidement du bureau.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le temple et décida d'aller prier pour son meilleur ami.

\- « Faites qu'il aille bien » murmura-t-elle, en s'agenouillant.

* * *

 **Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime, n'oubliez pas !**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Illusion

**Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Sorry pour le retard... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Rouge.

Tout était rouge. L'atmosphère elle-même semblait saigner. Le sol, les arbres, tout paraissait blessé, à l'agonie. Mitsuki cligna quelques instants des yeux. Il essaya de bouger, en vain. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient cloués sur une croix, rendant tout mouvement impossible. Étrangement, le jeune homme ne ressentait aucune douleur. _Pas encore_.

Il savait qu'il était piégé dans le genjutsu de l'ennemi et il n'avait aucun moyen d'en sortir. Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos dans l'attente de sa prochaine torture. Ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur. La renommée du Sharingan dépassait même les frontières du Pays du Feu. Les rumeurs à son sujet se faisaient nombreuses et il ne pourrait même pas les compter sur ses doigts...

Soudain l'homme apparut devant lui. Une grande cape noire couvrait l'intégralité de son corps et son capuchon camouflait son visage. Seul le son de sa voix prouvait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

– « Et maintenant, Mitsuki Sayuki, si tu ne veux pas souffrir, tu vas me donner la position exacte de ton clan. »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme le fusilla du regard et garda ses lèvres scellées.

– « Je vois... »

Tout à coup, un katana apparut dans la main de l'inconnu. D'un geste vif, il l'enfonça dans le ventre de Mitsuki, arrachant une grimace de douleur à ce dernier.

– « Je repose ma question : où est le clan Sayuki ? »

A nouveau, le prisonnier ne parla pas, se contentant de faire passer sa haine par ses pupilles vertes. Un deuxième katana vint se planter dans son abdomen. Il ne saignait pas, mais la douleur était bien réelle. Mais, jamais Mitsuki ne trahirait le clan qui l'a recueilli et accepté.

Ce petit manège dura une éternité pour lui. Le détenteur du Sharingan lui demandait où se trouvait les Sayuki, il ne répondait et finissait avec un katana de plus dans l'estomac.

Au bout de six katanas, l'homme se recula. Mitsuki, lui, haletait. Il lui semblait que ses entrailles brûlaient. Chaque respiration le faisait atrocement souffrir et terribles nausées l'envahissaient. Pourtant, il ne parlerait pas et ce, même s'il devait mourir.

– « Tu es coriace. Ça ne m'étonne pas que Butsuma n'ait pas réussi à te briser. Je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure... »

Le jeune homme frissonna à ces mots. A présent, il en était sûr. Il ne reviendrait pas en vie au clan... Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Eirin, Aiko et Seijuro. S'il devait mourir, il aurait aimé passer ses derniers instants avec eux...

Soudain, l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout et Mitsuki fut libéré de ses chaînes. Il se prépara à l'impact avec le sol, mais ne ressentit rien, aucune souffrance. Le jeune homme regarda ses mains. Ses doigts n'étaient plus cassés et il en allait de même pour ses chevilles. Quant à son abdomen, aucune trace des katanas ne s'y trouvaient...

Il releva la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Il était de retour au clan.

Perplexe, il se mit debout doucement. Il ne devait surtout pas baisser sa garde. _Tout cela est l'œuvre du Sharingan, ne l'oublie pas !_ Et pourtant, tout paraissait tellement réel. Mitsuki voudrait croire que son emprisonnement ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve... _Si seulement_.

Brusquement, une tignasse bleue apparut dans son champ de vision et courut dans sa direction. Souriant doucement, il voulut l'accueillir, mais elle lui passa simplement au travers. Interloqué, le jeune homme se retourna.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha alors et une intense terreur imprégna son visage.

Au loin, Eirin, Aiko et Seijuro faisaient difficilement face à une quinzaine d'hommes vêtus de noir. Ils semblaient tous les trois grièvement blessés.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Mitsuki se rua pour les aider, mais plus il courait, plus ils s'éloignaient. Un des hommes en noir s'approchait dangereusement d'Eirin. La jeune fille, terrifiée, se reculait. Impitoyable, l'homme fonça vers elle et Mitsuki ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène, impuissant.

La scène se déroula au ralenti. Son katana bien en main, la silhouette transperça le cœur d'Eirin alors que ses parents tentaient de la secourir. La jeune fille s'écroula en crachant une gerbe de sang sous leurs cris. Puis, en un salto parfaitement contrôlé, le meurtrier se retrouva derrière eux. D'un geste violent et vif, il trancha la gorge d'Aiko et réserva le même sort que sa fille à Seijuro. Ils tombèrent mollement au sol tels des poupées de chiffon.

Mitsuki tomba à genoux devant le massacre de sa seule et unique famille. En état de choc, seule une larme silencieuse roula le long de sa joue.

– « Ceci sera ton quotidien jusqu'à ce que tu parles, Mitsuki Sayuki... ».

Sous ses yeux horrifiés, les trois Sayuki reprirent vie et refirent face à leurs agresseurs. Comprenant qu'il serait condamné à voir ce carnage se répéter indéfiniment, Mitsuki cria. Il cria de toutes ses forces, espérant secrètement être entendu. Il hurla son désespoir alors que sa famille se faisait une nouvelle fois assassiner. Il hurla encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Les Sayuki furent tués une fois de plus sous ses yeux. Les larmes dévalèrent son visage.

–« Kamisama... » chuchota-t-il.

Mais, existait-il encore un Kami pour écouter ses prières ?

* * *

Après une heure à prier les Kamis, Eirin sortit du temple. Elle poussa un soupir las et marcha d'un pas lent. L'inquiétude la rongeait, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Affronter le clan Senju à elle seule ? Il faudrait être fou et suicidaire pour s'y risquer ! La jeune fille secoua la tête de dépit. Si Mitsuki était là, il lui dirait sans doute qu'elle ne devrait pas se soucier de choses pareilles à douze ans à peine. Elle avait toujours été très mature pour son âge, voire peut-être trop, ce qui effrayait certains adultes et la plupart des enfants...

Elle repensa à Hashirama et Madara. Eux, elle ne semblait pas les effrayer. Peut-être accepteront-ils de devenir ses premiers amis hors du clan ? Pour ça, elle devait réussir à les pouvait toujours s'esquiver maintenant et revenir le soir. Avec un peu de chance, ses parents ne se rendront compte de rien... Mais avant ça, elle devait se changer ! La jeune fille reprit la direction de sa maison d'un pas un peu plus joyeux. Elle pénétra la demeure et s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand elle entendit des cris depuis le bureau de son père. Fronçant les sourcils, Eirin s'approcha discrètement. Jamais elle n'avait entendu son père et sa mère se disputer.

Collant son oreille à la porte, l'héritière du clan écouta.

\- « Seijuro, tu n'y penses pas ! »

\- « Si nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devrons utiliser _ça_ »

\- « Et Eirin ? Tu sais ce qu'elle va ressentir ?! Si cette technique est _interdite_ , c'est pour une bonne raison ! »

\- « Aiko, calme-toi ... »

\- « Me calmer ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme après ce que tu me dis ?! Bon sang, Seijuro, c'est de la folie ! »

Quelques pas se firent entendre. Eirin supposa que son père avait pris sa mère dans ses bras. Elle déglutit. Elle ne comprenait rien à cette conversation, mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- « Chuuut, ça va aller »

Aiko se mit à sangloter doucement.

\- « Je ne veux pas la perdre... »

\- « Moi non plus, Aiko, moi non plus... »

Perplexe, Eirin se releva. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Il était question d'une technique interdite, mais pourquoi ? La jeune fille connaissait bien ses parents. Son père, surtout, ne prendrait jamais le risque d'utiliser un tel _jutsu_. Et quel était le rapport avec elle ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les planches grincer derrière elle. Lorsqu'une main vint s'abattre sur son épaule, elle sursauta, manquant de crier, ce qui aurait alerté ses parents.

Une femme d'un âge assez avancé se tenait devant elle. Ses longs cheveux gris cendré étaient retenus en un élégant chignon par deux baguettes roses. Un long kimono aux motifs blancs habillait sa frêle silhouette. Le poids des années marquaient son visage, autrefois lisse et sans imperfection.

\- « Grand-mère Kaoru ! Je ... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je voulais seulement aller me changer, puis... » bégaya péniblement Eirin.

Les orbes ébènes de Kaoru la jaugeaient. Comme son fils, Seijuro, elle était réputée assez implacable et sévère. Cependant, ce fut avec un doux sourire qu'elle répondit à sa petite-fille.

\- « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire attendre tes amis, jeune fille. »

Surprise que sa grand-mère soit au courant, Eirin ne bougea d'abord pas, se contentant de regarder dans le blanc des yeux son aïeul. Avec un sourire en coin, Kaoru l'examina. Elle ressemblait tellement à Seijuro au même âge... C'en était presque effrayant.

\- « Dépêche-toi avec que je ne change d'avis ! »

La jeune fille fila alors sans demander son reste.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Eirin opta pour un haut de kimono bleu foncé aux manches amples ainsi que pour un short blanc afin de faciliter ses mouvements.

Elle sortit ensuite par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour ne pas croiser ses proches et atterrit souplement au sol.

 _J'ai hâte de les revoir_ , se dit-elle sans savoir que, depuis le rez-de-chaussée, Kaoru l'observait pensive.

 _Eirin, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais le monde changera grâce à toi..._

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Pour me tuer, veuillez prendre votre numéro au guichet et faire la file, merci beaucoup ! Et si vous voulez me torturer, ... *s'enfuit en courant*  
**

 **Lecteurs : Attrapez-la !  
**

 **Auteur : Mwhaha, jamais vous ne m'aurez !**

 **N'oubliez pas ! Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime (ou de ses lecteurs enragés en l'occurrence xD)**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Amitié

**Hello ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un chapitre BEAUCOUP plus long que d'habitude (environ 2x plus long). Je préviens cependant que c'est une exception que les prochains chapitres auront la même longueur que les autres ^^**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Il était coincé. Cinq shinobis aux vêtements sombres l'encerclaient. Deux d'entre eux ne devait pas être plus vieux que lui…_

 _Son cœur battait la chamade comme s'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cage thoracique à tout instant. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de sa nuque et se perdait dans son dos. Ses membres tremblaient, de peur ou de fatigue il ne savait pas. L'épaisse armure de samouraï qu'il portait pesait sur ses frêles épaules d'enfant. Il sortit un kunaï dans l'espoir vain de se défendre. Son geste fut cependant arrêté par les pupilles pourpres d'un des ninjas en face de lui._

 _Il voulut crier, appeler son grand frère à l'aide, mais un voile noir tomba soudainement devant ses yeux._

 _Tout était fini._

Quand Eirin arriva au bord de la rivière, seul Hashirama était présent. Assis sur le sol, il semblait réfléchir intensément. Ses yeux noisette suivaient avec attention le cours de l'eau. Intriguée, la jeune fille signala sa présence en s'avançant de quelques pas.

\- « Salut, Hashirama ! »

\- « Oh, salut Eirin… » répondit-il sans se retourner.

Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se réjouisse de la voir. Au lieu de ça, le jeune shinobi paraissait aussi joyeux qu'une pierre tombale.

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, cherchant la raison de son malheur.

\- « Rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Eirin pesta. Elle n'avait jamais eu à réconforter quelqu'un et ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre… Le silence se fit lourd et pesant pendant que la jeune fille réfléchissait. Toutes ses idées lui paraissaient absurdes.

Soudain, un bruit de feuillage derrière elle l'alerta. Elle se retourna et reconnut aisément Madara, l'ami de Hashirama.

Surpris de la voir, il s'exclama :

\- « Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais ! ».

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et il leva les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, il salua Hashirama qui lui répondit également d'une voix monotone. Fronçant les sourcils Madara s'approcha.

\- « Tu comptes nous dire ce que tu as ? Tu peux nous parler, tu sais. »

Le brun se contenta d'enfouir sa tête entre ses genoux. Cependant, un léger reniflement se fit entendre. Les minutes s'égrenèrent avec lenteur avant que Hashirama ne daignât se redresser.

\- « Mon petit frère, Itama, est mort » déclara-t-il simplement en posant ses yeux rougis sur ses deux amis.

Il se détourna aussitôt reprit sa contemplation de la rivière. Sans dire un mot, Eirin vint s'asseoir à ses côtés tandis que Madara restait debout, pensif. Aucun ne parlait, mais le silence n'était pas pesant. Les trois enfants avaient leurs regards rivés sur le cours de l'eau. Le torrent s'écoulait avec paresse et lenteur. L'aveu d'Hashirama rappelait à Eirin le nombre hallucinant de jeunes enfants qu'elle avait déjà trouvé dans la forêt. Elle serra les poings de rage.

Soudain, Madara s'abaissa pour prendre une pierre lisse et plate. Etonnés, les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. Prenant son élan, il la lança de toutes ses forces sur l'eau. Exécutant plusieurs ricochets, elle atteignit l'autre rive sans encombre.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il réussissait cela. Cependant, aucun sourire ne vint éclairer son visage. Au contraire, son visage s'assombrit.

\- « J'avais cinq frères et sœurs… autrefois ».

\- « Autrefois ? » interrogea le brun.

Madara se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

\- « Nous sommes des shinobis. Nous ne savons jamais quand nous mourrons… A part mon petit frère Izuna, ils sont tous morts au combat ». Il serra la mâchoire. « Et lui, je le protégerai coûte que coûte… ».

\- « Il me reste aussi un jeune frère, Tobirama. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui. » répliqua Hashirama, déterminé.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent ensuite vers Eirin, restée silencieuse jusqu'ici. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune jetait des petits cailloux dans l'eau. Elle songeait à ses excursions nocturnes. Elle n'oublierait jamais la vision atroce de jeunes enfants couverts de sang. Parfois, elle les voyait dans ses rêves, qui se transformaient alors en cauchemars. Cependant, elle n'arrêterait pas ce qu'elle faisait, quoiqu'en dise son paternel.

La jeune fille leva ensuite la tête vers le ciel et se laissa doucement tomber en arrière.

\- « Envoyer des enfants à la guerre est si cruel… ».

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers Mitsuki. C'était à cause de cette stupide guerre qu'il avait été capturé et il était loin d'être un enfant. Elle serra les poings.

\- « En fait, la guerre elle-même ne devrait même pas exister. » murmura-t-elle si bas que les deux garçons ne l'entendirent pas.

\- « Si on voulait que personne ne meure, il faudrait que les clans puissent se faire confiance et boire ensemble comme des frères… » intervint soudainement Madara.

Eirin se redressa sur ses coudes et Hashirama lui lança un regard étonné. _Boire ensemble comme des frères_. C'était utopique, mais ils avaient envie d'y croire, envie de croire que cette guerre ne serait pas éternelle, que la paix était possible.

D'un bond, le brun se remit debout suivi de près par la jeune fille. Les yeux pétillants, Hashirama regardait ses amis avec excitation. Sa tristesse était toujours là, Eirin la voyait bien, mais le voir ainsi provoqua un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- « La question est maintenant de savoir ce que nous pourrions faire concrètement pour faire bouger les choses. » dit-elle, pensive.

Réfléchissant, Madara s'assit sur un rocher, vite rejoint par ses deux amis. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position avant de relever la tête, une lueur téméraire dans ses orbes ébènes.

\- « De faibles chiots qui aboient n'ont aucun impact. Nous devons donc devenir plus forts … ».

\- « … et maîtriser pleins de techniques… » poursuivit Hashirama.

\- « … ainsi les adultes nous prendront au sérieux » acheva Eirin.

Ils se sourirent et descendirent du caillou.

Cependant, ces trois enfants oubliaient une chose capitale dans leurs naïves utopies : un désir égoïste de paix engendre toujours une guerre…

* * *

Les jours passèrent et les liens entre Hashirama, Madara et Eirin se resserraient petit à petit. Les deux garçons s'étaient rapidement rendus compte que les capacités de ninjutsu et taïjutsu de la jeune fille laissaient quelque peu à désirer…

\- « Quoi ? C'est tout ce que t'as ? » provoqua celui aux cheveux en piques.

Eirin haletait. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il soit si fort ! Cependant, le mettre à terre ne lui paraissait pas chose impossible. Il semblait également épuisé. Avec un léger sourire, la jeune fille joignit ses index et ses majeurs. Elle allait faire honneur aux enseignements de sa mère…

\- « Genjutsu : Blizzard » murmura-t-elle.

Sous les yeux ébahis de son adversaire, elle disparut en une multitude de flocons, aussitôt emportés par un vent glacial. Il la chercha attentivement du regard, quand il se sentit soudainement tombé à terre. Il voulut se relever, mais elle venait de lui faire une clé de bras. Le jeune garçon soupira, admettant sa défaite.

\- « Tricheuse » grogna-t-il tout de même alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever.

\- « Je me souviens t'avoir entendu dire ''tous les coups sont permis'' » répliqua Eirin en prenant une voix ridiculement grave pour l'imiter, ce qui fit rire Hashirama.

\- « Pff, j'aurais pu facilement me libérer de ton genjutsu si j'avais eu mon Sha- »

Il se stoppa brusquement. Un mot de plus et il avouait implicitement le nom de son clan. Madara ne le dirait jamais, il était bien trop fier pour ça, mais il aimait passer du temps avec Eirin et Hashirama. Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher cette belle amitié à cause d'une guerre futile…

Surpris par son brusque changement d'humeur, les deux autres enfants s'interrogèrent du regard. Ils s'apprêtaient à demander des comptes à Madara, mais celui-ci les interrompit en se tournant d'un geste brusque vers la forêt. Il tendit son bras et pointa du doigt le sommet de la falaise.

\- « Demain, rendez-vous au pied de cet à-pic ! » déclara-t-il simplement avant de disparaître.

Etonné Hashirama haussa les épaules et repartit également de son côté. Quant à Eirin, elle reprit le chemin de son clan en grommelant un « Ils auraient pu dire au revoir quand même ! »

* * *

Le lendemain, quand la jeune fille arriva, ses deux amis étaient déjà présents. Alors que le premier lui offrait un grand sourire, le second la toisait d'un air passablement agacé.

\- « Tu en as mis du temps ! »

Eirin se contenta de hausser les épaules.

En vérité, échapper à la vigilance de ses parents s'avéraient de plus en plus difficile au fil des jours. Mitsuki avait disparu depuis presque deux semaines à présent et tout le clan était sur les nerfs. Son père pensait même qu'une attaque de la part des Senju était à prévoir… Heureusement, sa grand-mère, Kaoru, la couvrait pour la plupart de ses fuites, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer.

Malgré tout, la jeune fille ne manquerait ses rendez-vous quotidiens pour rien au monde. Rester avec Hashirama et Madara lui permettait de ne pas être rongée en permanence par l'anxiété. De plus, elle avait trouvé en eux des partenaires d'idéaux et, à ses yeux, il s'agissait d'une chose inestimable.

Elle n'échangerait cette amitié pour rien au monde.

\- « Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je peux vous parler de la nouvelle technique de fou que j'ai inventée ! » s'exclama Hashirama. « Je voudrais qu'on la maîtrise ensemble ! ».

\- « Ah bon ? Montre » répondit l'autre garçon, sceptique.

Eirin, elle, ne répondit pas, mais son visage trahissait le doute qu'elle éprouvait face à une telle affirmation.

\- « C'est une technique secrète de taïjutsu, de genjutsu, mêlant le Katon et des shurikens géants et tranchants ! »

La jeune fille se contenta de pouffer de rire tandis que Madara soupira.

\- « Le nom est trop long ! Qui pourrait mémoriser un truc pareil ! » soupira-t-il

\- « Et ensuite, c'est du genjutsu ou du taïjutsu ? Il faut choisir, Hashirama. » renchérit Eirin dans un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

\- « Non, mais attendez, je vous explique… »

\- « Tais-toi ! Aujourd'hui, je vous défie à la grimpe ! » dit-il en pointant le haut du mur.

Immédiatement, le jeune brun tomba au sol, une aura noire au-dessus de la tête. Pour ne rien arranger, Eirin se mit à rire de plus belle.

\- « Arrête de rire, toi ! Et toi, arrête de déprimer ! C'est ton plus gros défaut ! ».

\- « Et le tien, c'est de juger trop vite » répliqua-t-il avant d'escalader en trombe la falaise.

\- « Hé ! Tu triches ! » cria Madara avant de le suivre.

Quant à Eirin, elle démarra la dernière, trop occupée à rire pour faire attention aux deux garçons. Arrivés au sommet, ils s'assirent au sol, essoufflés.

\- « J'ai gagné ! » dit Hashirama.

\- « En même temps, tu es parti avant tout le monde ! » répliqua Eirin.

\- « Tu n'es qu'une mauvaise perdante ! »

La jeune fille soupira et observa la vue qui s'offrait devant elle. La cime des arbres formait une marée verte et compact. La douce brise provoquait un léger bruissement de feuilles et les cris de divers animaux retentissaient à travers les branchages.

\- « Quelle vue ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'aurai aimé qu'il puisse voir ça… » ajouta-t-elle ensuite, pensant ne pas être entendue.

\- « De qui tu parles ? » demande Hashirama.

Madara semblait également intéressé par la question. Un voile de tristesse s'abattit soudain sur les yeux dorés de la jeune fille. Elle ne devrait pas être ici à rire et à s'amuser pendant que Mitsuki souffrait très probablement, voire pire…

\- « On dirait que j'ai fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs … Désolé. »

\- « Non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que… mon grand frère a disparu depuis deux semaines, capturé par un clan ennemi. Enfin, plus le temps passe, plus sa mort me paraît évidente… »

Les deux garçons se détournèrent et leurs regards se perdirent dans le vide. Le souvenir de leurs petits frères disparus leur revint en mémoire. L'atmosphère joyeuse laissa place au goût amer de la perte d'un être cher.

Voyant le visage sombre de ses amis, Eirin sourit tristement. Ils n'étaient que des enfants et pourtant la vie ne les avait pas épargnés…

\- « Désolée, je vous ai aussi rappelé de mauvais souvenirs… »

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques instants, le vent caressant leurs cheveux.

Tout à coup, Hashirama releva la tête, les yeux illuminés. Il ouvrit les bras pour désigner la vaste étendue devant eux.

\- « C'est décidé ! Etablissons notre camp ici ! Et faisons en sorte que les enfants n'aient plus à s'entre tuer ! On pourra créer une école où ils pourront s'entraîner et devenir plus forts ! On assignera des missions en fonction du niveau de chacun ! Ce sera un endroit où les enfants ne devront plus aller au front. »

Eirin et Madara l'écoutèrent en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Ça a l'air pas mal » déclarèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire joyeusement, aussi rayonnants que l'avenir auquel ils aspiraient.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au clan Uchiha, un shinobi se dirigeait vers le bureau du chef de clan. Le visage entièrement caché par son capuchon. Des rumeurs circulaient au sein du clan, rumeurs selon lesquelles ce ninja serait tellement dévisagé qu'il refusait de se dévoiler. On racontait que personne, même pas Tajima, n'avait jamais vu son visage.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et s'agenouilla en attente de la permission d'entrer de son supérieur, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Pénétrant avec respect dans le bureau, il se mit de nouveau à genoux une fois devant le maître du clan.

\- « Il a parlé ? » demanda directement ce dernier.

\- « Toujours pas, Tajima-sama, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Tout le monde possède un point de rupture. »

\- « Les Senju ne se doutent de rien ? »

\- « Je me suis fait aussi discret qu'une ombre, mon seigneur. »

\- « Parfait. Tu peux disposer, Manto. »

Le shinobi acquiesça et disparut aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

De tous les espions Uchiha, Manto était le plus habile et discret de tous. C'était exactement pour cela que Tajima l'avait choisi d'ailleurs. Quand il avait appris que ses ennemis de toujours avait réussi à capturer un membre du clan Sayuki, dont on racontait qu'ils étaient capables de soigner n'importe quelle blessure, il avait chargé le ninja de s'infiltrer chez les Senju et de découvrir avant eux où se basait ce clan.

Pliant quelques documents, le chef Uchiha ne put empêcher un rictus de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Bientôt cette technique légendaire lui appartiendrait. Et à ce moment-là seulement, il pourrait écraser les Senju une fois pour toute !

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas ! Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !** **(Pour les plus impatients, au fait, c'est au prochain chapitre que ça va "péter" mais j'en dis pas plus ^^)**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Famille

**Juste pour l'info, il devait se passer THE événement dans ce chapitre, mais je me suis rendue compte que je devais vous parler de pleins d'autres trucs avant xD Du coup, THE événement est reporté à plus tard, dans un ou deux chapitre. Et à ce moment-là vous me haïrez... Mais je n'en dis pas plus !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Son cœur battait la chamade. La jeune fille se glissait aussi silencieusement que possible parmi les arbres. Un seul craquement et elle serait repérée. Elle déglutit. Plus le temps passait plus rentrer au clan avec discrétion s'avérait difficile. Les sentinelles, d'habitude peu nombreuses, regorgeaient aux abords de la forêt entourant les Sayuki. Depuis l'éventualité d'une attaque des Senju, tout le monde était sur les nerfs et ça se voyait. La sérénité ambiante du clan avait laissé place à une atmosphère de peur et d'angoisse.

Soudain, elle marcha sur une brindille, provoquant un léger craquement. Immédiatement, Eirin se figea, des sueurs froides coulant dans son dos. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux environs.

Personne.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre sa route quand elle sentit un déplacement dans son dos. La jeune fille s'immobilisa une seconde fois, la peur la paralysant. Avec une lenteur presque calculée, Eirin tourna la tête. Son regard effrayé rencontra les pupilles froides et dures de sa mère.

\- « M-Mère, quelle surprise, je- ».

\- « Suis-moi » l'interrompit-elle en agrippant son bras avec force.

Le ton employé par Aiko ne laissait place à aucune contestation. Résignée, Eirin la suivit, tête baissée. Le trajet se passa dans un silence pesant. La jeune fille essayait de se préparer mentalement au sermon auquel elle allait avoir droit. De son côté, la maîtresse du clan conservait son masque d'impassibilité. Mais, Eirin ne s'y trompait pas. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était en colère.

Rapidement, elles arrivèrent au clan. L'héritière eut la désagréable sensation d'être observée de toutes parts. Cependant, quand elle se retourna, les membres du clan vaquaient simplement à leurs occupations. Puis, sans attendre, Aiko mena sa fille au bureau de Seijuro. Elle frappa à la porte trois fois et se recula en attendant la réponse.

\- « Entrez » entendirent-elles après quelques instants.

Eirin déglutit et s'avança en même que sa mère. La jeune fille avait la désagréable sensation de monter à l'échafaud...

Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se referma brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna, apeurée vers ses parents, qui lui faisaient face. Leurs deux regards étaient posés sur elle, comme s'ils attendaient qu'elle parlât en premier.

Contre attente, ce fut Seijuro qui rompit le contact oculaire. Le maître du clan soupira lourdement et se pinça l'arête du nez. Croisant ses mains devant son visage, il planta son regard ébène dans les pupilles dorées de sa fille.

\- « Eirin, nous devons te parler de ces deux garçons que tu as rencontrés... »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant ? Elle pensait avoir été assez discrète pourtant ! _Ce serait Grand-mère Kaoru qui aurait vendu la mèche?_ Elle chassa immédiatement cette idée de son esprit. Son aïeule n'aurait jamais fait ça... Mais, alors comment ... ?

Voyant, l'expression d'étonnement de Eirin, Aiko décida d'intervenir.

\- « C'est moi qui t'ai suivi ».

Eirin la regarda, ahurie. Sa propre mère l'avait prise en filature ?! Comment ne l'avait-elle pas repéré ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, l'évidence se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Aiko était certes une experte en genjutsu, mais elle possédait également les meilleures capacités sensorielles du clan avec Mitsuki. Ceci expliquait pourquoi la jeune fille n'avait rien remarqué...

\- « Ecoute-moi, Eirin » reprit Seijuro.

Elle concentra à nouveau son attention sur son père, anxieuse. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui ne tarda pas à se confirmer.

\- « Tu ne dois plus jamais revoir ces deux garçons. »

\- « Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Ce sont mes amis, Père ! »

\- « Justement ! Tu ne dois pas être amie avec eux ! J'ai enquêté sur ces deux garçons... L'un... ». Il marqua une pause et prit un papier sur son bureau. « ... Madara est un Uchiha ! Quant à l'autre, ... ». Son regard parcourut rapidement le feuillet. « ... Hashirama, il vient du clan Senju ! » Il releva la tête vers sa fille. « Tu comprends à présent ? Ils sont dangereux, Eirin. »

Non, elle ne comprenait pas. La jeune fille serra les poings de rage. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas vraiment surprise par cette ''révélation''. Elle avait déjà quelques doutes sur ses deux amis, doutes que son père venait de confirmer. Cependant, pourquoi un simple nom devait-il les séparer ? Pourquoi tout était toujours question de guerre et de politique ? Pourquoi les adultes devaient-ils forcément impliquer leurs enfants dans leurs querelles ?

\- « Je refuse » murmura-t-elle.

\- « Pardon ?! »

\- « Je refuse » répéta Eirin, son regard toujours vissé dans celui de son paternel.

Ce dernier se leva, menaçant. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains avec force sur le plat du bureau.

\- « Tu resteras au clan, de gré ou de force, jeune fille. »

 _De gré ou de force_. Ce détail provoqua une réaction immédiate chez elle. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Si elle ne pouvait rester chez elle, elle fuirait. Elle s'apprêtait à passer le pas de la porte quand soudain sa tête rencontra violemment une surface métallique. Un peu sonnée, elle leva la tête et rencontra le regard indifférent d'une jeune femme shinobi.

La jeune fille se recula légèrement afin de mieux la détailler. Le détail le plus frappant chez elle était ce masque qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage, ne laissant que ses yeux bleu céruléen visibles. Eirin remarqua également qu'elle portait un épais plastron rouge, semblable aux armures des Senju...

Perspicace, la jeune fille en vint à la conclusion suivante : la femme qui se tenait devant elle était une espionne.

Et, au vu de son accoutrement, Eirin espérait qu'elle ramenait des informations sur Mitsuki.

\- « Je suis désolée de vous déranger Seijuro-sama, mais j'ai d'importantes informations en ma possession... » déclara-t-elle en s'agenouillant.

Soupirant lourdement, le maître du clan se rassit. Il darda un regard noir sur sa fille. Il en allait de sa vie, à présent ! Sous aucun prétexte, il ne laisserait l'imprudence de son enfant la tuer !

\- « Cette conversation n'est pas finie, Eirin ! ». Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme. « Parle, Kurai. »

\- « Vous êtes sûr, mon seigneur ? » demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard vers la fillette.

Seijuro intercepta cet échange. Il soupira une fois de plus. D'après son expression, Kurai n'apportait pas que des bonnes nouvelles... Mais, Eirin était l'héritière. Tôt ou tard, elle serait confrontée à ce genre de choses. Pour toute réponse, il hocha doucement la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre.

La jeune femme agenouillée acquiesça et commença son récit.

\- « La nuit dernière, après quelques tentatives infructueuses, j'ai réussi à infiltrer le clan Senju. »

Kurai était surnommée ''L'Ombre aux mille visages'' et était la meilleure espionne du clan Sayuki. Son surnom venait de la faculté incroyable qu'avait la jeune femme pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre à partir d'une simple technique de transformation. Son physique changeait, mais également sa démarche, ses manières, son langage, etc. Cependant, ce stratagème n'était parfois pas suffisant pour tromper l'ennemi...

\- « Le domaine est vaste et la recherche de Mitsuki-san fut ardue, mais j'ai réussi à découvrir où il était enfermé. Sa libération, par contre, fut impossible. »

\- « Pourquoi ça ?! » aboya presque Eirin.

Seijuro lui intima le silence d'un seul regard, mais il devait avouer qu'il était également intrigué...

Kurai sembla hésiter, lança une œillade à la jeune fille, mais poursuivit tout de même.

\- « Il semblerait que Mitsuki-san ait subi de violentes tortures physiques et psychologiques. Je ne pouvais pas le délivrer seule, désolée ». Cette dernière phrase paraissait être adressée à la jeune fille...

L' héritière était horrifiée. Son cœur rata quelques battements. Elle aurait voulu exprimer son ressenti ou au moins crier, mais une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Mitsuki, torturé ? Par le clan de Hashirama ? Elle ne pouvait y croire. La gentillesse et la naïveté du brun contrastait terriblement avec les propos de la kunoichi. Elle secoua la tête. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas fini.

\- « Et une dernière chose... Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais les tortures psychologiques, semblent être causées par un genjutsu très puissant presque comme ... un Sharingan ».

Elle lâcha le dernier mot comme une bombe. Seijuro lança un regard à sa fille, comme pour lui dire « Je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Immédiatement, les pensées d'Eirin se tournèrent vers Madara. Beaucoup moins exubérant que son autre ami et plus sarcastique, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de gentil. Malgré ce que son père voulait lui faire croire, le nom d'un clan n'influait en aucun cas sur la personnalité de ses membres...

Soudain, Aiko, restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, s'avança.

\- « Conduis Eirin dans sa chambre, Kurai. Et assure-toi qu'elle n'en sorte sous aucun prétexte, compris ? Je dois parler à mon mari ».

\- « Bien Aiko-sama ».

Et avant que Eirin n'ait pu protester, Kurai l'emmena sur son épaule. La jeune fille eut beau se débattre, niveau force physique elle n'égalait pas la kunoichi... Rapidement, elle se retrouva enfermée à double-tour dans sa chambre.

Elle savait que Kurai montait la garde devant sa porte et ne désobéirait à sa mère pour rien au monde... La jeune fille se dirigea ensuite vers sa fenêtre et put constater qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. Elle pesta et s'assit sur le sol, réfléchissant à un moyen de s'échapper...

* * *

 **Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre, mais je vous demande d'être patient ^^ Ca va bientôt péter x)**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Mères

Plusieurs heures passèrent et Eirin était toujours enfermée dans sa chambre. Couchée sur son futon, la jeune fille réfléchissait à un moyen de s'échapper. D'un côté, sa porte était fermement gardée par Kurai, qui ne la laisserait pas sortir aussi facilement… De l'autre, sa fenêtre paraissait bloquée et si elle la brisait, le bruit alerterait son garde.

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

Son regard se tourna vers la place vide à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Eirin faisait quelques fois des cauchemars. Mitsuki venait alors dans sa chambre et s'allongeait à ses côtés. Il lui racontait diverses histoires, souvent inventées, afin de lui changer les idées. Mais, c'était surtout le son de sa voix qui apaisait la jeune fille… Ensuite, il lui donnait un bisou sur le front et s'endormait à ses côtés.

Les lèvres d'Eirin s'étirèrent en un sourire triste à l'évocation de ses souvenirs.

Mitsuki lui manquait.

Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue gauche.

 _Pleurer n'est pas digne d'un shinobi_.

C'était ce qu'on lui répétait depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais alors, comment pouvait-elle se débarrasser de cette douleur dans sa poitrine ? Cette souffrance qui lui écrasait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son frère ?

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit derrière sa porte. La jeune fille s'empressa d'effacer les marques de sa faiblesse et se releva pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

Kurai ouvrit alors la porte et laissa passer Aiko. La jeune femme masquée s'inclina ensuite prestement et referma derrière elle.

La maîtresse du clan vint s'asseoir en face d'Eirin. Mère et fille se faisaient face, leurs orbes dorées se fixant. Elles restèrent ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Aiko détailla son enfant. Il était certain qu'en grandissant, elle deviendrait une jeune femme magnifique… Un voile de tristesse couvrit ses yeux l'espace d'un instant. Elle reprit rapidement son sérieux et déclara d'une voix ferme :

\- « Ton père et moi cherchons juste à te protéger, Eirin ».

Les poings de l'héritière se serrèrent de rage.

\- « En m'enfermant au clan et en m'empêchant de voir mes amis ?! »

Sa voix montait dans les aigus sous l'effet de la colère.

\- « C'est la guerre, Eirin ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Tes soi-disant amis sont les membres de deux clans capables de nous écraser en un rien de temps ! »

\- « C'est pour ça que vous refusez de secourir Mitsuki ?! »

La gifle partit à une vitesse fulgurante. Surprise, Eirin posa une main sur sa joue rouge et lança un regard chargé de colère à sa mère. Cette dernière le soutint pendant quelques instants avant de soupirer et de reprendre d'un ton plus posé.

\- « Il est actuellement retenu chez les Senju… Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'envoyer des shinobis sans aucun plan au préalable. Il faut que tu comprennes, ma fille, que nous ne sommes qu'un petit clan. Sacrifier dix ninjas est impensable… ».

Pendant que Aiko continuait son discours sur le fait qu'elle et Seijuro ne cherchait qu'à la protéger, Eirin prit une décision. Nonchalante, elle se releva et s'approcha de la porte, qu'elle ouvrit.

\- « On peut savoir où tu comptes aller, jeune fille ? »

\- « Sauver Mitsuki » répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Avant que Kurai ou Aiko n'aient pu faire un geste, l'héritière jeta une bombe fumigène et s'enfuit de sa chambre. La fillette se félicita de toujours garder ce genre de diversion sur elle. Rapidement, elle se reconcentra. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps avant que les deux jeunes femmes partent à sa poursuite. Eirin avait bien conscience que sa mère et l'espionne étaient des shinobis accomplis. Cependant, elle pouvait arriver à fuir. Non, elle _devait_ y arriver !

 _Attends-moi, Mitsuki !_

* * *

Lorsque Madara rentra au clan, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les adultes semblaient se retourner sur son passage et il avait déjà surpris plusieurs messes basses… Le jeune garçon plissa les yeux. Quelque chose se tramait visiblement…

\- « Nii-san ! » entendit-il soudainement.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il pourrait reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Ecartant les bras, il s'apprêta à accueillir la petite silhouette fonçant vers lui à toute allure.

Son jeune frère lui sauta littéralement au cou, le faisant basculer en arrière. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol.

\- « Izuna » rit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux ébènes, semblables aux siens, de son cadet. « Tu comptes me laisser me relever ? ».

Espiègle, l'enfant secoua la tête négativement et se mit à glousser. Le sourire de Madara se transforma en rictus machiavélique.

\- « Je suppose que je vais devoir faire quelque chose alors… ».

Vif comme l'éclair, il porta ses mains aux côtes de son petit frère et commença à le chatouiller.

\- « Hahaha, nii-san ! Pitié ! Arrête ! »

Madara continua sa torture pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant rire Izuna aux larmes. Epuisé, le cadet roula sur le côté, laissant le plus âgé se relever. Il lui tendit la main et les deux frères Uchiha s'époussetèrent rapidement.

\- « Au fait, Père a demandé à te voir » déclara ensuite Izuna.

Madara fronça les sourcils. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Son frère sur ses talons, il se dirigea vers le bureau du maître du clan Uchiha, Tajima Uchiha.

Arrivés à destination, l'aîné frappa à la porte et attendit.

\- « Entrez ».

Les deux frères pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce. Immédiatement, ils s'agenouillèrent, comme le veut le protocole.

\- « Vous vouliez me voir, Père ? » demanda Madara, incertain.

Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Le jeune garçon n'était jamais très à l'aise en la présence de son paternel. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait l'être ? Tajima dégageait une aura si sombre qu'elle ferait frémir même le plus grand des shinobis…

\- « Tu sors souvent ces temps-ci, Madara … »

L'intéressé se figea. Lentement, très lentement, il releva la tête vers son père. Celui-ci le toisa avec ses pupilles rouges sanglantes. Le rythme cardiaque du jeune garçon s'emballa un peu plus, mais il n'en montra rien. Il se faisait peut-être des idées.

\- « Oui, Père, mais c'est parce que- »

\- « N'essaye pas de trouver des excuses. » l'interrompit Tajima, toujours sur un ton mortellement calme. « Je sais que tu fréquentes les enfants Sayuki et Senju. »

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il découvert ça ? Il aurait été suivi sans s'en rendre compte ?

Même s'il n'était toujours qu'un enfant, Madara surpassait la plupart des adultes qui l'entouraient. Son père avait dû faire appel à un ninja expérimenté pour le prendre en filature…

\- « C'est Manto qui t'a suivi. » reprit le maître du clan. « Au vu de ton absence de surprise, je suppose que tu connaissais déjà leurs appartenances ? »

 _Manto évidemment !_

Même lui ne pouvait rien faire contre l'un des meilleurs espions du clan… Il serra les poings de rage. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait percer à jour. Son amitié avec Hashirama et Eirin était très précieuse à ses yeux…

\- « Non, aucun de nous n'avons révélé le nom de notre clan » répondit-il, aussi neutre que possible.

\- « Bien. Certaines rumeurs selon lesquelles tu serais un traître courent au sein du clan et pour les faire taire, voici ce que tu vas faire… »

Ceci expliquait les regards en coins et les messes basses à son arrivée. Le jeune garçon planta ses yeux charbons dans les pupilles vermeils de son paternel, attendant avec appréhension la suite de sa phrase.

\- « Capture la Sayuki et tue le Senju ».

* * *

Hikari était le rayon de soleil des Uchiha. Aimée et respectée de tous, la maîtresse du clan apportait un peu de joie de vivre en ces temps sombres. Ninja très expérimenté, elle ne participait cependant que rarement aux combats. En effet, Hikari possédait une santé assez fragile et elle savait qu'en la confinant au clan, son mari ne voulait que la protéger… Cependant, l'adrénaline et le sentiment d'excitation lors d'une bataille lui manquaient quelques fois…

Comme tous les Uchiha, Hikari possédait une épaisse crinière ébène, couleur partagée par ses yeux, quand elle n'activait pas son Sharingan. Contrairement à la plupart des membres du clan, elle n'aimait pas les couleurs trop sombres. Par conséquent, au lieu de la tenue Uchiha traditionnelle, Hikari portait un beau kimono rouge pourpre aux bords noirs et elle arborait fièrement le symbole du clan sur sa poitrine. Malgré sa faible constitution, la maîtresse du clan ne se séparait jamais de ses armes de prédilections : deux petits éventails, contenant chacun une lame sur leurs extrémités.

Soudain, elle vit son aîné sortir de la maison familiale, un air sombre collé au visage. La jeune femme ne s'inquiéta pas trop. Après tout, Madara tenait de son père et arborait souvent une expression austère. Souriante, Hikari se dirigea vers lui.

\- « Eh bien ? On ne vient plus dire bonjour à sa mère ? »

\- « Ah … Bonjour, Mère »

A cet instant précis, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils. Ce fut comme si une alerte s'était enclenchée dans son cerveau, sans doute l'instinct maternel. Elle s'accroupit à son niveau et replaça une de ses mèches ébènes derrière son oreille.

\- « Que se passe-t-il, Madara ? »

Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Il savait sa mère digne de confiance et plus tolérante que son père. Cependant, elle restait une Uchiha avant tout. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle comprendrait. Madara décida tout de même de tenter sa chance. Scannant rapidement les alentours afin de repérer un éventuel espion, il prit une grande inspiration.

\- « Mère, que feriez-vous si vous étiez obligés de faire du mal à vos plus proches amis ? »

Hikari réfléchit quelques instants.

\- « C'est à propos de tes amis ? »

L'enfant se raidit instantanément. Cependant, contrairement à ses attentes, elle ne lui cria pas dessus.

\- « Tu sais, Madara, la vie de shinobi n'est pas toujours facile… En particulier pour des enfants. Te voir te faire des amis me comble de bonheur en tant que mère, mais en tant que ninja, je ne peux que te donner un conseil. »

Elle se releva doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils aîné.

\- « Ne te lie pas trop facilement aux autres… Les liens, quels qu'ils soient peuvent s'avérer plus mortels que n'importe quelle arme. »

Hikari prononça ces mots, le visage sombre, sans savoir qu'ils resteront à jamais gravés dans le cœur de Madara.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre plus centré mères/enfants vous aura plu ! Programme du prochain chapitre : de la fight ! ("Enfin !" xD). Je ne sais juste pas quand je pourrais publier car ce mois d'août s'annonce charger !**

 **Bref, comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas : une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Affrontement

**Hello ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nalynistrom : Moi, j'ai toujours envie de lui faire un câlin *-* xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review (heureusement que tu es là d'ailleurs xD).**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit tombait sur le Pays de Feu. L'obscurité naissante prenait peu à peu le pas sur la douce lumière du crépuscule. Dans la forêt, Eirin courait à en perdre haleine. Essoufflée, la fillette aux cheveux bleus s'arrêta contre un arbre et se laissa doucement glisser au sol.

Elle regarda en arrière et constata avec un sourire qu'elle avait réussi à semer ses poursuivants. Ses longues balades nocturnes à soigner les ninjas lui avaient permis d'acquérir une très bonne connaissance du terrain, donnant un certain avantage à la jeune fille. Posant une main sur sa poitrine, elle soupira avant de fouiller sa sacoche.

Son visage se décomposa en apercevant son contenu.

\- « Un kunaï, deux bombes fumigènes et … c'est tout ? » murmura-t-elle, pleine de désarroi.

Dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier son sac et maintenant elle était face à une impasse. Comment pouvait-elle espérer infiltrer le clan Senju, aussi peu armée ?! Dépitée, Eirin se laissa tomber sur le dos et réfléchit à un plan de secours.

Son idée de base était d'infiltrer les Senju de nuit, mais au vu de son maigre attirail, elle devait abandonner cette idée. La jeune fille cogita quelques instants quand un souvenir la frappa. D'après ce que son père lui avait dit, Hashirama venait de ce clan… Peut-être accepterait-il si elle lui demandait de l'accompagner ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Avec ce stratagème, elle avait la sensation de trahir son ami… De plus, elle serait contrainte d'attendre le jour. Eirin secoua la tête et essaya de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Poussant un profond soupir, la jeune fille passa ses mains derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux.

Elle plongea presque instantanément dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Une chaleur agréable caressait son visage, la réveillant avec douceur. Gémissant, Eirin entrouvrit ses paupières avant de les refermer aussitôt à cause de la luminosité. Elle retenta sa chance et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à l'éblouissante clarté.

\- « Enfin réveillée ? » retentit une voix.

La jeune fille sursauta violemment. En quelques secondes, elle fut debout, son unique kunaï à la main, prête à se défendre. Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent alors des pupilles ébènes, bien connues. Elle se détendit aussitôt et posa un poing sur sa hanche.

\- « Madara ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

\- « Quel accueil ! » marmonna-t-il, sarcastique. « Et puis, c'est à moi de te poser cette question ! Ça fait la deuxième fois que je te retrouve inconsciente dans cette forêt… Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Eirin soupira et s'assit dans l'herbe. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas lui dire qu'elle comptait s'infiltrer chez les Senju, encore moins depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était un Uchiha…

\- « C'est une longue histoire » éluda-t-elle.

Le silence s'installa alors entre les deux enfants alors que le jeune garçon prenait place à ses côtés.

Madara lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil furtifs. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, surtout pas devant Hashirama, mais il la trouvait très jolie. Tout lui plaisait chez elle : sa longue chevelure bleue soyeuse, ses magnifiques yeux dorés, son petit nez retroussé, son sourire toujours éblouissant … Le jeune garçon affectionnait également chacune de ses petites manières. Par exemple, il la trouvait très mignonne lorsqu'elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille ou quand elle fronçait les sourcils. Il aimait aussi sa façon de voir la vie et le désir de paix qu'ils partageaient.

Soudain, son regard s'assombrit.

Il ne pouvait pas faire du mal à Eirin, peu lui importait les ordres de son père. Leurs clans n'étaient même pas en guerre ! Pourquoi devait-il la capturer ? Cela n'avait pas de sens…

Jamais, Madara n'avait désobéi à Tajima… Aujourd'hui, il transgressera les directives de son paternel, pour la première fois. Doucement, il se releva et se plaça devant la jeune fille.

\- « Ne viens pas à la rivière aujourd'hui ».

Elle fronça les sourcils et se releva à son tour. Derrière son visage impassible, elle sentait que Madara la mettait en garde… Mais contre quoi ?

\- « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

\- « C'est une longue histoire » répliqua-t-il simplement avec un sourire triste.

Tout à coup, le jeune garçon se figea. Ces chakras … Aucun doute ! Il avait été suivi ! Il se maudit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. S'éloigner d'ici était sa priorité dorénavant. Une diversion. Il avait besoin d'une diversion. Subitement, d'un geste vif, il s'empara de la sacoche d'Eirin.

\- « Non, mais qu'est-ce que… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une épaisse fumée blanche l'enveloppa. Portant son bras à sa bouche, elle s'extirpa du nuage, mais Madara avait déjà disparu…

Eirin pesta contre le jeune garçon. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'échapper comme ça ? Et pourquoi ne devait-elle pas aller à la rivière ? Avait-il des ennuis ? Les questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Cependant, son objectif n'avait pas changé. Elle mettrait son plan pour Mitsuki à exécution, quoiqu'il arrive.

Déterminée, elle récupéra sa sacoche et partit en direction du cours d'eau

* * *

Madara s'approchait avec appréhension de la rive. Sa main serrait avec force une des pierres qu'Hashirama et lui s'était échangé lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait réussi à graver un avertissement dessus. Le jeune garçon priait pour que son ami réussisse à s'enfuir…

\- « Yo, Madara ! » entendit-il.

\- « Salut, Hashirama ».

Aucun des deux enfants ne souriaient. Sans dire un mot, ils lancèrent leurs galets respectifs sur la surface. Chacun fit deux ricochets avant d'atterrir dans leurs mains. Madara retourna le sien et fut surpris d'y trouver également un message.

 _Piège. Fuis._

Ces deux petits mots provoquèrent des sueurs froides dans le dos du Uchiha. Les Senju avaient eu la même idée ?! Impossible !

\- « Désolé, Hashirama, je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose à faire ! » dit-il de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit.

\- « Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, je vais rentrer chez moi ».

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, les deux garçons se tournèrent le dos et s'éloignèrent à toute vitesse de la rivière.

Soudain, Madara sentit deux silhouettes passer sur ses côtés. Il hoqueta de surprise. Le jeune garçon ne pensait pas avoir été suivi jusqu'ici ! Il se retourna immédiatement et assista au pire scénario auquel il aurait pu penser.

Son père et son petit frère faisaient face au chef du clan Senju et à un enfant aux cheveux blancs de l'âge de son cadet. Madara devina qu'il s'agissait du jeune frère d'Hashirama.

\- « Il semblerait que nous ayons eu la même idée, Senju Butsuma… » intervint Tajima, souriant d'excitation quant au combat qui allait venir

\- « Et Tobirama, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta Izuna.

\- « C'est ce qu'il semblerait, en effet, Uchiha Tajima »

\- « Et Izuna, je crois ? »

Sans attendre, les deux adultes engagèrent le combat, suivi de près par les deux enfants. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence et les coups s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle. Tajima et Butsuma paraissaient de force égale. Cependant, ils savaient tous les deux que si un des enfants mourrait, leurs émotions prendraient inévitablement le dessus.

D'un geste synchrone, ils lancèrent leurs lames vers l'enfant ennemi.

Le temps sembla ralentir. Madara et Hashirama criaient. Ils prirent leurs pierres pour dévier l'épée et le kunaï. Cependant, les galets n'arriveraient jamais à temps ! Ils retinrent leurs respirations et se ruèrent en même temps sur leurs petits frères.

Alors que tout semblait perdu, une ombre blanche et bleue fonça à toute allure sur Izuna et Tobirama et les poussa au loin avec force. La silhouette esquiva de justesse le kunaï, qui lui laissa tout de même une profonde entaille sur la joue droite. Elle n'eut pas autant de chance avec l'épée… L'acier de la lame lui avait transpercé l'épaule gauche.

\- « Eirin ?! » s'exclamèrent Madara et Hashirama.

Les deux garçons avaient réceptionné leurs cadets et se tenaient devant eux, en position défensive. Cette vision fit sourire la jeune fille.

\- « Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, ici, idiote ! »

\- « Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner mes amis, Madara. » répondit-elle.

Avec une grimace de douleur, Eirin retira le katana. Ce geste lui faisait terriblement mal. Centimètre par centimètre, elle enlevait la lame de son épaule. Une larme de souffrance perla au coin de son œil alors qu'elle achevait d'extraire la pointe de l'arme. Une lueur verdâtre entoura alors sa main. Sans attendre, elle la posa sur sa blessure. Les tissus se refermaient les uns après les autres, lui procurant un sentiment de soulagement. Cette attaque lui laisserait sans aucun doute une cicatrice sur son épaule et sur sa joue…

Epuisée, la jeune fille tenta de se relever, avant de retomber sur ses genoux.

\- « Eh bien, si je m'attendais à rencontrer l'héritière des Sayuki ! » s'exclama Tajima.

Eirin prit enfin conscience qu'elle se trouvait en position de faiblesse en face des deux chefs des plus puissants clans du Pays du Feu. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa sous l'effet de la peur et de la colère. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre eux, mais il était hors de question de fuir devant les responsables des tortures de Mitsuki !

Avec difficulté, la jeune fille se mit finalement debout. Ses jambes tremblaient et peinaient à la supporter. Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas à toiser d'un regard chargé de colère Tajima et Butsuma.

\- « Rendez-moi Mitsuki ! »

Les deux adultes l'ignorèrent et ordonnèrent à leurs fils de la capturer. Cependant, avant qu'un des deux partis n'aient pu faire un geste, deux shinobis apparurent devant la jeune fille.

\- « Père ? Kurai-san ? »

Son paternel se tourna vers lui, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

\- « Eirin ! Tu es blessée ? ».

\- « Oui, ça va, mais- ».

\- « Nous parlerons plus tard » dit-il en empoignant son kunaï.

Les trois clans se faisaient à présent face. A ce moment-là, Madara comprit quelque chose.

Ils n'étaient que des enfants naïfs. Leur rêve ne consistait qu'en une pure utopie. Il se retourna vers son père et son frère.

\- « Père. Izuna. Nous devrions nous en aller. Hashirama est plus fort que moi … Et les Sayuki possèdent de puissants genjutsu. »

\- « C'est rare de t'entendre dire ça, Nii-san. »

\- « Madara ! Que fais-tu de notre rêve ? » crièrent Hashirama et Eirin.

Toujours de dos, le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre. Il devait faire une croix sur eux, il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

\- « Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Senju Hashirama et Sayuki Eirin… ».

Ses poings se serrèrent et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

\- « Quant à moi, c'est … Uchiha Madara ! »

Il prononça cette dernière phrase en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de ses amis. Les orbes auparavant ébènes étaient devenues rouges.

Rouge comme le sang.

Rouge comme le Sharingan.

* * *

 **J'ai. Tellement. Galéré.**

 **Vous imaginez même pas xD Les scènes de combat c'est pas mon truc et encore moins quand il y a plusieurs personnages xD Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus et comme d'habitude n'oubliez qu'une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**

 **Rendez-vous fin août/début septembre pour le chapitre suivant !**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Clan

**Je pensais que le chapitre 7 serait mon seul chapitre de plus de 2000 mots ... eh bien j'avais tort ! Ce chapitre contient très précisément 2269 mots (hors NdA). J'ai pas vraiment galéré à l'écrire (ce qui est assez étonnant), mais j'ai plus galéré à trouver le temps pour le terminer x')**

 **Bref, je finis de vous raconter ma vie ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Mitsuki haletait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son corps souffrait le martyr. Les coups de Butsuma étaient d'une rare violence et d'une précision presque mortelle. Et l'Uchiha qui lui rendait visite chaque soir n'arrangeait pas les choses. Des frissons parcoururent son échine rien qu'à son évocation. Ces illusions qu'il lui montraient… elles le détruisaient de l'intérieur. Ces images hantaient son esprit, même quand son tortionnaire s'absentait. Elles torturaient son cœur, dévoraient son âme et emprisonnaient peu à peu son esprit dans les douces ténèbres de la folie…

Plusieurs fois, le jeune homme s'était surpris à vouloir abréger ses souffrances, à souhaiter que tout s'arrête. Il essayait de chasser ses idées noires en pensant à Eirin et au clan Sayuki, mais souvent, ça ne lui suffisait plus. L'étreinte glaciale de la mort resserrait peu à peu son emprise sur son mental…

Soudain, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Instinctivement, Mitsuki se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait de Butsuma. Le jeune homme tremblait de tout son corps, malgré lui. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse, la peur du Senju s'était ancrée avec force dans tout son être. Il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Le tortionnaire lui jetait un regard empli de mépris, avant de se décaler un peu vers la droite, laissant apparaître une jeune femme que Mitsuki n'avait jamais vue. Elle devait avoir son âge environ. De longs cheveux blonds retombaient en une cascade désordonnée sur ses épaules. Une épaisse mèche venait cependant camoufler la partie droite de son visage. Elle paraissait désarmée et ne portait qu'un simple kimono bleu, orné d'un obi doré, rappelant sa chevelure. Son œil visible se posa sur Mitsuki et il put apercevoir dans cette pupille violette qu'elle était terrifiée. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, sous l'œil vigilant de Butsuma et des deux autres Senju qui l'accompagnaient. Ses mains pâles tremblaient légèrement et le prisonnier pouvait presque deviner que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Cependant, malgré son angoisse apparente, elle restait digne et marchait la tête haute.

Elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et posa sa paume sur la tête de Mitsuki. Instantanément, le jeune homme se retrouva transporter… ailleurs.

– « Mais qu'est-ce que … ? »

Tout était sombre autour de lui. Sa cellule, son tortionnaire et cette étrange jeune femme … tout avait disparu. Soudain, des images défilèrent devant lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de les analyser en profondeur, mais lorsqu'il se vit, enfant, avec un nourrisson dans les bras, le jeune homme comprit.

Il s'agissait de ses souvenirs.

Mitsuki s'approcha des images et tendit le bras. Etrangement, aucun de ses membres ne le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve…

 _Alors, c'est la fin ? J'aurai cru ma mort plus violente et douloureuse…_

– « Je vous conseille de vous tenir tranquille. Cela rendra le processus moins désagréable, pour vous comme pour moi » intervint soudain une voix.

Le jeune homme sursauta et fit volte-face pour se retrouver à l'inconnue qui était aux côtés de Butsuma. Il plissa les yeux, perplexe et aboya :

– « Vous ?! Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Où sommes-nous ? Je ne suis pas mort ? »

La blonde soupira lourdement et commença à parcourir avec minutie les souvenirs de Mitsuki. Immédiatement, le Sayuki ressentit une vive douleur au niveau du crâne. C'était comme si de millions de petits éclairs lui grillaient le cerveau. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux.

– « Je vous avais dit de vous tenir tranquille ! ».

– « A…rrê…tez ça ! » articula-t-il péniblement, en tentant de se relever.

Soudain, sa souffrance s'arrêta. Tremblant et haletant, Mitsuki se redressa avec difficulté. Quelle était donc cette technique ? Et qui était cette fille ? Il secoua la tête. Ses questions pouvaient attendre. Il ne connaissait pas son identité, mais elle avait tout l'air d'être son ennemie. Sans attendre, le jeune homme se rua vers la blonde et tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing, mais fut bloqué par une sorte de mur invisible.

– « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

– « On ne vous a jamais dit que vous posiez trop de questions ? » souffla l'inconnue. « Si je réponds, vous arrêterez de gesticuler dans tous les sens ? »

– « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai confiance à une femme dans votre genre ! » cracha-t-il.

A cette réponse, elle tiqua et planta son œil visible dans les pupilles émeraudes de Mitsuki. Elle semblait contrariée.

– « Je suis un homme, vous savez ! ».

La mâchoire du Sayuki se décrocha. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi. Le jeune homme aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

– « Mon nom est Inokei Yamanaka et croyez-moi, je ne suis pas ici par gaieté de cœur. Pour vous répondre, nous sommes actuellement à l'intérieur de votre esprit et de ce fait, non, vous n'êtes pas mort. »

 _Yamanaka…_

Tout était plus clair à présent. Le clan Yamanaka possédait la faculté de lire dans les esprits, ce qui en faisait de parfaits agents de renseignements. Mitsuki grogna. Affaibli comme il l'était, il n'avait aucune chance de contrer une possible attaque mentale de ce garçon… Quand il découvrira où se trouve le clan Sayuki, il s'empressera de transmettre l'information à Butsuma. Mitsuki avait foi en les siens, mais il savait qu'ils ne pourraient rien contre les Senju…

Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Il ne sentait aucune agressivité chez son interlocuteur.

– « Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? »

Inokei soupira lourdement et entreprit de continuer à examiner les souvenirs de Mitsuki. Ce dernier, exaspéré par son attitude, s'approcha de lui, furieusement.

– « Hé- ».

– « Nous sommes pareils. »

– « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Une étrange lueur passa dans la pupille améthyste du Yamanaka.

– « Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas ici par gaieté de cœur. Tout comme vous, Mitsuki-san, je suis le prisonnier de Butsuma Senju ! »

Le Sayuki fronça les sourcils à l'entente de son nom, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui pouvait lire dans les esprits… Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête. Avec l'aide du blond, ils pourraient sans aucun doute s'échapper ! Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche afin de formuler sa pensée, mais Inokei le devança.

– « N'y comptez pas. Si je ne donne pas à Butsuma ce qu'il veut, mon clan sera exterminé ! »

Ces mots prononcés, une horrible douleur frappa Mitsuki au crâne. Les petits éclairs s'étaient transformés en puissantes décharges, manquant de lui faire perdre conscience. Son corps s'effondra sans qu'il puisse y opposer la moindre résistance.

– « N'y voyez rien de personnel… » dit le Yamanaka alors qu'il finissait de décortiquer les images de l'esprit du Sayuki. « Il semblerait que j'aie trouvé ce que je cherchais … ».

– « Non… » protesta faiblement la victime. « Mon… clan… »

Et ses paupières se fermèrent…

Il reprit connaissance quelques secondes plus tard. Cette fois, il était de retour dans sa geôle. Le jeune homme voulut se lever, mais ses blessures le rappelèrent tout de suite à l'ordre.

Devant lui, se tenait toujours Butsuma et Inokei. Mitsuki leur lança à chacun un regard noir, mais le premier se contenta de l'ignorer royalement tandis que le second articula un simple « Je suis désolé » discrètement.

– « Alors ? » demanda simplement le chef de clan.

Inokei se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à faire une telle chose. Le blond se reconnaissait dans Mitsuki. A travers ses souvenirs, il avait pu se rendre compte qu'il partageait le même attachement à leur clan et à leur famille. L'image de sa petite sœur, Hana, s'imprima alors dans son esprit. Il serra les poings. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour un inconnu ? De toute façon, il serait tué dès qu'il aurait révélé l'information au Senju. Pourtant, une immense culpabilité envahissait son cœur… A cause de lui, un clan sera détruit !

– « Le clan Sayuki se situe à l'extrême nord-est de cette région. L'épaisse végétation et les puissants genjutsus lancés sur l'ensemble du domaine expliquent pourquoi jamais personne ne les avait localisés… » finit-il par lâcher.

Il avait honte. Tellement honte. Cependant, il n'existait aucune autre solution pour sauver le clan Yamanaka d'une extermination totale…

Face à cette réponse, Butsuma afficha un sourire satisfait. Enfin, le Keaton sera à lui ! Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la cellule en compagnie d'Inokei et fit signe aux deux Senjus qui gardaient la porte de s'approcher.

– « Tuez-le » ordonna-t-il simplement en lançant un regard vers Mitsuki.

Le concerné ne réagit même pas à l'annonce, son esprit trop bouleversé par les récents événements.

Il venait de vendre son clan à l'ennemi.

Certes, ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais s'il avait pu se montrer plus fort pour résister à cette attaque mentale, alors peut-être que…

Mais non.

A présent, son clan, sa famille, Eirin allait tous mourir.

Par sa faute.

Il ne méritait plus de vivre. Attendant son châtiment, il ferma les yeux. C'était une attitude de lâche, certes, mais il ne valait pas mieux après tout…

Le jeune homme entendit les gardes marcher vers lui. Leurs pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il pouvait presque sentir leur poigne se resserrer sur leurs kunaïs. Son cœur battait la chamade, il semblait sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine à tout moment.

Expirant lentement, Mitsuki s'exhorta à se calmer. Tout sera bientôt fini…

Pourtant, l'étreinte de la Mort ne vint jamais le cueillir. Interloqué, il ouvrit une paupière hésitante… pour s'apercevoir que ses bourreaux étaient tous les deux évanouis, au sol ! Sous la surprise, il écarquilla son deuxième œil. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Soudain, devant l'entrée, il aperçut un petit garçon arborant une affreuse coupe au bol.

Mitsuki plissa les yeux.

– « Qui es-tu ? ».

– « Je m'appelle Hashirama Senju et je suis ici pour vous sauver ! »

En entendant son nom de famille, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose bouillonner en lui. Un Senju ? Pour le sauver ? Il aura tout entendu ! Le Sayuki éclata d'un rire bruyant, mais qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Il ria pendant de longues secondes avant de reprendre son sérieux et de darder un regard empli de mépris envers le gamin.

– « Tu peux te garder ta pitié, rejeton des Senju ! » cracha-t-il.

Surpris par une telle réaction, Hashirama recula d'un pas, mais se réavança aussitôt. La détermination pouvait se lire dans son regard. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et s'appliqua à détacher Mitsuki.

– « Si tu me libères, je vais te tuer, gamin, tu sais ça ? »

– « Je suis un ami d'Eirin, si ça peut vous rassurer. »

Le Sayuki réagit au quart de tour suite à ces mots. Ses liens, devenus plus lâches, tombèrent au sol et il souleva le jeune Senju en le prenant par le col.

– « Si tu as touché ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, … »

– « Je suis son ami, je vous dis ! Maintenant relâchez-moi ! ».

Soupçonneux, il le reposa au sol. Tout à coup, ses jambes flanchèrent et il dut s'appuyer contre la paroi pour tenir en place. Sa tête tournait et lui faisait atrocement mal. Mitsuki avait la sensation qu'il pouvait s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Les diverses blessures sur son corps rendaient chaque mouvement terriblement douloureux.

– « Vous devriez vous ménager, vous… »

– « La ferme ! » haleta Mitsuki. « Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

Il n'avait absolument confiance en ce gamin… Un ami d'Eirin ? Vraiment ? Mitsuki avait la sensation qu'il lui manquait beaucoup d'informations…

– « C'est Eirin qui me l'a dit … Enfin, elle ne me l'a pas vraiment dit, mais je me suis doutée que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle a demandé à mon père de ''lui rendre Mitsuki''. J'ai alors décidé d'aller voir les geôles. C'est là que je vous ai aperçu. J'ai su que vous veniez du même clan grâce au symbole sur votre poitrine. J'ai ensuite attendu le bon moment pour vous libérer … et voilà ! ».

Le jeune homme se pinça l'arête du nez. Cette histoire était tordue. Très tordue. Il devrait demander des comptes à celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur…

– « Pourquoi venir me sauver alors que nos clans sont ennemis ? »

Le visage d'Hashirama sembla s'assombrir légèrement.

– « Vous êtes comme un frère pour elle. Si j'étais à sa place, je n'aurais pas supporté que mon petit frère soit capturé et torturé des jours durant… Et puis, j'ai une dette envers elle ! Elle a sauvé Tobirama d'une mort certaine ! ».

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les deux garçons. Doucement, avec précaution, Mitsuki posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

– « Je ne te fais pas confiance, gamin… Mais merci. »

Pour toute réponse, l'héritier des Senju lui sourit gaiement.

– « Bon et ensuite ? » demanda le Sayuki « Par où on s'échappe ? »

– « Suivez-moi ! Je connais cet endroit comme ma poche ! »

C'est ainsi que Mitsuki, clopin-clopant, sortit enfin de sa prison après des semaines d'enfermement. Cependant, les deux fugitifs ignoraient que, par la fenêtre de la geôle, un certain ninja avait observé tous les récents événements de ses yeux rougeoyants…

 _Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant pour la suite … Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher de prévenir Tajima-sama._

Dans un geste souple, il rabattit son épaisse cape noire et disparut instantanément.

* * *

 **Qui a dit que j'allais faire mourir Mitsuki hein ? xD D'ailleurs, vous penseriez quoi d'une possible (je dis bien possible) romance entre lui et Inokei ? Ce dernier ne devait pas être très important à la base (il ne devait même pas avoir de prénom), mais je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de "gâcher" le personnage ^^**

 **Bref, j'attends vos avis et n'oubliez pas ! Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Fuite

Les pas de Mitsuki et Hashirama résonnaient dans les sous-sols du clan Senju. Ils marchaient en silence depuis de longues minutes à présent. Le jeune Sayuki avait remarqué que de nombreuses cellules peuplaient le couloir où ils se trouvaient.

 _Sans doute pour torturer d'autres ninjas…_

Son regard se durcit à cette pensée. Il se vengerait. Que ce soit les Uchiha ou les Senju, il les tuerait tous, sans exception.

 _Tous ? Vraiment ?_

Ses yeux émeraudes observèrent le petit garçon qui lui servait de guide. Il l'avait sauvé sous prétexte qu'il avait une dette envers Eirin. Mitsuki plissa les yeux. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un stratagème mis en place par Butsuma ? Lui faire croire qu'il pourrait s'échapper pour ensuite mieux le détruire ? Ce serait tout à fait son genre…

Il secoua la tête. Sortir était sa priorité, piège ou pas. Cependant, le jeune homme remarqua que son souffle était court et que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement. Quelques pas de plus et il tombait au sol… Passer plusieurs semaines ligotés et assis ne consistait pas vraiment en une bonne chose pour ses muscles.

Intrigué en n'entendant plus les pas de l'ex-prisonnier, Hashirama se retourna et constata son état déplorable. Un voile sombre s'abattit sur ses yeux qu'il releva vers le plus âgé.

– « Vous devriez faire une pause. »

Le Sayuki grogna, mais obtempéra. Il ne pourrait rien accomplir s'il ne pouvait même pas tenir debout. Hashirama se mordit la lèvre, inquiet. Ils ne devaient pas trop tarder. À tout moment, son père pouvait envoyer quelqu'un pour venir le chercher ou pour s'occuper de la « dépouille » de Mitsuki… Pourtant, en voyant la condition du jeune homme, l'héritier des Senju ne put que lui proposer de se reposer quelques instants.

Le jeune homme s'appuya alors sur la paroi du couloir et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons brûlaient et que chaque respiration était plus douloureuse que la précédente. Pourtant, il devait continuer. Pour le clan. Pour Eirin.

Soudain, Mitsuki sentit un mouvement dans la cellule sur sa droite. Sur ses gardes, il s'approcha légèrement des barreaux et plissa les yeux afin de distinguer une quelconque silhouette dans l'épaisse obscurité. Il entendit un léger cliquetis et aperçut l'espace d'une seconde une mèche blonde.

Immédiatement, Mitsuki se recula et regarda tout autour de lui, l'air de chercher quelque chose. Perplexe face à une telle attitude, Hashirama s'avança vers lui.

Le jeune homme constata alors que son sauveur était venu armé d'un kunaï.

 _Prudent, le gamin._

Il tendit ensuite la main vers lui.

– « Donne-moi ça » ordonna-t-il.

Voyant son hésitation, Mitsuki soupira et rétracta sa paume tendue.

– « Je ne suis pas vraiment en état pour t'attaquer, gamin. De plus, j'ai beau haïr les Senju, j'ai une dette envers toi et toi seul… Alors, maintenant, donne-moi ce kunaï ».

Légèrement rassuré, le plus jeune sortit l'arme et présenta le manche à l'ex-prisonnier. Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire en s'en emparant. Puis, d'un geste sec et précis, il l'abattit sur la serrure de la geôle.

Sans attendre, le Sayuki pénétra dans la pièce, suivi de Hashirama, qui se posait une tonne de questions.

– « Comme on se retrouve » fit tout à coup une voix rauque.

Mitsuki fronça les sourcils en comprenant que ses soupçons se confirmaient. En effet, devant lui se tenait Inokei Yamanaka. Il était menotté au sol et ses cheveux blonds pendaient misérablement devant son visage, dévoilant cependant ses deux yeux améthyste. Le jeune homme pouvait par ailleurs y voir briller de la hargne et de la colère. Il s'avança près du prisonnier, kunaï à la main.

– « Vous êtes venu me tuer Mitsuki-san ? » dit-il avec un sourire sans joie. « Je suppose que c'est tout ce que je mérite ».

– « La ferme » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Le Sayuki avança encore de quelques pas tandis que Inokei se tendait en attendant sa dernière heure. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du blond en constatant que ses liens avaient été tranchés. Il leva un regard empli d'interrogations vers son sauveur. Mitsuki soupira.

– « Je ne vous aime pas, Inokei-san. Je dirai même que je vous déteste après ce que vous avez fait. Pourtant, je ne peux vous laisser subir un sort identique au mien. »

– « Pourquoi ? » répondit-il en se massant les poignets.

Les yeux émeraudes se plantèrent dans les orbes améthystes. Le jeune Yamanaka ne pouvait se détacher de ce regard presque envoûtant.

– « Vous l'avez dit, nous sommes pareils. »

Sur ces paroles, il fit volte-face et sortit de la cellule, suivi d'Hashirama et de Inokei. Rapidement, l'héritier des Senju reprit sa position de chef de file et accéléra le pas. Il avait laissé Mitsuki libéré ce prisonnier, mais, à trois, les risques de se faire prendre étaient plus importants. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs sombres, en silence, avant d'arriver devant une petite porte en bois, qui semblait instable.

Le plus jeune ouvrit le battant avec délicatesse, essayant d'éviter au possible les grincements et fit signe aux deux adultes de le suivre.

– « Bienvenue dans la réserve ! » dit Hashirama dans un sourire avant de se diriger vers une armoire.

Il la déplaça tant bien que mal sur le côté, dévoilant une trappe, ce qui provoqua la surprise chez Inokei et Mitsuki.

– « Si je devais chaque fois demander à mon père l'autorisation de sortir, je resterais cloîtré ici » expliqua-t-il. Il marqua une pause. « Je ne pourrai vous accompagner plus loin. Suivez le chemin, vous devrez arriver non loin d'une rivière ».

Alors que le Yamanaka s'engouffrait en premier, le Sayuki s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Il fixa le jeune Senju droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Comment cet enfant pouvait-il être du même sang que son bourreau ? Il le voyait très bien. Ce garçon était d'un naturel bon et gentil…

 _Dans notre monde, ce ne sont pas forcément des qualités._

Il ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

– « Merci, gamin ».

Et il referma la trappe derrière lui, laissant Hashirama dans le silence le plus complet. Le jeune garçon s'empressa ensuite de quitter les geôles et d'aller vaquer à d'autres occupations. Son père remarquera bientôt l'absence des deux prisonniers et il redoutait énormément sa colère, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lui désobéir.

Il se dirigea vers un des terrains d'entraînement du clan et entreprit de paraître le plus naturel possible. Hashirama sentit soudain une présence derrière lui. Le jeune garçon se retourna et aperçut son petit frère. Le vent secouait légèrement ses mèches grises. Ses yeux rouges, impassibles, se posèrent sur son aîné.

– « Onii-chan, enfin je te trouve ! Père nous demande de le rejoindre. »

Le brun acquiesça et suivit docilement son cadet. A l'extérieur, il paraissait joyeux, comme à son habitude, mais intérieurement, Hashirama s'interrogeait et s'inquiétait. Butsuma ne pouvait déjà avoir découvert la fuite de Mitsuki et Inokei ! Pour quelle raison les appelait-il dans ce cas ? Peut-être pour lui parler de Madara et d'Eirin ? Ou pour le punir d'avoir désobéi à son ordre de tuer le Uchiha et de capturer la jeune Sayuki ?

Trop préoccupé, Hashirama ne vit pas qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le bureau de son paternel. Comme le voulait le protocole, Tobirama et lui s'agenouillèrent immédiatement en entrant dans la pièce.

– « Ah ! Tobirama ! Hashirama ! Venez par ici. » entendirent-ils.

En se relevant, l'aîné remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Tous les haut-gradés du clan étaient là.

 _Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ pensa-t-il en s'approchant.

Sur le bureau du chef de clan était étalé une carte de la région. Plusieurs zones étaient entourées, mais une seule attira l'attention du jeune garçon. Le cercle se situait à l'extrême nord-est… Hashirama blêmit à vue d'œil en comprenant les plans de son paternel. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, Butsuma prit la parole.

– « Cette nuit, nous attaquerons le clan Sayuki avant de nous emparer de leur technique de soin, le Keaton ! »

Son regard marron glissa ensuite vers le jeune garçon et son frère.

– « Et vous serez de la partie, mes chers enfants. »

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu plus court, de transition, j'en suis désolée Mais je vous promets de la fight et de l'émotion pour le prochain ! C'est cool du coup non ? Sur ce, comme d'habitude une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime ! ^^**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Discussion

**Réponse à Nalynistrom : Hahaha, on est toutes des fangirls au fond de nous ! Et voilà la suite, mais je t'invite toi et les autres lecteurs à bien lire la note de fin de chapitre ^^**

* * *

Le soir tombait sur le clan Uchiha. Les torches, allumées par les sentinelles, projetaient des ombres dansantes sur les murs du domaine. Au milieu de ces ténèbres aux ondulations hypnotiques errait la silhouette d'un petit garçon. Ses cheveux ébènes et hérissés lui donnaient des airs de porc-épic, mais surtout le rendaient reconnaissable. Pour un œil non-averti, le jeune héritier Uchiha semblerait pensif, tout simplement. En vérité, les paroles de son père résonnaient encore dans son esprit et y tournaient en boucle.

 _Cette nuit, nous attaquerons les Sayuki. Cette nuit, nous attaquerons les Sayuki. Nous. Attaquerons. Les. Sayuki._

Madara n'était pas un garçon sentimental. Il avait déjà participé à la soumission de clans ennemis, et ce, sans jamais sourciller. Pourtant, ici, un malaise profond l'envahissait. Son cœur palpitait à une vitesse anormale, comme s'il était coincé dans un étau dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Sa gorge était si nouée que prononcer une seule phrase lui paraissait impossible.

Il ne voulait pas faire partie de cette expédition. Il ne voulait pas ''attaquer les Sayuki''. Et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Eirin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Madara n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Surpris, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main étrangère se poser sur son épaule. Un rire doux et cristallin lui parvint alors.

– « Mère ! » s'exclama le jeune héritier. « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. »

Hikari haussa un fin sourcil ébène, amusée.

– « Oh ? Aurais-je effrayé le grand Madara Uchiha ? »

De légères rougeurs prirent tout à coup place sur les joues du jeune héritier, qui s'empressa de détourner la tête pour les masquer, en vain. Il remarqua alors que sa mère portait une armure semblable à celle de son père. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils face à ce constat.

– « Pourquoi portez-vous une armure ? ».

Elle sembla surprise par la question.

– « Ton père ne te l'a pas dit ? Je participe à l'expédition chez les Sayuki. » Elle marqua une pause et avisa la tenue de son fils. « D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller te préparer, ça va bientôt être l'heure. »

Le jeune garçon serra les poings de colère. Comment Tajima pouvait-il permettre une telle chose ? Son paternel savait mieux que quiconque que la santé de Hikari la rendait très fragile ! La faire participer à cet assaut relevait de la folie pure.

– « Mais à quoi pense-t-il donc ?! » s'exclama le jeune héritier.

– « Madara… » commença la jeune femme avant de se faire interrompre par son enfant.

– « Cette mission est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour quelqu'un dans votre état, Mère ! »

– « Madara… » répliqua-t-elle une nouvelle fois, en vain.

– « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais aller lui parler. » finit-il en tournant les talons.

– « MADARA ! »

Le jeune garçon se figea instantanément face au ton sévère de sa génitrice. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. Elle ne haussait que très rarement la voix et lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était souvent mauvais signe. Avec lenteur, il pivota et se retrouva face au visage fermé de Hikari, chose inhabituelle chez elle.

Voyant l'expression de son enfant, la maîtresse du clan soupira et ses traits s'adoucirent légèrement.

– « J'ai demandé à faire partie de cette expédition. »

La bouche de l'héritier s'arrondit en un « O » surpris et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il prit une inspiration et s'apprêta à formuler ses interrogations, mais sa mère le devança.

– « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi et c'est tout à fait normal… » commença-t-elle avec un sourire. « … mais je suis un ninja avant tout, Madara. Risquer ma vie devrait être mon quotidien. Je suis très touchée par tes attentions ainsi que par celles de ton père, de ton frère et du reste du clan. Cependant, j'en ai assez d'être considérée comme une femme fragile et incapable de se défendre. Je suis une Uchiha et je veux me battre ! »

Le plus jeune ne sut que répondre face à une telle tirade. Il était vrai qu'il oubliait parfois que sa mère était une kunoichi redoutable avant que sa santé se dégrade. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que le champ de bataille aurait pu lui manquer… Son estomac se noua un peu plus. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Plusieurs scénarios, aussi horribles les uns que les autres lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Hikari sembla lire dans les pensées de son enfant puisqu'elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et posa une main affectueuse dans la tignasse ébène de Madara. Elle lui fit un de ses sourires éclatants dont seule elle avait le secret.

– « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule. »

Le jeune garçon planta son regard dans celui de sa mère. Lui, il ne souriait pas. Au contraire, ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés, lui donnant quelques années de plus. Ensuite, il posa sa paume sur la main enfouie dans ses cheveux et la retira doucement. Ses doigts se replièrent avec fermeté sur la peau pâle semblable à la sienne. Ses pupilles toujours vissées dans celles de sa génitrice, il déclara, déterminé :

– « Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, Mère. »

La jeune femme parut un peu surprise par la dureté de ces propos, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Madara partit.

Du côté de l'héritier, il marchait d'un pas téméraire vers l'armurerie du clan. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'il grinçait des dents.

 _Je la protégerai. Je les protégerai tous, quoi qu'il m'en coûte._

* * *

 **Chapitre beaucoup plus court que d'habitude pour une seule bonne raison. En fait, à la base ce que vous venez de lire devait n'être que la première partie du chapitre 13, mais en écrivant celui-ci je me suis rendue compte que si je laissais cette partie, il allait être beaucoup trop long. De plus, je trouvais ça plus intéressant de séparer cette conversation Hikari/Madara du reste ^^ Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce mini-chapitre vous aura plu !**  
 **Voilà, c'est la fin ! Ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre 14 arrivera dans un ou deux jours peut-être, étant donné que j'ai déjà écrit une très grosse partie ^^ Ce chapitre marquera un moment-clé dans cette fanfic, j'ai vraiment trop hâte de vous le présenter ! Mais avant ça, faut que je finisse de l'écrire ! XD**

 **Et comme d'habitude : une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Attaque

**Chapitre de 3000 mots o/ Je me suis surpassée !**

* * *

Une douce obscurité enveloppait le clan Sayuki, en cette nuit de pleine lune. La lumière de l'astre éclairait faiblement les bâtiments, les rendant presque irréels. Un paisible silence régnait sur le domaine, uniquement interrompu par le bruit de quelques grillons égarés dans la végétation. Soudain, la silhouette fine d'un oiseau obscurcit une infime partie de l'astre lunaire l'espace d'un clignement d'œil, le faisant passer pour une simple divagation.

Il faisait calme cette nuit-là. Peut-être un peu trop calme... Cette quiétude cotonneuse avait même provoqué l'assoupissement des sentinelles. Tout le clan semblait plongé dans les bras du Kami du sommeil.

Seule une fillette ne dormait pas. Le halo de la lune traversait la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre et venait se refléter dans son regard ambré. Sa chevelure semblable au ciel nocturne retombait en une cascade sombre dans son dos. Assise en tailleur sur son futon, elle repensait aux derniers événements. Après ''l'incident de la rivière'', comme elle l'appelait, ses parents s'étaient bien appliqués à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas désobéir à leurs ordres, qu'ils ne voulaient que son bien, etc. Le discours habituel en somme...

Pourtant depuis ce fameux jour, Eirin n'était pas retournée à la rivière. La jeune fille y avait bien sûr déjà songé, mais à chaque fois l'image de Madara et de ses yeux rougeoyants la bloquaient dans son entreprise. Elle ne le comprenait pas... Non, ce n'était pas ça.

Elle ne le comprenait _plus._

Comment avait-il pu renoncer à leur idéal de paix en un si court laps de temps ? A force de cogiter, Eirin en était venu à la conclusion que l'éveil de ses Sharingans l'avait changé.

Tout à coup, une forte rafale de vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, la refroidissant. Frissonnante, la jeune Sayuki se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre afin de la fermer, mais alors qu'elle allait s'exécuter, elle entendit un tintement métallique suivi d'un bruit sourd. Intriguée, Eirin passa la tête par l'encadrement et observa.

Au début, elle ne vit rien d'anormal... Puis des bruissements de feuilles commencèrent à se faire entendre. C'était très léger, mais la jeune fille l'entendait. Son cœur commença à battre légèrement plus vite tandis que sa partie raisonnable lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agît que de son imagination.

Et puis elle aperçut l'une des sentinelles à terre, une tache sombre s'étendant sur son kimono de couleur claire...

Horrifiée, Eirin recula de quelques pas, chuta, se releva et courut avertir ses parents. A présent, son cœur tambourinait avec force dans sa poitrine, la faisant presque souffrir. Cependant, elle ne s'en souciait guère, une seule pensée obsédant son esprit.

 _Nous sommes attaqués !_

Arrivée à destination, la jeune fille ouvrit bruyamment la porte de la chambre parentale, provoquant quelques grognements. Seijuro fut le premier à réagir à sa présence. Les yeux mi-clos, il prit appui sur l'un de ses coudes.

– « Eirin ? » marmonna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que- »

– « Mère ! Père ! C'est très urgent ! Le clan se fait attaquer ! »

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur ses deux parents. Ni une ni deux, le chef du clan bondit de son matelas, enfila un haut et s'empara d'un katana ainsi que de plusieurs shurikens et kunaï. Son épouse l'imita et en quelques secondes, les Sayuki furent prêts.

– « Va réveiller ta grand-mère » ordonna Aiko à l'intention de sa fille. « Demande-lui de t'emmener au temple, elle saura quoi faire. Et surtout, ne sors de là sous aucun prétexte ! Compris ? »

Eirin ne put que hocher la tête face à ces directives. Les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant, elle courut en direction de la chambre de Kaoru.

De leur côté, les adultes se précipitèrent au dehors afin de défendre leur clan. Cependant, avant de franchir le pas de la porte, Seijuro retint son épouse par le bras. Surprise, celle-ci leva son regard doré vers les orbes ébènes, l'anxiété, la peur et la colère déformant ses traits fins.

Il se pinça les lèvres quelques instants avant de se décider à parler.

– « Aiko... Tu te souviens ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois ? A propos de ce qu'il fallait faire avec Eirin ? »

Les yeux ambrés de la maîtresse du clan Sayuki s'assombrirent et un voile de tristesse intense s'y posa.

– « Je m'en souviens. »

Seijuro raffermit sa prise sur son bras et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette éventualité... Pourtant des images s'insinuèrent petit à petit avec fourberie dans son esprit. Soudain, il sentit une main douce venir caresser sa joue gauche. L'homme ouvrit alors les yeux et rencontra les pupilles déterminées de sa femme.

– « Mais nous n'aurons pas à employer une telle technique, ne t'en fais pas. Aie confiance en notre clan, Seijuro ! ».

Il hocha la tête et, dégainant son katana, il courut à l'extérieur, suivi par Aiko.

A cet instant précis, la vision qui s'offrit à eux relevait d'un affreux cauchemar. En effet, plusieurs corps jonchaient déjà le sol boueux et l'odeur du sang s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Des cris d'agonie et de rage perçaient tels une symphonie discordante dans la nuit auparavant si calme.

 _Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là en quelques minutes ?!_

Voilà ce que le chef Sayuki pensa en assistant à cette vision d'horreur. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car une femme arborant l'emblème du clan Senju se jeta sur lui. Son épouse voulut s'interposer quand elle fut soudainement projetée au loin par une puissante rafale de vent. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais son adversaire ne comptait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement.

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent alors brutalement. Malgré son apparence, cette femme avait de la force. Attentif, Seijuro se mit à l'analyser rapidement. Des marques bleues, accordées à ses yeux, décoraient son visage, lui donnant un air de guerrière sauvageonne. Et ses cheveux aussi blancs que l'os retombaient en un torrent sauvage le long de son dos. A l'inverse de la plupart des Senju, elle portait une armure bleue, ornée de fourrure semblable à ses cheveux. Elle ressemblait étrangement à ce petit garçon qu'il avait aperçu lors de « l'incident de la rivière ». Le Sayuki plissa les yeux face à ce constat et évita de justesse le tranchant de la lame adverse. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait l'éloigner quelques instants. Ses frappes acharnées et féroces commençaient à le fatiguer.

Il réussit néanmoins à reculer de quelques pas et profita de sa distance pour lancer un kunaï explosif. La Senju voulut s'éloigner, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Seijuro put voir le kunaï lui entailler le bras avant d'exploser. Il profita alors de la fumée pour composer quelques mudras, sans être vu.

– « Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal, Sayuki ! » ricana-t-elle, une fois la fumée dissipée. Elle cracha une gerbe de sang, puis se releva péniblement. « Quel est ton nom ? »

– « Seijuro. » répondit-il mortellement sérieux.

– « Tora. » répliqua-t-elle, un sourire malsain déformant ses traits. « Retiens bien ce nom, car c'est le dernier que tu entendras ! »

Elle se rua alors sur lui, le regard enragé. Sa rapidité n'avait d'égale que sa férocité. Avant que Seijuro n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, une douleur aigüe lui transperça l'abdomen. Il baissa lentement les yeux et aperçut une lame imbibée de sang, qui dépassait de son ventre...

Avec un sourire victorieux, Tora Senju retira son katana du chef Sayuki, qui tomba au sol en un bruit sourd...

 _Et un de moins_.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme hoqueta de surprise. Sa poitrine la faisait atrocement souffrir... Sa vision commençait à se brouiller. Elle porta alors ses mains là où elle avait mal. Lorsqu'elle les retira, elles étaient teintées de rouge... Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, la kunoichi regarda l'homme au sol, mais il avait subitement disparu. Il ne restait qu'un petit tas de poussière...

 _Un clone de pierre? Mais comment ... ?_

Elle ne put se poser plus de questions. Ses jambes la lâchèrent sans crier gare, provoquant sa chute sur le sol. Ensuite, elle vit une ombre s'approcher d'elle. Le souffle erratique, elle tenta de distinguer de qui il s'agissait, en vain. Cependant, ses paroles l'éclairèrent...

– « J'espère que tu te souviens de mon nom, Senju, car ce sera le dernier que tu auras entendu... »

– « Espèce de ... » murmura-t-elle.

Mais sa gorge était trop sèche. La dernière vision de Tora fut celle de Seijuro, triomphant au-dessus d'elle.

Puis elle rendit son dernier souffle.

Epuisé, le vainqueur se mit néanmoins à la recherche de son épouse. Il traversa péniblement quelques mètres à cause des cadavres sur lesquels il manquait à chaque fois de trébucher... Bien vite, il retrouva Aiko. Elle semblait avoir mené un rude combat. Du sang séché venait colorer ses cheveux à la couleur d'habitude si pure et de grosses traces de boue parsemaient sa peau pâle. La jeune femme devait également être légèrement blessée, car Seijuro pouvait apercevoir une lueur verte autour de ses mains, caractéristique du Keaton. Cependant, quand elle se releva, il put la voir tituber quelques instants. Le shinobi ne précipita alors à sa rencontre.

– « Aiko ! Tu vas bien ? »

Remarquant la présence de son mari, la jeune femme sourit doucement et posa une main tendre sur son épaule.

– « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Seijuro. Le jour où un Uchiha me mettra à terre n'est pas encore venu ! »

Le chef Sayuki fut rassuré par ces paroles... Quand, soudain, un détail attira son attention et fit battre son cœur à toute allure.

– « Un Uchiha, tu dis ? Mais j'ai vaincu une Senju tout à l'heure... »

Les yeux des deux maîtres du clan s'agrandirent d'horreur en comprenant l'abominable vérité. Ils ne se faisaient pas attaquer par un seul clan... Mais deux ! Et pas n'importe lesquels !

Uchiha et Senju ...

Ils avaient en face d'eux la pire combinaison possible... Heureusement, il semblerait que les deux clans n'aient pas fait une alliance. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas les Sayuki de se faire décimer. La différence de nombre était bien trop importante...

Avec un regard entendu, Aiko et Seijuro se dirigèrent alors vers le temple pour protéger une chose qui valait plus que leurs propres vies...

 _Eirin_

* * *

Les combats faisaient rage cette nuit-là. Pris entre deux feux, les membres du clan Sayuki n'avaient que peu de chances de survie... Au milieu de tout ce tumulte, deux hommes qui se connaissaient bien s'affrontaient à armes égales.

– « Il semblerait que nous ayons une fois de plus eu la même idée, Tajima. »

L'Uchiha ne répondit guère et fonça sur son ennemi. Leur duel semblait presque rythmé par une musique imaginaire, chacun sachant parfaitement ce que son opposant prévoyait de faire.

Non loin d'eux, deux jeunes garçons s'affrontaient avec véhémence. Leurs armes tintèrent violemment les unes contre les autres. Aucun d'eux ne voulait d'un tel affrontement. Et pourtant, ils y étaient forcés. Par leur clan. Par leurs pères. Par leurs frères. Et par eux-mêmes.

– « Madara ! As-tu complètement oublié notre amitié ?! » cria le premier.

Le deuxième ne répondit cependant pas, mais il grinça des dents et renforça sa prise sur son katana.

Idiot !

Bien sûr que non, il ne l'avait pas oubliée ! Comment aurait-il pu ? Mais, un Senju et un Uchiha ne pouvait être ami. C'était ainsi et pas autrement. Penser autrement relevait de la bêtise...

Pardonne-moi, Hashirama. Notre idéal de paix n'est qu'un rêve, rien d'autre...

Il s'avança vers son rival et sa lame trancha l'air avec force. Le Senju, comprenant que Madara avait définitivement fait une croix sur lui, para le coup et répliqua. Tout comme leurs pères, les deux enfants paraissaient être de forces égales...

Tout à coup, une ombre bleue et blanche passa près des jeunes héritiers. En les apercevant, la silhouette se stoppa quelques instants et s'approcha d'eux. Immédiatement, les garçons baissèrent leurs armes, trop surpris par cette soudaine apparition

– « Madara ? Hashirama ? Alors, vous aussi ? Vous aussi, vous voulez la mort de mon clan ?! » prononça la voix en haussant peu à peu le ton. « Vous voulez ma mort ?! »

Pris au dépourvu, ils ne répondirent d'abord pas. Puis, le Senju tendit une main hésitante vers son amie.

– « Eirin, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous- ».

– « Assez ! Assez d'excuses ! ». Sa voix se brisa et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. « Je pensais que vous étiez mes amis... Mes parents avaient raison depuis le début... Jamais, je n'aurai dû faire confiance à un Uchiha et à un Senju ! Je vous pensais différents ... J'ai été tellement stupide ! ».

– « Eirin, dépêche-toi ! » cria soudain une voix non loin derrière la jeune fille.

Celle-ci tourna les talons et prononça trois mots qui transpercèrent le cœur des deux garçons avec plus de violence que n'importe quelle arme.

– « Je vous hais. »

Elle courut ensuite vers sa grand-mère. En vérité, son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait envie de hurler, de crier son chagrin de toute son âme. Elle voulait s'en arracher les cordes vocales, souffrir pour oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir.

La jeune Sayuki venait de se faire trahir de la façon la plus violente qui soit.

* * *

Le clan Sayuki n'était pas composé de beaucoup de membres. Ils ne devaient être qu'une trentaine tout au plus… Et pourtant, devant les yeux horrifiés de Aiko et Seijuro, la majorité fut vaincue par les Senju ou les Uchiha. Le but de leurs ennemis était sans doute de les capturer, afin de se servir d'eux pour soigner leurs soldats. Cependant, leur rivalité ancestrale avait pris le dessus sur leur objectif commun… et avait causé la perte des Sayuki…

Les deux chefs de clan sentirent des larmes dévaler leurs joues, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de leurs bocuhes. Ils avaient tout donné pour assurer la sécurité et la prospérité de leur famille. Tout venait de partir en fumée en seulement quelques heures… Les cadavres de leurs proches jonchaient leur chemin et Aiko sentit à plusieurs reprises ses boyaux se tordre, face à cette vision. L'odeur du sang et du métal agressait leurs narines, avec violence. Leurs jambes étaient douloureuses et leurs muscles les tiraillaient. Tous les deux voulaient s'arrêter, laisser tomber.

Mais, ils continuaient à courir. Ils couraient pour sauver leur trésor, le dernier espoir du clan Sayuki. Leur fille.

– « Seijuro-sama ! Aiko-sama ! » retentit alors une voix.

Ils furent bientôt rattrapés par Kurai. Elle paraissait épuisée et à court de chakra. De larges taches sombres parsemaient son uniforme et ses cheveux autrefois blonds avaient viré en un brun boueux… Ses armes étaient couvertes de sang et son masque était déchiré par endroits.

En voyant leurs yeux, emplis d'un mélange entre l'horreur et la détermination, la jeune femme comprit qu'ils étaient les derniers survivants… Et qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas forcément.

Le trio arriva très bientôt au temple. Il semblerait qu'aucun Senju ou Uchiha ne soit encore parvenu jusqu'ici, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps… Seijuro se précipita devant l'autel et composa plusieurs mudras à l'aide de ses mains. La table de pierre bougea alors lentement, bien trop lentement, comme si elle savait que le clan était voué à la disparition… Des escaliers en bois apparurent alors. Ils les descendirent rapidement et l'autel se referma derrière eux.

– « Mère ! Père ! Kurai-san ! Vous allez bien ? » s'exclama Eirin en voyant le trio arriver.

Kaoru, elle, ne dit rien. Elle connaissait bien son fils et rien qu'en voyant son regard, elle pouvait sans aucun doute affirmer que rien « n'allait bien ». Cependant, les deux parents se contentèrent d'offrir un sourire rassurant à leur enfant. Aiko posa même une main affectueuse dans la crinière de sa fille.

– « Ne t'en fais pas, Eirin. Nous allons très bien. Tout ira pour le mieux… »

Sa voix se cassa légèrement sur les derniers mots, mais elle n'en montra rien et continua à sourire à son enfant. A côté d'elle, Seijuro hochait simplement la tête, le regard vide.

 _Menteurs. Dites-lui la vérité !_ pensa l'aïeule.

Mais, comme eux, elle se contenta de garder le silence. Eirin était une jeune fille joyeuse et optimiste par nature. Comment pouvait-on, en serait-ce que songer à lui briser ses espoirs ?

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre au-dessus. Il semblerait que les ennemis aient trouvé leur refuge… Apeurée, la jeune Sayuki se réfugia auprès de ses parents. Leur présence était si rassurante… Elle aurait dû les écouter depuis le début ! Jamais plus, elle ne leur désobéira ! Quand ils sortiront d'ici, elle serait l'enfant exemplaire par excellence !

La trappe se mit subitement à bouger. Comment avait-il pu déjà trouver leur cachette ?! Les quatre adultes échangèrent des regards effarés, mais bientôt, ils reprirent leurs esprits. Kaoru et Kurai se levèrent. Elle se chargeraient de les retenir.

– « Grand-mère Kaoru ! Kurai-san ! » cria Eirin. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Si vous y allez, vous allez … » Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. « Vous allez… vous allez mourir ! ».

L'espionne fut la première à prendre la parole. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant la jeune fille.

– « Eirin-sama. En tant que kunoichi du clan Sayuki, me sacrifier pour votre survie est un des plus grands honneurs qu'il m'ait été donné. Vous une petite fille très étonnante, mais dans le futur, je suis sûre que vous deviendrez une magnifique jeune femme au grand cœur. Vous devrez vous montrer forte dans votre vie, car votre gentillesse et votre générosité ne seront pas toujours des atouts… Sur ce, je vous fais mes adieux. J'espère ne pas vous revoir avant un long moment. Vivez votre vie pleinement, Eirin-sama, et que les Kamis vous soient favorables. »

Lorsque la ninja releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient et l'héritière Sayuki put presque apercevoir un sourire se former sous son masque… Elle se tourna vers ses parents, espérant qu'ils la retiennent, mais ils n'en firent rien… Sa grand-mère s'approcha ensuite d'elle.

– « Eirin, ma petite, malgré mon grand âge, je sais encore me battre. Cependant, ce que je vais te dire sera sans doute les derniers mots que tu entendras de moi… Je ne ferai pas un long discours, mais sache simplement ma petite-fille, que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que je t'aimerai toujours, quoi que tu fasses. La vie pourra sans doute te paraître difficile, parfois, mais je sais que tu as le pouvoir de lutter contre vents et marées… A présent, je m'en vais rejoindre ton grand-père. Je veillerai toujours sur toi… »

– « Grand-mère … Kurai-san… » murmura la jeune fille, la voix tremblante.

Elles lui sourirent une dernière fois et montèrent les escaliers. Eirin ne les lâcha pas des yeux, jusqu'au dernier moment…

Aiko et Seijuro vinrent alors poser leurs mains sur les épaules de leur fille. Celle-ci se retourna vers eux, son regard brouillé par les larmes.

– « Pourquoi vous- ».

Elle s'arrêta en voyant leur expression. Eux aussi ne voulait pas en arriver à une telle extrémité… La jeune fille aperçut soudain un cercle, tracé à la craie au sol. Elle leva ses pupilles, emplies d'incompréhension sur ses parents.

– « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? ».

– « Derrière cette armoire, se cache une trappe » commença Aiko, en pointant du doigt le meuble devant lequel le cercle était tracé.

Les yeux d'Eirin s'illuminèrent immédiatement.

– « Alors, il faut rappeler Grand-mère et Kurai-san ! »

La maîtresse du clan Sayuki secoua tristement la tête. Elle planta ses orbes dorées brillantes dans celles de sa fille.

– « Une seule personne peut emprunter ce chemin à cause de son exiguïté. » Elle prit une inspiration. « Cette personne, c'est toi, Eirin. »

L'information remonta lentement au cerveau de la petite fille. Sa bouche se tordit en une expression d'angoisse intense et ses larmes doublèrent d'intensité.

– « Vous … Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! »

Dans un geste uni, Aiko et Seijuro enlacèrent leur fille. Son père passa sa main dans ses cheveux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son enfant. « Un shinobi ne pleure pas ». Et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher des soubresauts de parcourir son corps et ses larmes de tracer de larges sillons sur son visage.

– « Nous nous sommes souvent montrés sévères envers toi, Eirin » commença-t-il.

– « Car nous savions qu'un jour ou l'autre, le clan Sayuki te reviendrait … » compléta son épouse, la gorge sèche à cause de ses sanglots.

– « Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous assurer que le Keaton, le clan et toi, notre plus grand trésor, survivrez à travers les âges… ».

– « Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, Eirin… »

– « Et nous t'aimerons toujours. »

Dans un geste synchrone, les deux Sayuki joignirent leurs mains et formèrent le mudra du rat. Ils sourirent une dernière fois à leur enfant, puis crièrent à l'unisson.

– « KEATON ! DON DE VIE ! »

Soudain une épaisse lueur verte les entoura tous les deux. Leurs deux lumières se joignirent en une seule et vinrent frapper la jeune fille. Eirin, réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait, aperçut alors ses parents vieillir petit à petit, leurs traits s'affaissant et des rides apparaissant sur leurs visages. Leurs peaux devinrent de plus en plus fripées et des mèches blanches tranchaient dans les cheveux bleus de Seijuro.

La jeune Sayuki comprit alors. Ses parents étaient en train de lui donner leurs années de vie ! Elle cria alors, hurla son désespoir. Elle voulait les secouer pour les arrêter, mais la lumière verte, l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste.

– « PÈRE ! MERE ! » s'égosilla-t-elle. « ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ JE VOUS DIS ! »

Mais bientôt, il n'y eut plus que deux petits tas de poussière pour l'écouter…

Eirin était dorénavant la dernière Sayuki en vie.

Elle était la _survivante_.

* * *

 **Vous avez le droit de me détester, seulement si vous mettez une review XD J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, perso j'ai pleuré en écrivant la fin :'(  
**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Souterrains

_Plus tôt, dans les souterrains du clan Senju._

Il faisait sombre, très sombre. Seules quelques torches éparses et tremblantes illuminaient ce couloir sans fin. Dans l'obscurité, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre. Deux jeunes hommes marchaient l'un derrière l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé un seul mot depuis le début de leur périple dans les souterrains.

Le premier marchait lentement et jetait sans cesse un coup d'œil à son condisciple derrière lui. Vu les importantes blessures que Mitsuki avait subies, Inokei était persuadé qu'il devait veiller sur lui. Il s'agissait aussi d'une façon de se racheter pour lui… La culpabilité étreignait toujours son cœur avec une force presque étouffante. Cependant, à cause de ce mouvement continu, le jeune Yamanaka avait tendance à trébucher. De ce fait, il avait finalement trouvé de quoi attacher ses longues mèches blondes en queue-de-cheval, améliorant sa visibilité.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Vif comme l'éclair, il se retourna et aperçut l'ex-prisonnier à genoux et à bout de souffle.

– « Mitsuki-san ! » s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui. Il se pencha vers lui et tendit une main. « Vous allez bien ? »

Le jeune Sayuki releva vers lui des prunelles émeraudes emplies de mépris et d'angoisse. Il accepta pourtant l'aide de Inokei avant de s'éloigner de lui avec dédain. Le blond resta quelques instants figé sur place. L'intensité de ce regard l'avait quasiment cloué sur place… Jamais dans sa vie, Inokei n'avait ressenti une telle émotion. Ces orbes de jade l'effrayaient autant qu'elles le fascinaient. Plusieurs fois au cours de leur périple, ses yeux avaient croisés ceux de Mitsuki. Et à chaque fois, le jeune Yamanaka avait la sensation que ses entrailles se tortillaient, remuaient et se nouaient dans son ventre. Il secoua la tête et s'empressa de se redresser.

 _Mais à quoi je pense ? Je dois me calmer !_ pensa-t-il en s'époussetant.

Pourtant, à présent derrière le Sayuki, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler avec attention. Ses cheveux bruns, autrefois attachés, étaient à présent lâchés et ébouriffés, lui donnant une allure plus sauvage. Ils semblaient également assez doux et soyeux au toucher. Inokei aurait bien aimé passer sa main dedans pour vérifier…

Sans se poser de questions, les yeux violets curieux continuèrent leur inspection. Sa tunique turquoise laissait deviner un corps musclé et habile, sans doute forgé au cours d'innombrables combats. Il se demandait combien de cicatrices parcourait ce dos en particulier. Cinq ? Dix ? Quinze ? Le blond aurait aimé pouvoir les effleurer, les tracer du bout du doigt. Il s'imagina avec délice les frissons qui auraient parcouru cette peau mate suite à ses petits gestes sans importance et pourtant tellement agréables.

Le regard améthyste se posa ensuite le fessier de Mitsuki. Il paraissait si rond, si doux, si … tentant. L'esprit d'Inokei se mit alors divaguer, lui prodiguant des images de lui en train d'empoigner ces fesses appétissantes. Ses mains pâles les malaxeraient et ses ongles s'enfonceraient dans la chair tendre… Il se délecterait ensuite des gémissements provenant du Sayuki, avant de le faire taire en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs langues commenceraient alors une danse sensuelle et torride pendant que ses paumes découvriraient ce corps si parfait devant lui. A bout de souffle, il continuerait en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Leurs deux respirations chaudes et saccadées se mélangeraient et leurs silhouettes s'épouseraient à la perfection. Mitsuki renverserait alors leurs positions en un geste vif et habile. Sa bouche s'aventurerait sur sa gorge, son torse, s'aventurant plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce que…

– « Inokei-san, vous m'entendez ? »

Le jeune Yamanaka sursauta et ses joues se colorèrent rapidement d'un joli rouge pivoine. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Evitant ce regard émeraude qui le perturbait tant, il observa avec attention un petit caillou au sol. Mitsuki plissa les yeux face au comportement étrange du blond. Claudiquant, il s'approcha de lui.

– « Vous êtes souffrant ? »

Lui-même étant blessé et dans l'incapacité de se battre, le Sayuki devait entièrement se reposer sur son partenaire, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. De ce fait, il ne pouvait se permettre que le blond soit malade ou tombe dans les pommes en plein territoire ennemi. Pour s'assurer de sa santé, Mitsuki tendit sa main vers lui, mais Inokei s'esquiva rapidement et reprit la tête de la marche.

– « Je vais bien. Dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici » marmonna-t-il simplement.

Le brun haussa les épaules et le suivit. Après tout, tant que l'autre ne le gênait pas, il se fichait un peu de ce qui le préoccupait.

Ils remirent à avancer dans un silence pesant. Seuls les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient dans le couloir. A son tour, Mitsuki se mit alors à détailler Inokei. Il avait un peu de mal à croire que ce dernier soit véritablement un ninja. Sa silhouette fine et androgyne, cachée par son épais kimono, le rendait fragile en quelque sorte. Ses cheveux, à présent noués, laissaient apercevoir un visage presque enfantin. Etrangement, le Sayuki se mit à avoir pitié de lui… Il secoua alors vivement la tête. Pitié de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? A cause du Yamanaka, son clan était en danger ! Il ne devait pas se laisser berner par son apparence juvénile.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à le détester. Mitsuki le méprisait, ça c'était sûr et certain, mais de là à le haïr…

Tout à coup, les paroles du blond lui revinrent à l'esprit : « Nous sommes pareils, Mitsuki-san ».

En effet, ils se ressemblaient. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup même… Cette constatation énervait le jeune homme au plus haut point. Bien qu'il lui ait rétorqué sa propre phrase, le Sayuki ne voulait pas avoir de points communs avec l'autre. Il ne voulait pas être lié de quelque façon que ce soit à cet homme. Il souhaitait simplement le considérer comme un être froid et cruel que le brun pourrait haïr de tout son soûl.

Seulement voilà, il avait pitié de lui. Mitsuki se disait même que dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu être amis et peut-être même plus encore… Il secoua la tête.

 _Idiot !_ s'insulta-t-il

Soudain, un léger tintement retentit dans les souterrains. L'ex-prisonnier fronça alors les sourcils, attentif au moindre son. Ils ne devaient plus être loin de la sortie. Hors de question qu'ils se fassent à nouveau capturer !

Baissant la tête afin de détecter un quelconque piège, Mitsuki remarque la présence d'un médaillon rouge et or à ses pieds. Avec le choc, l'objet s'était ouvert en deux, laissant apercevoir une photo de famille.

 _Mais … ne serait-ce pas Inokei-san ?_

Intrigué, il se pencha pour récupérer la médaille, quand sa main heurta subitement une autre, plus pâle et plus fine. Le Sayuki leva alors son regard de jade du sol et rencontra les pupilles violettes du Yamanaka. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, accroupis, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant quelques instants. Pour le blond, le temps sembla s'être arrêté…

Secouant la tête, Inokei rompit le contact et retira sa paume, emportant le collier avec lui.

– « C'est votre famille ? » entendit-il brusquement.

Il tiqua et s'immobilisa plusieurs secondes avant de faire volte-face. La surprise se lisait avec facilité sur son visage. Après tout, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pensé que Mitsuki aurait entamé la conversation de lui-même…

Pensif, il prit le médaillon et joua avec le clapet. Finalement, il l'ouvrit et observa les têtes blondes relativement semblables sur l'image. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

La photo datait quelque peu. En effet, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans lorsqu'elle a été prise. A l'époque, il ressemblait encore plus à une fille avec son visage de petit garçon. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il repensa à toutes les fois où il avait joué de son androgynie pour faire des farces aux adultes. Certaines étaient d'ailleurs mémorables…

A sa droite se tenait une femme à l'allure austère. En une décennie, la maîtresse du clan n'avait pas tellement changé. Toujours la même rigidité, les mêmes yeux verts capables de fusiller un homme sur place et la même chevelure dorée avec laquelle il aimait jouer petit… Non, vraiment, Ryuko Yamanaka restait toujours la même, malgré le poids des responsabilités qu'elle portait. La seule différence que Inokei pouvait observer, c'était que sa mère bien-aimée avait pris un peu de poids au fil des ans … Mais ça, il ne lui avouerait jamais. Le jeune homme n'était sûrement pas suicidaire.

Son regard glissa à présent au centre de la photo. Une petite fille avec un sourire de trois kilomètres s'y tenait fièrement. L'expression du jeune Yamanaka se fit attendrie. Sa petite sœur, Hana, n'avait que cinq ans à ce moment-là, mais au cours des années la jeune fille avait toujours gardé son caractère jovial et assuré. De joyeux souvenirs d'enfance d'eux deux jouant et riant ressurgirent dans son esprit.

– « Elle me fait penser à Eirin, ma petite sœur, en quelque sorte. »

Surpris, Inokei sursauta violemment. Perdu dans sa nostalgie, il n'avait pas remarqué que Mitsuki s'était approché de lui clopin-clopant pour observer le médaillon. Le blond reprit son sérieux avec rapidité, mais il ne put empêcher un sourire en coin de prendre place sur sa bouche.

– « Oh, vous savez, sous ses airs d'ange, Hana peut se montrer véritablement diabolique parfois ! »

– « Je pourrais en dire de même d'Eirin. J'ai parfois du mal à croire que cette gamine n'a que douze ans ! »

\- « Vraiment ? Est-ce que "Eirin" vous a déjà bombardé de shurikens parce qu'elle trouvait ça drôle ? »

Mitsuki fit la moue.

\- « Non, mais alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, elle a cru bon de me coller un parchemin explosif sur le torse, prétextant que ça m'allait bien ! »

Avec ses paroles et sous les yeux ébahis de Inokei, le jeune homme sourit pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Il s'agissait d'un sourire franc et sincère, ce genre de sourire uniquement dédié aux personnes chères. Oh, le blond ne se voilait pas la face. Il savait que cette expression de joie était pour cette « Eirin ». Mais, il prit cependant quelques instants pour apprécier ce moment si spécial et il se mit à rire avec lui

Mais de son côté, le brun n'avait certainement pas oublié son mépris et sa colère envers celui qui avait vendu son clan à l'ennemi. Pourtant, cette conversation des plus anodines lui permit, l'espace de quelques secondes d'oublier ses blessures, sa situation et le danger menaçant les Sayuki.

– « Les petites sœurs peuvent se montrer terrifiantes, on dirait. » conclut sobrement le brun.

 _... Mais elles peuvent parfois accomplir des miracles et rendre possible l'impossible, comme créer un lien dans des souterrains miteux entre deux hommes qui n'avaient rien en commun !_ pensa Inokei en son for intérieur.

* * *

 **Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente, mais j'ai été très occupée cette semaine ! Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre centré sur la relation Mitsuki/Inokei ? J'ai essayé de pas trop tomber dans le guimauve vers la fin, mais je pense que c'est raté "^^ En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas ! Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**

 **Edit : on m'a reproché que la relation MitsuIno allait beaucoup trop vite, donc j'ai modifié ce chapitre, j'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira ^^**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Retrouvailles

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la forêt du Pays du Feu. Sa douce lumière chassait peu à peu les ténèbres de la nuit passée. La rosée sur les feuilles scintillait dans la fraîcheur de l'aube et les piaillements des oiseaux agitaient légèrement les branchages. Petit à petit, la nature s'éveillait.

Une ombre venait cependant gâcher ce merveilleux tableau. Au milieu des arbres, tel un fantôme, une petite fille errait. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et tachés de boue… à moins que cela ne soit du sang séché. Sa chevelure, jadis si belle, paraissait crasseuse et pleine de nœuds. Mais le plus frappant chez cette jeune fille, c'était ses yeux dorés. Autrefois, ils pétillaient en permanence, s'émerveillaient sur chaque petite chose et s'assombrissaient lorsqu'elle s'énervait. A présent, les deux orbes étaient devenus ternes et sans vie. Deux billes vides et sans émotion habillaient ce visage marqué par le chagrin.

Eirin était tout simplement méconnaissable.

Elle avançait pas après pas, sans réfléchir. Où allait-elle ? Ou était-elle ? La jeune fille n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était qu'elle devait continuer à marcher encore et encore et fuir ce désespoir. Sa poitrine la brûlait, ses mollets la tiraillaient et son estomac se tortillaient. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Si elle le faisait alors ces terribles souvenirs auxquels Eirin tentaient tant bien que mal d'échapper la rattraperaient.

Soudain, la Sayuki trébucha sur un caillou et tomba lourdement au sol. Elle grogna. Cette chute l'avait momentanément fait revenir à la réalité. Elle puisa dans ses maigres forces pour se remettre debout, mais avant d'y parvenir sa tête se mit à tourner et le corps de la jeune fille s'effondra à nouveau.

 _Si faible… Je suis si faible…_

Des larmes commencèrent alors à dévaler ses joues. Sa faiblesse avait causé la mort de ses parents et de son clan. Sa faiblesse avait provoqué la capture et les tortures de Mitsuki. Sa faiblesse lui avait fait naïvement croire que Hashirama et Madara étaient ses amis.

Tout était sa faute et uniquement la sienne.

Sa vision commença alors à s'obscurcir et elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Sa paume agrippa la terre dans une ultime tentative de reprendre pied.

 _Non… Je ne dois pas mourir, pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas rendre leurs sacrifices vains._

Et pourtant, le voile sombre sur ses yeux s'épaississait petit à petit. Sa gorge était si sèche qu'articuler un mot lui semblait impossible. Un froid glacial engourdissait ses membres un à un. Il lui était même difficile de bouger les doigts à présent.

 _Non… Je ne dois pas_ …

\- « EIRIN ! »

A travers les ténèbres de sa vision, la jeune Sayuki aperçut une silhouette, suivie d'une deuxième plus lointaine, courir à toute allure vers elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement et les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent de quelques millimètres.

 _Mi…tsuki ?_

Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Eirin fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par une bonne odeur de thé. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent légèrement et elle aperçut une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui disparut aussitôt. La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit avec un grognement.

– « Encore quelques minutes, Mère… »

Une fois que ces mots eurent franchis ses lèvres, Eirin écarquilla les yeux brusquement. Ses souvenirs l'avaient rattrapé et à présent son cœur battait la chamade. Un lit ? Du thé ? Une porte ? Pendant un bref instant, Eirin se mit à prier pour que tous les récents événements n'aient été qu'un mauvais rêve. La présence de Mitsuki affalé à moitié sur son matelas l'assura pourtant du contraire. La jeune fille tendit un bras vers lui avant d'être interrompue.

– « Je le laisserai dormir à ta place, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu un peu de repos. »

Immédiatement, Eirin se jeta hors de ses couvertures et se mit en garde. Cependant, un terrible mal de crâne l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle respira bruyamment plusieurs fois et l'inconnue déposa le plateau qu'elle tenait avant de s'avancer vers elle.

– « Ne me touchez pas ! » cria Eirin, en se recroquevillant.

– « Je ne te veux aucun mal, petite. Tu as simplement besoin de repos, tout comme Mitsuki-san. »

Suspicieuse, la jeune Sayuki ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Visiblement, cette inconnue disait la vérité. Sinon, elle aurait parfaitement pu l'assassiner dans son sommeil. A moins qu'elle ne soit après son Kekkei Genkai, comme les Uchiha et les Senju ? Eirin fronça les sourcils et se mit à la détailler. Elle portait un kimono bleu foncé aux motifs dorés. La jeune fille regarda longuement ce qui semblait être le symbole de son clan. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Les yeux ambre d'Eirin remontèrent ensuite petit à petit et se plantèrent dans l'œil améthyste de son interlocutrice. L'autre paraissait camouflé par sa longue chevelure blonde.

– « Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ? »

– « Mon nom est Inokei Yamanaka et tu trouves actuellement dans une chambre du clan Yamanaka » répondit-elle avec un sourire avenant.

Eirin se détendit légèrement. Puis, une information tiqua dans son esprit et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

– « Attendez… vous êtes un homme ?! ».

Immédiatement, la jeune fille plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, mais le mal avait été fait. Le Yamanaka grogna face à cette réaction puis se dirigea à nouveau vers le plateau en marmonnant :

– « C'est une manie chez vous ou quoi ? »

Il revint ensuite vers Eirin et lui tendit une tasse de thé fumante ainsi qu'un bol rempli de nourritures. Inokei s'assit ensuite au bord du lit et attendit que la jeune fille finisse son repas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qu'elle avait vécu pour finir évanouie en pleine forêt, les vêtements tachés de sang. Son œil glissa ensuite vers Mitsuki, toujours endormi. Le Yamanaka avait été assez surpris lorsque le Sayuki avait accepté d'emmener Eirin ici. D'un autre côté, le clan de Inokei se trouvait beaucoup plus près d'eux à cet instant-là et au vu de l'importante fièvre dont la jeune fille avait été victime, il avait bien fait de la soigner au plus vite.

Eirin reposa ensuite la tasse et le bol, rassasiée.

– « Merci pour le repas. »

Inokei inclina la tête puis rangea la vaisselle sur le plateau avant de reprendre sa place.

– « Tu dois avoir des questions à me poser, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille planta ses orbes dorés dans l'œil unique du Yamanaka.

 _Il est gentil…_

Eirin savait qu'elle ne devait pas lui accorder sa confiance trop facilement. Cependant, après tout ce que la jeune fille avait vécu et tout ce qu'elle avait subi, elle trouvait sa présence réconfortante.

– « Comment vous vous connaissez ? » dit-elle en désignant Mitsuki du menton.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard et fixa l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. Eirin remarqua également que ses poings se serrèrent sur son kimono.

– « C'est… compliqué. Mitsuki-san m'a… disons qu'il m'a sauvé alors que je ne le méritais tout simplement pas. »

– « Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire triste prit place sur le visage pâle du Yamanaka. Son œil vint se poser sur la silhouette paisible du Sayuki.

– « J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible et je doute qu'il me pardonne un jour. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Inokei et Eirin paraissaient tous deux perdus dans leur pensée. La jeune fille se demandait bien quelle chose horrible il avait pu faire à son frère. Elle s'interrogeait également sur la façon dont elle devrait lui annoncer l'extermination du clan Sayuki… Ramenant ses jambes contre elle, Eirin cacha son visage. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu basculer à ce point en l'espace de quelques heures ?

Inokei, de son côté, laissait tout simplement ses pensées divaguer. Son œil violet, comme attiré par un aimant, se posa sur Mitsuki. La découverte de Eirin dans la forêt avait confirmé les pires craintes du jeune homme. Le clan Sayuki fut sans doute soit capturé soit tué par les Senju… Sa culpabilité refit son apparition et lui étreignit le cœur avec une telle force qu'il crut étouffer. Comment Mitsuki pourrait le pardonner après ça ? Il aurait mieux fait de se laisser mourir dans sa cellule…

 _Et abandonner Hana et ta mère ?_

Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas se trouver des excuses. Les excuses, c'était pour les lâches !

 _Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu es ?_ _Après tout, tu as vendu un clan pour sauver le tien…_

– « Inokei-san, vous allez bien ? »

Le Yamanaka revint brusquement à la réalité. Pendant son absence, une larme avait roulé le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya du revers de la main et ouvrit un sourire rassurant à la petite Sayuki, qui l'observait, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

 _Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi, petite. Je ne le mérite pas._

– « Ahem, oui, ne t'en fais pas… ». Il se remit debout rapidement, reprit le plateau et sortit de la chambre avec empressement. « Je dois aller faire quelques petites choses, rien d'important. »

– « Attendez ! » cria la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour, pensant que son « invitée » avait peut-être besoin de quelque chose. Eirin désigna de nouveau Mitsuki de la main.

– « Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? »

Le visage de Inokei vira au cramoisi, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Comment ? Comment une gamine de douze ans avait-elle pu le voir ? Était-ce si évident ? Il avala difficilement sa salive.

– « Q-Quoi ? N-N-Non, je… C'est que… » bafouilla-t-il avant de prendre la décision de s'enfuir.

La jeune Sayuki étouffa un léger rire. Cette situation lui avait momentanément fait oublier tous ses problèmes.

Tout à coup, elle sentit un mouvement sur sa droite. Avec joie, Eirin constata que Mitsuki se réveillait enfin. Peu à peu, il se redressa. Il frotta ses yeux, d'un air encore ensommeillé et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un bâillement.

– « Bien dormi, princesse ? » demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

Les orbes émeraudes la fixèrent pendant quelques instants. Puis, le jeune homme sembla reprendre pleinement conscience et enlaça avec force sa sœur de cœur. Il enfouit sa tête dans sa nuque et Eirin put sentir le sourire et les pleurs de joie de son frère.

– « Bon sang Eirin ! Je suis si heureux que tu ailles bien ! J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir ! »

Ses yeux se mirent d'ailleurs également à briller et elle lui rendit son câlin. Ses larmes, d'abord de joie, se muèrent lentement en sanglots. Ses frêles bras s'accrochèrent au cou de Mitsuki, telle une bouée de sauvetage. Elle était si heureuse et si triste à la fois.

– « Eirin ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle ne voulait pas. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Comment lui dire qu'ils étaient tous morts à présent ? Comment lui annoncer une telle chose alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver ? Ses pleurs se tarirent progressivement, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le lâcher. Si Mitsuki la regardait dans les yeux, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avouer.

– « Mitsuki… » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis la dernière. »

– « La dernière ? La dernière de quoi ? Eirin, tu devrais te reposer, tu trembles. »

La jeune fille déglutit et resserra sa prise. Si elle ne crachait pas le morceau maintenant, elle n'y parviendrait jamais. Et laisser Mitsuki dans l'ignorance était un sort bien trop cruel.

– « Je suis la dernière… ». Elle marqua une pause, la dernière partie était la plus difficile. « … des Sayuki en vie. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un soupir, mais le jeune homme avait parfaitement entendu. Il devint livide à cette annonce. Impossible. Ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Mais pourquoi Eirin lui mentirait-elle ?

 _Ils sont morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts._

Les mots tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit et Mitsuki n'avait même pas remarqué que des larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues.

L'image de Inokei s'imposa alors dans son esprit. C'était de sa faute. Si cet abruti n'avait jamais existé alors rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé déjà ? Parce qu'ils se ressemblaient ? La bonne blague ! Il aurait dû laisser à Butsuma Senju le soin de lui défoncer sa jolie petite gueule d'ange !

 _Je vais le tuer_.

La colère bouillonnait dans le sang de Mitsuki, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Eirin seule après tout ce qu'elle avait affronté. Il l'a pris à nouveau dans ses bras et posa une main affectueuse sur le haut de son crâne.

– « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là maintenant. A nous deux, nous surmonterons cette épreuve… »

Eirin hocha la tête tandis que les orbes émeraudes de son frère brillaient d'un éclat vengeur.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Mitsuki va-t-il vraiment tuer Inokei ? Vous aimez les chapitres un peu plus longs ?  
**

 **Au fait, on arrive bientôt à la fin de la partie "enfance" de cette fanfic ! Elle devrait se terminer dans 2 ou 3 chapitres. De ce fait, ils seront surtout centrés sur Eirin, Mitsuki et Inokei, mais on reverra Hashirama et Madara bien assez vite, ne vous en faites pas !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 17 et n'oubliez pas ! Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Tension

**Petite note de lexique avant de commencer !**

 **Un santoku est un couteau utilisé par les chefs cuisiniers japonais, il se rapproche au niveau de l'apparence du couteau du chef**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Eirin s'était de nouveau assoupie. Mitsuki la regarda un instant. D'immenses cernes ornaient ses yeux d'enfants et bien qu'elle fût endormie, ses traits semblaient s'être durcis. Le Sayuki passa une main douce dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur. Ses doigts s'y emmêlèrent et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage juvénile. Une lueur de tristesse mêlée de culpabilité s'installa dans les orbes émeraudes. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, de ne pas avoir pu la soutenir ou même de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, elle ainsi que le reste du clan.

Le jeune homme se pencha au-dessus du front d'Eirin et y posa un baiser tendre et protecteur. Lorsqu'il se releva, son regard brillait d'une effrayant détermination.

Aujourd'hui, Mitsuki vengera les Sayuki.

Il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et se mit en quête de l'armurerie. Les Senju lui avait bien évidemment retiré toutes ses armes lors de sa capture et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en récupérer lors de sa fuite. Mitsuki avait songé à commettre son crime à mains nues ou grâce à ses techniques de ninjutsu… Cependant, un kunaï bien placé s'avérerait plus efficace et surtout plus discret. Quoique… Il pourrait très bien l'étrangler. Après tout, Inokei ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de très robuste et le Sayuki était persuadé que si un combat de taïjutsu devait s'engager entre eux, il aurait le dessus. Mitsuki secoua la tête. La confiance en soi et en ses capacités était une qualité essentielle chez un ninja, mais si elle se transformait en arrogance, cette « qualité » pouvait s'avérer fatale.

Dès que le jeune homme mit le pied dehors, il sentit les regards des Yamanaka se poser sur lui. En ces temps de guerre, leur méfiance s'avérait compréhensible. D'autant plus qu'il n'était qu'un étranger à leurs yeux. Tête haute, le Sayuki s'appliqua à ignorer les paires d'yeux et les murmures qui l'entourait. Ses pupilles émeraudes balayèrent les différentes maisons du clan.

 _Elles se ressemblent toutes ! Comment vais-je faire pour trouver l'armurerie dans ces conditions ?_

– « Jeune homme, vous semblez un peu perdu, non ? » retentit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Surpris, Mitsuki fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec une femme d'âge mûre. Le jeune homme se recula de quelques pas et prit alors quelques secondes pour la détailler. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blonds, parsemés à plusieurs endroits de mèches grises. Son visage anguleux lui donnait des airs autoritaires, accentués par ses yeux verts de jade. Cependant, Mitsuki pouvait y sentir une certaine douceur...

– « Qui êtes-vous ? »

– « Vous savez, jeune homme, la moindre des choses lorsqu'on demande l'identité de quelqu'un, c'est de se présenter en premier. » répliqua-t-elle immédiatement, un fin sourire sur le visage.

Mitsuki grommela. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à faire la causette avec une vieille femme ! Cependant, ses traits lui paraissaient vaguement familiers. Il la connaissait, il en était sûr...

– « Mitsuki Sayuki. » articula-t-il simplement.

– « Vous voyez ? Ce n'était pas si difficile. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis étonnée que vous ne vous souveniez pas de moi, Mitsuki-san. Enfin, d'un autre côté, vous sembliez très préoccupé par l'état de votre jeune sœur lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici… Je suis Ryuko Yamanaka, maîtresse du clan Yamanaka. » Elle marqua une pause et s'inclina légèrement devant Mitsuki, ce qui le fit reculer un peu plus. N'était-ce pas à lui de s'incliner ? « Inokei m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils. »

Mitsuki blanchit à vue d'œil et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. De toutes les personnes, le jeune Sayuki avait dû tomber sur la mère de l'homme qu'il voulait assassiner.

 _Oh, Kamis-sama, vous avez un curieux sens de l'humour._

L'espace de quelques secondes, il voulut rebrousser chemin. Des images d'Eirin, blessée et épuisée, apparurent alors dans son esprit. Ses poings se serrèrent. Tout ça, c'était de _sa_ faute ! Il ne pouvait pas se dégonfler maintenant.

Ryuko, de son côté, dévisageait avec attention Mitsuki. Ses yeux verts se plissèrent légèrement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait ce jeune garçon. Une aura noire semblait se dégager de lui, bien trop sombre pour quelqu'un de son âge. La maîtresse du clan se dit qu'elle devrait le garder à l'œil…

– « Merci pour votre accueil, Ryuko-sama » reprit-il en s'inclinant à son tour. « Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir reconnue. Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

– « Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, Mitsuki-san. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous perdiez. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire faux.

– « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un de votre rang a mieux à faire que de raccompagner un étranger dans mon genre. »

– « Allons, allons, ne faites pas des manières. C'est mon devoir d'hôtesse de veiller sur vous. »

La tension était presque palpable entre Ryuko et Mitsuki. Aucun ne semblait vouloir céder. Leurs regards émeraudes s'affrontaient en un duel silencieux, invisible aux yeux de tous. D'un côté, la Yamanaka cherchait à le surveiller à tout prix et de l'autre, le Sayuki voulait échapper à sa vigilance… Mitsuki pesta et maudit les Kamis pour sa malchance.

Soudain, une silhouette que le jeune homme connaissait très bien apparut dans son champ de vision. Tout son corps se crispa à sa seule vue. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas immédiatement sauter à la gorge d'Inokei.

– « Mère. » intervint celui-ci, saluant sa génitrice. Il se retourna ensuite, surpris vers le Sayuki. « Mitsuki-san ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Sans que ses orbes émeraudes quittent celles de Ryuko, Mitsuki répondit, un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur son faciès

– « J'avais simplement envie de me promener. Ni plus ni moins. »

Ryuko fronça les sourcils. C'était officiel. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Quelque chose chez lui déplaisait fortement à la Yamanaka. Elle sentait au fond de ses tripes. Ses yeux de jade quittèrent finalement ceux de Mitsuki et se posèrent sur son fils.

– « Inokei, je te laisse t'occuper de notre _invité_. J'ai des choses à faire. »

Et elle partit, souveraine. Le Sayuki remarqua alors à ce moment-là que tous les regards des Yamanaka présents les dévisageaient. Il n'en tint pas compte et se tourna vers son « ami ».

 _Quelle ironie de laisser le chasseur avec la proie…_

– « Hum, vous voulez peut-être quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? » proposa Inokei, mal à l'aise.

Le jeune Yamanaka avait immédiatement vu que quelque avait changé chez Mitsuki. Sa posture semblait plus raide, il paraissait nerveux et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat froid et cruel que Inokei ne lui connaissait pas. Le Sayuki s'apprêtait à refuser, ne supportant plus sa présence, quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

 _Manger hein… Il va sans aucun doute m'emmener à la cuisine et qui dit cuisine, dit couteau…_

Pour toute réponse, Mitsuki hocha simplement de la tête et un sourire de gêne apparut sur le visage du Yamanaka.

Leur trajet jusqu'aux cuisines se fit dans un silence pesant. Inokei ne cessait de se retourner pour vérifier que le Sayuki le suivait bien et ne s'était pas perdu. A chaque fois que ses yeux améthyste croisaient ceux d'émeraudes, un frisson lui parcourrait l'échine. Une aura dangereuse émanait de Mitsuki… Le blond espérait secrètement que sa fureur ne lui soit pas dédié, mais il en doutait. Si son « sauveur » avait appris le massacre de son clan, il devrait se montrer très prudent, à l'avenir.

 _J'ai vraiment le chic pour m'attirer des problèmes… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de m'éprendre d'un type pareil ?_

Inokei soupira. Il était vraiment irrécupérable en matière de sentiments…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes arrivèrent aux cuisines du clan. Mitsuki se mit en retrait tandis qu'Inokei parlait avec une jeune fille, qui semblait tout juste avoir son âge. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette vision renforçait sa fureur à l'égard du Yamanaka. Quand ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, les yeux de Mitsuki se plissèrent et ses poings se serrèrent, à un point tel qu'il avait mal aux paumes.

Les orbes de jade passèrent ensuite les lieux au peigne fin. Une chose était sûre, la cuisine était animée. Plusieurs odeurs toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres régnaient et les instruments de l'art culinaire tintaient les uns contre les autres, provoquant une mélodie douce pour certaines, discordante pour d'autres.

Soudain, un éclat métallique attira l'œil de Mitsuki. Quand il aperçut le _santoku_ , posé là sans surveillance, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Vif comme l'éclair, il s'en empara et le glissa dans sa poche.

Inokei revint à ses côtés quelques instants après et lui tendit un onigiri.

– « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez. Il a été fait par mon amie Misaki. C'est un vrai cordon-bleu, même pour les petites choses, vous verrez ! »

Là, c'en était trop. Mitsuki jeta l'onigiri par terre et prit soin de l'écraser sous sa semelle. Avant qu'Inokei ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il l'entraîna dans une ruelle déserte qu'il avait repérée à leur arrivée. Le soir commençait à tomber, leur garantissant une plus grande discrétion.

– « Mitsuki-san ?! Qu'est-ce que vous- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mitsuki le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Les émotions que le jeune Sayuki avaient muselées jusqu'ici prirent finalement le contrôle de son corps. Sa main droite s'empara du couteau volé tandis que sa main gauche maintenait en place le Yamanaka.

– « C'est de ta faute ! Tu les as tués ! »

Effrayé, Inokei tenta de se dégager de la poigne ferme du brun. Cependant, leur différence de force était telle que les efforts du blond s'avéraient vains. Il vit alors la main droite de Mitsuki trembler. Le Yamanaka planta alors son regard dans le sien et s'immobilisa.

Des larmes.

Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, mais ses larmes parlaient pour lui. Jusqu'ici, il avait été fort, il s'était retenu, mais à présent il n'en pouvait plus. Les pleurs silencieux continuaient à dévaler son visage. Son cœur palpitait à toute vitesse alors qu'il levait une main incertaine vers sa victime. Tout serait bientôt fini. Bientôt, son clan serait vengé.

La lame s'abattit, sifflante.

Inokei, qui avait fermé les yeux sous le choc, les rouvrit en ne ressentant aucune douleur. La tête basse, Mitsuki continuait à planter l'arme dans le mur.

– « Tu les as tués… » murmura-t-il.

– « Mitsuki-san… »

– « La ferme ! » hurla-t-il. « Tu les as tués, alors pourquoi … Pourquoi… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un soupir. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'achever ? »

Chancelant, le Sayuki se recula et tomba au sol, lâchant par la même occasion Inokei. Ce dernier se tint la gorge et toussa quelques instants.

Mitsuki, de son côté, paraissait déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait déjà tué des hommes dans sa vie. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de faire la même chose avec Inokei ? Le couteau lui échappa des mains, alors qu'il observait ses paumes, tremblant et frissonnant. En réalité, le seul véritable coupable du massacre du clan Sayuki… c'était lui-même.

– « Vous savez, j'ai pensé à me suicider. »

Surpris, le Sayuki posa son regard dans les améthystes. Que faisait-il encore là ? Toute personne saine d'esprit se serait enfuie et aurait prévenu le clan ! Mais Inokei restait là, à ses côtés et observait le ciel entre les toits de deux maisons.

– « Je me dégoûtais tellement après ce que j'avais fait chez les Senju que je ne songeais plus qu'à mourir. Et pourtant, vous êtes arrivé pour me secourir. »

Abasourdi, Mitsuki continuait de l'écouter sans rien répliquer.

– « Vous aviez toutes les raisons du monde de me laisser là, mais vous avez choisi de me libérer. J'ai appris à vous connaître lors de notre périple dans les souterrains. Vous êtes bien des choses, mais certainement pas un meurtrier. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes. Mitsuki avait la sensation de découvrir une nouvelle personne en face de lui. Cet homme, il ne le connaissait pas. Il était loin de l'image négative que le Sayuki avait d'Inokei jusqu'à présent.

– « Merci. » fut le seul mot qui franchit ses lèvres sèches.

Le sourire éclatant que le Yamanaka lui offrit en retour remua ses entrailles et provoqua quelques rougeurs sur ses joues.

Au loin, Ryuko, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, soupira. Elle envoya un signal aux ninjas, chargés de surveiller Mitsuki et ceux-ci se dispersèrent en l'espace d'une seconde.

– « Un jour, cet enfant me tuera. » murmura-t-elle en rentrant chez elle.

* * *

 **Hé non, Inokei n'est pas mort (en même temps c'était assez évident haha). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et surtout, n'hésitez à laisser une petite review ! Ca me ferait super plaisir parce que comme je dis toujours : Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 18 !**


	19. Chapitre 18 : Amie

Lorsqu'Eirin se réveilla, l'obscurité régnait au dehors de sa chambre. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux d'une main fatiguée et se redressa dans son lit. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Et surtout, où était donc passé Mitsuki ? Paniquée, Eirin se leva en trombe. Elle ne le laisserait pas disparaître une seconde fois, il en était hors de question. Soudain, sa vision se troubla et ses jambes devinrent cotonneuses. La jeune fille chancela, puis sentit son corps basculer vers l'avant. Tentant de se rattraper à quelque chose, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et provoquèrent sa chute. Eirin ferma les yeux en attente de l'impact avec le sol… qui n'arriva jamais. Son visage rencontra alors une matière douce et chaude. Perplexe, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et prit brusquement conscience que quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras. Affolée, la Sayuki se recula de quelques pas, buta contre le pied de son lit et se retrouva assise sur son matelas.

– « Eh bien, quel accueil ! »

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une adolescente âgée d'une quinzaine d'années. Surprise par la présence de cette inconnue, qui ne semblait lui vouloir aucun mal, cependant, Eirin la détailla attentivement. Au vu de sa longue chevelure blonde et de ses traits fins et raffinés, la jeune Sayuki était convaincue qu'elle devait faire des ravages chez les garçons de son âge. L'apparente froideur qu'elle dégageait fondait dès qu'elle souriait et Eirin ne put s'empêcher d'être apaisée par son aura lumineuse. La fillette continua son analyse, remarqua un grain de beauté sur le côté droit des lèvres de la blonde et finit par planter ses orbes dorés dans les pupilles céruléennes.

 _Bizarre, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un_

– « Qui es-tu ? » demanda enfin Eirin.

L'adolescente fit la moue quelques instants, puis offrit un nouveau sourire étincelant à son interlocutrice. A cette vue, la fillette ne put s'empêcher de songer à Hashirama et, par extension, à Madara… Un voile sombre tomba sur ses yeux d'ambre tandis que le douloureux souvenir de leurs trahisons transperçait son cœur. La voix de l'inconnue la sortit soudainement de ses pensées.

– « Je suis Hana Yamanaka, enchantée ! Tu as sans doute déjà dû rencontrer mon grand frère, tu sais, celui qui ressemble à une fille ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Immédiatement, le rapprochement se fit dans l'esprit d'Eirin. Maintenant que la jeune Yamanaka le mentionnait, il paraissait évident qu'Inokei et elle furent liés par le sang : même nez légèrement retroussé, même peau translucide, même visage fin, … Cependant, là où son aîné s'avérait plus réservé, Hana était de ces personnes solaires et constamment enjouées.

La Sayuki sourit simplement en guise de réponse, puis ses traits redevinrent sérieux et ce fut avec conviction qu'elle interrogea la blonde.

– « Où est Mitsuki ? »

– « Mitsuki ? » Hana parut réfléchir quelques instants. Ses yeux d'azur s'illuminèrent d'un coup et elle frappa son poing contre sa paume. « Ah ! Tu parles du beau brun qui était avec toi ? Je crois l'avoir vu dehors avec Onii-chan ! » La jeune fille croisa ensuite ses bras sous sa poitrine et marmonna. « Tch, pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui s'accapare les jolis garçons ? A la fin, moi, je vais finir vieille fille, entourée de chats ! »

Eirin la regarda quelques instants, ahurie. Les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent peu à peu et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher et la jeune Sayuki partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et ses épaules se secouèrent dans de violents hoquets.

Hana, de son côté, ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait dit de si drôle. Elle regarda quelques instants la fillette, perplexe avant de sentir ses zygomatiques la tirailler. Sans que la jeune Yamanaka ne s'en rende compte, elle rejoignit Eirin dans sa crise de fou rire. Bientôt, leurs éclats cessèrent et se réduisirent à quelques gloussements avant de se tarir complètement. Le silence se fit, contrastant avec la gaieté précédente.

Les orbes bleus de la fille Yamanaka se posèrent sur la Sayuki. Son frère lui avait brièvement expliqué la tragédie dont son clan fut victime. Le cœur de Hana se serra à cette pensée. Après tout, l'écart d'âges entre elles ne s'avérait pas si important. De ce fait, l'adolescente ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place d'Eirin. Que ferait-elle si, du jour au lendemain, la mort lui dérobait tous ceux qu'elle chérissait ?

– « Hana-senpai ? »

Perdue dans ses pensées, la blonde n'avait pas entendu la fillette l'appeler à plusieurs reprises. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant d'agripper son poignet et de l'obliger à se relever.

– « Et si on sortait ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester enfermée dans cette chambre ! »

Et sans qu'Eirin n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Hana l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Il faisait déjà noir depuis une heure ou deux à présent, mais le clan regorgeait toujours de vie. Se faufilant sans peine à travers la foule, la Yamanaka la traîna rapidement à travers plusieurs ruelles. La fille Sayuki devait d'ailleurs courir pour réussir à suivre la pile électrique qu'était l'adolescente. L'adolescente s'arrêta finalement devant un petit restaurant. Sûre d'elle, Hana poussa les tentures grises qui servaient de portes à l'établissement et prit immédiatement place au comptoir. Eirin la rejoignit, observant l'intérieur. Malgré son allure des plus banals, il y régnait une bonne odeur de nourriture, qui fit presque saliver la jeune fille. Intriguée, celle-ci se pencha vers sa nouvelle amie.

– « Où sommes-nous ? »

– « Chez le vieux Takeshi. » répondit-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux. « C'est le meilleur cuisinier du clan, mais à cause de son fichu caractère, peu de personnes viennent manger ici. Heureusement, ce soir, tu es avec moi ! » termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Eirin s'apprêtait à demander des précisions, quand un colosse sortit soudainement de l'arrière-cuisine. A sa vue, la Sayuki déglutit péniblement. Il devait au moins atteindre les deux mètres ! Sa taille impressionnante combinée à sa carrure imposante donnait à la fillette l'impression de n'être qu'un misérable insecte. D'ailleurs, elle sentit un frisson désagréable la parcourir lorsqu'il posa ses yeux d'encre sur elle.

– « Salut, Papy Takeshi ! »

Eirin se figea sur place. Comment sa nouvelle amie pouvait-elle parler de façon aussi familière à ce… ce type ? Son visage perdit toute couleur, lorsque le colosse avança une main vers Hana. Tétanisée sur place, la Sayuki ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'assister à la scène.

– « Ça a alors ! Si ce n'est pas Hana-chan ! » s'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec affection. « Tu as encore grandi, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Hana… chan ?_

Elle ne pouvait y croire. Le colosse, si menaçant il y a quelques secondes, venait de se transformer en papy gâteau sous ses yeux. Eirin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur sa tête. La jeune fille, trop choquée, ne réagit même pas.

– « Et tu as même amenée une amie ! » Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. « Les amies d'Hana-chan sont toujours les bienvenues ici, sache-le ! Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

– « Des ramens pour moi ! » demanda la Yamanaka, avant de se tourner vers la Sayuki. « Eirin ? »

La fillette sortit brusquement de son état de choc et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle allait avoir du mal à digérer cette information…

– « Ah … euh… Des takoyakis s'il vous plaît… monsieur. »

Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'adresser à ce titan au cœur tendre, donc elle décida d'être aussi polie que possible. Sa mère lui disait toujours que « la politesse était la première des vertus, et l'origine peut-être de toutes ». L'image d'une Aiko resplendissante apparut alors dans son esprit avant de disparaître et de laisser à ses parents dans leurs derniers instants… Son nez la picota, annonçant des larmes imminentes, mais la jeune Sayuki se refusait à pleurer devant les deux Yamanaka.

– « Eirin ? Ça va ? » demanda Hana. « Tes takoyakis vont refroidir si tu ne te dépêches pas. »

Un silence répondit à l'adolescente. Elle pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas l'état de la jeune fille. La blonde cherchait à voir son visage, mais les mèches bleues l'empêchait d'en apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un morceau.

– « Merci. » murmura finalement l'enfant. Elle releva la tête et offrit un sourire éblouissant à son interlocutrice. « Merci, Hana-senpai. »

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de la Sayuki, mais une seule réussit à s'échapper. Elle roula le long de sa joue droite, unique et solitaire.

 _Merci d'être mon amie._

* * *

 **Hello ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez apprécié Hana ! Je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais je le trouvais important afin de développer la relation Hana/Eirin.  
**

 **Bref, plus qu'un chapitre et on arrive à la fin de la partie "enfance" ! Du coup, je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder à vous poster le chapitre 19 parce qu'au chapitre 20 ... Retour de Madachou et Hashi-chan ! (Yeaaaaah !)  
**

 **Ah, et pour les fans du MitsuIno, je ne vous oublie pas ! Normalement, un Hors-Série sur eux deux devrait sortir ... bientôt x') (La précision on aime !). La seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que le HS sortira avant le chapitre 20 (pour une question de chronologie et non pour vous embêter x') )**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! Même un "j'adore" fait plaisir et est motivant vous savez ^^**


	20. Chapitre 19 : Expédition

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures en compagnie d'Hana chez « le vieux Takeshi », Eirin avait pris la décision de rentrer toute seule. Elle avait dit à la Yamanaka qu'elle connaissait le chemin, mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge. En réalité, la fillette souhaitait profiter de quelques instants de solitude. Tel un fantôme, elle errait alors sans but à travers le clan, simple ombre parmi tant d'autres…

Visiblement, c'était jour de fête chez les Yamanaka. De nombreuses personnes déambulaient dans les rues illuminées et l'écho de leur joie parvenaient aux oreilles de la jeune fille. La Sayuki se sentait à contre-courant dans cette foule de gens heureux. Elle les observa les uns après les autres. Des amis, des amants, des familles… Son regard ambré se voila alors que deux parents, tenant chacun une main de leur enfant, passèrent à côté d'elle joyeusement. Son cœur se serra, étreint par le serpent de la tristesse et de la jalousie mêlée. Eirin détourna le regard et se remit à marcher. Bientôt, le joyeux brouhaha s'estompa peu à peu jusqu'à se réduire à un murmure et enfin à disparaître. La jeune fille s'assit à même le sol, ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, profitant du calme ambiant. Elle n'était pas très loin de l'entrée du clan, mais à cette heure tardive, personne ne viendrait la déranger. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent alors et elle contempla le ciel étoilé.

\- « Dans les étoiles résident les âmes des défunts. » murmura-t-elle.

C'était ce que son père et sa grand-mère lui avaient répondu, quand elle leur avait demandé, il y a bien des années, si les gens disparaissaient quand ils mourraient. Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage pâle. La jeune fille examina le ciel avec attention. Quelles étoiles contenaient les âmes de sa défunte famille ?

Soudain, un bruissement se fit entendre, sortant la Sayuki de sa contemplation. Intriguée, elle se releva et attendit. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Que ferait-elle s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, essayant d'infiltrer le clan Yamanaka ? Et dire qu'elle n'avait rien sur elle pour se défendre… Le bruissement recommença, faisant tressaillir la jeune fille. Tout à coup, une ombre jaillit du buisson et se dirigea à toute allure vers le grand battant qui gardait l'entrée. La silhouette était très rapide, mais la fille Sayuki réussit à s'approcher suffisamment pour la faire trébucher. Prudente, Eirin fit quelques pas vers l'homme au sol. Cependant, ce dernier, rapide comme l'éclair, se releva et plaqua la fillette au sol. Effrayée, son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle cherchait de l'aide du regard. Elle voulut crier pour alerter les gardes, mais l'agresseur posa sa main sur sa bouche. La fille Sayuki s'apprêtait à le mordre quand l'inconnu retira le masque, qui lui masquait la moitié du visage.

Instantanément, Eirin se figea.

\- « Mitsuki ?! »

\- « Pas si fort, enfin ! » chuchota-t-il furieusement. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

\- « C'est à moi de te poser la question ! » répondit-elle en se relevant et s'époussetant. « Et surtout qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller ainsi ? »

Mitsuki soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Ses doigts s'attardèrent quelques instants sur les lignes noires présentes sous ses yeux. De toutes les personnes, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Eirin… Le jeune homme posa une main affectueuse sur le haut du crâne de sa cadette.

\- « Tu devrais rentrer, tu sais. Si les Yamanaka voient que nous manquons tous les deux à l'appel, ils vont sans doute croire à une machination de notre part… »

\- « Je n'irai nulle part tant que tu ne me diras pas où tu vas ! »

Mitsuki s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et planta ses orbes émeraude dans les pupilles dorées.

\- « Écoute, Eirin… »

\- « Non, je n'écoute pas ! » s'énerva-t-elle en agrippant la manche de son frère. « Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, Mitsuki. Je refuse de revivre une telle chose. » Sa gorge se serra. « Tu es la dernière personne qu'il me reste… »

Les yeux de jade de l'aîné s'assombrirent en entendant cette dernière phrase. Il attira alors la fillette dans une étreinte protectrice et lui caressa doucement l'arrière de la tête. Les deux Sayuki restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Mitsuki fut le premier à rompre le silence en poussant un second soupir. Il s'éloigna d'Eirin et la regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

\- « Je retourne à la maison. » lâcha-t-il simplement.

Perplexe, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Sa bouche s'arrondit en un « O » de surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- « Je dois aller là-bas, Eirin. J'ai _besoin_ d'y retourner et ce, même si tout est en ruines. »

Il se releva et fit demi-tour.

\- « Je viens avec toi. »

Mitsuki se statufia sur place. Ce n'était pas une demande, mais bien une affirmation. Quoi qu'il puisse dire ou faire, Eirin l'accompagnerait. Le jeune homme se tourna légèrement et remarqua alors qu'elle tremblait. La fillette voulut lui offrir un sourire rassurant, mais la pensée même de rentrer chez eux ramenait de terrifiants souvenirs dans son esprit.

\- « Eirin… Tu n'es pas obligée. »

\- « Je le sais bien, Mitsuki… » commença-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et serra les poings pour faire cesser ses tremblements. « … mais la dernière fois que tu es parti seul, tu as été capturé et torturé ! » Elle marqua une pause. « Et puis, j'en ai besoin aussi… »

Mitsuki passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ramener Eirin sur les lieux du massacre soit une bonne idée. Cette nuit-là a dû profondément la traumatiser et le jeune homme se demandait si elle ne risquait tout simplement pas de perdre la raison… Pourtant, il comprenait son désir de revenir à l'endroit même où sa vie avait basculé.

\- « Suis-moi. » dit-il finalement.

Eirin hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à son aîné. Elle essayait de se préparer à ce qu'elle trouverait sur place. Lors de cette fameuse nuit, la jeune fille avait fui par les souterrains et n'avait donc pas eu à endurer la vision d'horreur de nombreux cadavres jonchant le sol…

 _Des cadavres d'enfant pour la plupart, sans doute._

Elle se souvint alors de sa rencontre avec Hashirama et Madara. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Comment avait-elle pu leur faire confiance ? Elle pensait réellement avoir trouvé en eux des amis et des partenaires d'idéaux… Lorsqu'elle les avait vus ce soir-là, son cœur s'était serré et ce fut comme si on l'avait poignardée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Eirin ne vit pas que Mitsuki s'était arrêtée juste devant elle et lui fonça dedans. Surprise, la fillette se frotta le nez et voulut demander à son aîné pourquoi il s'était arrêté aussi brusquement, quand une voix retentit.

\- « On peut savoir où vous allez comme ça, jeunes gens ? »

\- « Eirin, reste derrière moi. » chuchota l'aîné.

La cadette obéit sans faire d'histoires, mais elle se pencha tout de même légèrement afin d'apercevoir ceux qui leur barraient la route. Grâce à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, elle put plus ou moins les voir clairement. Au centre se tenait une femme d'âge mûre. Au vu de ses longs cheveux blonds caractéristiques et de son kimono, la jeune fille en déduit qu'il s'agissait de la maîtresse du clan Yamanaka. Entourée de plusieurs ninjas, elle ne semblait pas décider à les laisser sortir…

\- « Ryuko-sama, quelle surprise de vous voir ici à une telle heure. » commença Mitsuki.

\- « S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit être surpris ici, c'est moi. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi mes deux _invités_ souhaitent s'enfuir après avoir été si bien traités. » Elle plissa les yeux. « Je vous ai laissé le bénéfice du doute, Mitsuki-san, mais au vu de vos récents … agissements, il est à présent clair pour moi que vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des espions. » Elle se tourna vers une kunoichi. « Capturez-les. »

Mais alors que les ninjas fonçaient vers eux, une silhouette bien connue du Sayuki s'interposa. Le groupe formé de shinobis et de kunoichis se stoppa alors, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ryuko soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- « Inokei, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

L'œil améthyste du jeune Yamanaka affronta avec conviction les prunelles sévères de sa mère.

\- « Mère, les Sayuki n'ont aucune raison de nous espionner. Réfléchissez ! Leur clan fut … » Il hésita quelques instants. « … anéanti. Ils n'ont donc plus personne à qui ils pourraient transmettre des informations ! De plus, s'ils nous trahissent, ils n'auront plus nulle part où aller ! »

Ryuko ne répondit d'abord pas et regarda son fils avec curiosité. Depuis sa rencontre avec Mitsuki, Inokei avait beaucoup changé. Le jeune homme renfermé et timide s'était affirmé et osait à présent lui tenir tête, chose impensable il y a quelques semaines. La maîtresse du clan s'était toujours inquiétée pour lui. Après tout, il n'avait pas du tout les épaules pour prendre sa place à la tête des Yamanaka… Lorsqu'il fut capturé par les Senju, Ryuko était persuadée que son précieux enfant serait immédiatement assassiné. Elle pouvait paraître horrible, mais elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

Inokei n'était pas un guerrier. Il s'apparentait plutôt à une poupée. Fragile et délicat.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant. Ryuko ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de fierté l'envahir, en voyant Inokei se tenir là en face d'elle, sans un tremblement.

La chenille était devenue papillon.

Ses yeux de jade se dirigèrent ensuite vers Mitsuki. Elle avait un peu de mal à croire que toutes ces transformations chez son fils soient de son fait. Ryuko n'aimait pas particulièrement ce garçon, mais il semblait accomplir des miracles chez son héritier…

Cependant, elle ne laisserait pas filer ce Sayuki aussi facilement.

 _Mon clan, mes règles._

\- « Admettons que vous n'êtes pas des espions. Où comptez-vous vous rendre en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

\- « Nous retournons chez nous. »

Ryuko baissa la tête, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la gamine Sayuki prenne la parole.

\- « Comment ça ''chez vous'' ? Tout doit certainement être en cendres, tu as conscience de ça, petite ? »

Eirin se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings. Évidemment qu'elle en avait conscience ! Mais, elle devait y retourner une dernière fois, ne serait-ce que pour formuler une prière à leur attention dans le temple du clan…

Voyant à quel point ses deux « invités » étaient déterminés à partir, Ryuko soupira. Elle hocha la tête à l'intention de ses ninjas et tous sauf deux se dispersèrent. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite et la cheffe Yamanaka fit un pas de côté afin de leur laisser le champ libre.

\- « Soyez de retour avant le lever du soleil. »

Eirin et Mitsuki acquiescèrent et s'engouffrèrent sans attendre dans la forêt. La maîtresse du clan les regarda partir, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- « Suivez-les » ordonna-t-elle aux deux shinobis restés à ses côtés. Ceux-ci disparurent alors en un éclair.

* * *

Le trajet à travers les bois se fit sans encombre. Mitsuki et Eirin s'attendait à trouver des ninjas ennemis sur leur chemin, mais aujourd'hui semblait être leur jour de chance. L'aîné avait bien senti qu'ils avaient été suivis, mais il s'en fichait. Dorénavant, quelques mètres les séparaient de leur « chez eux ». Les mains moites et le cœur palpitant, les deux Sayuki se regardèrent avant de parcourir la distance restante.

Arrivant à destination, Eirin sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ses yeux la piquèrent et elle utilisa la manche de son kimono pour masquer son nez.

La puanteur de la Mort était omniprésente. L'odeur âcre attaquait chacun de ses sens, à tel point qu'elle crut même s'évanouir… Elle déglutit et s'avança de quelques pas, incertaine. De nombreux cadavres pourrissants, jonchaient le sol, qui avaient pris une couleur brunâtre à cause du sang séché. N'y tenant plus, la fillette tomba à genoux sur le côté et vomit toutes ses tripes.

Mitsuki, quant à lui, résistait tant bien que mal. Il savait que ça allait être affreux. Il s'y était attendu. Mais peut-on vraiment se préparer à la Mort ? Figé sur place, le jeune homme ne réagit seulement quand il vit sa cadette se tenir les côtes. Le visage blême, il s'approcha d'elle et prit soin de lui tenir sa chevelure bleutée.

Une fois qu'Eirin eut fini, Mitsuki l'aida à se relever et lui prit la main.

\- « Ensemble. »

\- « Ensemble. » répondit-elle, en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres.

Toujours main dans la main, ils traversèrent le clan, enjambèrent les corps, observèrent les maisons incendiées et arrivèrent au temple. Devant l'immense structure calcinée, la fille Sayuki bloqua. La dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans cette enceinte, ses parents, sa grand-mère et Kurai-san y avait laissé leur vie.

La jeune fille sentit alors la pression sur sa paume se resserrer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné. Il tremblait et sa respiration paraissait s'être accélérée. Cependant, en captant son regard, Mitsuki tenta tant bien que mal de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

Ils prirent tous les deux une grande inspiration et pénétrèrent dans la bâtiment maudit.

Ici aussi, de multiples cadavres gisaient. Senju, Uchiha et Sayuki s'entremêlaient sans distinction. Seule la Mort rassemble tous les Hommes.

Toujours à pas lents, les deux Sayuki s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans la cache du temple, restée ouverte. Les Senju et les Uchiha avaient dû réussir à forcer l'entrée après le départ d'Eirin… Ils descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit même où Seijuro et Aiko s'était sacrifiés.

\- « C'est ici ? » demanda Mitsuki.

Eirin hocha la tête pour toute réponse et lâcha la main de son frère. Le Sayuki fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas les cadavres de ses parents adoptifs. Mais, voulait-il vraiment les voir ? Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de questionner Eirin.

\- « Où sont-ils ? »

La fillette se glaça. C'était vrai qu'avec tous les récents événements, elle n'avait pas encore lui parler du sacrifice de ses parents. Elle secoua la tête. Comment expliquer ça ? Elle-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce dont Eirin était sûre, c'était qu'ils étaient morts pour elle. Pour sa survie.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse dans l'immédiat, Mitsuki se tut. Contrairement à sa cadette, il n'avait pas assisté au carnage. Le jeune homme ne pouvait que simplement constater les dégâts…

La fillette de son côté observait avec une sorte de fascination morbide tous les recoins de la cache. Ses paumes parcoururent les murs imprégnés eux aussi de l'odeur âcre du sang et de la mort. Soudain, son pouce glissa sur un renfoncement et un mécanisme s'activa.

\- « Mitsuki ! » appela-t-elle, inquiète.

Ce dernier arriva rapidement et ensemble les Sayuki découvrirent…

\- « Des parchemins ? » dit Eirin.

\- « Et pas n'importe quels parchemins… » ajouta Mitsuki en déroulant l'un d'entre eux. « Ils renferment toutes les techniques – interdites ou non – du Keaton. »

Ahurie, la fille Sayuki s'empara de plusieurs parchemins. Tout ça ? Sur le Keaton ? Elle en déroula un à son tour et ce fut avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle reconnut l'écriture serrée de son paternel. La jeune fille se demanda alors si ses parents avaient entreposé ces parchemins dans le but qu'elle les trouve… Cette pensée lui glaça le sang.

 _Cela voudrait dire qu'ils … avaient prévu de se sacrifier ?_

Eirin eut l'impression de suffoquer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Maintenant. Elle embarqua tous les parchemins et sortit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait du temple, suivie de Mitsuki. Désorientée, elle tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol poisseux et chercha à reprendre sa respiration. Elle avait des vertiges et des sueurs coulaient le long de son dos. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à reprendre son souffle ?

– « Eirin ! Eirin ! Calme-toi ! Tu hyperventiles ! Écoute-moi ! » Il commença à faire de grands gestes au niveau de sa poitrine. « Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. »

Mitsuki l'exhorta ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de respirer normalement.

– « Je crois qu'il serait préférable de rentrer chez les Yamanaka. » conclut-il ensuite en aidant une fois de plus sa cadette à se relever.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit, serrant les parchemins contre sa poitrine. La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de retourner dans la forêt.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. La silhouette de Ryuko les attendait de pied ferme devant l'entrée. Elle haussa un sourcil à la vue des parchemins, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de les laisser passer.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Eirin se débarrassa de son fardeau sur la table basse et se laissa choir au sol.

Apprendre toutes ses techniques allait prendre plusieurs années sans aucun doute… Mais, la jeune n'était pas pressée.

Après tout, elle ne manquait pas de _temps_ **.**

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Il marque la fin de la partie "enfance" de cette fanfic, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre et/ou sur cette partie en entier ^^. Sur ce, le prochain chapitre sera un petit Hors-Série centré sur le couple Mitsuki x Inokei. J'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder à l'écrire pour aussi vous soumettre ensuite le chapitre 20, mais disons que mes partiels approchent à très (trop) grands pas, donc je ferai dans la mesure du possible :)**

 **Je voulais aussi vous remercier de me lire, même si vous ne laissez pas forcément de reviews ^^ J'espère que a fanfic continuera à vous plaire ^^**

 **Lawkyrie**


	21. Chapitre 20 : Le temps d'un flocon

Mitsuki s'entraînait depuis plus d'une heure à présent. Le bruit des coups contre le bois résonnait dans la cour enneigée. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et dans son dos malgré la température hivernale. Son souffle erratique formait un petit nuage de buée à chaque expiration. L'air froid s'engouffrait dans sa gorge et brûlaient ses poumons. Pourtant, le Sayuki ne s'arrêtait pas. Concentré, les muscles tendus, le jeune homme tournoya autour du mannequin en bois à une vitesse hallucinante. En l'espace de quelques secondes, une dizaine de shurikens se retrouvèrent plantés dans la cible. Mais, Mitsuki pesta. A cause du froid mordant, ses lancers n'étaient pas aussi précis que d'habitude. Il soupira alors et s'approcha du mannequin, retirant ses armes des membres factices.

Voilà maintenant trois ans que les Yamanaka les hébergeaient, Eirin et lui. Trois ans que leurs vies avaient basculé.

 _Déjà trois ans…_

Perdu dans ses pensées, Mitsuki ne remarqua pas qu'une silhouette l'épiait au loin. Ses longs cheveux blonds pour une fois attachés, Inokei serrait avec fermeté la boîte qu'il avait dans les mains. Tandis qu'il remontait son écharpe sur son nez, son œil violet s'attarda sur le brun non loin de lui.

Aujourd'hui, il lui avouerait ses sentiments.

En trois longues années, ses émotions à l'égard du Sayuki étaient restées intactes, voire même elles s'étaient renforcées. Le jeune Yamanaka avait déjà eu plusieurs occasions de se confesser. Cependant, à chaque fois, le blond n'osait pas et trouvait un prétexte stupide pour s'esquiver. En réalité, Inokei avait _peur_. Pire, il était tout simplement terrorisé à l'idée d'un rejet. Non pas pour des raisons égoïstes, le jeune homme ne souhaitait juste pour rien au monde briser le lien fragile qui s'était construit entre eux au fil des mois.

Paralysé à la pensée de réduire tous ses efforts à néant, Inokei restait camouflé derrière un arbre du terrain d'entraînement, observant l'objet de tous ses désirs tel une adolescente niaise.

Pitoyable. Il était pitoyable.

– « Onii-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le blond sursauta vivement et ses joues se colorèrent d'un joli rose. D'un geste brusque, il se retourna, prenant bien soin de cacher son précieux colis dans son dos.

– « Ce serait à moi de te poser cette question, Hana. » rit-il nerveusement, les yeux fuyants.

En trois ans, sa petite sœur était devenue une belle jeune femme, attirant les regards et éveillant les passions chez ses homologues masculins. Cependant, bien que son corps eût mûri, il n'en allait pas de même avec son caractère. Hana avait conservé cette fourberie propre aux jeunes adolescentes, désireuses de voir l'amour partout et tout le temps.

Espiègle, elle offrit un sourire carnassier à son aîné et bondit sur le côté, décidée à s'emparer de ce qu'il gardait jalousement. Surpris, Inokei fit un pas en arrière et lâcha l'objet convoité. La boîte s'ouvrit en deux et son contenu se déversa sur le sol gelé.

Immédiatement, un air de culpabilité apparut sur la frimousse de la fille Yamanaka. Ses orbes céruléens s'attardèrent sur la nourriture dispersée à terre. Elle venait sans aucun doute de ruiner des heures d'effort à néant. Après tout, son aîné n'avait jamais été très doué pour faire la cuisine… La jeune fille pinça les lèvres jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'une mince ligne. Tandis que Inokei s'abaissait pour ramasser la boîte désormais vide, Hana gardait les yeux rivés au sol, honteuse.

– « Onii-chan, je… » commença-t-elle, incertaine.

– « Ce n'est pas grave. » lui sourit-il.

Il mentait. Elle le voyait très bien. Ses pupilles améthyste fixaient avec tristesse les grains de riz, qui se confondaient avec le blanc du sol. La jeune fille avança d'un pas.

– « C'était pour Mitsuki-san, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Inokei se figea, mais ne démentit pas. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à sa sœur… Il soupira et se releva en époussetant la neige de son kimono. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais réussi à franchir le cap et à offrir ce fichu bento au Sayuki. Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une grande perte… Enfin, c'était ce que le jeune homme se disait pour se rassurer.

Voyant l'air dépité de son grand frère, Hana eut une idée. Les yeux pétillants de malice, elle sortit de leur cachette et s'avança vers Mitsuki, qui s'entraînait toujours.

– « Hana ? » interrogea Inokei. Puis, comprenant où sa cadette se dirigeait, il paniqua et la poursuivit. « Hana ! Bon sang, Hana ! Reviens ici ! »

Trop tard. Le jeune Sayuki les avait repérés et tournait à présent vers les deux Yamanaka un regard interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, la plus jeune sourit tandis que son aîné essayait de rester stoïque, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

– « Bonjour, Mitsuki-san ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

– « Très bien, merci de t'en préoccuper. » lui sourit-il.

– « Parfait ! Dans ce cas, vous pouvez venir nous aider ? »

Inokei se statufia. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire ça…

– « Vous aider ? »

L'aîné Yamanaka put clairement apercevoir l'œillade fourbe et joyeuse que sa cadette lui lança. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment… Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre, Inokei la devança.

– « Hana, je pense que Mitsuki-san est occupé actuellement. Nous devrions le laisser tranquille. » acheva-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa cadette.

– « Mais nous avons besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire pour préparer le Festival de l'hiver, Onii-chan ! »

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait osé. Inokei pesta intérieurement. Le blond aimait sincèrement sa petite sœur, mais parfois il se disait qu'il aurait préféré être fils unique…

– « Le Festival de l'Hiver ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le Sayuki, curieux.

– « Il s'agit d'une célébration qui avait autrefois lieu une fois par année au clan Yamanaka. Mais, depuis que nous sommes en guerre, nous ne la fêtons plus qu'une fois tous les quatre ans, faute de ressources. Elle a pour but de rendre hommage aux dieux afin qu'ils veillent sur le clan. » expliqua brièvement Inokei.

– « Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

– « Pour fabriquer des lampes ! » s'exclama la jeune Yamanaka, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Mitsuki fronça les sourcils. Dans quoi voulait-on encore l'embarquer ? Il s'apprêtait à demander quelques explications, mais Hana lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

– « Pendant le Festival, à la nuit tombée, nous lâchons les lanternes sur la rivière qui borde le clan. Cependant, cette année, d'après Mère, nous n'aurons pas assez de lanternes pour tout le monde… »

Ses grands yeux bleus suppliants vinrent se planter dans le regard de jade du Sayuki. Ce dernier soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Hana savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire non et elle jouait. Cette gamine lui rappelait beaucoup trop Eirin parfois…

– « J'accepte. »

La fille Yamanaka sautilla de joie. La phase un de son plan « Rapprocher Onii-chan et Mitsuki-san » avait fonctionné à merveille ! Il était maintenant temps de passer à la phase deux, autrement dit « Les laisser seuls tous les deux ».

– « Onii-chan, je te laisse t'en occuper ! Je dois aller prévenir Eirin-chan ! » dit-elle joyeusement avant de disparaître.

Hébété, Inokei regarda l'endroit où se tenait sa sœur il y a quelques secondes. Il tourna ensuite ses orbes violets vers Mitsuki.

 _Je vais être seul avec lui._

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que la réalité le rattrapait. Le jeune homme crut même un instant que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine et lui filer entre les doigts. Il porta une main au niveau de son sternum et s'exhorta à se calmer. S'il ne pouvait même pas rester tranquille en la présence du Sayuki, comment pourrait-il lui avouer ses sentiments ?

– « Inokei-kun, tout va bien ? Vous tremblez. »

Le Yamanaka tressaillit au son de la voix de son vis-à-vis. Il serra les poings, essayant vainement de masquer son agitation et offrit un léger sourire nerveux au brun.

– « C'est le froid, ne vous en faites pas, Mitsuki-san. Mettons-nous en route. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent alors la cour enneigée pour rejoindre le clan. Le trajet se passa dans un calme olympien. Après tout, Mitsuki n'était pas vraiment du genre à parler pour ne rien dire et Inokei s'avérait plus occupé à imaginer toute sorte de scénarii entre eux. Ainsi, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un petit bâtiment ouvert, sans doute aménagé pour l'occasion, où plusieurs lampions s'entassaient déjà.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à confectionner les lanternes à l'aide de papier de riz et de bambou. La technique était assez simple et bien qu'il n'eût jamais accompli une telle chose, Mitsuki attrapa le coup de main sans peine. Ses iris émeraude glissèrent vers son compagnon et le jeune Sayuki constata que lui aussi se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant, Mitsuki se sentait … étrange lorsqu'Inokei se trouvait à ses côtés. Le brun se refusait catégoriquement à mettre des mots sur son ressenti, mais il savait qu'il y avait _quelque chose_. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas trop comment tout ça avait commencé. Peu à peu, il s'était rapproché du Yamanaka, laissant tomber ses barrières une à une. Bien sûr, le Sayuki n'oubliait pas. Jamais. Les souvenirs de ce fameux jour, il y a trois ans, resteraient pour toujours gravés à l'encre noir dans son cœur. Simplement, ses yeux avaient appris à distinguer l'homme au-delà du coupable. Maintes fois, Mitsuki s'était posé la question : « Et si les rôles avaient été inversés ? ». Aurait-il obéi à Butsuma ? Les premiers jours, le jeune homme avait essayé de se persuader qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde vendu un clan innocent. Mais, au fil du temps, le Sayuki s'était rendu à l'évidence.

Inokei et lui se ressemblaient.

L'un comme l'autre aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sauver les siens. Les orbes de jade se posèrent sur les Yamanaka. Les sourcils froncés, ce dernier s'appliquait avec ferveur à la création des lampions. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Il pourrait presque le regarder ainsi pendant des heures… Le Yamanaka le captivait. Il lui semblait si lumineux… Ses pupilles ne pouvaient s'en détacher.

 _Tel un feu d'artifice_

Se sentant observé, le blond leva ses yeux améthyste.

– « Mitsuki-san ? » interrogea-t-il, constatant l'inactivité de son compagnon.

– « Inokei-kun, as-tu déjà contemplé des feux d'artifices ? »

Désarçonné par la demande, l'intéressé mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

– « Non, jamais. Mère m'a cependant raconté qu'il était de coutume d'en lancer au Festival de l'Hiver, autrefois. Mais, depuis que nous sommes en guerre, ils ont été prohibés. Pourquoi ? »

– « Je rêve d'en voir depuis que je suis tout gamin. » expliqua Mitsuki en se penchant en arrière. « Au clan Sayuki, ils étaient aussi interdits parce que nous devions rester caché. En lancer aurait pu signaler notre position aux ennemis… »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur les deux hommes, qui s'étaient remis au travail. Ils continuèrent leur tâche mécaniquement sans échanger un mot de plus. Contre toute attente, ce fut Inokei qui brisa la glace.

– « P-Peut-être q-que… » bégaya-t-il avant de s'arrêter. Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha la bombe. « Peut-être qu'à défaut de feux d'artifice, nous pourrions regarder le lâcher de lanternes ensemble ce soir ? »

Le jeune Yamanaka avait les mains terriblement moites. Son cœur s'affolait et des roses s'épanouissaient sur ses joues en feu. Il l'avait fait. Il avait pris les devants. Le blond déglutit avec difficulté, ses doigts se recroquevillant sur son kimono. Une réponse affirmative, voilà tout ce qu'il demandait…

Mitsuki, quant à lui, parut un instant interloqué. Il ne rêvait pas. Inokei venait-il vraiment de lui proposer un rendez-vous ?

Avant que le Sayuki n'ait pu réfléchir, sa bouche s'ouvrit, comme mue d'une volonté propre.

– « Pourquoi pas ? »

A cet instant précis, un sourire étincelant éclaira le visage pâle du Yamanaka. Ses yeux violets pétillèrent d'une joie non-contenue tandis que les pupilles vertes se détournaient, rougissantes.

Les deux hommes se remirent alors au travail au travail en silence, car ils n'avaient plus besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Dehors, les flocons pleuvaient, insensibles et inconscients de leur magie…

* * *

Le soir venu, une atmosphère de fête régnait au clan Yamanaka. Excitée comme une puce, Hana tirait Eirin par la manche.

– « Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! »

Les cheveux relevés pour l'occasion, les deux jeunes filles tentaient tant bien que mal de courir malgré leurs getas et leurs épais kimonos d'hiver. Elles passèrent à toute allure devant Mitsuki, sans le voir. Ce dernier regarda le duo trotter avec un léger sourire. Il était heureux que sa petite sœur se soit trouvée une amie…

De son côté, le brun attendait. Incertain, il regardait avec attention les passants. Accepter l'invitation du blond était une chose. Le retrouver dans cette masse humaine en était une autre… Son souffle blanc formait un nuage devant son faciès. Mitsuki frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Peut-être que Inokei ne l'avait pas attendu, lui ? Peut-être était-il déjà sur place ? Peut-être l'avait-il oublié ?

Absurde.

Pourtant, le Sayuki se sentait agité. Il ne s'agissait _que_ d'Inokei … ou justement était-ce _parce qu'il_ s'agissait d'Inokei ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête et tira sur ses manches. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce kimono. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas les kimonos. « C'est encombrant et les mouvements sont limités. » Voilà ce que le brun disait toujours. De plus, celui qu'il portait appartenait à feu Inobu Yamanaka, le mari de Ryuko-sama. Cependant, les couturières du clan avaient accepté de le repriser à certains endroits, notamment au niveau de la taille et des épaules. Le tissu émeraude souple, assorti à ses iris, épousait donc parfaitement sa silhouette. Mitsuki expira sur le bout de ses doigts, essayant d'apporter un peu de chaleur à ses extrémités. Le brun se dit alors qu'il avait assez patienté et s'apprêta à rejoindre le reste des Yamanaka.

– « Mitsuki-san ! Attendez ! » cria une voix bien connue.

L'interpellé se retourna, prêt à râler, mais la vue de son compagnon le stoppa dans l'immédiat. Inokei arborait un kimono rouge rubis, différant de son bleu sombre habituel et rehaussant son teint de porcelaine. Sa chevelure dorée était remontée en un élégant chignon et décorée d'une barrette aussi pourpre que son vêtement. Les joues roses d'avoir couru, le blond leva un regard luisant vers Mitsuki.

 _Magnifique._

Ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il croisa les iris violettes. Le Sayuki toussa et en profita pour détourner le regard, embarrassé par ce contact visuel prolongé. Bon sang, il devait se reprendre ! Il agissait comme une adolescente !

– « Je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard, Mitsuki-san. J'ai eu quelques… problèmes de dernière minute. »

Ryuko l'avait surtout harcelé pour que le jeune homme enfile ce kimono rouge, oui ! Inokei n'appréciait pas particulièrement la couleur. Il la trouvait agressive, voyante, menaçante, … Tout ce que le blond n'était pas, en résumé.

L'héritier Yamanaka détailla ensuite son partenaire. Ses mèches brunes retenues à l'arrière par un élastique encadraient son visage aux pommettes saillantes, lui donnant un air plus… raffiné. Son vêtement quant à lui ne laissait apercevoir rien de plus que son cou hâlé et ses mains calleuses. Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du blond. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le Sayuki avait accepté sa proposition. Le jeune homme avait la sensation d'être dans un rêve.

– « Nous devrions nous mettre en route, non ? » demanda Mitsuki.

Inokei sortit de sa contemplation et son sourire s'élargit.

– « Suivez-moi ! Je connais un endroit parfait pour admirer le spectacle ! »

Sceptique, le Sayuki emboîta néanmoins le pas de son compagnon. Ils partirent ainsi dans le sens opposé et slalomèrent à travers les ruelles du clan presque désertes. Peu habitué aux getas, Mitsuki avait même un peu du mal à suivre le blond. Les deux hommes finirent cependant par arriver au sommet d'un talus. Le brun gravit les derniers mètres avec peine à cause de ses sandales, mais lorsqu'il parvint à destination, les mots lui manquèrent.

Une rivière de feu s'étendait sous ses yeux ébahis. Les lanternes flottantes dansaient et virevoltaient telles une déesse impétueuse, dévorant chaque parcelle d'obscurité. Les lumières vivantes ondulaient, flamboyantes, dans le regard émeraude. Les flocons tourbillonnants sublimaient ce ballet embrasé, presque féerique.

– « Inokei-kun… C'est… C'est sublime. » articula-t-il.

Pris d'une impulsion, Mitsuki enlaça alors ses doigts autour de la main froide et pâle du blond. Celui-ci sembla un instant se raidir avant d'affermir sa prise.

– « Ça ne vaut pas un feu d'artifice, mais le Festival de l'Hiver fait toujours son effet. »

Le Sayuki releva ses orbes de jade vers son ami et constata que leurs visages étaient proches. Très proches. Trop proches ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner, que du contraire… Les iris violettes le regardaient avec curiosité tandis qu'une brise vint chatouiller leurs nez rougis par le froid. Mitsuki posa une main hâlée sur la joue de son vis-à-vis, s'aventurant ensuite dans les cheveux de blé. De la pulpe des doigts, il caressa les mèches douces.

Peu à peu, leurs visages se rapprochèrent avant de se stopper à quelques centimètres. Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Une vague de doute envahit le Sayuki tout à coup, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. L'environnement devint flou, isolant les deux hommes du bruit du Festival.

Une seconde, un souffle, un flocon.

C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Inokei pour franchir le cap. Doucement, ses lèvres glacées rencontrèrent celles de Mitsuki. Un chaste baiser fut échangé avant que le blond ne se recule. Néanmoins, le Sayuki n'était pas de cet avis. Déterminé, il agrippa le col du Yamanaka pour le rapprocher et colla sa bouche à la sienne. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, figés, profitant de ce moment magique. Puis, tels la danse des lampions, leurs deux âmes s'embrasèrent. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, virevoltèrent et jouèrent, se mouvant à l'unisson. Les yeux fermés, le blond gémissait tandis que le brun ravageait sa bouche. L'euphorie et le froid combinés lui donnait l'impression d'être invincible en cet instant précis. Mitsuki et lui s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant ce qu'il lui parut une éternité. Comme deux âmes-sœurs, leurs lèvres semblaient être scellées dans le symbole de leur amour.

Finalement, les amants se séparèrent à contre-cœur, faute de pourvoir respirer.

– « C'est même bien mieux que tous les feux d'artifice réunis. » sourit le Sayuki, essoufflé.

Le Yamanaka lui sourit en retour et main dans la main, ils contemplèrent la fête en contre-bas. Une seconde. Ce fut le temps pour que leurs cœurs battent en harmonie.

Une seconde ou… _le temps d'un flocon._

* * *

 **OH. MON. DIEU.**

 **J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais arriver au bout de ce "petit" Hors-Série ! Franchement, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et désolée pour ceux qui voulaient un lemon, mais clairement de un, j'étais pas inspirée pour, de deux, pour moi ce chapitre est déjà hyper long et de trois, ça fait plus Noël comme ça ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je reviens très bientôt avec le chapitre 20 ! (Mais je ne promets rien à cause de mes examens qui arrivent ~)**

 **Lawkyrie**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Mission

Madara regardait le visage endormi de sa mère. Ainsi, elle ressemblait presque à une poupée de porcelaine. Belle, mais si fragile… l'héritier Uchiha posa une main tendre sur la joue blafarde. Sa santé se dégradait au fil des jours, assez pour que son seul domicile ne fût plus que son lit. La respiration difficile de sa mère ainsi que son faciès émacié manifestaient de son état préoccupant. La maladie la rongeait, et Madara s'inquiétait. Pourrait-il la sauver ? Ou périra-t-elle comme de nombreux autres ? Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux et retira sa paume du visage d'Hikari.

A cet instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur son frère cadet. Izuna resta quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses orbes ébènes s'attardèrent tristement sur la silhouette inerte avant de se fixer sur son aîné.

– « Nii-san, Père demande à nous voir. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se leva. Il lança une dernière œillade au visage paisible de sa mère. _Je la protégerai !_ se jura-t-il intérieurement. _Je les protégerai tous, peu importe le prix à payer !_

Les deux frères marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Madara baissa les yeux sur son cadet. En quatre années, ce dernier avait bien mûri et était devenu un ninja redoutable malgré son jeune âge. Cependant, le plus âgé était heureux qu'il ait gardé cette candeur propre aux enfants. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'héritier tandis qu'il posa sa paume sur le haut du crâne d'Izuna. Le plus jeune leva un regard interrogateur sur son frère. Un éclair d'espièglerie traversa les pupilles sombres de ce dernier et sans crier gare, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet.

– « Aaah, non ! Nii-san ! Arrête ! » rigola-t-il. Madara lâcha finalement son frère après quelques instants. Celui-ci tenta tant bien que mal de rendre forme à sa crinière avant de darder un regard faussement réprobateur sur son aîné. « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

– « Je me disais juste que tu avais bien grandi. » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

– « Tu parles comme un vieillard, Nii-san. »

– « Tu veux que je recommence ? »

– « Ah non ! Surtout pas ! » cria Izuna en se protégeant la tête.

Madara pouffa légèrement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

– « Nous devrions nous hâter, si nous faisons attendre Père plus longtemps, je crains que nous ne puissions revoir la lumière du jour ! »

– « Mais c'est de ta faute si on est en retard, Nii-san. » marmonna le plus jeune avant d'emboîter le pas à son aîné.

Peu de temps après, les deux frères parvinrent devant la porte du bureau de leur paternel. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tajima les fusillèrent tous les deux du regard, mais ne releva par leur retard. Le chef de clan se leva et étala une carte sur son pupitre.

– « L'hiver arrive, mes fils, et les vivres se font malheureusement rares au sein du clan. » commença-t-il. « Demain, à l'aube, vous partirez en mission de ravitaillement au sud. Manto et quelques autres ninjas vous accompagneront. »

Concentré, Madara fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de la carte. Il l'examina quelques instants.

– « Au sud, vous dites ? La guerre avec les Senju a détruit bon nombre de hameaux dans ces environs… je doute que nous trouvions quoi que ce soit, Père. »

– « Il vous faudra vous aventurer plus loin, dans ce cas. » Tajima planta son regard dans les yeux de ses fils. « J'ai confiance en vous, vous êtes mes enfants après tout. »

Les jeunes Uchiha s'inclinèrent respectueusement et sortirent de la pièce. Madara avait un étrange pressentiment concernant cette mission. L'héritier du clan n'était pas du genre à laisser ses émotions décider à sa place. Cependant, ses instincts ne l'avaient jamais trompé. Le jeune homme se promit alors de redoubler de prudence durant leur voyage, sans savoir que la cause de ses troubles ne sera rien d'autre que lui-même.

* * *

Le lendemain, aux aurores, l'équipe en charge de la mission de ravitaillement se mit en route. Le voyage s'annonçait rude et long, mais Madara était déterminé. Il ne laisserait pour rien au monde la famine gagner son clan. Armé d'un gunbai, son arme fétiche depuis quelques temps, le jeune Uchiha avait fière allure dans son armure rouge de samouraï.

Il détailla ensuite avec attention les autres membres de leur petit groupe de cinq. Comme lui, Izuna portait un plastron écarlate au niveau de ses points vitaux. Le cœur de l'aîné se gonfla de fierté en voyant son cadet ainsi. Mais bien vite, il se reprit et continua son inspection. Son père avait choisi deux shinobis expérimentés pour les accompagner. Tous deux portaient l'habit traditionnel du clan Uchiha. Le premier semblait d'âge mûr au vu des quelques mèches grisonnantes dans sa chevelure ébène. La balafre sur son visage manifestait sans aucun doute de son habileté au combat. Madara hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers le deuxième. Un maquillage guerrier ornait ses joues de traits tribaux noirs, rendant son visage austère presque terrifiant. Lorsqu'il croisa les orbes de l'héritier, il le soutint quelques instants avant de s'en détourner.

Le jeune Uchiha s'approcha d'eux.

– « Quels sont vos noms ? »

– « Daiki, Madara-sama. » répondit le plus âgé.

On pouvait sentir le respect dans sa voix. Madara se dit que cet homme devait vraisemblablement être un des ninjas les plus fidèles à son père.

– « Rei. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton laconique. Ses yeux n'avaient même pas croisé ceux de l'héritier, comme s'il ne lui parlait pas réellement. Daiki fronça les sourcils, désapprouvant un tel comportement vis-à-vis de celui qui assurerait l'avenir du clan. Madara, lui, ne s'en formalisa pas et dirigea ses pupilles charbon sur le dernier membre du corps expéditionnaire.

 _Manto… Pourquoi lui ?_

Le jeune Uchiha n'avait jamais aimé cet homme sibyllin et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son paternel l'avait inclus. Son capuchon perpétuellement rabattu sur son crâne suscitait plus de méfiance que de la curiosité chez Madara. Il secoua la tête. Il avait une mission à accomplir.

Ainsi commença leur long voyage. Un silence de mort régnait en maître sur le petit groupe. Seul Izuna l'animait un peu de temps en temps de par sa nature joviale et son dynamisme. Cependant, les Uchiha n'avaient jamais été réputés pour être bavards… Madara écoutait avec un sourire en coin les histoires de son cadet. D'une certaine façon, son exubérance lui rappelait Hashirama. Un voile ombrageux couvrit ses yeux. Pourquoi donc pensait-il encore à ça ? Après quatre années, ce fichu Senju venait encore hanter son esprit.

 _J'aurai dû le tuer lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion._

L'équipe voyagea ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Rei et Daiki montèrent la garde tandis que les autres montèrent un petit campement. Ils firent des tournantes jusqu'au matin, puis se remirent en route. Les cinq hommes poursuivirent leur voyage pendant encore deux jours, jusqu'à ce que Manto, parti en éclaireur revienne avec une bonne nouvelle.

– « Madara-sama, il y a un petit hameau non loin d'ici à l'est. Les habitants semblent conserver leurs vivres pour l'hiver au même endroit. Cela devrait nous faciliter la tâche. »

Impassible, Madara hocha la tête et fit signe au reste de l'équipe afin d'élaborer un « plan » d'attaque… s'il y avait réellement besoin d'un plan. _Ces gens sont sans doute des civils_ pensa le jeune héritier. A vrai dire, l'Uchiha n'aimait pas ce qu'ils étaient sur le point d'accomplir, mais pour sauver sa mère et son clan, il ferait n'importe quoi.

 _Même tuer des innocents._

A l'instant où les citoyens les virent arriver, des cris retentirent. Les shinobis avaient très mauvaise réputation à cause de leur guerre entre clans. Il existait même une superstition chez les simples paysans, qui disaient que croiser le regard ninja équivalait à croiser celui de la Mort en personne. En ce moment, avec leurs Sharingan activés, Madara se dit que l'image était de circonstance.

La plupart des habitants avaient fui. D'autres restaient tétanisés sur place. Les rares courageux qui osaient leur tenir tête finissaient simplement transpercer. Sans une once d'émotion, le jeune Uchiha retira sa lame d'un fermier et fendit l'air pour en retirer le sang. Rei et Daiki se tenaient derrière lui, mais tandis que le plus âgé paraissait éprouver une forme de respect pour les victimes, le plus jeune prenait un certain plaisir à les torturer avant d'abréger leurs souffrances. En apercevant son manège, Madara se dirigea vers lui, furieux.

– « Une vie humaine n'est pas un jouet ! » cria-t-il en plantant son katana dans le cœur d'un pauvre homme que Rei s'amusait à éventrer.

L'Uchiha aux symboles tribaux soutint son regard, puis pesta avant de s'éloigner. L'héritier le suivit du regard pendant un instant puis reprit son chemin vers la réserve. Il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment au centre du petit village. Madara était à quelques mètres dans la porte qui menait à l'intérieur quand une petite silhouette rouge vint s'interposer entre lui et son but.

– « Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! » hurla la fillette.

Surpris, l'Uchiha ne put que regarder l'enfant aux cheveux pourpres lui faire face, uniquement armée d'un bâton tremblant.

– « Yuna ! » crièrent deux voix à l'unisson

 _Sans doute, ses parents_

Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le courage de venir chercher leur fille. Ils restaient là, attendant que leur précieux enfant se fasse tuer sous leurs yeux.

 _Pathétique_ pensa Madara tandis qu'il levait son arme vers l'importune.

Il ne montrerait aucune pitié, et ce même envers une fillette. Puis soudain, il croisa les yeux de Yuna. Cette couleur… il l'avait déjà vue auparavant. Deux orbes dorés le fixaient avec la même hargne qu'une louve protégeant ses petits. Une image se superposa dans l'esprit de Madara, le rendant confus.

– « Ei-Eirin ? » murmura-t-il en abaissant son arme.

Non ! Ce n'était pas elle ! Il devait la tuer pour sauver son clan. Et pourtant, son bras ne répondait plus. Chaque fois que son Sharingan se posait sur cette fillette, il la voyait avec sa chevelure saphir, son sourire triomphant lorsqu'elle gagnait, sa mine boudeuse lorsqu'au contraire elle perdait. Le jeune homme apercevait ses orbes ambrés scintillants. Il se souvint alors de cet instant, quelques années plus tôt où ces mêmes yeux l'avaient regardé si froidement.

 _« Je vous hais. »_

Ces mots resteraient à jamais gravé dans son âme. Les souvenirs continuaient d'affluer dans son esprit tandis que ses pupilles, redevenues ébènes ne pouvaient se détacher du regard d'or enragé en face de lui. Non, non, non ! Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de toutes ces choses ! Il avait fait une croix sur son amitié !

– « Si vous ne pouvez pas la tuer, Madara- _sama_ , je vais m'en charger. » déclara alors Rei en s'avançant vers Yuna.

Paralysé par des souvenirs dont il ne voulait plus, l'héritier Uchiha ne put que tendre un bras impuissant. Aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Les gestes de Rei semblèrent se dérouler au ralenti. Le bourreau leva d'abord son katana vers la fillette tremblante.

– « J-Je vous p-protégerai, n-ne vous en faites pas ! » bégaya-t-elle en offrant un sourire terrorisé à ses parents. »

La lame siffla dans l'air. Un bruit sourd la suivit et Madara regarda la tête de Yuna rouler jusqu'à lui. Toujours sous le choc, il tendit une main vers les cheveux pourpres dorénavant ternes. Pourquoi les voyait-il toujours bleus ? Pourquoi sentait-il son cœur se serrer alors qu'il ne connaissait rien de cette enfant ? Pourquoi serrait-il les dents ? Pourquoi ressentait-il l'envie irrépressible d'étriper Rei ?

– « Nii-san ? Tout va bien ? »

Madara leva un regard d'incompréhension vers son frère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ses émotions semblaient se bousculer les unes à la suite des autres sans qu'une seule réussisse à prendre le dessus.

– « Le grand Madara Uchiha aurait-il peur d'une simple tête coupée ? » le nargua Rei.

Une colère sauvage prit soudain possession de l'héritier. Le jeune homme avait la sensation que du métal en fusion coulait à travers ses veines. D'un pas furieux, il se dirigea vers le bourreau.

– « Quoi ? Je n'ai pas rais- »

Le coup de poing partit à une vitesse fulgurante. Rei bascula en arrière et cracha une gerbe de sang sous la violence du coup. L'homme au maquillage tribal se remit debout. Ses orbes ébènes brillaient d'une lueur de folie. Un rictus déforma ses traits.

– « Je me fiche que tu sois l'héritier du clan. Je vais te faire la peau ! »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, Daiki l'assomma d'un coup sec dans la nuque. Le vieil homme jeta un regard mystérieux à Madara, puis chargea Rei sur son épaule.

– « Nii-san… » murmura Izuna.

– « Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste… » voulut rassurer Madara, sans parvenir à achever sa phrase.

Dans un silence de plomb, les quatre Uchiha s'emparèrent de tous les vivres qu'ils pouvaient trouver et repartirent vers leur clan. Le jeune héritier se sentait honteux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Cette fillette… ressemblait beaucoup trop à Eirin. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Se serait-il comporté de la même façon si elle lui avait rappelé Hashirama plutôt ? Madara connaissait la réponse, mais refusait de se l'avouer. Pourquoi cela changerait-il quoi que ce soit de toute façon ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il devait faire le vide dans son esprit.

Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, une question le tourmentait.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

* * *

 **Hello ! Oui je m'excuse de mon retard, mais j'ai été en examen jusqu'à la semaine dernière puis j'ai eu pleins de trucs à faire... Bref, j'ai rarement trouvé le temps pour écrire. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu ! Je sais qu'il semble un peu "hors du temps", mais les événements présents dedans auront leur importance plus tard !**

 **Sur ce, n'oubliez pas ! Une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Senju et Uchiha

**Lexique : Kama = sorte de petite faux**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent au clan Uchiha. Madara s'attendait à des réprimandes pour son attitude lors de la mission de ravitaillement, mais rien ne vint. Le jeune héritier savait pourtant que Manto n'avait pas pu manquer de rapporter cette information à son paternel. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers cette petite fille aux cheveux rouges.

 _Yuna…_

Ce nom resterait sans aucun doute gravé dans sa mémoire. Cette gamine avait fait preuve d'un incroyable courage. Se tenir ainsi désarmée devant lui, alors que ses propres parents fuyaient, avait impressionné l'héritier. Cependant, Madara ne se comprenait toujours pas. Elle n'était pas Eirin. Pourquoi alors n'avait-il pas pu l'abattre ? Pourquoi sa rage envers Rei ne s'éteignait-elle pas ?

Les sourcils froncés, l'adolescent secoua légèrement la tête et se reconcentra devant lui. Ses inquiétudes et ses interrogations attendront. Après tout, il se dirigeait vers le champ de bataille à cet instant-même pour un énième combat contre le clan Senju. Sa poigne sur son kama se resserra tandis que l'Uchiha se frayait un chemin à travers les buissons de la forêt du Feu. Peut-être rencontrerait-il Hashirama ? Malgré leurs liens rompus, Madara appréciait toujours autant leurs duels.

Le jeune héritier sortit finalement de la végétation et atterrit dans une plaine. Les cris guerriers emplissaient l'air poussiéreux, et le tintement des armes retentissait tel un chant funèbre. Immédiatement, Madara engagea le combat. Sharingan activé, aucun de ses adversaires ne semblait pouvoir rivaliser avec l'adolescent. Malgré son âge, le jeune Uchiha était reconnu pour sa puissance chez les Senju.

Soudain, un homme s'avança vers lui. Madara se stoppa, méfiant.

 _Celui-ci n'est pas comme les autres._

Le chakra de ce Senju dégageait une force incroyable… L'Uchiha décida de jauger ses capacités. Il inspira et concentra son chakra dans ses poumons. Une sensation de chaleur bien connue imprégna alors son corps tout entier.

 _Katon : Boule de feu suprême !_

Une énorme boule de feu s'échappa alors de la bouche de Madara et fonça à toute allure vers son opposant. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter et s'accroupit au sol.

– « Doton : Mur de boue ! »

La masse enflammée vint s'écraser contre une paroi de terre. La collision provoqua l'aveuglement momentané du Senju. Madara profita de cet instant d'inattention pour foncer vers lui à toute allure. L'héritier abattit son kama, mais contre toute attente l'autre shinobi avait réussi à parer son attaque in extremis grâce à un kunaï. Les deux ninjas restèrent ainsi face à face pendant ce qui sembla durer des heures. Chacun essayait de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. L'Uchiha pesta. En termes de force brute, son corps d'adolescent ne pouvait rivaliser avec celui d'un homme adulte. De ce fait, il commençait dangereusement à perdre du terrain…

Madara fronça les sourcils et retira son arme. Le Senju bascula alors en avant, surpris par ce brusque changement. L'adolescent s'abaissa vivement au sol et fit trébucher son adversaire. Son équilibre déjà perturbé, ce dernier ne put se rattraper et tomba lourdement à terre. L'homme chercha à se relever, mais l'héritier lui faucha les genoux grâce à son kama. Son adversaire grogna de douleur, tandis qu'une tache sombre grandissait au niveau de sa blessure.

Triomphant, Madara s'approcha. Ses yeux ardent regardaient avec indifférence le ninja. L'adolescent brandit alors son bras armé et sa faux siffla dans l'air. Le Senju ferma les yeux, prêt à affronter la mort.

Pourtant, rien ne vint.

La lame de l'Uchiha s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de la gorge de son ennemi. Ce dernier releva vers lui un regard empli d'incompréhension. Madara ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction. Venait-il vraiment d'épargner un Senju ? Le jeune héritier raffermit sa prise sur son kama, déterminé à achever son adversaire. Pourtant, son bras ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

A quoi servait cette guerre déjà ? Pour quelles raisons les siens avaient-ils péri ? Tout cela en valait-il encore la peine ? Ne méritaient-ils pas un monde en paix après toute cette souffrance ? Si les Senju et les Uchiha s'accordaient, aucun autre clan ne serait en mesure de les affronter. Et alors seulement, _leur_ rêve pourrait s'accomplir…

Perdu dans son conflit intérieur, l'adolescent ne remarqua pas que le shinobi au sol se relevait péniblement. Malgré ses blessures importantes, l'homme lui faisait face, son kunaï tremblant à la main et une expression de profonde rage sur le visage.

– « Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Uchiha ! »

 _La haine n'engendre que la haine._

Le ninja fonça vers lui, mais Madara esquiva aisément son attaque. Dans son état, le Senju ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. L'adolescent reprit alors l'offensive. Il profita que son adversaire ait toujours le dos tourné pour le surprendre. Dans un geste précis et sec, l'héritier Uchiha abattit le manche de son arme sur la nuque de son adversaire. Ce dernier hoqueta avant de tomber inconscient au sol.

Madara regarda son corps inerte. Il pourrait le tuer là, maintenant. Pourtant, le jeune homme rengaina son katana, se recula de quelques pas et partit. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Depuis ce fameux jour à la rivière, l'Uchiha s'était juré de ne plus agir selon ses émotions… et voilà qu'à présent il épargnait un Senju ! Il regarda autour de lui, mais aucun de ses pairs ne semblait avoir remarqué ses agissements. Un poids s'ôta alors de sa poitrine, sans que le profond malaise qu'il ressentait ne disparaisse pour autant.

Non loin de là, du côté des Senju, un adolescent aux longs cheveux bruns avait assisté à cette dernière scène. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il combattait férocement ses adversaires.

 _Madara… tout n'est donc pas perdu._

L'héritier Uchiha rentra au clan avec des pieds de plomb. Il aurait voulu rester sur le champ de bataille et combattre encore et encore, ne serait-ce que pour éviter ces questionnements qui lui dévoraient l'âme et l'esprit.

 _D'abord Yuna et puis maintenant ce Senju…_

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser. Il sentait ses repères s'effondrer et il n'aimait pas ça. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? Ses pupilles ébènes se dirigèrent naturellement vers son petit frère. Madara secoua la tête. Inquiéter Izuna paraissait plus inutile qu'autre chose. De plus, connaissant son cadet, il ne manquerait de lui chercher de l'aide parmi les membres du clan, et l'héritier souhaitait que ses « problèmes » ne s'ébruitent pas… Son regard croisa ensuite celui de Tajima. Madara lui portait un grand respect, mais il ne pensait pas que le patriarche Uchiha serait le plus à même de comprendre…

Il ne lui restait donc que sa mère.

L'adolescent pinça les lèvres, hésitant, puis fit route vers la chambre où sa génitrice résidait. Il allait arriver à destination, lorsqu'une domestique chargée des soins sortit en trombe du bâtiment. Les joues rouges d'avoir couru, elle lança un regard affolé autour d'elle avant de croiser celui de Madara. La jeune femme se jeta sur lui, se saisissant de ses mains.

– « Oh ! Madara-sama ! C'est affreux ! »

– « Parle. » commanda-t-il, ignorant son attitude considérée comme irrespectueuse.

La servant prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour reprendre son souffle.

– « C'est à propos de votre mère Hikari-sama ! »

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que d'habitude, essentiellement parce qu'il se concentre sur les sentiments de Madara. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura plu ! Normalement le prochain devrait être plus long quand même :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review ~**

 **Lawkyrie**


	24. Chapitre 23 : Doute

**Hello ! Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! On est toujours dans l'introspection de personnages, mais promis au prochain chapitre, il devrait normalement y avoir de la fight :D**

 **Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que La Prêtresse maudite va changer de titre pour devenir Légendes Éternelles !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Madara sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et un vent de panique secoua le cœur de l'adolescent. Avant même d'y réfléchir, ses muscles se contractèrent et il se rua à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La domestique qui était venue l'avertir le suivait avec peine, mais l'héritier Uchiha n'en avait cure. Ses pensées se dirigeaient exclusivement vers sa mère. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Madara n'était pas vraiment porté sur la religion, mais à cet instant, il formula une prière silencieuse. _Kamisama… Ne la prenez pas._ Le jeune homme arriva finalement devant la chambre. Sans se soucier du poids qui accablait sa poitrine, il ouvrit la porte avec violence, surprenant les guérisseurs présents dans la pièce.

– « M-Madara-sama ? » bégaya l'un d'entre eux. « Vous ne devriez pas- »

– « Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. » ordonna l'adolescent.

Ses yeux, devenus écarlate sous l'émotion, firent reculer les soigneurs. Un silence de mort régnait, aucun guérisseur n'osait s'approcher de l'aura noire du jeune héritier Uchiha. A bout de patience, l'adolescent se dirigea vers un homme et le prit brusquement par le col. Ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres et des sueurs froides apparaissaient sur le haut de son crâne dégarni tandis que ses pupilles rencontraient le Sharingan.

– « Parlez. Maintenant. »

– « J-Je suis v-vraiment désolé, Madara-sama, m-mais Hikari-sama ne se r-réveille pas… »

– « Expliquez-vous. »

La voix dangereusement basse du jeune Uchiha fit tressaillir le guérisseur. En vérité, Madara cherchait juste à camoufler les tremblements de sa voix. La gorge nouée et le cœur battant, il attendait avec appréhension le verdict de celui qu'il tenait par le col. L'homme, toujours terrifié, déglutit avec peine.

– « Elle respire toujours, m-mais elle semble plongée dans les t-ténèbres d'un sommeil profond. »

– « Qu'attendez-vous pour l'en sortir, dans ce cas ? » articula-t-il, en s'adressant aux autres soigneurs présents dans la pièce. « C'est votre travail, non ? »

La mâchoire serrée, Madara ne se rendit pas compte que ses doigts se crispaient à présent autour de la gorge du ninja. Son Sharingan rougeoyant toujours planté dans les onyx de sa victime, l'adolescent hurla.

– « Répondez ! »

Sa poigne s'accentua autour du cou du malheureux. Le visage de celui-ci rougissait à vue d'œil, et dans une tentative désespérée, il posa sa paume sur le poignet de l'héritier.

– « Ma…dara-sa…ma, je… »

Mais l'air lui manquait terriblement. Le guérisseur se sentait partir. Petit à petit, sa conscience le quittait avant de s'évaporer. Ses poumons le faisaient souffrir avec violence, il avait la sensation que son corps entier brûlait.

De l'autre côté, un voile de haine et de tristesse obscurcissait la vision du jeune Uchiha. Qu'attendait donc cet imbécile pour lui répondre ? Était-il incompétent au point de ne pas pouvoir obéir à un ordre si simple ? Le bras de Madara tremblait de rage. De tous ceux présents dans cette chambre, Hikari était celle qui méritait le plus de vivre. Pourquoi ces guérisseurs ne le comprenaient-ils pas ? Sous les yeux horrifiés des autres soigneurs, la main droite de l'héritier continuait de se resserrer autour de la gorge de sa victime.

– « Nii-san ! Arrête ! »

L'esprit de Madara s'éclaircit au contact de cette voix bien familière. Il lâcha l'homme, qui tomba lourdement au sol. Ses yeux redevenus ébènes papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de rencontrer ceux de son cadet. La lueur d'inquiétude que le jeune Uchiha y lut lui paraissait insupportable.

– « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Madara sortit en trombe du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement du clan. Un feu ardent brûlait dans sa poitrine et ses poings serrés tremblaient. L'adolescent ressentait le besoin impératif d'évacuer ce poids qui l'accablait depuis la mission de ravitaillement.

Face aux troncs d'arbre, le jeune Uchiha ne montra aucune retenue. Armé d'un katana, Madara frappait avec une violence inouïe le bois. Sa lame fendait l'air si vite qu'il devenait difficile de la distinguer. L'héritier abattait son sabre encore et encore, sans relâche. Une envolée d'oiseaux quitta alors les branchages à cause des tremblements qui secouaient leurs nids. Le shinobi était cependant trop concentré pour s'en préoccuper. Pourquoi donc cette pression qui l'oppressait ne disparaissait-elle pas ? Madara grinça des dents.

Tout ça ne suffisait pas.

Il lâcha son katana au sol et commença à cogner l'arbre avec ses poings. Des morceaux d'écorce se détachaient sous la puissance des coups. Ses phalanges saignaient et le faisaient souffrir. Pourtant, le jeune héritier ne s'arrêta pas. La douleur ne le dérangeait pas au contraire, elle lui permettait de penser à autre chose. La souffrance qu'il ressentait à cet instant était comme une drogue pour lui. Madara en dépendait, comme il dépendait de l'eau ou de l'air pour survivre. L'adolescent continua de frapper l'écorce, devenue rouge avec fureur. Ses mouvements devenaient plus brutaux, plus sauvages… comme ceux d'un animal. Finalement, il abattit sa main sanguinolente une dernière fois avant de tomber au sol, exténué.

Cependant, son feu intérieur ne faiblissait pas. Un profond sentiment d'irascibilité l'habitait. Madara n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle tempête dans son âme. Le jeune homme était en colère contre lui-même qui se montrait si faible, mais aussi contre ces guérisseurs incompétents, contre son clan qui s'obstinait dans un combat futile, contre les Senju qui lui avaient tout pris, contre cette foutue guerre qui ne cessait pas, contre son rêve de paix devenu irréalisable…

Un cri d'intense rage sortit des entrailles de l'adolescent. Ses poings s'attaquèrent à présent au sol, le martelant de coups. Mais Madara se stoppa bien vite. S'il continuait ainsi, ses mains seraient dans un tel état qu'il ne pourrait plus combattre. L'héritier Uchiha passa alors ses doigts douloureux dans sa crinière de jais, rendue plus imposante suite à toutes ces années sans les couper.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne _se_ comprenait pas.

Si seulement, il avait pu parler à sa mère ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Hikari aurait sans aucun doute pu mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait chez lui depuis ces dernières semaines. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme.

L'héritier sentit alors un chakra familier arriver vers lui. Il ne bougea pas et se contenta de lever la tête vers la silhouette bien connue qui lui faisait face. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement jusqu'à croiser les onyx de son cadet.

– « Nii-san. »

– « Izuna. »

Le temps se suspendit un instant. Les deux frères se regardèrent en silence, l'impassibilité caractéristique des Uchiha peinte sur leurs visages. Cependant, Madara pouvait apercevoir un tourbillon d'émotions dans les orbes ébènes du plus jeune. Ce dernier rompit leur contact et vint s'asseoir en face de son aîné. Toujours dans le plus grand des calme, Izuna sortit de sa poche des bandages. Un sourire en coin se forma sur la bouche du plus âgé. Son petit frère le connaissait par cœur. L'adolescent tendit d'abord sa main gauche. Consciencieux, Izuna banda les plaies avec lenteur et précision.

Le silence dura, puis la voix de son cadet parvint aux oreilles de Madara.

– « Tu m'expliques ? »

Il n'y avait ni agressivité ni jugement, seulement de l'inquiétude. L'aîné culpabilisait, ce n'était pas à son petit frère de se soucier de lui.

– « Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

– « Je ne suis pas idiot, Nii-san. » répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « Ces derniers temps, tu agis bizarrement… » Il marqua une pause. « Tu sais, je ne suis plus un enfant maintenant, tu peux me parler. »

Les grands yeux de chiens battus mettaient à mal la résolution de Madara. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Son frère ne le trahirait jamais, il en était certain… mais sa fierté de grand frère l'empêchait de parler. Dès que son cadet finit de soigner sa main droite, le jeune homme se releva d'un bond.

– « Je vais bien, Izuna. Vraiment, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. » dit-il en posant une main affectueuse sur le crâne du plus jeune.

Ce dernier, voyant que Madara ne lâcherait rien, soupira. Ensuite, il se releva et retira la paume de son frère. Ses yeux d'onyx rencontrèrent ceux de son aîné. Izuna ouvrit la bouche et la referma juste après. Il ne savait plus que dire. Son frère était têtu, s'il ne souhaitait pas lui dire ce qui le préoccupait, il ne lui dirait pas. Izuna soupira une seconde fois et fit volte-face pour quitter le terrain d'entraînement. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, mais son aîné risquait de ne pas apprécier.

 _Je suis désolé, Nii-san, mais c'est pour ton bien._

De son côté, Madara était surpris que son cadet n'ait pas plus insisté, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le jeune Uchiha resta immobile un moment et observa le soleil couchant à l'horizon. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors. L'Uchiha ressentait comme une impression de vide autour de lui, comme s'il n'y avait plus personne sur cette terre. Il secoua la tête et rassembla ses esprits. Voilà qu'il divaguait maintenant !

Madara tourna le dos aux couleurs chatoyantes et reprit la direction du clan. Il commençait à se faire tard, et l'héritier ne souhaitait pas arriver en retard pour le dîner. L'adolescent atteignit bien vite sa destination, mais la sensation désagréable d'évoluer hors du temps ne le quittait pas. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez lui… Le jeune homme avait sans doute besoin de sommeil après un tel entraînement. Oui, ce ne pouvait être que ça.

– « Madara. »

L'adolescent se figea. Il avait reconnu sans peine le timbre sévère de la voix du chef de clan. Lentement, le jeune homme se composa un masque d'indifférence avant de se retourner vers son paternel.

– « Oui, Père ? »

Tajima plissa les yeux.

– « Izuna m'a dit que ton cœur était agité. Un ninja qui ne contrôle pas ses émotions est un ninja instable. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Le cœur de Madara s'emballa, mais il n'en montra rien. La mâchoire légèrement crispée, il se promit d'aller dire deux mots à son bavard de petit frère.

– « Mon frère s'imagine des choses, je vais parfaitement bien. »

– « Penses-tu que je sois idiot au point de ne pas voir au travers de mon propre fils, Madara ? »

Sa voix s'était faite dangereusement basse. Quelques membres du clan ayant senti le chakra de leur chef s'arrêtèrent et observèrent la scène. L'adolescent avala sa salive et ordonna à son cœur de ralentir. Il battait tellement fort que l'héritier avait la sensation que tous pouvaient l'entendre.

– « Non, bien sûr que non, Père. » marmonna-t-il.

– « Alors explique-toi. »

Le jeune Uchiha jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Une petite foule s'était dorénavant formé près d'eux. Madara put même y apercevoir Daiki et Rei. Le sourire narquois de ce dernier donna des envies de meurtre au jeune homme. Cependant, il se contenta de pester contre la bande de badauds et recentra son attention sur son paternel.

– « Pourrions-nous en parler autre part ? »

– « Tu veux cacher des choses au clan, Madara ? Tu sais où ça nous a mené la dernière fois. »

Le sang du jeune homme se glaça. Son père venait indirectement de l'accuser des pertes lors de l'attaque du clan Sayuki. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos. Bien que l'adolescent ne partage pas avec son père les mêmes liens qu'avec sa mère, il lui portait néanmoins un très grand respect. De ce fait, Madara avait perçu cette attaque comme un poignard en plein cœur.

– « Si tu ne veux pas parler, je vais devoir t'y obliger. » s'impatienta Tajima en activant son Sharingan.

Instantanément, l'adolescent blêmit. Il préférait monter lui-même les marches de l'échafaud plutôt que d'y être conduit.

– « Attendez ! C'est bon, je vais tout vous raconter. »

Sharingan toujours activé, le patriarche Uchiha croisa les bras, en attente du récit de son fils. Madara s'humecta les lèvres. Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir puis commença à parler. L'adolescent expliqua d'abord l'histoire de la mission de ravitaillement. Il avoua à son paternel avoir épargné la petite Yuna, mais ne mentionna pas Eirin. Pour toute réponse, Tajima hocha la tête, ce qui laissa penser à son fils que Manto lui avait déjà rapporté cet épisode.

Laissant ses questions intérieures de côté, Madara poursuivit. Il parla des sentiments étranges qui le secouaient depuis quelques temps, mais le jeune homme tut ses interrogations sur la guerre, sachant pertinemment que de telles paroles n'atteindraient pas Tajima. Finalement, l'adolescent arriva au récit de son combat contre ce fameux Senju. Il hésitait à en parler, mais jusqu'à présent, son père n'avait eu aucune réaction violente à son égard… et puis, il fallait vraiment que Madara se libère de ce poids sur son cœur.

– « … et je l'ai épargné. Mais, au vu de ses blessures, il est sans aucun doute mort alors- »

Madara ne put finir sa phrase. Une violente gifle l'envoya au sol avant même qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte.

– « J'ai passé l'éponge sur la mission de ravitaillement, car j'ai l'intime conviction qu'un bon chef de clan doit apprendre seul de ses erreurs. » commença Tajima, la voix teintée d'une fureur contenue. « Mais, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu te montrerais d'une telle faiblesse, Madara ! Épargner un Senju ! Dois-je te rappeler que ce sont eux qui ont tués tous tes frères ? »

– « Père, je- »

– « Silence ! » rugit-il « C'est à cause de toi et de tes lubies qu'on en est arrivés là ! D'abord, tu fais ami-ami avec les Sayuki et maintenant avec les Senju ? Depuis quand es-tu tombé si bas ? Chercherais-tu à mener le clan Uchiha à sa perte ? »

– « Ce n'est pas- »

– « Assez. » Tajima darda un œil rougeoyant sur lui. « Tu n'as même pas pu sauver ta mère… Tu me déçois beaucoup, Madara. »

Cette dernière réplique transperça le cœur de l'adolescent. Tandis que la foule se dispersait et que son père partait, Madara lui restait au sol, statufié. Ses membres semblaient ne plus répondre à ses ordres. Son cœur quant à lui, battait encore à tout rompre. Totalement absent, le jeune Uchiha sentit soudain quelque chose l'enlacer.

– « Nii-san ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que… »

Un sanglot l'empêcha de parler et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son aîné. Pourtant, Madara ne réagissait pas. Habituellement, il aurait posé sa main sur le crâne de son frère et lui aurait dit « Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. » mais cette fois, c'était différent. L'aîné tremblait sans s'en rendre compte et son esprit s'était absenté afin de lui assurer une défense émotionnelle.

Finalement, Izuna se releva, de larges sillons marquant son jeune visage. Ses yeux d'onyx rencontrèrent ceux devenus ternes de son aîné, et ce qu'il vit le fit alors souffrir plus que n'importe quelle blessure.

Une larme, unique et solitaire, dévalait avec lenteur la joue droite de Madara.

 **Je suis cruelle avec Madara quand même '-'. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine normalement :)**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir**


	25. Chapitre 24 : Chefs de clan

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes **

**Guest : Hello ! At first, sorry for my English, it's not very good "^^. Anyway, thank you so much for your review ! I was very happy about it ! And don't worry, this fic will last... well at least 50 chapters ! I hope you continue to like it :).  
**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard..._

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la foule toute de noir vêtue. Au premier rang, Madara regardait le cercueil s'enfoncer dans le sol. Le symbole du clan Uchiha gravé dans le bois disparaissait peu à peu sous les mottes de terre. Les onyx du jeune homme suivaient les  
mouvements mécaniques des fossoyeurs sans émotion apparente. Un grondement de tonnerre retentit, et un éclair déchira les cieux de sa lumière. Tous autour de lui affichaient leur chagrin, mais aucune larme ne roulait, aucun sanglot ne perçait le calme ambiant, aucune plainte ne franchissait leurs lèvres. Seuls l'orage et l'averse brisaient ce silence, le silence de la Mort.

Madara leva sa tête vers le ciel, les gouttes de pluie formant de fausses marques de désespoir sur son pâle visage. Aujourd'hui, son paternel était mort. En effet, après un énième combat contre son ennemi de toujours, Tajima Uchiha avait fini par succomber, emportant tout de même l'âme de Butsuma Senju avec lui.

Dire que la tristesse n'étreignait pas le cœur du jeune Uchiha serait une grave erreur. Certes, sa relation avec son père fut très tendue ces six derniers mois, et Madara l'avait maudit à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, le profond respect qu'il éprouvait pour l'ancien chef de clan n'avait jamais disparu. De plus, Tajima restait son père. Il l'avait élevé, nourri et entraîné pendant des années. Comment pourrait-il se montrer insensible face à sa disparition ?

Au final, le jeune Uchiha fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de cette funeste scène. Les autres membres du clan s'écartèrent sans un mot pour lui céder le passage, une certaine déférence à son égard luisant dans leurs pupilles ébènes. Madara les ignora sans remord. Il y a six mois, lors de ce fameux jour où il fut humilié devant tout le monde, personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Ils s'étaient contentés de l'observer tomber. Leurs regards n'exprimaient ni haine ni ressentiment pour la plupart, simplement de la pitié. Madara serra les poings. Jamais, il n'oublierait ces yeux.

Du coin de l'œil, l'adolescent vit son cadet amorcer un mouvement vers lui avant que Daiki ne l'arrête d'un bras. Intérieurement, Madara remercia le shinobi de son intervention. Il avait besoin d'être seul. L'Uchiha erra dans les rues désertes du clan. Ses orbes ébènes rivées au sol, il laissait ses pensées flâner au gré du vent.

Soudain, une perturbation dans l'air fit relever le nez du jeune homme. Son regard rencontra alors le capuchon de Manto, agenouillé devant lui.

– « Madara-sama. »

Un courant d'air plus brusque que les autres vint ébouriffer la crinière de l'adolescent et secouer la capuche de l'espion. Le silence se fit ensuite, laissant le plus jeune Uchiha dans l'attente. Il savait pourquoi ce shinobi, autrefois proche de son père était là, devant lui. Pris d'impatience, le regard de Madara se durcit et d'une voix forte et impérieuse, il lança :

– « Inutile de me ménager, Manto, je connais déjà la raison de ta venue. »

L'espion releva légèrement la tête. Comme toujours, son vêtement cachait l'entièreté de son visage, empêchant le jeune homme de lire ses expressions.

– « En tant que fils aîné de Tajima-sama et au vu de l'état préoccupant de Hikari-sama, vous êtes dorénavant le nouveau chef du clan Uchiha, Madara-sama. »

L'adolescent ne cilla pas. Il s'y attendait. Dès que la mort de son père fut annoncée, il savait que ce serait à lui et à personne d'autre de reprendre le flambeau et de protéger le clan. Pourtant, une boule se forma dans son ventre et sa gorge s'assécha. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballait tandis qu'une tonne de questions envahissait son esprit. Le nouveau chef sentit un énorme poids s'abattre sur ses épaules. Jamais, il n'aurait cru se retrouver à la tête du clan le lendemain de ses dix-sept ans…

Un éclair de lucidité le traversa alors. Si Butsuma Senju avait également péri dans la bataille, cela voulait-il dire que Hashirama était dans la même situation que lui ? Un sourire désabusé s'afficha sur son visage. Quelle ironie… eux qui souhaitaient la paix se retrouvaient dorénavant à la tête de clans ennemis depuis des décennies.

Madara congédia finalement Manto et reprit son chemin à travers les rues. Inconsciemment, l'Uchiha se dirigea vers ce qui était maintenant sa maison. D'un air toujours absent, il grimpa les marches, appréciant leur grincement si familier dans ce silence, et atterrit devant une porte en bois qu'il connaissait bien. L'adolescent s'y glissa avec un respect presque religieux et referma la porte coulissante derrière lui.

Le bureau de Tajima respirait l'austérité. Il n'y avait ni meubles ni décorations superflues, si ce n'est une grande table au centre de la pièce, encore recouverte de nombreux parchemins et d'une carte de la région. Madara posa la pulpe de ses doigts sur le bois et laissa courir sa main sur toute la longueur. Et dire que désormais tout ça lui appartenait… l'adolescent avait un peu de mal à le réaliser. Sa paume finit son parcours sur la chaise qu'occupait autrefois son père. Il avala sa salive et prit place lentement sur le siège. Des fourmis parcoururent ses jambes comme s'il commettait une énorme bêtise en s'asseyant à cet endroit précis. Pourtant, Madara ne bougea pas d'un poil, et ses onyx se perdirent dans le vide. Une soudaine fatigue s'empara alors de l'adolescent. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, comme si un poids invisible empêchait Madara de les garder ouvertes. Finalement, après des minutes de lutte acharnée, il succomba et s'endormit…

* * *

\- « Nii-san. »

Le nouveau chef Uchiha ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi si profondément ? Ses yeux ébènes s'acclimatèrent peu à peu à la luminosité ambiante. Au dehors, les rayons du soleil perçaient timidement les nuages de pluie, donnant une allure presque mystique à l'horizon. Madara regarda ensuite son petit frère, il semblait soucieux. L'aîné Uchiha se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que son cadet arborait souvent une expression d'inquiétude en ce moment. Il fronça les sourcils.

– « Izuna, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée

L'interpellé hésita un instant, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien cacher à son aîné. Un air sombre sur son faciès d'ordinaire si innocent, Izuna fit le tour de la table et vint s'installer aux côtés de Madara.

– « Tu n'as pas à porter cette responsabilité tout seul, Nii-san. Je peux t'aider. »

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de l'aîné.

\- « Je dois faire peine à voir si j'attire même la pitié de mon petit frère. »

– « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je me fais simplement du souci pour toi et pour le clan. »

– « Tu es trop jeune pour te préoccuper de telles choses, Izuna. » répondit Madara laconiquement.

Le plus jeune Uchiha grinça des dents et dans un geste de rage abattit ses mains sur la table. Avec lenteur, ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et planta ses pupilles ébènes dans celles de son frère. Pourquoi donc se montrait-il si têtu ?

– « Ne te fous pas de moi, Nii-san ! » hurla-t-il.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Le cri d'Izuna semblait encore remplir l'atmosphère, et Madara ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu son cadet hausser le ton à son encontre remontait à presque une décennie. A cette époque, l'aîné Uchiha n'avait que sept ans, mais accomplissait déjà des missions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Il était rentré au clan couvert de sang et de blessures, ses vêtements en lambeaux, tout ça suite à une imprudence de sa part. Madara se souvenait parfaitement que ce jour-là, Izuna avait pleuré en le voyant revenir et qu'il s'était précipité vers lui non pas pour l'enlacer mais pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure en le traitant de tous les noms.

Un sentiment de nostalgie et de culpabilité l'envahit lorsqu'il vit son cadet serrer les poings alors que ses mèches corbeaux camouflaient son visage.

– « Toujours… Tu fais toujours ça ! T-Tu gardes tout pour toi et tu refuses de me laisser t'aider ! Jamais, tu ne t'es confié à moi. Jamais, tu ne m'as parlé de ce fardeau que tu traînais. » Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle. « Je ne suis plus un enfant, Nii-san. Je suis un shinobi accompli dorénavant, tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger. D'ailleurs, vu que tu es le nouveau chef du clan, c'est maintenant mon rôle d'assurer ta protection ! Et s'il le faut, je donnerai ma vie pour ça… »

– « Izuna ! »

Immédiatement, le cadet Uchiha se tut. Comme lui plus tôt, Madara recula et se leva avec une lenteur presque dangereuse de sa chaise. La mâchoire crispée, il darda un regard aussi sombre que sa chevelure sur son petit frère. Izuna n'avait pas peur de son frère, mais à cet instant précis, il aurait souhaité pouvoir se dérober à ces yeux austères.

– « Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille, tu m'entends ? Pour rien au monde, je ne te laisserai te sacrifier pour ma survie, est-ce clair ? »

Le plus jeune ne put que déglutir et hocher la tête. Leur échange de regard dura encore quelques secondes, puis Madara reprit sa place. Il comprenait ce que son petit frère ressentait, l'adolescent ne pouvait nier que la communication n'avait jamais été son fort. Cependant, au vu de sa nouvelle position dans le clan, l'Uchiha aurait sans aucun doute des décisions difficiles à prendre… Izuna pourrait s'avérer être de bon conseil.

De plus, ces derniers temps une pensée tournait et retournait dans son esprit à tel point que le sommeil l'avait abandonné depuis quelques nuits à présent. Les cernes sous ses yeux pouvaient bien en attester. Son frère voulait qu'il se confie ? Ainsi soit-il ! Après tout, son cadet avait raison, il n'était plus un enfant. Cependant, Madara hésitait. Il s'apprêtait à se délivrer d'un poids qui le rongeait depuis bien longtemps maintenant… Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Douterait-il de son cadet ? La réponse se fit clair dans l'esprit de Madara.

– « Izuna, écoute-moi. » commença-t-il

Les yeux de l'interpellé se firent immédiatement attentifs. Certes, des traits définitivement masculins se dessinaient sur le visage autrefois si androgyne de son cadet, pourtant Madara pouvait encore apercevoir l'enfance dans les pupilles onyx…

L'adolescent soupira et croisa les mains devant lui.

– « Nous ne gagnerons pas la guerre. »

Madara sursauta. Comment avait-il pu deviner ?

– « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Nii-san. C'était évident. Les Senju gagnent de plus en plus de terrain… et bientôt ils parviendront jusqu'ici. Si une telle chose se produit… »

– « … ce sera la fin du puissant clan Uchiha. »

L'aîné gardait une expression impassible comme à son habitude. Cependant, en son for intérieur, un tourbillon d'émotions le rongeait. S'il ne faisait rien, le clan était voué à sa perte. Une image de la silhouette endormie d'Hikari s'imprima dans l'esprit de Madara. Il devait trouver un moyen de les protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix.

– « Peut-être que la paix est la meilleure solution qu'il nous reste, Nii-san. »

Le cœur du nouveau chef de clan rata un battement.

– « La paix ? Avec les Senju ? Es-tu devenu fou, Izuna ? Tu as oublié qu'ils ont tué tous les nôtres ?! »

– « Comme nous avons abattu tous les leurs ! Tu me parlais souvent de ton rêve de paix, Nii-san. Qu'en est-il maintenant ? »

– « Ce n'était que l'utopie d'un enfant… »

– « Un enfant déterminé à protéger son clan ! Le nouveau chef du clan Senju est ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

– « Assez. »

– « Nii-san, je t'en prie, réfléchis-y, ne serait-ce que pour Mère… »

– « J'ai dit : assez ! »

Une aura noire se dégagea de Madara tandis que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait. Les timides rayons de soleil furent anéantis par un nuage dans le ciel, plongeant le bureau dans l'obscurité. De nombreux souvenirs se bousculaient dans la tête de l'aîné Uchiha, des réminiscences des jours heureux qu'il passait au bord d'une rivière en compagnie de deux autres enfants. Madara serra les dents. Il pensait avoir oublié ces absurdités ! Mais, plus l'adolescent cherchait à repousser ces joyeuses images plus elles venaient le hanter.

 _Arrêtez !_

L'adolescent se voyait bien des années plus tôt discuter sur le sommet d'une falaise avec ses deux amis de l'époque. Leurs rires résonnaient à ses oreilles comme une symphonie discordante, emplie de naïveté et d'hypocrisie.

 _Ça suffit !_

Et pourtant, les images défilèrent les unes à la suite des autres. Madara ne voulait pas se rappeler de ces beaux jours d'innocence. Il avait été stupide à cette époque et préférait oublier. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela remontait-il maintenant ? L'adolescent avait réussi à plus ou moins faire abstraction des ses idéaux de jeunesse jusqu'ici, et voilà qu'une simple conversation le ramenait quatre ans en arrière ?!

De son côté, Izuna en savait que faire. Il voyait que le dos de son aîné, mais ce dernier tremblait violemment sans raison apparente. Inquiet, le cadet Uchiha approcha une main de l'épaule de son aîné.

– « Nii-san ? »

A peine l'avait-il touché que Madara se retourna à une vitesse hallucinante et se saisit du poignet de son frère. Izuna voulut protester, mais quand il croisa le regard du plus âgé, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Madara n'avait activé son Sharingan en face de lui hors entraînements. S'il n'en connaissait pas les dangers, Izuna aurait pu se noyer dans ces pupilles de la couleur du sang. Cependant, le plus jeune réussit à se défaire de la poigne de son frère et détourna le visage. L'aîné Uchiha sembla reprendre pied et ses orbes rouges disparurent. Sans un mot, il recula d'un pas, puis de deux avant de s'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– « La véritable paix n'est qu'un mirage, Izuna. Les Hommes cherchent à l'atteindre depuis la nuit des temps sans jamais ne serait-ce que l'effleurer… » lâcha-t-il avant de sortir.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Promis, au prochain, il y aura vraiment de la fight XD Je me suis juste un peu emballée sur Izuna et Madara ^^. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas laisser une petite review, c'est toujours motivant, même un simple "j'adore" !**

 **Sur ce, rendez-vous dans une semaine si tout va bien pour le chapitre :)  
**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir**


	26. Chapitre 25 : Guerre

**Howdy ! Voilà le chapitre 24, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Bonne lecture ! (Oui il est un peu plus court, mais le 25 s'annonce assez long, donc ne vous en faites pas :D)**

* * *

Les cris traversaient le champ de bataille tels de violentes rafales de vent. Les lames s'entrechoquaient et jouaient leur mortelle sonate dont les notes s'élevaient et se faufilaient entre les combattants avant de s'évaporer aussitôt en un courant d'air. Tous entendaient les sons de la Mort, mais aucun n'y prêtait attention.

Au milieu de tout ce tumulte, deux hommes, deux anciens amis, se faisaient face. Essoufflés par leur précédent affrontement, ils ne relâchaient cependant pas leur vigilance. Une brise souleva quelques mèches de cheveux qui vinrent fouetter leurs visages. Ni Madara ni Hashirama ne parurent pourtant s'en préoccuper. Chacun avait son attention rivée sur l'autre.

Le temps s'arrêta alors. Les combats autour d'eux disparurent et les bruits des lames s'estompèrent. Tel un signal silencieux, le sifflement du vent s'évanouit, laissant les chevelures sombres retomber sur les épaules de leurs propriétaires. Soudain, sans un mot, les shinobis s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre au même moment. Le choc du kama contre le katana fit valser une multitude d'étincelles éphémères autour des deux chefs de clan. L'Uchiha grinça des dents et bondit sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau coup de son adversaire. Cependant, le Senju ne se démonta pas et abattit son arme une fois de plus. Le crissement de l'acier emplit alors l'air de sa violente mélopée tandis qu'un duel de force s'engageait entre les deux hommes. Madara profita de leur proximité pour activer son Sharingan et plonger ses iris rougeoyantes dans le regard noisette de son ancien ami. Surpris, Hashirama s'empressa de fermer les yeux afin d'y échapper. Un sourire victorieux étira alors les lèvres de son adversaire. Ce dernier perça sans difficulté la défense du Senju et lui asséna un coup de poing brutal au menton qui l'expulsa à quelques mètres.

Le jeune Uchiha prit alors avantage de la distance qui les séparait pour former quelques mudras. Un intense chaleur envahit ses poumons et remonta le long de sa gorge tandis qu'il retenait son souffle.

 _Katon ! Destruction infernale !_

Un énorme mur de feu dévastateur fonça à toute allure sur le chef Senju. Cependant, Madara savait qu'il faudrait bien plus pour vaincre son ennemi. Sans surprise, les flammes se heurtèrent à un solide dôme de bois, abritant son utilisateur. L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils.

 _L'art de manipuler le bois et les arbres : le Mokuton._

Cette nouvelle technique qu'Hashirama avait inventée le mettait en difficulté et malgré tous leurs précédents combats, Madara ne parvenait pas à trouver _la_ faille dont il avait besoin. Il pesta et profita de la fumée du brasier pour se faufiler auprès du Senju. Cependant, ce dernier ne se laissa pas prendre par surprise et Madara para _in extremis_ le katana brillant de son ancien ami.

– Madara ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir les bruits de la guerre. Cesse donc cette folie ! Que fais-tu de notre rêve ?

– Arrête d'être aussi naïf Hashirama ! Notre rêve n'était que l'utopie d'enfants !

– Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Je t'ai vu cette fois-là ! Tu as épargné un Senju !

– Ferme-la ! grogna Madara pour toute réponse.

Il repoussa alors violemment le Senju et leur affrontement se poursuivit. Aucun mot n'était plus nécessaire, leurs lames couvertes de sang parlaient pour eux.

Non loin des deux chefs de clan, un autre duel opposait de féroces adversaires. Izuna et Tobirama, les jeunes frères de Madara et Hashirama s'affrontaient sans merci. Chacun armé d'un katana, l'écho de l'acier résonnait et s'élevait autour d'eux dans une mélodie aux notes sanguinolentes. Le cadet Uchiha grimaça en encaissant un coup d'une rare violence, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Le Senju aux cheveux blancs prit alors avantage de son déséquilibre temporaire pour le désarmer d'un geste rapide et efficace. Izuna pesta, mais ne se relâcha pas pour autant. Vif comme l'éclair, il se précipita sur Tobirama et activa son Sharingan. Comme prévu, ce dernier fut déstabilisé et l'Uchiha envoya un coup de poing brutal dans ses côtes pour l'éloigner. Le souffle coupé, son adversaire tomba et son dos percuta durement un rocher derrière lui.

Sharingan toujours activé, Izuna forma ensuite avec rapidité quelques signes.

 _Katon ! Boule de feu suprême !_

Au moment où les flammes dévastatrices sortirent de sa gorge, le jeune Uchiha entendit son ennemi hurler :

– Suiton ! Mur d'eau !

Le brasier s'écrasa alors sur la barrière liquide entourant Tobirama tel un nuage ardent sur une mer de vent imperméable. Le choc des deux éléments contraires provoqua l'apparition d'une épaisse brume, qui se propagea autour des deux shinobis.

Sur ses gardes, Izuna scanna les alentours avec méfiance grâce à son dôjutsu. Ses iris rougeoyantes lui permettraient sans aucun doute d'esquiver toute attaque surprise. Soudain, une perturbation dans le brouillard attira l'attention du jeune Uchiha. Cinq kunaïs en sortirent à une vitesse hallucinante.

 _Malheureux sont ceux qui ne possèdent pas le Sharingan_ pensa l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeaux tandis qu'il évitait avec aisance les lames brillantes. Cependant, trop confiant, Izuna n'aperçut pas l'arme piégée au milieu de ses homologues. En effet, sur l'un des kunaï avait été apposé un sceau lié à une technique de déplacement spatio-temporel, autrement dit de téléportation. Le cadet Uchiha ne réalisa son erreur que bien trop tard. Tobirama avait surgi devant et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le Senju fonça vers lui et, dans un geste d'une brutalité inouïe, sa lame le transperça de part en part.

Izuna sentit ses jambes flancher, comme si ses muscles furent remplacés par du coton. Puis, une douleur aigüe apparut et lui vrilla les entrailles. L'adolescent porta une main tremblante à l'endroit où sa souffrance jaillissait.

 _Rouge. Elle est entièrement rouge._

Allait-il mourir ? Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais la réponse était claire dans son esprit. Le jeune Uchiha cracha une gerbe de sang tandis que ses paupières, devenues subitement très lourdes, se fermaient peu à peu. Son corps partit en avant, mais il ne ressentit pas l'impact dur et froid du sol. Quelqu'un l'avait rattrapé ? Avec peine, l'adolescent rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était brouillée… quel comble pour un détenteur du Sharingan ! Cependant, il reconnaîtrait cette crinière sauvage et indisciplinée entre mille.

 _Nii-san…_

Puis, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

\- Izuna ! cria Madara. Tiens bon !

La peur de perdre un être cher gravé sur son visage, le chef Uchiha passa un bras dans le dos de son cadet pour le soutenir. Il devait annoncer la retraite. Maintenant. Pour rien au monde Madara ne laisserait mourir son petit frère sur un champ de bataille.

 _Pas lui._

Partir au milieu d'un combat blessait l'ego du chef Uchiha, mais Izuna était bien plus important que ces foutus Senju. Soudain, alors qu'il réfléchissait à une manœuvre de repli, son ancien ami apparut en face de lui, katana à la main.

– Hashirama… gronda l'Uchiha lorsqu'il vit son adversaire brandir son arme à son encontre.

Comptait-il profiter de la faiblesse de son cadet pour l'achever ? Madara grinça des dents et s'apprêtait à cracher toute sa haine envers le chef Senju, lorsque celui-ci fit quelque chose d'inattendu.

Il jeta son épée au sol… et lui tendit la main.

\- Madara, je te le redemande : cesse donc cette folie. Cette guerre entre nos clans ne mènera jamais à rien. Si nous unissons nos forces, aucun autre clan ne pourra nous tenir tête et ainsi nous éviterons d'autres blessés, termina-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé en direction d'Izuna.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Une paix entre Senju et Uchiha est tout bonnement impossible !

\- En effet, la paix est une chose qui se construit avec le temps, mais accepte au moins un accord de cessez-le-feu ! Regarde autour de toi, Madara ! Nous avons le pouvoir d'arrêter ce massacre… et de ne pas répéter la tragédie des Sayuki.

Le chef Uchiha se raidit à cette mention. Cette nuit-là resterait à jamais graver dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Contre son gré, il obéit alors au Senju et ses orbes incandescents balayèrent le champ de bataille. Du sang. Des étincelles. Des cris. Des pleurs. Des corps. La Mort. Pouvait-il réellement mettre un terme à ces barbaries ? L'horreur avait été son quotidien depuis qu'il était en âge de se battre et penser que tout cela pouvait disparaître lui procura un sentiment étrange comme si un espoir trop longtemps éteint se ravivait dans son for intérieur.

Finalement, ses iris se posèrent sur la paume tendue en face de lui. En la saisissant, son clan pourrait être en sécurité et protéger son clan c'est tout ce que Madara souhaitait. Son pied droit avança légèrement. Et si ce n'était qu'une ruse pour tuer tous les Uchiha ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette hypothèse. Pourtant, Madara l'avait vu. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il semblerait que la rage de la guerre n'anime plus les ninjas, que ce soit les siens ou les Senju. Ils se battaient, certes, mais leurs mouvements paraissaient mécaniques, rythmés par une querelle vieille de plusieurs décennies. Son pied gauche vint rejoindre son semblable.

 _Un pas._

Protéger son clan.

 _Deux pas._

Protéger son frère.

 _Trois pas._

Accomplir son rêve.

Madara se trouvait à présent à portée de la main offerte. Si Hashirama voulait l'abattre, il ne pourrait pas fuir, pas avec Izuna. Son cœur battait la chamade. Prenait-il la bonne décision ? Et si c'était une grossière erreur ? Une tonne de questions tournoyait dans sa tête, mais quand il entendit son cadet gémir de douleur, le chef Uchiha n'hésita plus très longtemps.

D'un geste vif, comme pour s'empêcher de changer d'avis, Madara saisit la poigne d'Hashirama.

\- Un accord de cessez-le-feu. C'est tout, est-ce clair ?

Mais le chef Senju ne lui répondit que par un sourire benêt dont lui seul avait le secret.

 _Mais c'est déjà bien assez, Madara._

Cette poignée de main, bien que banal, symbolisait pourtant deux choses de grande envergure.

La fin d'un conflit supposé éternel…

… et la naissance d'une nouvelle ère !

* * *

 **Et voilàààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Quelles sont vos hypothèses pour la suite ? Dites-moi tout ! :3 Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :D. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 25 !**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir !**


	27. Chapitre 26 : Izuna

Assis à son bureau, Madara s'occupait de la paperasse du clan. Cependant, quiconque connaissait un minimum le chef Uchiha remarquerait que ses gestes s'étaient faits mécaniques et sans conviction. De fait, les récents événements absorbaient toute son attention. Il espérait secrètement qu'accepter cet accord de cessez-le-feu ne soit pas une grossière erreur ou pire, un piège de la part des Senju.

 _De toute façon, je le saurai bien assez tôt._

Demain s'organisera en effet une rencontre entre lui et son vieil ami afin de définir les clauses de leur « armistice ». Madara soupira et posa ses coudes sur la table. Avait-il réellement fait le bon choix ? Cette question le hantait jour et nuit et les regards désapprobateurs voire haineux des membres de son clan n'arrangeaient rien. Les réfractaires n'étaient pas nombreux, mais il suffisait d'une étincelle pour provoquer un incendie. Le chef Uchiha ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur d'eux, loin de là. Après tout, sa puissance surpassait de loin la leur. Cependant, Madara ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son petit frère. Si une révolte éclatait au sein des Uchiha, il deviendrait sans aucun doute une cible de choix. En temps normal, Madara n'aurait jamais douté de la capacité de son cadet à se débarrasser des indésirables, mais au vu de son état actuel… Izuna ne pourrait même pas dévier un simple kunaï lancé dans sa direction.

En pensant à son petit frère, ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus tandis que de douloureux souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Madara se remémorait parfaitement les morts de ses autres frères et sœurs. Les années passèrent, mais la rage de ne pas avoir pu sauver ses autres cadets s'avérait toujours bien présente. Le chef Uchiha serra les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il ne laisserait pour rien au monde l'histoire répéter. Izuna vivrait. Il _devait_ résister. Si le pire arrivait, la haine latente de Madara s'emparerait de tout son être et il sombrerait définitivement dans la noirceur des ténèbres.

Trois coups secs à sa porte sortirent le jeune homme de ses sombres pensées.

– Entrez.

Le chef Uchiha se leva en voyant s'engouffrer dans son bureau une silhouette encapuchonnée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

– Madara-sama, salua-t-il en s'agenouillant.

L'intéressé darda un regard méfiant sur l'espion. Tel un chat noir, la venue de Manto ne pouvait être que signe de malheur.

Madara plissa les yeux et fit un geste de la main.

– Parle.

Bien que le jeune homme ne puisse voir son visage, il eut la certitude que le shinobi avait esquissé un sourire. Mais, chez un être aussi sibyllin que Manto, un sourire s'avérait aussi dangereux que la lame aiguisée d'un katana.

– Les guérisseurs m'ont chargé d'un message, Madara-sama. Izuna-sama est dans un état critique actuellement et requiert votre présence à ses côtés.

Les yeux ébènes du chef Uchiha s'agrandirent et la panique envahit son esprit. Sans même demander plus d'informations, le jeune homme bondit hors de son bureau et sortit prestement de sa maison, Manto sur les talons.

– Tâchez de ne pas en étrangler un cette fois, lâcha l'espion avant de disparaître.

Le cœur tambourinant, Madara ne prit même pas la peine de relever l'insolence du shinobi. Le jeune homme traversa les rues du clan à vive allure, poussant sans ménagement quiconque entravait sa course. L'esprit vide de futilités, tout son être se focalisait uniquement sur la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

 _Izuna !_

Arrivé à destination, Madara bouscula quelques soigneurs avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment qui renfermait l'infirmerie. Les murs blancs ainsi que l'odeur de la maladie et du sang rythmait sa course effrénée. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir le chakra de son frère non loin. Il accéléra, si cela était encore possible, et parvint finalement devant une porte. Sans plus de cérémonie, le chef Uchiha l'ouvrit d'un geste d'une rare brutalité.

– Madara-sama ! s'exclama un guérisseur. Attendez, vous-

Mais le jeune homme n'avait que faire des avertissements. Comme mues par leur propre volonté, ses jambes le menèrent jusqu'à la silhouette allongée de son cadet. Une rage sans nom mêlée de tristesse l'envahit lorsqu'il constata l'état de son petit frère. Son torse intégralement recouvert de bandage, Izuna respirait avec difficulté. Madara sentit sa mâchoire se contracter tandis qu'il s'accroupissait aux côtés du malade. De près, le chef Uchiha pouvait apercevoir ses joues émaciées et sa peau devenue presque translucide. Son cœur se serra un peu plus quand son cadet ouvrit les paupières. Ses iris d'habitude si pétillantes n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'elles-mêmes. Ces yeux, Madara les avait déjà vus plusieurs fois sur le champ bataille.

 _C'est le regard éteint de ceux qui voient la Faucheuse approcher._

Cependant, au moment où Izuna posait ses orbes onyx sur son aîné, une douce lueur refit surface dans son regard terne.

– Nii-san… articula-t-il d'une voix faible. Tu es venu.

– Evidemment ! Je viendrai toujours pour toi, Izuna ! s'exclama Madara en s'emparant d'une des mains de son cadet.

Un faible rire sortit de la gorge du plus jeune, rire bien vite suivi d'un toussotement. Le chef Uchiha s'empressa de le relever légèrement en pressant une main dans son dos. L'angoisse de Madara ne fit qu'augmenter quand il vit son jeune frère cracher du sang.

 _Pas lui, je vous en supplie._

– Tu devrais te reposer, annonça l'aîné tandis qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se lever.

– Nii-san… Reste… je n'en ai plus… pour très longtemps.

Le chef Uchiha se raidit à cette mention. Toujours accroupi auprès de son frère, il darda un regard noir sur les soigneurs toujours présents.

– Dehors.

Son ton n'admettait aucune contestation. Les quelques guérisseurs restants s'empressèrent de déguerpir, aucun ne souhaitait subir le courroux de leur chef de clan. Une fois la pièce vide, il se retourna vers le blessé.

– Ne dis pas ça, Izuna.

 _Pitié, ne dis surtout pas ça._

Ce dernier ne répondit que par un frêle sourire. Madara s'empara d'une main de son cadet et dans un geste tendre que peu lui connaissaient, il la posa sur son front. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le contact glacé. Depuis que le jeune homme était arrivé, un étau lui enserrait la gorge et petit à petit, inexorablement, il se resserrait, l'empêchant de respirer.

– Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui, petit frère.

Qui essayait-il de rassurer en disant une telle chose ? Soudain, Madara sentit la paume se déplacer et attraper une de ses mèches corbeau.

– Tu… te souviens de ta promesse, Nii-san ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-il, les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirant inconsciemment.

Le sourire d'Izuna s'agrandit légèrement. Cette promesse datait de quelques années à présent, mais le jeune Uchiha était heureux que son aîné s'en souvienne encore. Le regard planté dans la chevelure sauvage de Madara, le cadet laissa son esprit se remémorer cette douce journée d'été.

 _Quelques années plus tôt au clan Uchiha._

Il faisait terriblement chaud ce jour-là. La chaleur était telle que les terrains d'entraînements restaient vides de toute présence. Les rares courageux qui s'y aventuraient se brûlaient les doigts avec leurs shurikens résidant trop longtemps au soleil. Même marcher semblait dangereux sous les rayons ardents. En effet, peu habitués à de telles températures, les Uchiha ne possédaient pas de protection contre l'astre incandescent. En cette chaude journée d'été, le clan ressemblait par conséquent à un village fantôme.

L'aîné couché sur les genoux du cadet, les frères Uchiha profitaient de ce jour de repos pour paresser à l'ombre sur la terrasse en bois. Izuna prit alors une mèche de cheveux de son aîné entre ses doigts pâles et la caressa avec douceur. Habitué à ce contact, Madara ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Son cadet avait toujours aimé jouer avec sa crinière ébène. Le plus jeune Uchiha continua à passer sa paume dans l'encre de sa chevelure. Il aimait cette sensation familière entre ses mains, les mèches rebelles qui coulaient entre ses phalanges d'albâtre, la respiration apaisée de son grand frère, loin des cris de rage du champ de bataille.

– Nii-san, j'aime beaucoup tes cheveux, déclara-t-il

La réponse mit quelques temps à parvenir, mais la voix fatiguée de son frère s'éleva enfin.

– Merci.

– Promets-moi que tu ne les couperas jamais.

Un silence à nouveau, laissant place au chant des grillons. Après plusieurs secondes, Madara répliqua enfin.

– Je te le promets.

Izuna ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais le jeune garçon était persuadé qu'un sourire en coin étirait les lèvres de son aîné.

Une larme roula le long de la joue du cadet Uchiha. Ces jours « d'insouciance » lui manquaient terriblement.

 _Je ne veux pas mourir, Nii-san._

Et pourtant, Izuna se sentait si fatigué. Son corps entier lui pesait, il voudrait tant s'en débarrasser. Le jeune Uchiha agrippa la manche de son aîné et approcha son autre main de ses yeux. L'adolescent s'en voulait de laisser son grand frère seul, alors il allait lui offrir un dernier cadeau.

– Izuna, qu'est-ce que tu…

Sans laisser le temps à son aîné de finir sa phrase, Izuna s'arracha son premier Sharingan. Un horrible cri de souffrance retentit dans la pièce tandis que le cadet dirigea déjà sa paume vers son autre œil. Tétanisé par cette scène, Madara ne pouvait qu'assister à ce sanglant tableau, impuissant. Le chef Uchiha sentit son cœur se déchirer quand un deuxième hurlement frappa ses tympans.

Des larmes de sang marquant son visage, Izuna se tourna vers lui, un sourire éclairant son faciès empreint de douleur.

– Prend… mes… yeux, Nii-san, haleta-t-il, et…

Une violente toux le fit se plier en deux et des gerbes écarlates s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Cette interruption eut pour effet de réveiller Madara qui se jeta sur son cadet.

– Izuna ! Bon sang, mais qu'as-tu fait ?! hurla-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

Cependant, le plus jeune ne voulait pas de cette étreinte, qu'il repoussa faiblement une fois ses toussotements calmés.

– … et protège… protège le clan !

Izuna sentait peu à peu ses forces l'abandonner. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Ses doigts pourpres se posèrent sur la joue de son Madara. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

– _Sayonara_ , Nii-san. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Et dans un sourire, Izuna expira son dernier souffle.

A cet instant, Madara sentit quelque chose se briser définitivement en lui. Ses barrages cédèrent les uns après les autres, emportés par l'ouragan de chagrin qui secouait le chef Uchiha. L'étau qui lui enserrait la gorge l'asphyxiait à tel point que sa respiration se fit erratique. Le jeune homme tentait de lutter. Après tout, il avait grandi avec l'idée qu'un shinobi ne montrait jamais sa peine. Pourtant, Madara ne parvenait pas à calmer son rythme cardiaque et il sentait sa vue se brouiller petit à petit.

Alors il craqua.

Son hurlement déchira le crépuscule tandis qu'il étouffait ses sanglots dans la couverture posée sur son frère. Jamais, Madara n'avait ressenti une telle chose. Le chef Uchiha se sentait dépassé par ces émotions qu'il n'avait jamais eues à gérer. Sa poitrine, sa gorge, ses yeux, son corps entier le brûlaient atrocement. Le jeune homme ne sut combien de temps il resta prostré là à tenter de contenir sa douleur auprès du cadavre de son petit frère.

– Madara.

L'Uchiha releva la tête au son de cette voix qu'il connaissait bien. Il se frotta les yeux à la fois pour retrouver un semblant de dignité que pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une hallucination.

– Mère ? Mais… vous êtes…

– Dans le coma ? Est-ce que cela m'empêche de rendre visite à mes enfants ?

Madara comprit alors.

 _Un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve._

Baignée par la lumière de la lune, Hikari ressemblait en effet à une apparition fantomatique. Elle lui sourit doucement, mais au lieu de l'apaisement, ce fut une colère sourde et sauvage qui se répandit dans les veines de Madara.

– Ton frère t'a octroyé un grand pouvoir, que souhaites-tu en faire ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux sans comprendre avant de s'emparer d'un des miroirs de l'infirmerie. Le motif de son Sharingan avait changé ! Les tomoe laissaient maintenant place à un symbole circulaire entrecoupé de ronds.

 _C'est donc ça le Mangekyou Sharingan ?_

Madara avait déjà entendu des histoires sur l'évolution du Sharingan, sans jamais savoir comment la déclencher. Son regard incandescent glissa ensuite sur les yeux d'Izuna qu'il avait toujours en main. Il y avait une légende au clan qui racontant qu'en se greffant d'un autre Uchiha, on pouvait obtenir une puissance immense.

Une puissance à même de protéger le clan.

– Je vais l'utiliser pour défendre les Uchiha.

Sa mère pouffa légèrement de ce rire cristallin qui lui était propre. Elle désigna ensuite le corps inerte d'Izuna.

– Tu ne comptes rien faire pour lui ?

A nouveau, une rage dévorante rugit dans ses veines. Une expression de haine intense déforma les traits fins du chef Uchiha.

– Je le vengerai ! Et pour cela… j'exterminerai tous les Senju !

Madara se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait toujours nuit et la silhouette inerte d'Izuna demeurait à côté de lui. Lentement, le chef Uchiha se releva. Ses yeux rougeoyants toujours posés sur son petit frère, il serra les poings.

Minuit retentissait tandis que Madara jurait que sa lame n'épargnerait plus jamais un Senju.

* * *

 **Je suis désolée. Vraiment. T-T**

 **J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, qui ne devait au début n'être que la première partie du chapitre 25. J'ai finalement décidé de couper en deux parce il y avait tout de même une forte différence d'atmosphère entre les deux. Bref, pitié ne me détestez pas XD**

 **Le chapitre 26 ne tardera normalement pas trop :)**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir.**


	28. Chapitre 27 : Un rêve de paix

Le lendemain, après l'enterrement d'Izuna, une délégation de ninjas Uchiha partit du clan afin de signer l'accord de cessez-le-feu avec les Senju. Parmi eux se trouvait Rei, dont les poings se serraient un peu plus à chaque pas. Ses yeux incandescents ne cessaient de regarder l'objet de sa haine à l'avant de la formation.

 _Madara..._

Comment avait-il pu accepter une trêve avec ces enfoirés ? Et il osait s'appeler « chef de clan » ?! Le jeune shinobi au maquillage tribal grinça des dents. Cet homme ne pouvait pas rester à leur tête. Pourquoi donc Rei était-il le seul à s'en rendre compte ? Le ninja avait tenté de convaincre les autres rebelles, mais aucun ne voulut le suivre. _Tant pis, j'accomplirai ma mission sans ces couards_ pesta-t-il intérieurement. Seul « l'encapuchonné », comme il le surnommait, connaissait ses noirs desseins. Il ignorait comment cet espion de malheur avait eu vent de son projet. D'ailleurs, Rei crut bien que sa dernière heure était arrivée lorsqu'à un moment avancé de la nuit, il découvrit ce dernier chez lui, installé sur un rebord de fenêtre. Il s'apprêtait à engager le combat, mais le shinobi de mauvais augure se contenta simplement de lui glisser ces quelques paroles mystérieuses avant de disparaître.

– Éphémère est l'éclat d'une lame au clair de lune, mais le châtiment qui s'en suit se révèle toujours absolu et inéluctable

Sur le moment, Rei avait pris ça comme une menace à son encontre. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, l'espion ne semblait pas avoir dévoilé ses intentions au chef du clan. Une sensation familière contre son poignet le ramena à la réalité. Dans sa manche, se dissimulait en effet le tranchant froid et impartial d'un kunaï. Rei appréciait le contact de l'arme glacée sur sa peau. Ne pouvant contenir son excitation grandissante, le jeune shinobi esquissa un rictus malsain, presque fou.

Peu importe ce que disait l'autre encapuchonné. Aujourd'hui, il le tuera. Il assassinera le « grand » Madara Uchiha, prendra sa place et rendra au clan sa dignité perdue !

Mais avant cela, le marqué devait rester caché et se fondre dans la masse. Il n'était pas supposé appartenir au groupe de représentants. Si le chef Uchiha découvrait sa présence ou pire, ses manigances, Rei n'avait aucun doute quant au sort qu'il lui réserverait. Et le jeune shinobi savait pertinemment que dans un face à face contre Madara, la mort serait sa seule récompense. Pour cette raison, le plan de Rei reposait avant tout sur l'effet de surprise. Une fois l'accord signé officiellement, même le dangereux Uchiha se relâcherait ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Le ninja tribal profiterait alors de cette opportunité pour planter sa lame dans la gorge de ce bon à rien.

Inconscient d'avoir un traître parmi les siens, Madara avançait à l'avant de la colonne, la tête haute et le regard dur. Hashirama et lui avaient convenu d'un endroit « neutre » pour leur rencontre, c'est-à-dire en dehors des territoires des Uchiha et des Senju. De ce fait, la marche s'annonçait plutôt longue, mais cela laissait l'occasion au chef de clan d'imaginer plusieurs façons d'éliminer son ennemi. En effet, s'il abattait Hashirama, plus aucun Senju ne pourrait lui tenir tête et ainsi son petit frère serait vengé.

Les minutes, puis les heures s'écoulèrent sans que Madara ne prononce un seul mot. Habitués à la nature peu loquace de leur supérieur, les généraux Uchiha s'inquiétèrent cependant de ce silence oppressant. En effet, le chakra de Madara devenait plus sombre, plus noir... plus haineux au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du lieu de la rencontre. Le chef Uchiha semblait partir en guerre alors qu'il devait conclure un traité de paix.

Daiki décida de s'approcher. Après tout, il avait connu Tajima-sama et avait servi sous ses ordres. Le vieux shinobi avait tout vu des horreurs de la guerre à laquelle il avait dédié sa vie. De ce fait, bien qu'inattendu, ce pacte avec les Senju le soulageait d'un immense poids et l'homme refusait de laisser son chef de clan tout gâcher sur un coup de tête.

– Madara-sama, commença-t-il, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes ici afin de mettre un terme au conflit avec le clan Senju ?

Le regard que lui renvoya l'intéressé fit frissonner le vétéran Uchiha. De la haine. Un tourbillon de haine hantait ses iris onyx et Daiki se sentit ployer sous leur intensité. Ce brasier noir ardent pourrait faire plier n'importe quel ninja tant ses ténèbres étaient profondes. Pourtant, le shinobi résistait tant bien que mal à la noirceur qui le dévisageait. Si son chef de clan avait plongé dans la folie, il était de son devoir de l'en sortir.

– Madara-sama, reprit Daiki d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, vous ne devez pas laisser le décès d'Izuna-sama vous...

La lame acérée d'un kunaï sous sa gorge l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Il déglutit péniblement et releva le regard pour rencontrer les pupilles cette fois rougeoyantes de Madara.

– Je me fiche que tu aies servi mon père auparavant. Prononce encore une seule fois son nom et je t'enverrai personnellement dans un endroit pire que l'Enfer.

A ces mots, Daiki vit le Sharingan menaçant tournoyer dans l'œil de son propriétaire jusqu'à prendre une nouvelle forme, différente de celle à laquelle le vétéran était habitué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la fois d'horreur et de surprise tandis qu'il réalisait la signification de ce changement.

 _Le Mangekyou Sharingan..._

Une fois que Madara l'eût relâché, Daiki toussa quelques instants et regarda la formation reprendre sa marche. Une immense lassitude s'abattit alors sur les épaules du vieux ninja. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le pouvoir du Mangekyou. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Au final, il n'aurait jamais sa retraite bien méritée et il mourrait sans aucun doute sur le champ de bataille. Daiki nourrissait cependant toujours le fol espoir qu'un miracle se produise aujourd'hui avec les Senju.

 _Un miracle... il nous faudrait bien ça pour mettre un terme à tout ce bordel._

* * *

Après de longues et pénibles heures de marche, les Uchiha et les Senju se retrouvèrent enfin face à face dans une vaste clairière densément entourée par la végétation et les arbres. Madara avait presque envie de rire tant l'excitation du combat à venir submergeait ses sens. Cependant, la rage et la haine qui parcouraient ses artères lui ôtaient tout désir d'entraîner ses zygomatiques. Le visage fermé, le chef Uchiha regardait son homologue Senju s'avancer vers lui. Il avait au départ prévu d'attendre de se retrouver seul avec l'autre pour attaquer, mais le sourire étincelant d'Hashirama poussa la fureur de Madara à son paroxysme. Sans attendre, il dégaina son katana et le pointa vers le clan adverse.

– Je romps notre accord, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte empreinte d'hostilité.

Ses mots résonnèrent à travers les deux clans et furent emportés par la brise. Comme un signal, le bruit métallique d'un shuriken retentit et provoqua des cris de guerre chez les ninjas tandis qu'ils engageaient le combat. Un léger sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres du chef Uchiha lorsqu'il vit le désespoir atteindre son vieil ami. Tandis que Madara s'approchait, il regarda avec une certaine délectation le visage d'Hashirama s'affaisser et la déception ainsi que le chagrin marquer ses traits.

– Madara... pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se faisaient face.

Seuls quelques mètres les séparaient, mais les deux ninjas le percevaient comme un fossé infranchissable. Tout espoir de paix semblait perdu à jamais...

– Pourquoi ? répéta l'Uchiha une fureur mal contenue dans la voix. Vous... vous l'avez tué, enfoirés de Senju !

 _Je vais tous vous exterminer !_

Un énorme chakra bleuté entoura alors tout le corps de Madara, provoquant le recul du Senju par sécurité. La surprise de cet énorme amas de pouvoir arrêta les combats quelques instants. Tobirama, qui se trouvait non loin de son frère, en profita pour se débarrasser du Uchiha qu'il affrontait et ainsi rejoindre son aîné.

– Mais de qui parle-t-il donc ? s'interrogea Hashirama.

– Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, Anija. Regarde ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il manque quelqu'un à ses côtés ?

Il ne fallut au Senju que quelques secondes pour comprendre.

– Son petit frère...

– Il a sans aucun doute dû succomber aux blessures que je lui ai infligées.

Soudain, Hashirama poussa son cadet sur le côté et grâce au Mokuton évita de justesse une attaque dévastatrice. Il leva les yeux et fut saisi par ce qu'il vit. Madara se tenait dorénavant en hauteur à l'intérieur d'une espèce de géant uniquement composé de chakra. Ses Sharingans incandescents dardaient sur lui un regard féroce et empli de colère. Le Senju ne se laissa cependant pas démonter et forma plusieurs mudras.

Plusieurs arbres sortirent alors soudainement de terre et tentèrent d'immobiliser le colosse. En réponse, Madara fit un geste de la main et deux épées de chakra apparurent dans les mains de la silhouette. D'un geste fluide, il trancha les troncs. La violence et la puissance du coup envoya valser les shinobis qui se battaient aux alentours.

 _Nul ne peut résister au Susanoo._

Son premier plan ayant échoué, Hashirama joignit une nouvelle fois les mains et invoqua ce coup-ci un colosse de bois. L'Uchiha renifla avec dédain et se jeta violemment sur son adversaire. Ainsi débuta un affrontement titanesque sous les yeux ébahis des ninjas plus loin dont Rei. Un sourire de joie sincère illuminait son faciès. C'était parfait ! Tout simplement parfait ! Le traité avait été annulé et en plus de ça, il n'aurait pas à se salir les mains ! Avec un peu de chances, les deux chefs de clan s'entretueront ! Et si Madara en ressortait vainqueur, il serait tellement épuisé que même un simple shinobi comme Rei pourrait le tuer.

 _On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance !_

Son sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage, le marqué planta son katana dans l'abdomen d'un Senju, le clouant de ce fait au sol. Il s'occupa ensuite de ses mains puis de ses jambes afin de l'immobiliser complètement. _Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent comme on dit._ En ce jour de fête, il pouvait bien se faire plaisir non ? Et quoi de mieux que de torturer un ennemi pendant que son chef de clan avait le dos tourné ? Un éclair de folie traversa les Sharingans du ninja tribal tandis que les cris de son adversaire parvenaient à ses oreilles telle une délicieuse mélodie.

 _Décidément, cette journée se révèle de plus en plus merveilleuse._

* * *

Les heures passèrent et le soleil commençait à décliner, mais le duel des chefs de clan se poursuivait inlassablement. Leurs puissances écrasantes avaient laissé place à un féroce affrontement au kenjutsu. Leurs armes s'entrechoquaient et l'écho métallique rebondissait à travers toute la clairière, dont la végétation maintenant calcinée manifestait de l'ampleur du combat. Les lames aiguisées se rencontrèrent une fois de plus et le choc provoqua l'apparition d'étincelles virevoltantes.

\- Madara ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ? cria Hashirama. Que fais-tu de notre rêve de paix ?

\- Encore avec ce fichu « rêve » ? cracha l'Uchiha. Le seul fou de nous deux, c'est bien toi ! Jamais nos clans ne pourront s'unir ! Nous ne pouvons absolument pas nous faire confiance !

\- Ce combat est vain, Madara. Rien n'en ressortira !

\- « Vain » tu dis ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi Izuna est mort dans ce cas ?!

Avant que le Senju ne puisse répliquer, le shinobi aux Sharingans frappa de plus belle afin de briser sa défense. Tel un ballet mortel, les ninjas rivalisaient d'adresse et de férocité. Aucun mouvement n'était inutile. Tout semblait calculé à la perfection.

Et pourtant, au fil du temps qui avançait, des erreurs étaient commises. Un coup manqué, une mauvaise posture, trop peu de chakra. A la nuit tombée, après une journée entière à se combattre, le dos de Madara toucha finalement le sol.

Exténué, Hashirama s'accroupit aux côtés de son vieil ami tandis que les Senju et les Uchiha qui avaient fui le champ de bataille et les attaques destructrices de leurs chefs venaient assister au dénouement de ce duel monstrueux.

Debout à la droite de son aîné, Tobirama pointa son arme vers le cœur du Uchiha.

– Madara. C'est terminé, dit-il simplement, se préparant à abattre sa lame.

– Tobirama !

Le Senju aux cheveux blancs lança un regard agacé à son frère.

– Anija ! On doit le tuer maintenant sinon...

– Personne ne le touche, est-ce bien clair ?

La colère d'Hashirama était telle que seul son chakra suffit à paralyser son cadet. Ce dernier se recula d'un pas et rengaina son arme, craignant la fureur de son aîné. Il était étrange comme un homme aussi naïf que le chef Senju parvienne à se montrer aussi intimidant, une fois énervé.

– Mourir de ta main serait... un honneur, Hashirama, articula Madara avant de cracher une gerbe de sang.

Malgré ce qu'il laissait transparaître, l'Uchiha portait un très grand respect au Senju. Après tout, il s'avérait être le seul à rivaliser en puissance avec lui. Quoiqu'en cette nuit de pleine lune, Madara avait eu la confirmation que son vieil ami le surpassait. Un léger soupir traversait ses lèvres sèches. Dans quelques instants, il rejoindrait sans aucun doute son petit frère.

– Arrête de te la jouer, répondit-il dans un demi sourire. Si je tue le chef du clan Uchiha ici et maintenant, je ne ferai que perpétrer ce cercle vicieux. Cessons cette folie pour de bon, Madara.

Sous le regard fatigué du blessé, Hashirama lui tendit une nouvelle fois la main. Madara aurait pu en rire si ses côtes ne le faisaient pas atrocement souffrir. _A quel point est-il donc idiot pour m'offrir sa paume à nouveau ?_ L'Uchiha ferma les yeux et secoua négativement la tête.

– C'est impossible, je te l'ai dit. Nous ne pouvons nous fier l'un à l'autre.

– Que dois-je donc faire pour que tu m'accordes ta confiance dans ce cas ?

Un silence accueillit sa question. Madara rouvrit les paupières et darda son regard sur les deux frères qui l'observaient. Ses iris ébènes se dirigèrent ensuite vers le ciel et contemplèrent l'astre lunaire quelques instants.

– Soit tu tues ton petit frère... soit tu te suicides...

Une exclamation choquée salua sa demande. Hashirama se releva et offrit un léger sourire à son rival éternel.

– Tu es vraiment un homme gentil, Madara.

– Anija ! Tu ne vas quand même pas écouter ce fou ?

Tobirama eut sa réponse lorsqu'il vit son aîné ôter l'armure qui protégeait ses points vitaux. Le plus âgé des Senju s'empara d'un kunaï et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux membres de son clan.

– Après ma mort, tout nouvel affrontement entre Senju et Uchiha est prohibé ! Et interdiction de tuer Madara.

La deuxième partie semblait essentiellement destinée à son frère cadet. Une fois assuré que ses ordres furent entendus, Hashirama retourna l'arme contre lui. Mourir maintenant ne l'enchantait guère, mais si c'était le sacrifice à faire pour la paix, le chef Senju n'hésiterait pas ! Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir construire le village dont il rêvait tant. Ses yeux se fermèrent et une larme roula le long de sa joue.

– _Sayonara_.

Et d'un coup sec et habile, Hashirama se poignarda. Cependant, aucune douleur ne vint l'accueillir et il sentit une résistance sur son poignet. Surpris, le Senju ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la main gantée d'un certain Uchiha retenir la sienne.

– Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Hashirama... un imbécile, c'est tout ce que tu es et resteras. Ça suffit maintenant, j'en ai vu assez.

Était-ce le début de la véritable paix ? Cette poignée de main envoyait un message d'espoir à tous les ninjas présents aux alentours. Soulagé, Daiki lâcha avec joie son sabre au sol. Cependant, une ombre furieuse s'empressa de le ramasser afin qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste. Cette silhouette, le vieil homme la connaissait bien. Reconnaissant Rei, l'Uchiha partit à sa poursuite. Il ignorait ce que le marqué comptait faire mais c'était mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.

De son côté, le jeune shinobi au maquillage tribal fulminait. Comment pouvaient-ils se serrer la main ? Ils étaient supposés s'entretuer ! Tous ses plans tombaient à l'eau à cause de ces incapables de Senju.

 _On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même._

Sur cet adage, Rei arriva finalement auprès des chefs de clan épuisés. Il ne leur laissa même pas le temps de poser une question _._ L'éclat de sa lame fondit sur le corps toujours allongé de Madara.

 _Meurs !_

Cependant sous la surprise générale, son arme fut déviée par un kunaï à la forme particulière sorti des bois.

– Qu'est-ce que... enragea l'Uchiha.

Mais, une douleur aigüe dans la gorge l'empêcha de poursuivre sa phrase. Rei baissa les yeux et aperçut un autre kunaï planté dans son cou. Un atroce goût de fer lui envahit la bouche tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol. Il toussa et cracha des gerbes écarlates quelques temps avant que son corps ne repose, inerte, au sol.

– Restez sur vos gardes, avertit Tobirama qui se positionna devant les chefs de clan affaiblis.

Il sonda la forêt grâce à ses capacités de ninja sensoriel et aperçut une masse de chakra prête à sortir de la végétation. Le Senju aux cheveux blancs resserra légèrement sa prise sur son arme et attendit.

Bientôt la silhouette d'une jeune femme émergea et Tobirama plissa ses yeux. Elle lui semblait familière. La nuit ne lui permettait pas de bien distinguer ses traits. Elle paraissait vêtue de blanc et pourvue de plusieurs armes de jet. Cette femme était donc la propriétaire des kunaïs qui avaient tués cet Uchiha ? Voyant que la silhouette aux allures fantomatiques ne s'arrêtait pas, Tobirama se mit en garde.

– Toi ! Pas un pas de plus !

– Laisse-la venir, Tobirama.

– Mais Anija ! Elle est peut-être dangereuse !

Cependant, les regards ahuris d'Hashirama et Madara l'intriguèrent. Il décida donc de laisser passer cette étrangère, tout en s'assurant de garder un œil sur elle. Maintenant qu'elle s'était approchée, le Senju aux cheveux blancs pouvaient voir qu'elle portait une robe adaptée aux combats et que la jeune femme possédait plusieurs autres kunaïs du genre attachés à sa cuisse. Elle s'accroupit à côté de Madara et une douce lumière verte sortit de ses paumes. Immédiatement, Tobirama se tendit, mais un geste de la main de son aîné lui suffit à ne pas attaquer. Sidéré, il vit les blessures de l'Uchiha se refermer les unes après les autres. L'inconnue s'occupa ensuite d'Hashirama, en meilleur état que son compagnon. Aucun des deux chefs n'avait osé piper mot durant le processus. Ce fut le Senju qui rompit le silence.

– Eirin ? C'est bien toi ?

Pour toute réponse, l'étrangère darda de féroces yeux dorés sur les chefs et... elle les gifla.

– Sombres imbéciles.

Comme des enfants remis en place par leur mère, Madara et Hashirama se tinrent la joue, hébétés, tandis que la jeune femme se relevait et retournait vers la forêt. Que venait-il de se passer ? N'était-elle pas censée être morte ? Les interrogations envahissaient l'esprit des deux rivaux qui restaient figés.

– Vous comptez rester longtemps la bouche ouverte comme ça ? interrogea Tobirama.

Sa question eut le mérite de réveiller les deux chefs de clan. Ils se remirent debout en un instant et partirent à la poursuite de leur amie qu'ils pensaient perdue à jamais.

 _Eirin ! Enfin, nous te retrouvons !_

* * *

 **Helloooo ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Après plus de 5 chapitres de disparition, notre Sayuki préférée est de retour ! Enfin ! XD Je vous préviens néanmoins que vous devrez vous armer de patience pour la suite étant donné que mes examens arrivent et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire ... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, vraiment ! Ca fait toujours plaisir, même un petit "J'ai bien aimé". Ne voir qu'une seule review (merci Sakka-sensei d'ailleurs) par chapitre, c'est quelque peu déprimant, donc vraiment n'hésitez je prends toutes les critiques :D**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt pour le chapitre 27 !**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir.**


	29. Chapitre 28 : L'Orchidée-Dragon

_Plus tôt, au clan Yamanaka._

\- Bon sang, Eirin ! Tu n'y penses pas !

\- J'ai presque dix-huit ans, Mitsuki ! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule !

Les cris des Sayuki retentissaient et résonnaient à travers le hall de la grande demeure principale du clan. Leurs regards plantés l'un dans l'autre aucun d'eux ne lâchait le morceau. Des étincelles de rage brillaient et s'affrontaient en un duel silencieux. Les poings du plus âgé se serrèrent tandis que sa mâchoire se contracta. A quel point pouvait-elle donc être inconsciente ? Ce qu'il s'était passé des années plus tôt ne lui avait pas suffi ? Le brun grogna et reprit.

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? C'est la _guerre_ dehors ! T'aventurer sans personne dans la forêt est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Si tu tiens tant à gambader dans les bois, je viens avec toi !

\- Quoi ?! Certainement pas ! Mitsuki, tu-

\- Bordel ! C'est quoi tout ce boucan ici ?! tonna une troisième voix, interrompant le frère et la sœur. Il y en a qui essayent de dormir, je vous rappelle !

La lutte muette entre les orbes dorés et émeraudes s'acheva alors et les Sayuki tournèrent leur attention au pied des escaliers - qui menaient aux chambres - où se trouvait une blonde échevelée et visiblement très en colère. Les poings sur les hanches, cette dernière foudroya de ses yeux bleu glace les deux perturbateurs.

– Hana-senpai ? interrogea Eirin, légèrement hébétée par cette soudaine apparition. Mais... on est en pleine après-midi

– J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança dissuada la jeune fille de demander plus d'informations. La Yamanaka avait beau être une personne joyeuse et solaire en temps normal, elle restait néanmoins d'une humeur massacrante au saut du lit. Un jour, un membre du clan la réveilla alors qu'elle dormait au pied d'un arbre près du terrain d'entraînement. Le pauvre homme eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la jeune blonde lui envoya son poing dans la figure avant de repartir au pays des rêves.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, ce qui calma ainsi les ardeurs de chacun. Les trois protagonistes rivèrent ensuite leurs regards sur le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre qu'Inokei. Le blond adressa un léger sourire aux deux jeunes femmes et se posta aux côtés de Mitsuki.

– On dirait que c'est animé ici ! Que se passe-t-il donc ?

Immédiatement, l'aîné Sayuki se saisit de l'occasion. Avec l'appui de son conjoint, il parviendrait peut-être à raisonner son inconsciente de sœur ! Personne ne pouvait dire non à l'héritier Yamanaka, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

– Eirin ici présente, commença-t-il, souhaite sortir _seule_ du clan pour aller, et je cite, « cueillir une fleur » !

– Une plante médicinale ! s'offusqua l'intéressée. Je travaille sur une technique de soin qui pourrait être apprise par tous les ninjas, Mitsuki ! Ne fais pas passer ça pour un caprice !

– Inokei, dis-lui que c'est de la bêtise de ne pas vouloir que je l'accompagne ! supplia le brun en plantant ses yeux émeraudes dans l'œil unique de son compagnon.

Le Yamanaka posa son menton dans sa main et prit un air pensif. Il n'aimait pas les conflits, mais au vu des personnalités de ses interlocuteurs, il se révélait sans doute le mieux indiqué pour résoudre tout ceci sans effusion de sang.

En plus, son cher et tendre oubliait un détail d'une importance capitale.

– Hana pourrait peut-être y aller avec toi, Eirin ?

Tandis que la cadette Yamanaka, toujours mal réveillée, grognait un « Peu importe. » inaudible, la jeune Sayuki, elle, souriait. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais la jeune femme prenait cette décision comme une victoire.

– Ça ne me pose aucun problème, répliqua-t-elle.

Eirin en profiter pour tirer la langue de façon puérile à son frère toujours abasourdi.

– Quoi ? Mais...

– Chéri, interrompit Inokei, tu n'as tout de même pas oublié que nous nous marions dans quelques jours ? Les préparatifs ne sont pas encore terminés et nous avons encore besoin de toi ici au clan.

Mitsuki déglutit doucement et détourna le regard. Bien sûr que oui, le jeune homme se souvenait qu'il se mariait dans peu de temps. Comment pourrait-il oublier cette soirée magique où Inokei lui demanda de rester à ses côtés pour le restant de ses jours ? L'éclat de iris violettes et son doux visage rougissant resteraient à jamais gravés dans son esprit. Le brun avait simplement espéré pouvoir échapper à ses obligations quelques heures. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde énerver son bien-aimé. Le Sayuki ne l'avait jamais vu en colère et c'était bien cela qui l'effrayait. Les eaux les plus calmes s'avèrent parfois les plus dangereuses.

Mitsuki soupira, résigné, et passa une main dans ses mèches de bronze.

– Tu as intérêt à être prudente, Eirin ! Si j'apprends qu'il t'est arrivé quoi que ce soit...

Son silence fut plus éloquent que n'importe quelle menace. La jeune Sayuki sourit et hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Elle savait que son frère s'inquiétait simplement pour elle, mais leur tragédie l'avait rendu surprotecteur. Bien qu'Eirin s'en soit accommodé au début, à dix-sept ans, la jeune fille souhaitait tout de même une certaine liberté.

– Allez Mitsuki, viens, reprit l'héritier Yamanaka avant que son fiancé ne change d'avis, les couturières nous attendent pour les derniers essayages.

Les mains des deux futurs mariés s'entrelacèrent tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux. La jeune Sayuki expira ensuite, soulagée que cette conversation se soit terminée calmement. Elle devrait penser à remercier Inokei-san pour son intervention d'ailleurs. En parlant du Yamanaka, Eirin trouva étrange que sa sœur ait accepté de l'accompagner sans broncher, au vu de son effroyable caractère au saut du lit. La Sayuki espérait secrètement que la bonne humeur habituelle de Hana reviendrait au fil des heures. Dans l'autre cas, sa patience ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au bout.

– Hana-senpai ? demanda-t-elle. Tu es sûre de vouloir te joindre à moi ?

– Si je ne viens pas, ce n'est pas seulement Onii-chan, mais aussi Mère et Mitsuki-san qui me tomberont dessus... et puis quelle amie serai-je si je te laissais tomber maintenant ?

Elles échangèrent un léger sourire et Eirin soupira intérieurement. Il semblerait que la mauvaise humeur de la Yamanaka s'estompe peu à peu. Les deux jeunes femmes partirent ensuite se préparer et se retrouvèrent bien vite à l'entrée du clan. Hana avait troqué son pyjama contre une tenue ninja composée d'un short noir, d'un haut en maille et d'un pardessus rouge écarlate. De son côté, Eirin portait une robe de combat blanche et s'était équipé d'une besace d'où dépassait le manche d'un kunai.

– Mettons-nous en route, dit la plus jeune. L'Orchidée-Dragon ne sera pas simple à dénicher.

– L'Orchidée-Dragon ? questionna l'autre tandis qu'elles s'aventuraient dans la forêt qui bordait le clan.

– Il s'agit d'une plante médicinale très rare, mais dont les vertus sont incroyables ! Suivant la façon dont elle est traitée, cette fleur peut soigner à peu près toutes les blessures physiques !

– Mais toi, tu as le Keaton, non ? fit remarquer pensivement la Yamanaka.

– Hana-senpai ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Je travaille sur une technique de soin que tous les ninjas pourront maîtriser ! Pour ce faire, j'ai déjà répertorié tous les végétaux aux effets curatifs des alentours. Si j'arrive à étudier l'Orchidée-Dragon, je pourrais sans aucun doute créer un ninjutsu médical !

– Ninjutsu médical ? Ça sonne plutôt bien ! Et sinon, elle ressemble à quoi ta fleur ?

Eirin sourit et s'arrêta quelques instants pour fouiller dans son sac. La jeune fille en sortit un épais livre dont la reliure craquelée témoignait de ses nombreux usages. La Sayuki tourna les pages avec précaution et se stoppa finalement l'une d'entre elles. Elle s'approcha de la Yamanaka et lui montra une page noircie d'annotations en tout genre.

– Contrairement aux autres plantes, les parchemins que mes parents m'ont légués ne contenaient aucun dessin pour l'Orchidée-Dragon. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne fut jamais découverte... De ce fait, j'en ai créé un moi-même sur base des descriptions écrites. Il n'est probablement pas très ressemblant, mais je pense que ce croquis pourra tout de même nous aider.

Abasourdie, Hana s'empara de l'ouvrage et ses yeux céruléens parcoururent les différentes pages. Noms, lieux, dessins, effets, traitements, ... Pendant toutes ces années, Eirin avait consigné ses recherches dans ce recueil, créant ainsi une encyclopédie, certes encore incomplète, mais inestimable. La blonde revint à la page que son amie lui avait présentée et détailla le croquis. L'objet de leur petite excursion possédait une grande tige et sa fleur, décrite dans des tons rouge orangé, s'épanouissait à son sommet tel un soleil levant.

– Eirin, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Hana en lui rendant le livre.

La Sayuki la remercia et rangea l'objet dans sa besace. Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent ensuite leur chemin à travers la forêt. Un silence apaisant régnait entre elles. Aucune ne souhaitait déranger la quiétude des bois. Eirin huma l'air et savoura la senteur des arbres et de la mousse. Elle adorait les odeurs de la terre, ces parfums souples et colorés qui imprégnaient l'air printanier, uniques témoins du combat éternel de la décomposition et du renouveau. Les douces fragrances de l'humus ramenèrent la jeune fille plusieurs années en arrière, à cette époque insouciante où son clan vivait toujours et où son unique préoccupation était de retrouver ses anciens amis au bord de la rivière. Un sentiment bien connu lui étreignit le cœur à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Tristesse, colère et culpabilité ne l'avaient jamais quittée malgré le temps passé. Eirin s'interrogeait souvent : que ferait-elle si elle recroisait la route de Madara et Hashirama ? Au début, la jeune Sayuki se révélait catégorique : elle les tuerait. Cependant, au fil du temps, son désir de vengeance, bien que toujours présent, s'amoindrissait. Eirin ne leur pardonnerait jamais, elle en était sûre et certaine...

Pourtant, une partie d'elle souhaitait retrouver ses deux amis afin de poursuivre et d'achever leur précieux rêve de paix. _Abandonne, ce n'est qu'une utopie !_ se sermonnait-elle quand elle y repensait. Malgré tout, Eirin nourrissait l'espoir fou qu'un jour, ils se tiendraient tous les trois au sommet de cette falaise qu'ils avaient tant de fois escaladée, regardant en contre-bas leur rêve prendre vie.

– Eirin ? Tout va bien ?

L'intéressée sursauta et manqua de trébucher sur une grosse racine qui dépassait du sol. La jeune fille s'était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait tout à fait occulté la présence d'Hana. Eirin soupira et offrit un sourire rassurant à sa senpai.

– A quoi pensais-tu donc ?

– Rien de bien important, répondit un peu vite la Sayuki.

Hana plissa les yeux, soupçonneuse.

– C'est à propose d' _eux_ , n'est-ce pas ?

– Comment... ?

– On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Eirin ! se moqua la Yamanaka.

Son éclat de rire terminé, le faciès de la blonde redevint sérieux.

– Je sais que c'est un sujet délicat pour toi, mais sache que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte !

– Sauf quand tu dors ? ironisa Eirin.

– Sauf quand je dors. Le sommeil, c'est sacré !

Les deux jeunes femmes pouffèrent ensemble. _Cesse de songer au passé et savoure le présent_ pensa la jeune Sayuki. Après tout, quelles étaient les chances qu'elle recroise ses anciens amis ? Les clans Senju et Uchiha se trouvaient loin d'ici et les Yamanaka ne se situait sur aucun de leur territoire.

Les heures passèrent et le duo d'amies continuaient de chercher l'Orchidée en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. D'étranges détonations retentissaient au loin, mais elles ne s'en souciaient guère. Leurs légers rires et exclamations emplissaient l'atmosphère qui se noircissait peu à peu de l'encre nocturne. Eirin désespérait de trouver cette fameuse fleur et s'aventurait toujours plus loin dans la forêt du Feu. Voyant que le soleil avait presque disparu de l'horizon, Hana décida de raisonner son amie.

– Nous devrions rentrer, on pourra toujours revenir demain. Après tout, si l'Orchidée-Dragon est aussi rare que tu le dis, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Mais, la jeune Sayuki n'était pas de cet avis. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'était plus très loin. _Encore un peu, j'y suis presque !_

La Yamanaka, quant à elle, soupira et suivit son amie. Son entêtement leur causera sans doute de gros ennuis une fois de retour au clan. Cependant, Hana savait que dans son état actuel, il lui serait impossible de faire entendre raison à Eirin.

 _Elle est vraiment têtue comme une mule !_

Soudain, la blonde entendit un cri devant elle. Immédiatement, elle accourut auprès de son amie Sayuki, inquiète. Cette dernière restait assise au sol, ses mèches bleutées lui cachant le visage.

– Eirin ? Ça va ? Tu es blessée ?

– Je l'ai trouvée !

– Quoi ?

Incrédule, Hana regardait l'Orchidée-Dragon briller devant elle. Visiblement dotée d'un caractère phosphorent, la fleur illuminait la terre de ses rayons orangés comme un soleil miniature. D'immenses pétales se déployaient autour du centre, semblables aux ailes d'un phénix fier et arrogant, et laissaient les deux jeunes femmes bouche bée. Le croquis d'Eirin faisait bien pâle figure à côté de la merveille qui se reflétait dans leurs iris.

Passé l'étape de fascination, la Sayuki sortit son attirail de sa besace afin de déterrer la précieuse sans l'abîmer. Il s'agissait là d'une tâche ardue étant donné que les racines de l'Orchidée-Dragon se révélaient très longues. Mais, Eirin avait tout prévu. Elle sortit son équipement et commença à creuser précautionneusement autour de la plante. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intense concentration, la Sayuki sortit l'Orchidée-Dragon de la terre, victorieuse. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à se réjouir, quand une nouvelle détonation plus violente fit trembler la l'air et la terre. Une volée d'oiseaux s'échappa des arbres dans un bruit inquiétant.

– Nous devrions vraiment rentrer maintenant, dit Hana la voix teintée de peur.

Mais, Eirin ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ses jambes avançaient d'elles-mêmes vers l'origine de la déflagration.

 _Ces chakras... Impossible !_

Les yeux écarquillés et les mains tremblantes, la jeune fille parcourut encore quelques mètres avant d'écarter un buisson.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Là sous ses yeux, au centre d'une clairière, se tenaient ses deux anciens amis. L'astre lunaire les éclaira quelques instants et Eirin put constater l'ampleur du désastre que leur affrontement avait causé. La terre ravagée, le bois calciné, les corps étendus... tout respirait la Mort et le sang. Et pourtant, ils étaient là en train d'échanger une poignée de main. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Soudain, ses orbes dorés interceptèrent un mouvement qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Une silhouette courait en direction de Hashirama et Madara, l'éclat de sa lame brillant au clair de lune. A cet instant, Eirin sentit son corps bouger tout seul. Ses réflexes ninjas prirent le pas sur son esprit et en quelques secondes elle dégaina deux kunais. L'obscurité réduisait sa précision, mais grâce aux étoiles et à la lune, la visibilité restait suffisante. La jeune Sayuki lança le premier afin de désarmer l'ennemi et, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, le deuxième suivit et se planta dans la gorge du malheureux.

– Bon sang, Eirin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota furieusement Hana. Allons-nous en avant qu'ils nous voient.

– On est déjà repérées, Hana-senpai...

Eirin fit une pause et regarda son amie. Elle n'avait pas à être mêlée à son passé. La Sayuki donna la fleur précieuse à la Yamanaka et reprit la parole.

– Prends l'Orchidée et rentre au clan.

– Quoi ? Eirin, je ne peux pas ! Oï ! Eirin !

Déjà, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se débarrassait de la protection de la forêt et avançait au milieu du champ de bataille. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment elle réagirait si elle revoyait le Senju et le Uchiha. Maintenant, Eirin le savait.

Une rage monstrueuse l'habitait.

Ces imbéciles avaient vraiment tenté de s'entretuer ? Et comment pouvaient-ils se serrer la main comme si de rien n'était ? La jeune fille ne comprenait pas et pour couronner le tout, sa colère ne cessait de croître dans sa poitrine. D'autres sentiments vinrent alors resserrer l'étau comme la haine et le chagrin.

Un Senju aux cheveux blancs essaya de stopper son avancée, mais il s'écarta bien vite sous les ordres de son frère. Arrivée à destination, la Sayuki s'accroupit auprès des deux chefs de clan. Les blessures en tout genre parsemaient leurs corps, mais Madara semblait être en plus mauvais état. Eirin approcha ses paumes entourées d'une lumière verte du torse lacéré du Uchiha. La jeune fille ne se comprenait pas. Elle s'était tant de fois persuadée qu'elle les détestait et voilà dorénavant qu'elle soignait leurs blessures ! Rien ne justifiait son comportement et cela ne fit qu'accroître la boule dans sa poitrine. Sans un mot toujours, Eirin s'occupa ensuite du Senju.

 _Je déteste les voir blessés._

Cette pensée avait traversé son esprit aussi vite qu'un courant d'air, mais la jeune fille serra les dents aussitôt. Elle devait être un monstre pour éprouver de la compassion envers les meurtriers de son clan... Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

– Eirin ? C'est bien toi ?

La mâchoire de l'intéressée se crispa. Entendre son nom dans la bouche de Hashirama réveillait des souvenirs d'enfance en elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop. La Sayuki darda un regard féroce sur les chefs et, sans sommation, elle les gifla.

– Sombres imbéciles.

Silencieuse, elle se releva et repartit en direction de la forêt. Cependant, Eirin savait que fuir était vain, qu'avec leurs capacités, Madara et Hashirama aurait tôt fait de la rattraper. Heureusement, Hana semblait l'avoir écoutée et était partie. Son passé et son présent n'avait pas à se rencontrer.

Comme prévu, les deux chefs de clan revinrent assez vite à sa rencontre. Eirin ne bougea pas d'un pouce et supporta leurs regards fièrement. La tension devenait presque palpable entre les trois anciens amis. Bien qu'ils se situent à l'air libre, Eirin avait l'étrange sensation d'être enfermée dans une cage et de ne pouvoir en sortir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Étonnamment, ce fut Madara qui rompit le silence.

– Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouveau long chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, même un simple "J'ai bien aimé"**

 **Rendez-vous bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir**


	30. Chapitre 29 : Trois amis

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lolilou : Déjà désolée d'avoir oublié de te répondre dans le chapitre précédent, j'étais trop pressée de poster XD. Ensuite, merci pour ta review et je suis vraiment ravie que le scénario te plaise ! Sache que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ~ (mais je n'en dis pas plus)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le silence de la nuit planait sur la forêt du Feu. Aucune brise, aucun bruissement, aucun cri, rien ne venait troubler le sommeil de la végétation. Rien, à part, trois ninjas dont les regards s'affrontaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. La Sayuki fut la première à esquisser un geste. Son pied droit recula de quelques centimètres tandis que ses orbes dorés, d'ordinaire chaleureux, se firent plus froids. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair.

— Je n'ai rien à dire aux meurtriers de mon clan.

L'amertume et la rancœur de sa voix claquèrent dans l'obscurité. La jeune femme fit alors volte-face, sa crinière bleutée volant derrière elle telle une cape. Elle voudrait faire comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, comme si sa rencontre avec Hashirama et Madara ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve. Et pourtant, sa gorge se serra un peu plus quand elle entendit une voix l'interpeller.

\- Eirin ! Attend !

 _Hashirama…_

Elle se stoppa sans pour autant se retourner. Les Kamis avaient-ils décidé de la mettre à l'épreuve ? N'avait-elle déjà pas assez souffert ? La Sayuki ne _voulait_ pas rester en leur présence. Alors pourquoi donc ses jambes refusaient-elles d'avancer ? L'étau qui étreignait sa poitrine se resserra durement et lui coupa le souffle. Une deuxième voix retentit alors et décida de l'achever.

\- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement, Eirin.

Sa mâchoire et ses poings se crispèrent. Doucement, avec une lenteur presque dangereuse, la jeune femme croisa à nouveau les pupilles du Uchiha et du Senju. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et à cet instant, Eirin sut qu'elle regretterait de ne pas être partie.

— Fuir, Madara ? cracha-t-elle presque. Les lâches fuient. Les faibles fuient. Moi, je n'ai toujours cherché qu'à protéger ceux que j'aimais ! Enfin, ça m'étonnerait qu'un assassin de sang-froid puisse comprendre.

Ce fut au tour du Uchiha de serrer les poings.

— « Un assassin de sang-froid » ? Peut-être que tu as ressenti une quelconque compassion pour Rei lorsque tu as lancé ce kunaï ? répliqua-t-il. C'est la guerre, Eirin ! Tous les trois nous avons du sang sur les mains et rien ne pourra l'effacer.

Un court silence s'en suivit pendant lequel Eirin fulminait. Certes, la jeune fille n'était pas innocente, mais pensaient-ils donc qu'elle les pardonnerait pour autant ? Qu'elle oublierait tout et qu'ils retourneraient à cette époque insouciante où chacun lançait des ricochets et escaladait des falaises ?

 _Foutaises !_ pensa la Sayuki. Ce temps était révolu et elle était déterminé à le faire comprendre à ses « amis ».

Cependant, alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, Hashirama, jusqu'alors silencieux, la devança.

— Nous avons tous perdus des êtres chers, Eirin. Amis, frères, parents… personne n'est épargné par les atrocités de la guerre. Ce que les Senju et les Uchiha ont accompli jusqu'ici est inexcusable, je ne le nierai pas, mais dès aujourd'hui, nous avons le pouvoir de tout changer ! Nous avons le pouvoir d'empêcher la tragédie des Sayuki de se reproduire, d'éviter que les enfants soient utilisés comme chair à canon ! Et surtout, nous avons le pouvoir de réaliser ce rêve que nous chérissions tant et d'amener la _paix_ !

Le chef Senju tendit alors une main bienveillante à la jeune fille. Ses yeux jaunes la fixèrent un instant, remontèrent le long du bras hâlé et se plantèrent dans les pupilles noisette du shinobi. La Sayuki s'avança jusqu'à être à portée de la paume offerte. Elle pouvait voir un sourire encourageant sur le faciès d'Hashirama. Madara, lui, n'en montrait rien, mais le clair de lune éclairait son regard qui brillait d'une étincelle d'espoir.

Eirin leva sa dextre et dédaigna d'un revers la proposition du Senju.

— Tu n'as pas changé Hashirama, tu es toujours aussi naïf. Malgré tes belles paroles, ce rêve de paix n'a plus aucune chance de prendre vie ! Ce n'était que l'utopie d'enfants inconscients…

La dernière phrase ne fut qu'un murmure, mais elle parvint tout de même aux oreilles de Madara. Alors que la jeune Sayuki tournait les talons, l'Uchiha la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et agrippa son poignet afin de l'arrêter.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun empli d'incompréhension. Des deux ninjas, Eirin n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait Madara qui la retiendrait ainsi. Elle détailla les iris sombres avec attention et y distingua une certaine lassitude couplée à… de l'espoir ? Ça ne lui ressemblait guère. Pourtant, plus le contact se prolongeait, plus la Sayuki se noyait dans les prunelles ébènes de son ami. Happée dans leurs ténèbres, Eirin finit même par occulter son environnement. Il ne restait qu'elle et ce regard envoûtant, hypnotisant… Un tourbillon d'émotions la frappa alors. Haine, colère, chagrin, culpabilité, rage… Eirin suffoquait sous tous les assauts. Le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes, la jeune fille avait l'impression de tomber encore et encore. Lentement, mais sûrement, sa conscience lui glissait entre les doigts jusqu'à lui échapper totalement.

Un bruit sourd ramena la jeune fille à la réalité et elle eut juste le temps de voir la teinte écarlate du Sharingan disparaître des yeux de Madara avant que ce dernier et Hashirama ne se mettent en garde.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires, le temps d'émerger de l'illusion, pour comprendre que l'Uchiha l'avait plongée dans un genjutsu.

 _Il a osé !_

L'indignation et le sentiment de trahison que ressentit Eirin décuplèrent l'ampleur de sa colère. La jeune fille enfonça de rage ses ongles dans sa paume tandis qu'elle se jurait que, cette fois, l'Uchiha ne s'en sortirait pas avec une simple gifle.

— Madara, gronda-t-elle furieusement en s'approchant du concerné.

Cependant, le grondement d'un arbre qui tombe l'arrêta nette dans son élan. Comme les deux autres, la Sayuki dégaina un kunaï et se mit en position de défense. Plus le bruit s'approchait, plus la terre tremblait avec violence. Les arbres se faisaient décimer un par un. La jeune fille déglutit et raffermit sa prise. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'engager un combat avec qui ou quoi ce soit et s'avérait donc fort peu armée. Eirin jeta un regard aux armures des deux chefs de clan, mais secoua aussitôt la tête.

 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me défendre._

Les bruissements de la végétation alentour l'avertirent alors de l'arrivée imminente de la « chose ». Le cœur battant, son attention était rivée sur l'ennemi.

— Il arrive, murmura-t-elle.

Sans que la jeune fille ne s'en aperçoive, elle s'était ajustée sur les positions de ses amis afin d'assurer leur efficacité. Une brise de vent s'éleva tel un signal silencieux et un énorme sanglier sortit des bois. La bête poussa un grognement agressif et chargea les trois shinobis. D'un même mouvement, ils se reculèrent et esquivèrent l'animal.

Eirin pesta en constatant les taches grise, autrefois blanche, qui parsemaient son dos, tels des petits flocons.

 _Il ne manquait plus que ça !_

— Faites attention ! cria-t-elle aux deux autres. Il s'agit d'un Sanglier des Neiges !

— On est supposé savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Hashirama, tandis qu'il parait les défenses de la bête avec son katana.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard glacial puis consentit à s'expliquer.

— On les appelle ainsi en référence à leur dos couvert de petites taches blanches semblables à des flocons de neige. Leur peau est dure et épaisse, rendant nos sabres et nos kunaïs inefficaces contre elle. Le seul moyen de les vaincre est d'utiliser le ninjutsu ou de trouver leur point faible, c'est-à-dire un endroit où la peau est plus souple.

Les garçons opinèrent suite aux informations données par Eirin. En silence, chacun prit position et, comme une mécanique bien huilée, ils attaquèrent.

Hashirama fut le premier à lancer les hostilités. Le chef Senju joignit ses mains et emprisonna les quatre pattes du sanglier dans son Mokuton. L'animal se débattait avec ardeur, mais le brun cloua son corps gigantesque au sol avec une dernière grande tige de bois. Madara s'occupa ensuite de l'affaiblir et lança plusieurs boules de feu qui n'eurent pas beaucoup d'effet sur la peau rugueuse de la bête.

Eirin, de son côté, cherchait à abréger les souffrances de l'animal. Vaincre un Sanglier des Neiges au ninjutsu était certes possible, mais peu importait leur puissance, une telle méthode prendrait du temps. De ce fait, la jeune Sayuki utilisa ses attaques Fûton afin de repérer la faille. Ses lames de vent combinées au feu destructeur de Madara provoquaient de longs hurlements de douleur chez la bête.

L'attaque dura une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Eirin découvre un morceau de chair plus tendre à l'arrière du crâne du sanglier. Aussitôt, elle dégaina un kunaï et, accompagnée de Madara et de son katana, ils achevèrent l'animal d'un coup sec et précis. L'animal cria et secoua sa tête dans tous les sens, mais les deux combattants tinrent bon. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps immense s'effondra en un grand bruit qui retentit dans toute la forêt.

La jeune Sayuki soupira de soulagement et s'assit au sol. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par l'Uchiha et le Senju. La tension présente plus tôt entre eux semblait s'être atténuée et une atmosphère calme régnait maintenant entre les trois ninjas.

— Bon sang, je n'avais jamais vu un sanglier de cette taille ! s'exclama Hashirama, brisant le silence ambiant.

— Et tu n'aurais jamais dû en voir un, ajouta Eirin, les sourcils froncés. Les Sangliers des Neiges sont une espèce en voie d'extinction et vivent habituellement plus au nord, dans des climats froids.

Les neurones de la jeune Sayuki tournaient à plein régime. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle ils avaient combattu ensemble la surprit presque autant que l'apparition soudaine de ce sanglier. Le pire, c'était ce sentiment qui avait gonflé son cœur lors de l'affrontement, comme si une vague chaleur envahissait son être. Eirin ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais elle s'était sentie comme un puzzle qui venait de retrouver sa dernière pièce manquante. Elle secoua la tête légèrement. Voilà qu'elle divaguait !

Concernant l'animal, Eirin restait perplexe. Comment diable avait-il pu se retrouver au beau milieu de la forêt du feu ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion qu'un cri l'interrompait.

— Madara ! Mais, tu saignes !

— Ce n'est qu'une éraflure.

Le Senju grogna et sans laisser le temps à son ami de protester, il arracha la manche droite de sa tenue et dévoila ainsi son bras gauche, devenu presque entièrement écarlate à cause de l'hémorragie.

La mâchoire crispée, Madara darda sur lui un regard noir.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, Hashirama ?

— Je te retourne la question, répondit-il en pointant la blessure du doigt. Tu appelles ça une éraflure ? Si je n'avais rien fait, tu te serais vidé de ton sang !

L'Uchiha pesta tandis que son ami soupirait. Un jour, la fierté de Madara finirait par le tuer… Le brun se tourna ensuite vers le troisième membre de leur groupe, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

— Eirin, tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ?

— Certainement pas.

Sa voix claqua dans la nuit. Hashirama arbora une expression de surprise tandis que Madara détournait simplement le regard, évitant de ce fait les yeux accusateurs d'Eirin. Elle avait conscience d'agir de façon puérile. Sa petite vengeance ne mènerait sans doute à rien, mais ce genjutsu lui restait en travers de la gorge.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda le Senju, perdu.

La Sayuki poussa un nouveau soupir. Évidemment, elle aurait dû se douter que le brun ne remarquerait rien du manège du Uchiha. Hashirama n'avait jamais douté de ses amis, pourquoi changerait-il maintenant ? _Sa crédulité finira par le tuer…_ pensa la jeune fille.

— Il a tenté de me plonger dans une illusion, expliqua-t-elle, amère.

Le Senju cligna des yeux, hébété. Son regard passa de Madara à Eirin et d'Eirin à Madara plusieurs fois. Au final, il planta ses pupilles chocolat dans les onyx de son meilleur ami.

— Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça.

Un silence l'accueillit.

— Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Une main appuyée sur sa blessure, Madara fixait dorénavant la jeune fille, le visage fermé. Jamais, il ne l'aurait blessée. Le genjutsu n'était certes peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais lorsque le shinobi l'avait vue tourner les talons, emportant avec elle tout rêve de paix, il avait en quelque sorte paniqué. Enfin, il ne s'avérait pas nécessaire qu'Eirin et Hashirama connaisse ce dernier point.

— Est-ce donc le sort qu'inflige le _grand_ Madara Uchiha à ceux qui sont en désaccord avec lui ? pesta la Sayuki, de rage. Evidemment qu'il y avait d'autres solutions ! Comme par exemple, me laisser partir !

Eirin s'était relevée et toisait à présent les deux chefs de clan d'un regard empli de mépris.

— Je crois que cette fois, nous n'avons vraiment plus rien à nous dire.

Elle aurait voulu leur envoyer une dernière pique cinglante, mais la jeune fille se sentait déjà au bord de l'hystérie. Un seul mot de plus et la Sayuki ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Sans un mot alors, elle fit volte-face, mais comme si une force supérieure souhaitait la retenir à tout pris dans cette petite clairière, un craquement retentit derrière elle. Ses réflexes ninjas l'empêchèrent de réfléchir à ses actes et Eirin se retourna.

Ce qu'elle vit la sidéra.

Hashirama, le chef du puissant clan Senju, était agenouillé au sol dans une position d'excuse. Son crâne, encadré par ses mains, frôlait la terre, mais ses yeux restaient grand ouvert par la force de sa conviction.

— Eirin, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, murmura-t-il. Sans toi, notre rêve de paix ne pourra se réaliser. Cependant, je sais que les Uchiha et les Senju sont responsables du massacre des Sayuki et que nos jours insouciants n'existent plus. Mais, ne souhaites-tu pas assurer un avenir meilleur pour ceux que tu aimes ? Pour leurs futures générations ? Je ne te demande pas de nous pardonner, ce serait impensable, mais réfléchis-y, je t'en supplie.

Bouche bée, la jeune Sayuki ne sut quoi répondre. Elle pensa aux Yamanaka et à Mitsuki. Tous méritaient une vie en paix, loin des champs de bataille. Malgré ce que la jeune fille avait dit un peu plus tôt, jamais elle n'avait oublié leur idéal de paix. Elle y avait pensé nuit et jour pendant cinq longues années. Le combat contre le sanglier avait fait réaliser à la jeune fille une chose très importante. Ce qu'elle prenait pour de la rancœur à l'égard d'Hashirama et Madara n'avait toujours été que de la peur.

La peur de les perdre, eux aussi. Eirin était tout simplement terrorisée à l'idée de perdre encore des êtres chers. Elle savait son frère et son clan d'adoption « en sécurité », mais tout ce temps la jeune fille savait que ses meilleurs amis se déchiraient et elle n'avait absolument aucun moyen de les en empêcher. Ce sentiment lui avait noué le ventre pendant des années et maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait compte, un flot d'émotions la submergea. Joie, colère, culpabilité, tristesse, tout s'emmêlait et se mélangeait dans son cœur, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser sous la pression.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue droite et effleura cette cicatrice sur la joue, symbole des liens qu'ils avaient tissés. Une deuxième suivit, puis une troisième, une quatrième… Bientôt, de légers sanglots secouaient ses frêles épaules.

— B-Bande d'a-abrutis ! pleura-t-elle.

Ses poings tremblaient sous l'émotion. Elle avait tant cherché à les détester, encore et encore. Eirin les avait accablés de tous ses maux, fuyant sa propre responsabilité, sans jamais réussir une seule fois à les considérer comme ses ennemis. La frustration et la rage accumulées au fil des ans redoublèrent l'intensité des perles nacrées qui coulaient doucement telle la rivière sur son visage.

La main réconfortante de Madara vint alors se poser sur son bras tandis que Hashirama l'enlaça avec force. Un léger sourire entrecoupé de hoquets vint illuminer le visage de la jeune Sayuki.

Trois amis venaient de se retrouver, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Soudain, un nouveau bruissement retentit dans l'obscurité, alertant les sens des ninjas. Ils rompirent leur étreinte et chacun reprit son sérieux. Leur amitié nouvellement retrouvée attendra un peu. Eirin avisa alors le bras du Uchiha et s'approcha de lui. S'il s'agissait d'un nouvel ennemi, elle ne pouvait le laisser combattre dans cet état.

— Ne bouge pas, lui intima-t-elle alors qu'une lueur verte soignait la plaie.

La Sayuki se dépêcha de refermer la blessure, puis se mit en garde. Le buisson juste en face d'elle se mit à bouger encore. Des pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille restait sur ses gardes.

Tout à coup une masse blonde surgit de la végétation, provoquant un cri de stupeur chez Eirin. Elle faillit tomber en arrière, mais réussit à retrouver son équilibre _in extremis_. Lorsque ses yeux ambrés croisèrent deux billes azurs, un nouveau cri s'échappa de la gorge d'Eirin. Alertés, Hashirama et Madara se rapprochèrent, mais ne rencontrèrent qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux ébouriffés.

— Hana-senpai ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'avais dit de partir !

— Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser seule face à ces deux-là ! Il est de mon devoir de te protéger ! répliqua-t-elle fièrement en pointant du doigt les deux chefs de clan.

Les concernés se regardèrent et tandis que l'un haussait les épaules, l'autre souriait avec un air benêt en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

La Sayuki, elle, haussa un fin sourcil.

— Vraiment ? Et où étais-tu quand nous combattions un sanglier géant ?

— Hum, à propos de ça… c'est plutôt gênant…, balbutia la blonde.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Eh bien… comment dire… Tu sais on a tous des besoins et… Enfin… j'ai une petite vessie, tu vois ? Et euh… bref, je vais pas te faire un dessin non plus ! avoua-t-elle, rouge de gêne.

Eirin soupira. Hana ne changerait jamais. Soudain, la jeune fille écarquilla d'un coup les yeux, un éclair de lucidité traversant son esprit.

— Tu as gardé l'Orchidée-Dragon ?

Désarçonnée par la question, la Yamanaka hocha simplement la tête.

 _Tout s'explique !_ songea Eirin. _Le Sanglier des Neiges raffole de cette espèce d'orchidée et peut suivre son odeur pendant plusieurs kilomètres ! Pas étonnant qu'il se soit retrouvé ici._

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas son amie se racler la gorge afin d'attirer son attention. Hana réitéra son action une deuxième puis une troisième avant de perdre patience et de secouer Eirin par l'épaule. Cette dernière revint à elle et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— On fait quoi d'eux ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton conspirateur

— Eux, ils ont un nom, grogna Madara en croisant les bras.

— On t'a pas sonné le porc-épic !

Outrée, l'Uchiha n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que déjà la Yamanaka se retournait vers son amie.

Eirin pouffa légèrement de rire face à l'aplomb d'Hana avant de réfléchir. La jeune fille pensait à plusieurs scénarios possibles, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre une quelconque idée, Hashirama s'avança d'un pas et sourit à la blonde.

— Vous êtes du clan Yamanaka, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en pointant le symbole sur sa poitrine.

L'intéressée répondit par l'affirmative, et le sourire du Senju s'élargit. Il se posta près de son homologue Uchiha et déclara de but en blanc :

— Nous souhaitons rencontrer le chef de votre clan !

Eirin pâlit et faillit s'évanouir quand elle vit Hana rétorquer un simple « Ok, suivez le guide ! ». Immédiatement, elle accourut vers la blonde pour l'en dissuader, mais celle-ci lui répondit que « De toute façon, s'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait ».

De ce fait, la jeune Sayuki se mit également en route pour le clan Yamanaka. Ses orbes dorés s'accrochèrent à l'astre lunaire et elle retint un énième soupir.

Au lieu de ramener une « simple » fleur, elle revenait avec deux chefs de clan et de très probables ennuis.

 _Mitsuki va me tuer_.

* * *

 **ILS SONT DE RETOUR ! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ... Pardon, j'étais obligée). Vous savez pas à quel point je suis heureuse d'arriver à ce chapitre ! L'histoire va prendre un grand tournant et j'ai hâte de vous montrer les prochains chapitres (faudrait que je les écrive avant mais c'est qu'un détail).**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir !**


	31. Chapitre 30 : Chez les Yamanaka

En chemin vers le clan Yamanaka, Eirin, Madara, Hashirama et Hana marchaient d'un bon pas. Tandis que le brun et la blonde semblaient se lier d'amitié, les deux autres à l'arrière restaient murés dans leur silence. Après cinq longues années, la Sayuki trouvait cela étrange de se retrouver seule avec l'Uchiha. La jeune fille ignorait comment rompre cette atmosphère lourde entre eux. Ils venaient certes de combattre ensemble, mais sans les présences rayonnantes du Senju et de la Yamanaka, il s'avérait assez difficile de débuter une quelconque conversation. Elle savoura l'air nocturne un instant, puis tourna un œil discret vers son ami. Le menton fier et relevé, Madara surveillait la forêt avec attention. _Malgré le temps passé, il reste toujours fidèle à lui-même_ pensa l'adolescente avec un demi-sourire, qui disparut bien vite. _Enfin, pas tout à fait…_

En effet, depuis leur nouvelle rencontre, Eirin percevait dans le regard de son ami des ténèbres qui ne s'y trouvaient pas cinq ans plus tôt. Lorsque Madara tenta de la plonger dans son illusion, la Sayuki ressentit des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait de l'effet du genjutsu, mais tout paraissait trop vrai, trop… _sincère_. Eirin n'en détenait pas la certitude, néanmoins elle pensait que ce tourbillon de sentiments qui l'envahit alors appartenait bel et bien à l'Uchiha.

 _Haine, colère, chagrin, culpabilité, rage…_ se souvint-elle. _Qu'a-t-il donc enduré pour que son âme abrite tant de noirceur ?_

Plusieurs interrogations tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Soudain, la voix grave de son ami la sortit de ses pensées de façon plutôt inattendue.

— Merci.

La Sayuki cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incertaine. Madara venait-il vraiment de la… remercier ? L'Uchiha regardait devant lui, mais elle put apercevoir l'œillade qu'il lui lança. Sans doute attendait-il une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Or, Eirin ne savait que répliquer parce qu'elle ignorait tout simplement la raison de ce mot si rare dans la bouche du chef de clan. Bon sang ! D'après ses souvenirs, il s'agissait même de la première fois qu'elle voyait Madara se montrer reconnaissant envers quelqu'un !

— Pourquoi ? demanda enfin la Sayuki.

L'Uchiha se stoppa et elle en fit de même. Devant eux, Hashirama et Hana ne se doutaient de rien. Eirin leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son ami. Baigné par les rayons de la déesse argentée, ce dernier darda sur elle son regard aussi noir et insondable qu'un puits sans fond. _Que caches-tu donc derrière ces yeux, Madara ?_

Mais avant d'avoir eu une réponse, une tête blonde apparut entre la Sayuki et l'Uchiha. Les mains sur les hanches, la Yamanaka, qui avait effectué le chemin inverse, les dévisagea un instant avant de déclarer :

— Désolée de vous interrompre les amoureux, mais nous sommes arrivés !

— Hana-senpai ! s'exclama Eirin tandis que de légères roses s'épanouissaient sur ses joues.

Son aînée ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de protester plus longtemps. Elle lui agrippa le bras et les deux jeunes filles prirent la tête de leur petit groupe tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'entrée du clan. De son côté, Madara rejoint le Senju à l'arrière. Ce dernier avait entendu la phrase lancée par la blonde et goguenard, il nargua son meilleur ami.

— Serait-ce des rougeurs que je vois sur ton visage ?

— La ferme, Hashirama.

Le Senju camoufla un rire avant de se recentrer sur la rencontre à venir. Il espérait de toute son âme que le chef Yamanaka serait quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit.

Lorsque les portes du clan s'ouvrirent, Eirin déglutit avec difficulté. Elle redoutait cette entrevue pour bien des raisons, mais la pire constituait en la réaction de Mitsuki. La Sayuki lui avait dit et répété qu'elle n'était plus une enfant et qu'elle saurait éviter les problèmes. Résultat ? La jeune fille revenait au clan bien plus tard que prévu et accompagnée de deux chefs de clans ennemis. Ce constat provoqua un déclic dans l'esprit d'Eirin. Elle commença à se retourner vers Madara et Hashirama, mais elle agissait trop tard. Déjà, plusieurs ninjas Yamanaka les encerclaient, menaçants et armés.

— Hana-sama, Eirin-san, aboya l'un des shinobis. Écartez-vous !

Katana et kunaï dégainés, la tension au sein des ninjas s'avérait presque palpable. Visiblement, ils craignaient pour la vie de leur héritière et de celle de son amie.

— Attendez ! cria la Sayuki, surprenant les combattants aux alentours. Ce ne sont pas nos ennemis !

Eirin tourna la tête vers ses deux amis.

— Vos armes, ordonna-t-elle.

Le Senju fut le premier à réagir et posa au sol l'épée qu'il portait dans son dos, suivies de sa pochette de shurikens. Plus réticent à rester désarmé, Madara obéit cependant de mauvaise grâce. Il lâcha sa besace, puis son kama ainsi que son gunbaï. Pour l'Uchiha qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans le sang et la guerre, il se sentait… incomplet, vide.

Hashirama s'avança alors d'un pas, ce qui accentua la tension alentour. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Il déclara ensuite d'une voix forte :

— Je m'appelle Hashirama Senju, et mon ami ici présent est Madara Uchiha. Nous souhaiterions rencontrer votre chef de clan.

A l'évocation de leurs noms, en particulier celui de Madara, un murmure inquiet parcourut les Yamanaka. La renommée de leurs affrontements titanesques n'était plus à refaire. Du coup, les ninjas resserrèrent leurs prises sur leurs diverses armes tandis que la peur remplaçait lentement leur agressivité précédente. Même dépourvus de leur arsenal, les deux leaders n'en restaient pas moins dangereux et l'idée que ces monstres de puissance rencontrent leur cheffe comportait de nombreux risques dans l'esprit des combattants.

Cependant, ils ne purent réfléchir plus longtemps. Sous les yeux des quatre amis, le cercle de ninjas se fendit et laissa apparaître Ryuko, accompagnée d'Inokei et de…

 _Oh non._

Blême, Eirin déglutit lorsqu'elle aperçut Mitsuki aux côtés des deux Yamanaka. La jeune fille avait espéré échapper à son frère, ne serait-ce que le temps de l'entrevue avec Ryuko, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Des frissons remontèrent sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle sentit le regard froid du brun sur sa personne. Pour sûr, elle allait passer un sale quart-d'heure…

Impériale, la maîtresse Yamanaka s'avança et toisa Hashirama et Madara de ses iris de jade.

— Je suis Ryuko Yamanaka, se présenta-t-elle. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me parler, Senju-san, Uchiha-san.

Aucune condescendance, aucune supériorité. En les interpellant de cette façon, elle montrait que malgré leur jeune âge, elle les considérait comme ses égaux et prenaient en compte leur statut de chef de clan.

Ryuko avisa ensuite leurs armes au sol, puis son regard se tourna vers sa fille et enfin vers la jeune Sayuki. Eirin tressaillit quand elle perçut le regard de la maîtresse Yamanaka. Si Mitsuki ne la tuait pas, cette dernière s'en chargerait sans aucun doute.

Inconscient de la tension qui régnait, Hashirama répondit avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

— En effet, nous-

— Il serait mieux que nous en discutions dans un endroit plus tranquille, interrompit soudain Madara.

Ses pupilles ébènes affrontèrent les yeux sévères de la Yamanaka. Eirin ne pouvait que les observer tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle priait pour que Ryuko les laisse passer. Le Senju ne lui avait guère dit ce dont il souhaitait parler, mais la jeune fille pensait en avoir une petite idée.

Le combat visuel se poursuivit de longues minutes durant. Personne n'osait parler ou même provoquer le moindre bruit. Les seuls ninjas présents qui semblaient ne pas se rendre compte de l'atmosphère lourde étaient Hana et Hashirama. Si l'attente ne la rongeait pas, Eirin aurait pu soupirer face à la nonchalance de ses deux amis. _Au moins, ils restent silencieux._

— Soit, retentit enfin la voix claire de Ryuko.

Elle se tourna vers les shinobis autour d'elle.

— Escortez-les, ordonna-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Ses paroles se répandirent à travers les ninjas qui formaient un cercle auparavant. Les réactions s'avérèrent variées, mais il en ressortait surtout une certaine crainte.

Quant à la jeune Sayuki, elle souffla doucement de soulagement… jusqu'à ce que son frère vienne à sa rencontre. Mitsuki marcha d'abord en silence à ses côtés. Eirin pouvait presque sentir sa rage alors qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Arrivée devant la maison de la maîtresse du clan, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

— Eirin.

La jeune fille grimaça, prête à entendre le sermon auquel elle allait avoir droit.

— As-tu la _moindre_ idée de ce que tu as fait ?

— Mitsuki, je-

— Silence ! commanda-t-il, les poings serrés de colère. J'étais mort d'inquiétude, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Sans Inokei, sache que je t'aurai suivie sans rien dire !

— Mais, je suis indemne, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

— Indemne ? _Indemne_? Bon sang, Eirin ! Tu étais supposée partir cueillir une fleur ! Pas revenir avec deux bombes qui risquent d'exploser à tout moment ! Es-tu complètement inconsciente ?

— Hashirama et Madara sont venus ici en paix ! plaida la jeune fille. Ils ne nous feront aucun mal, ce sont mes amis ! Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je dois les rejoindre.

Mitsuki tiqua sur le premier prénom. _Hashirama…_ Ne serait-ce pas l'enfant Senju qui les avait secourus lui et son compagnon, des années plus tôt ? Qui aurait cru qu'il deviendrait le chef de son puissant clan ? Bien qu'il s'en méfie, le Sayuki se dit qu'il devrait profiter de cette rencontre afin de le remercier, simple question d'honneur.

Cependant, sa colère contre Eirin ne retombait pas. De ce fait, il agrippa cette fois-ci le bras de sa sœur.

— Et que comptes-tu y faire ? C'est une réunion entre chefs de clan !

En un instant, les iris dorés de la plus jeune s'obscurcirent.

— Je reste la dernière Sayuki en vie, Mitsuki. Que tu le veuilles ou non, ceci fait de moi le leader du clan.

 _Un leader sans clan à protéger_. _Quelle ironie,_ ajouta-t-elle avec tristesse. Eirin se dégagea ensuite de la poigne de son aîné et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison Yamanaka. Elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec le brun, mais l'adolescente devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus douze ans et qu'elle pouvait tout à fait assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

 _Et puis, j'ai un rêve à réaliser !_

* * *

Ryuko observait les trois jeunes devant elle de son classique air sévère. Chacun paraissait en effet pleins de bonnes intentions, surtout le Senju. Pourtant, aussi volontaire soit-il, cela ne suffirait pas forcément à la convaincre. Bien qu'elle ne possède pas leurs puissances écrasantes, Ryuko avait avec elle l'expérience. Quand elle voyait ces adolescents pleins de rêves et d'utopies, elle ne pouvait guère s'empêcher de les trouver terriblement naïfs.

Une servante vint alors apporter le thé aux quatre ninjas. A son départ, la Yamanaka décida d'ouvrir le bal.

— Eh bien Senju-san, Uchiha-san, vous ne dites rien ? Vous sembliez déterminé à me rencontrer pourtant.

Sa petite provocation arracha un froncement de sourcils à Madara tandis qu'Hashirama ne se départissait pas de son sourire. Quant à Eirin… elle pouvait lire une farouche détermination dans son regard alors qu'elle portait sa tasse à ses lèvres.

— Je vais aller droit au but Yamanaka-san, répondit le brun. Avec Eirin et Madara, nous allons bâtir un village ninja où tous pourront vivre en paix. Au vu de votre statut de « famille d'accueil » envers l'un de nous, je pensais que vous pourriez en être les premiers habitants. Qu'en dites-vous ?

A l'instant où il prononçait ces paroles, la Sayuki manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson et il sembla à Ryuko que l'Uchiha marmonna un mot du genre « imbécile ». La maîtresse Yamanaka aurait presque pu en rire. _Ce ne sont toujours que des enfants, quoi qu'ils en disent._ Cependant, il était de son devoir de leur remettre les pieds sur terre… afin d'éviter le risque qu'ils finissent assassinés comme d'autres avant eux.

— C'est un projet louable, mais quelle garantie avez-vous que cela fonctionnera ?

Un silence accueillit sa question. Une garantie ? La seule qu'ils possédaient, c'était leur rêve d'un monde meilleur où les enfants ne serviraient pas de chair à canon.

Ryuko les examina tour à tour et attendit que l'idée d'un possible voire probable échec se niche dans leur esprit. Elle ne voulait guère briser tous leurs espoirs, mais ils devaient bien comprendre que le monde n'obéirait pas juste grâce à leur puissance.

— Les Uchiha et les Senju ont enterré la hache de guerre, Yamanaka-san, intervint brusquement Madara. Aucun autre clan n'est actuellement en mesure de s'opposer à nous. Voilà votre garantie.

— Comptez-vous forcer les différents clans à rallier votre cause, Uchiha-san ? Ce n'est plus la paix que vous souhaitez, mais une dictature.

Sentant que les choses ne tarderaient pas à s'envenimer, Eirin prit part à la discussion.

— Ryuko-sama, je pense que Madara veut dire que les clans rejoindront sans aucun doute le village afin de protéger leurs enfants… et leur avenir.

La Yamanaka se tut et considéra un instant la question. Contrairement à la plupart des ninjas du Feu, elle avait toujours répugné envoyer les plus jeunes au combat. Par stratégie et par manque d'effectifs, elle fut cependant contrainte d'en arriver à une telle extrémité à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'ils rentraient sains et saufs, tout allait bien… La difficulté se trouvait quand elle devait enterrer leurs petits cadavres. De nombreuses nuits, Ryuko s'était réveillée en sueur à la suite de cauchemars où ses propres enfants mourraient sur le champ de bataille. De nombreuses nuits, la culpabilité l'avait empêchée de dormir…

La paix était presque devenue un espoir vain, comme une lumière au bout d'un tunnel sans fin, la Yamanaka courait après sans pouvoir jamais l'effleurer. Cette idée de village lui semblait tout à fait incongrue, et pourtant, plus elle y pensait, plus elle aspirait à sa réalisation.

— Je vois, déclara-t-elle enfin. J'espère que vous comprendrez Senju-san, Uchiha-san, Eirin, qu'une telle décision ne se prend pas à la légère. Je souhaiterai disposer de temps afin d'y réfléchir plus longuement.

Deux grands sourires sur les faciès du Senju et de la Sayuki ainsi que l'air satisfait du Uchiha lui indiquèrent qu'ils croyaient en une réponse positive de sa part. Contaminée, la Yamanaka ne put s'empêcher de leur rendre un léger sourire à son tour.

 _Ce ne sont décidément que des enfants… et pourtant ils pourraient bien changer la face du monde shinobi !_

* * *

Eirin accompagna les gardes qui ramenèrent ses deux amis à l'entrée du clan. Joyeuse et la démarche légère, la jeune Sayuki ne pouvait contenir son excitation. Après tout, leur rêve d'enfant ne s'avéra jamais aussi proche de prendre vie pour de bon.

— Vous vous souvenez de cette falaise où nous allions quand nous n'avions que douze ans ? demanda-t-elle avant qu'ils ne franchissent définitivement les portes.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers leur comparse, pensifs. Madara hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'il se rappelait de leurs jours innocents.

— Bien entendu ! J'avais même gagné la course cette fois-là ! s'exclama Hashirama.

— Tu avais triché ! répliquèrent d'une même voix les deux autres.

Les trois ninjas se regardèrent avant de rire tous ensemble en souvenir de leur enfance. Leurs éclats retentirent au loin avant de se tarir peu à peu puis de disparaître. Sans se départir de son sourire, Eirin leva les orbes ambrés vers le ciel puis les planta dans les regards de Madara et Hashirama.

— Cet endroit serait parfait pour un village ninja, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Et tandis que les premières lueurs du jour teintaient la voûte céleste, l'utopie de trois enfants que tout opposait marquait la naissance d'un changement drastique de l'Histoire… pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre, un peu moins long que les précédents, vous aura plu. Il est plus tranquille et je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'écrire... m'enfin ! Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour mon absence, mais je suis en examen actuellement, alors c'est difficile d'écrire ! Bref, rassurez-vous, notre village bien-aimé, j'ai nommé Konoha sera bientôt fondé ! Encore un peu de patience !  
**

 **N'hésitez à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir**


	32. Chapitre 31 : Mariage

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Poline : Merci pour ta review déjà ! Et ensuite, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, mais pour que le Madara x Eirin se concrétise il faudra encore attendre un touuuuut petit peu ! :D  
**

* * *

Le grand jour arrivait. Une brise printanière parcourait le clan et apportait avec elle une certaine excitation. Tandis que plusieurs couturières s'affairaient autour de lui pour effectuer les derniers ajustements sur sa tenue, Mitsuki soupira et porta son regard à travers la fenêtre. Ses iris d'émeraude détaillèrent les nuages blancs, taches informes sur un tableau bleu.

 _Je vais me marier aujourd'hui_.

Jamais au cours de sa vie, le Sayuki n'avait pensé à l'éventualité de se lier à quelqu'un. Pour lui, ce genre de cérémonie se révélait réservée aux chefs de clan, que ce soit par alliance ou, plus rare, par amour. Un soldat comme lui se contentait habituellement d'échanger quelques vœux avec la personne aimée et d'habiter avec elle par la suite.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun fut ramené à la réalité par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il tourna la tête, ce qui provoqua des exclamations de mécontentement chez les couturières et un léger rire de la part de la silhouette qui venait de pénétrer en ces lieux.

Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, Eirin le regardait d'un air amusé.

— C'est étrange… j'ai toujours pensé que tu finirais seul.

— Tu sais, Eirin, d'habitude les gens disent « félicitations » dans ces circonstances.

Malgré cet échange, les deux Sayuki se souriaient, signe de leur plaisanterie. Les liens fraternels possédaient ceci de magique qu'il ne suffisait que d'un geste, un mot pour connaître l'exacte pensée de l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que les Yamanaka autour de Mitsuki aient fini leur ouvrage. La cadette s'avança alors vers son frère et se posta devant lui. Étrangement, l'homme redoutait un peu le verdict de sa sœur. Il suivit des yeux son regard scrutateur pendant plusieurs secondes. Le regard d'or examina avec attention ses vêtements sombres, puis sa cadette s'approcha de lui et saisit les pans de son « montsuki », sa veste, et tira légèrement dessus.

— Tu as fière allure, Mitsuki.

Le sourire du Sayuki ne put que s'élargir face au compliment.

— Merci, Eirin- _chan_ , répondit-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux avant de reprendre. Bon, nous devrions y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille tira la langue suite au suffixe. Sa réaction enfantine provoqua un petit rire chez le futur marié. Malgré les années, Eirin restait toujours fidèle à elle-même. Par moment, il avait l'impression de revoir la gamine qui le poussait dans l'eau. Ce genre de souvenirs amenait souvent une vague de nostalgie, mais aussi de tristesse. Mitsuki secoua la tête, aujourd'hui il célébrait son mariage avec la personne qu'il aimait ! Pas question de laisser les ténèbres du passé venir gâcher ce moment !

Les deux Sayuki effectuèrent le trajet en silence jusqu'au petit temple du clan. A cause de la guerre, il n'y avait ni prêtre ni « miko », mais Ryuko leur avait assuré qu'elle prendrait la cérémonie en charge. Ainsi, Mitsuki se posta dos à l'autel, Eirin à ses côtés. La jeune fille était la dernière famille qui lui restait et pour cette raison, il paraissait normal au brun qu'elle soit son témoin.

Ses yeux verts parcoururent ensuite l'assemblée devant lui. Il y avait du monde, chose logique pour le mariage de l'héritier du clan. Mais, alors que le futur marié avait réussi à rester plus ou moins serein jusqu'à présent, une vague d'angoisse s'empara de son être. Et si Inokei refusait au final ? Et si les Yamanaka se faisaient attaquer ? Son cœur rata un battement quand la musique traditionnelle retentit dans l'air, annonçant l'arrivée de son promis. Mitsuki put tout de même apercevoir les pouces en l'air de sa cadette avant que celle-ci ne s'éloigne et que les portes s'ouvrent.

Mitsuki retint son souffle tandis que ses iris de jade ne pouvaient quitter la silhouette qui s'approchait à pas lents de l'autel. Tout de blanc vêtu, Inokei rayonnait de milles feux. Ses longs cheveux blonds, d'ordinaire si encombrants furent coiffés en un chignon sophistiqué, ce qui faisait ressortir ses traits fins et graciles. Un sourire éblouissant sur son faciès, ses yeux violets croisèrent les siens et le Sayuki sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Un seul mot venait dans l'esprit du brun pour qualifier son futur époux.

 _Magnifique._

Alors que le Yamanaka se positionnait à ses côtés, la musique s'arrêta et laissa planer un silence solennel. Le blond saisit sa main et ensemble ils se tournèrent face à l'autel. L'appréhension qui envahissait le cœur de Mitsuki jusqu'ici s'évapora suite à ce contact rassurant. Avec un sourire, il resserra sa prise également et planta ses iris de jade dans ceux de la maîtresse du clan, chargée de présider la cérémonie.

Dans l'assemblée, le silence se fit.

— Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes, commença-t-elle alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de fierté.

Ryuko s'empara alors d'une coupe en laque rouge qu'elle remplit de saké. Le Sayuki connaissait bien cette tradition, il s'agissait du _San San Ku Do._ Tout d'abord, Mitsuki devra incliner trois fois la tête avant de boire. Il confiera ensuite la coupelle à Inokei qui devra en faire de même. Les futurs époux répéteront cette action deux fois supplémentaire afin de sceller leurs destins. Ce simple échange avait en effet pour vocation de symboliser le partage de leurs joies et de leurs peines.

Les deux hommes effectuèrent le rituel avec précision sous l'œil attentif de la maîtresse de clan. Dans l'assemblée, des sourires attendris fleurirent par ci par là. Fêter l'amour en ces temps agités restait un grand privilège.

Ryuko continua de discourir pendant quelques instants avant d'entonner une prière suivie par les autres convives. Les minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que la Yamanaka reprennent à nouveau.

— Vous pouvez maintenant apporter les alliances.

Eirin et Hana arrivèrent alors dans l'allée centrale, une boîte dans les mains. Une seule personne aurait suffi, mais la blonde avait insisté lourdement pour en être. De ce fait, elle accompagnait la Sayuki, se tenant bien droite à ses côtés.

Mitsuki prit l'anneau de son futur époux et inversement. Le brun resta un moment à contempler le bijou. Il était simple, mais très beau, comme une fleur légère qui résistait à n'importe quelle intempérie. Le Sayuki sourit de plus belle. Des intempéries, ça, il y en avait eu dans leur relation ! Cependant, toutes ces péripéties ne firent que renforcer ses sentiments.

Avec douceur, Mitsuki glissa l'alliance sur le doigt fin et gracile d'Inokei. Il avait toujours aimé ses mains si douces et pourtant si fortes. Sous ses allures de poupée, l'héritier Yamanaka restait un dangereux ninja mine de rien. La force tranquille dans leur couple se montrait à travers Inokei. Il était toujours le seul à garder son sang-froid quand Mitsuki s'énervait. Et même s'il lui avait parfois reproché cet aspect de sa personnalité, le Sayuki l'aimait plus que tout.

A son tour, Inokei effectua la même action que son futur époux. Et lorsqu'il releva ses pupilles violettes sur lui, Mitsuki sentit ses propres yeux s'humidifier. Il se demandait toujours si l'amour que lui portait le Yamanaka était réellement justifié, s'il le méritait… Le Sayuki reçut sa réponse en contemplant le regard de son bien-aimé.

Rien ne pourrait dorénavant les séparer.

Il essuya bien vite les larmes qui menaçaient de couler avant de relever la tête, plus heureux que jamais.

— Vous pouvez maintenant échanger vos vœux.

La voix de Ryuko le sortit de sa rêverie et bien vite Mitsuki s'empressa d'ouvrir le petit papier qu'il gardait précieusement avec lui. Les grands discours ne comptaient pas parmi ses compétences, mais il pensait avoir retranscrit assez justement ce qu'il ressentait.

Le Sayuki s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit le bal.

— Inokei. Nos débuts ne furent guère aisés, je dirai même que notre relation a très mal commencé… Néanmoins, tu n'as pas abandonné et tu m'as aimé. Peu à peu, mes propres sentiments ont évolué. Lors de cette soirée au Festival de l'Hiver, j'ai alors compris. Compris que désormais je ne pourrai plus vivre sans toi. Pour cette raison, Inokei, je te prends aujourd'hui pour époux et je jure de t'aimer, de te chérir et de te protéger jusqu'à la fin, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Le sourire du blond ne put que s'accentuer face à sa déclaration.

— Mitsuki, reprit-il à son tour. Malgré notre départ quelque peu chaotique, mes sentiments pour toi n'ont jamais faibli une seule fois. J'ai toujours pensé que cet amour que je ressentais serait et resterait à sens unique, mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire… Je t'aime, Mitsuki et en ce jour, je te prends pour époux. Je jure également de te chérir et de te protéger jusqu'à la fin, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Les deux hommes se sourirent sous le regard attendri de l'assemblée. Même les traits de Ryuko, d'ordinaire durs et sévères semblèrent s'adoucir sous les mots des futurs époux. Un sourire, celui d'une mère heureuse pour son enfant, vint d'ailleurs illuminer son visage tandis qu'elle acheva :

— Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare désormais unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Les yeux scintillants de joie, Mitsuki se pencha vers Inokei et captura ses lèvres fines et rosées. Il ne possédait pas l'ardeur de leur premier baiser, mais plutôt la douceur et la tendresse propre à deux jeunes amants dont le lien venait d'être scellé à jamais.

Des applaudissements retentirent parmi les convives alors que les jeunes mariés quittaient l'autel, le cœur léger et amoureux.

Tous deux rayonnaient tel un matin ensoleillé et se comportaient comme s'ils n'avaient jamais connu la pluie…

Et plongés dans leur bonheur, aucun n'entendait l'orage gronder au loin.

* * *

 **Hello ! Alors, oui je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard et oui, je sais, le chapitre est vachement court. Pour tout ça, je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, le suivant ou même celui d'après devrait être plus fourni !**

 **Sinon, j'espère que ce"chapitre tendresse" vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à très bientôt pour la suite !  
**


	33. Chapitre 32 : Village

Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement après le mariage de Mitsuki et d'Inokei. Peu à peu, le clan Yamanaka retournait à sa routine, laissant les deux hommes apprécier leur nouvelle vie de couple ensemble.

Un soir, alors que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel et colorait la voûte d'une couleur sanglante, Eirin s'approcha des portes du clan, un parchemin dans les mains. La jeune fille jeta un regard en arrière, un peu coupable. Elle savait que son aîné s'inquièterait de sa disparition et la disputerait à nouveau, mais ce qu'elle tenait précieusement entre ses doigts fins s'avérait très important. Et puis, aujourd'hui, Ryuko-sama lui avait donné son accord. Une fois la voie libre, la Sayuki s'élança dans la forêt un sourire aux lèvres.

Eirin espérait que Madara et Hashirama avaient bien reçu son message. Malgré la paix signée entre les Senju et les Uchiha, des personnes mal intentionnées subsistaient. De ce fait, la Sayuki avait veillé à ce que sa missive ne puisse être comprise que par leurs destinataires.

Ainsi, la jeune fille courait à travers les arbres et grimpait sur les branches quand il le fallait tandis que sa chevelure, relâchée, flottait telle une cape bleu sombre derrière elle. Bientôt, Eirin parvint au pied d'une falaise qui ramena dans son esprit de vieux souvenirs. Nostalgique, elle gravit avec rapidité la paroi verticale et contempla l'horizon arrivée au sommet. La forêt en contre-bas paraissait toujours aussi vaste que la première fois que ses yeux avaient admiré la vue.

La jeune fille repensa alors aux trois enfants innocents qu'ils étaient, discutant de leur idéal au sommet de cette falaise… A ce souvenir, sa main se resserra sur le parchemin.

 _Bientôt, notre rêve prendra enfin vie !_

Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage tandis qu'elle ressentait les présences de deux chakras familiers.

— Il semblerait que j'aie gagné la course cette fois, dit-elle en se retournant vers les silhouettes qui se découpaient dans le crépuscule.

— Ce n'est que partie remise, répliqua la voix malicieuse d'Hashirama.

De son côté, Madara restait silencieux, mais Eirin pouvait deviner à travers les traits impassibles de l'Uchiha un fin sourire. La demoiselle songea que ce dernier devrait d'ailleurs se montrer un peu plus expressif… cela rendrait ses traits beaucoup moins austères.

La voix grave de son ami la ramena alors au présent.

— Tu nous as réunis ici pour nous parler du village et des Yamanaka, n'est-ce pas ?

Eirin cligna quelques instants des yeux tandis que les commissures de ses lèvres remontaient un peu plus.

— Exactement ! Après quelques discussions, Ryuko-sama a accepté de faire partie de notre village ! Tenez, j'ai même un parchemin qui atteste de son accord ! s'exclama-t-elle en fouillant dans sa besace.

La jeune Sayuki en ressortit un petit rouleau dont l'extérieur arborait le symbole du clan qui l'avait recueillie. Avec des gestes frénétiques, Eirin se dépêcha de le déplier : bientôt la douce lumière orangée de fin de journée laisserait place à l'obscurité de la nuit.

— Regardez !

— On ne pourra rien voir si tu continues à gesticuler dans tous les sens ! grommela Madara alors qu'il lui attrapait le poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Tandis que l'Uchiha parcourait le papier en diagonale, Hashirama s'avança au bord de la falaise et laissa son regard contempler quelques instants le paysage en contre-bas. Perplexe, Eirin le vit rester là pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se retourne vers eux et tape dans ses mains, comme un enfant heureux.

— Parfait ! Nous pouvons donc commencer la construction dès maintenant !

Et avant même qu'un des deux autres puissent amorcer un geste pour l'arrêter, le chef Senju sauta en contre-bas. De nombreux bruits sourds et inquiétants suivirent sa chute et provoquèrent l'envol de plusieurs oiseaux dans les arbres. Un violent tremblement secoua ensuite la terre et manqua de faire trébucher la Sayuki. Fort heureusement, deux bras fermes la rattrapèrent alors qu'elle se montrait à deux doigts de basculer en arrière.

Ses yeux d'or se levèrent alors vers le visage pâle de Madara et croisèrent son regard. Le temps parut se suspendre à ce moment précis. Serait-ce de l'inquiétude qu'Eirin lisait sur ses traits ? Sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, une bouffée de chaleur envahit son propre faciès et la jeune fille s'écarta prestement du torse de son ami en marmonnant un bref remerciement.

Aucune gêne ne put néanmoins s'installer entre eux, car les secousses reprirent de plus belle et avec plus de force. Eirin crut même apercevoir des arbres s'effondrer ! Affolée pour son autre ami en contre-bas, la Sayuki se rua à son tour sur le bord. L'Uchiha la suivit, tout en persiflant contre Hashirama.

— Qu'est-ce que cet idiot manigance, encore ?

La réponse leur apparut bien vite lorsqu'ils virent que la forêt, toujours présente quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu en grande partie et laissait dorénavant place à un immense territoire découvert.

Eirin sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher face à l'ampleur des dégâts tandis que Madara à côté d'elle lâcha simplement un profond soupir. Sans attendre, ils descendirent à leur tour au bas de la falaise et y retrouvèrent Hashirama dont le sourire éclatant ne laissait aucun doute sur la fierté qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

— Vous en pensez quoi ? interrogea-t-il alors.

La jeune Sayuki aimait beaucoup son camarade, mais elle l'aurait bien étranglé sur le moment. Alors que la demoiselle se pinçait l'arête du nez, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle pourrait bien expliquer au Senju que détruire la végétation n'était vraiment nécessaire, l'homme aux cheveux corbeau s'avança de deux pas et promena son regard sur les alentours.

 _Ah ! Madara va lui expliquer à ma place, parfait !_

Enfin, c'était ce qu'Eirin croyait. Celle-ci déchanta bien vite quand les mots suivants franchirent les lèvres de l'Uchiha :

— Hm, pas mal… mais j'aurais pu faire mieux.

 _Des imbéciles. Ce sont des imbéciles. Je n'ai pas d'autre explication._

Les poings serrés, Eirin souffla afin de ne pas s'énerver. Après tout, jusqu'il y a peu, la guerre faisait rage entre les Senju et les Uchiha. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas pu se renseigner sur la politique du Pays du Feu ? Elle s'ébroua mentalement, cette hypothèse s'avérait fort peu probable, mais la Sayuki préférait se raccrocher à quelque chose plutôt que de penser que ces deux puissants shinobis étaient de parfaits crétins.

Au final, la demoiselle se décida à s'avancer à son tour et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Madara et Hashirama.

— Nous ne pouvons construire un village comme ça, vous en avez conscience j'espère ? Il nous faut d'abord aller parler au _daimyō_! Vous savez, le seigneur du Pays du Feu…

A leurs regards, Eirin comprit dans l'immédiat qu'aucun d'eux n'avait songé à ce paramètre plus « administratif » de la création de leur rêve. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Madara reprit la parole en premier.

— Le _daimyō_ ne s'est jamais mêlé des guerres qui ravageaient le pays, pourquoi faudrait-il que nous nous en remettions à lui ? cracha-t-il presque. Il est tout juste bon à rester assis, bien à l'abri dans son palais !

— Cette idée ne m'enchante pas vraiment non plus, Madara, mais sans lui, nous ne pouvons espérer instaurer la paix avec ce village !

— Et pourquoi pas ? Avec les Senju et les Uchiha, nous avons la puissance nécessaire pour éliminer tous ceux qui se dresseront contre nous !

— Mais il n'est pas question de régner par la force ! s'énerva Eirin.

Un silence suivit son cri, puis la Sayuki reprit dans un soupir.

— Un accord avec le seigneur du Feu nous permettrait non seulement de donner une légitimité à notre rêve, mais aussi de nous en assurer le monopole et ainsi éviter que la guerre des clans se transforment en guerre inter-villages au sein du pays.

Alors que l'obscurité de la nuit prenait de plus en plus le pas sur le jour, la voix d'Hashirama, resté silencieux jusqu'ici, s'éleva.

— Je me chargerai de cette mission.

— Certainement pas ! s'exclama Madara aussitôt. J'irai trouver le _daimyō_ et lui expliquerai ma façon de voir les choses !

— Aucun de vous ne négociera avec lui, dit alors Eirin. Je ne suis même pas certaine que vous connaissiez le terme « diplomatie ». Et puis, vous feriez mieux de rester ici et de commencer la construction du village.

— Mais, tu as dit que- objecta le Senju.

— Je sais ce que j'ai dit, coupa-t-elle, mais les négociations pourraient peut-être prendre plus de temps que prévu. Je n'ai jamais rencontré le _daimyō_ et j'ignore quel genre d'hommes il est, mais je suis décidée à revenir avec cet accord coûte que coûte.

Sa détermination transparaissait et dans sa voix et dans son regard. Eirin ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et elle voulait bien le faire comprendre à ses deux amis.

Un long silence s'en suivit durant lequel, chacun songea aux tenants et aux aboutissants d'une telle expédition. La Sayuki se montrait résolue à partie seule, mais elle savait qu'Hashirama et Madara serait totalement contre.

La voix grave du Uchiha vint par ailleurs confirmer sa pensée.

— Très bien. Mais, je suis d'avis qu'il serait judicieux d'emmener avec toi un représentant Uchiha et Senju.

Eirin considéra la suggestion un instant et accepta. Emmener un Uchiha et un Senju avec elle montrerait dans un premier temps au seigneur que leur alliance s'avérait bien réelle et ensuite cela permettrait de donner plus de poids à leur village que si elle s'était retrouvée seule face au noble.

Elle leva ensuite ses prunelles vers la voûte céleste, qui arborait un joli noir d'encre étoilé, puis répliqua.

— Entendu, je pars dès demain au lever du jour. Retrouvez-moi ici-même avec les ninjas que vous aurez choisis.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et les trois amis se sourirent mutuellement avant de disparaître chacun de leur côté.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Eirin retourna à la falaise, elle eut la surprise de constater que cette fois, ses amis l'avaient devancée. Néanmoins, une étrange tension régnait dans l'atmosphère. La Sayuki fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, bien décidée à en comprendre la raison.

La demoiselle put observer que Madara avait ramené avec lui un shinobi aux cheveux grisonnants, chose assez rare pour être soulignée. Elle haussa un sourcil, un peu étonnée par ce choix et tourna ensuite la tête vers Hashirama qui avait à ses côtés un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs comme neiges et aux yeux rouges.

 _Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part._

N'était-ce pas ce ninja qui avait tenté de l'arrêter cette fameuse nuit où elle avait soigné ses amis ? Si ses souvenirs se montraient exactes, il s'agissait du petit frère de son ami Senju. Le regard d'or de la jeune fille passa ensuite de cet homme à Madara et inversement. Sans aucun doute, aucun d'eux ne semblait s'apprécier…

— Je ne suis pas sûr que Tobirama soit un choix judicieux pour une telle mission, Hashirama, déclara le chef Uchiha alors que son regard lançait des éclairs vers l'albinos.

— Madara… commença son ami avant d'être interrompu.

— J'ai insisté pour me charger de cette expédition. Aucun Uchiha n'est digne de confiance, je ne pouvais les laisser tout ruiner.

 _Quelle ambiance !_ songea Eirin avec sarcasme alors qu'elle observait Madara et le cadet d'Hashirama se lancer dans une joute verbale.

La Sayuki soupira avant de prendre place entre les deux.

— Ça suffit ! dit-elle d'une voix forte avant de se tourner vers le vieux ninja qui restait en retrait. Quel est ton nom ?

Madara se décala d'un pas pour laisser le shinobi de son clan s'avancer et se présenter.

— Daiki Uchiha, shinobi et conseiller du clan Uchiha.

 _Conseiller ?_

Ce titre interpella Eirin, mais la jeune fille préféra ne rien dire sur le moment. Elle aurait le loisir de poser quelques questions au chef Uchiha plus tard.

— Bien, déclara-t-elle, je suppose que vous connaissez la tenue de cette mission ?

Le silence qui lui répondit fut bien plus éloquent que n'importe quelle réponse. La Sayuki avait pour la première fois la sensation d'être une personne importante… et si elle devait être franche, cette impression ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça !

— Parfait ! Dans ce cas, mettons-nous en route. Un long chemin nous attend.

 _J'espère vraiment que ce voyage va bien se passer,_ poursuivit-elle mentalement avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Je vous confie notre rêve.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, Eirin s'élança à travers le terrain désert avec Daiki et Tobirama à sa suite.

Les onyx de Madara ne purent lâcher sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement dans ce qu'il restait de la forêt.

Les rouages de l'Histoire accéléraient enfin leur mouvement et le chef Uchiha espérait que rien ne viendrait les enrayer…

* * *

 **Hello ! Après deux mois d'absence, me revoilà ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre te transition vous aura plu ! Ne vous en faites pas, on revient avec de l'action dès le prochain chapitre ! :D  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review**

 **Lawkyrie.**


	34. Chapitre 33 : Voyage

Le vent dans les cheveux, Eirin avançait à travers la forêt sans un regard vers les deux ninjas qui l'accompagnaient. La rencontre avec le _daimyō_ accaparait toutes ses pensées. Elle espérait vraiment que ce dernier comprendrait ses motivations. Cependant, après réflexion, la jeune Sayuki en doutait fortement. Après tout, quel genre de seigneur laisserait la guerre se propager dans son pays sans rien faire pour l'endiguer ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. La demoiselle savait son raisonnement basé sur des hypothèses peut-être erronées. Sa partie rationnelle lui soufflait qu'une des causes pour lesquelles le _daimyō_ n'avait pas prodigué son aide se trouvait chez ses amis, restés en arrière. Au fond, qui pouvait se targuer de rivaliser avec les Senju et les Uchiha ?

Eirin secoua la tête, laissant ses interrogations de côté. Il ne servait à rien de tirer des conclusions hâtives, elle aviserait le moment venu.

La jeune fille s'arrêta sur une branche et fit signe à ses deux comparses de l'imiter. Voilà déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils voyageaient et un peu de repos serait le bienvenu.

— Arrêtons-nous un instant ici, annonça-t-elle en pointant un petit espace dégagé entre les arbres.

Daiki obtempéra dans l'immédiat, mais Eirin sentit le cadet Senju se crisper. Contrairement à son frère, Tobirama possédait un caractère bien plus revêche, ce qui pouvait poser problème sur ce genre de mission.

Arrivé au sol, il s'approcha de la Sayuki.

— Il nous reste encore du chemin à faire. Nous arrêter ici ne fera que nous ralentir, répondit le ninja aux cheveux blancs.

— Si nous ne nous reposons pas maintenant, nous ne pourrons voyager de nuit. En tant que shinobi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'obscurité est propice aux attaques.

Les regards doré et rouge s'affrontèrent jusqu'à ce que le Senju dirige le sien vers le plus âgé du groupe. Le vétéran Uchiha ne se situait pas très loin d'eux et pouvait entendre ce qu'il se racontait.

— À quoi bon se méfier des autres quand un traître se cache déjà parmi nous.

Eirin serra les poings.

— Daiki-san est digne de confiance.

— Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— J'ai foi en Madara et il l'a choisi, c'est aussi simple que cela.

— « Foi en Madara » ?! Sérieusement ? Cet homme est un monstre sans cœur. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Et il en va de même pour tous les Uchiha.

Les poings de la jeune fille se fermèrent un peu plus. Elle devait se retenir pour ne pas frapper Tobirama suite à de tels propos. La mâchoire crispée, Eirin s'avança vers le plus jeune et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec lui. Alors que ses yeux d'ambre lançaient des éclairs, elle s'exprima d'un ton dangereusement bas.

— Nous avons tous du sang sur les mains ici, Tobirama-kun. Et tu n'es certainement pas le mieux placé pour critiquer les actions passées de mon ami. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher la paix que nous avons enfin réussi à instaurer.

Le Senju ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua sur le même ton qu'elle.

— Cette paix ne durera pas. Pas avec un clan comme les Uchiha, avide de pouvoir et de reconnaissance.

Il se détourna ensuite avant même que la Sayuki n'ait pu répliquer. Eirin pesta et fit volte-face à son tour et croisa le regard de Daiki. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas vraiment vexé, mais une lueur de tristesse mêlée de rancœur passa dans ses iris ébène. Un soupir passa les lèvres fines de la kunoichi.

— Je prendrai le premier tour de garde, annonça-t-elle en s'installant.

À sa grande joie, aucun de ses partenaires ne se plaignit de son choix et ils s'adossèrent sur des arbres opposés avant de se reposer. Une fois le silence revenu, Eirin s'autorisa à souffler un bon coup. Son regard se leva vers le ciel encore bleu et ses pensées dérivèrent sur des sujets divers et variés.

Deux heures passèrent durant lesquelles les trois ninjas se relayèrent pour monter la garde. Aucun incident majeur ne vint perturber leurs repos, si ce n'est Tobirama, persuadé que Daiki allait le poignarder à la seconde où il fermerait les yeux.

Le trio reprit son voyage dans un silence olympien. Eirin avait bien compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'entamer une discussion avec le cadet Senju. Quant au Uchiha… la Sayuki ne se montrait même pas surprise par son manque de verve. Ils ne communiquaient que lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de le faire, mais le reste du temps chacun restait muet.

Ils parcoururent une longue distance pendant la nuit et arrivèrent finalement au sud au petit matin. Bien sûr, le groupe devait encore franchir quelques kilomètres pour atteindre le palais du daimyō, mais Eirin ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade.

 _Bientôt_ _!_ se répétait-elle sans cesse. _Nous y serons bientôt !_

À présent, la jeune fille et les deux shinobis avançaient à une allure plus réduite. Une brise matinale vint caresser le visage pâle de la Sayuki et provoqua quelques bruissements dans les feuillages. Cependant, une fois le courant d'air passé, la végétation continua de s'agiter. Une nuée de moineaux en sortit, suivie d'un cri de détresse.

Immédiatement, Eirin, Tobirama et Daiki se mirent sur leurs gardes. Le shinobi aux cheveux blancs posa sa main au sol et ferma les yeux. En tant que ninja sensoriel, il avait la capacité de détecter les présences étrangères.

— Je sens de nombreux chakras près de la plage, non loin d'ici.

— Ennemis ? interrogea la Sayuki, un kunaï à la main.

— Je ne sais pas, mais ils semblent très affaiblis.

— Nous devrions envoyer un éclaireur, intervint Daiki. Je vais y aller.

L'Uchiha avança d'un pas et activa son Sharingan, prêt à intervenir. Eirin fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour suggérer un plan, mais Tobirama la devança.

— Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Aller à leur encontre ne ferait que nous retarder et puis ils ne viennent pas vers nous.

— Ces gens sont sans doute blessés ! On doit leur venir en aide ! s'offusqua la jeune fille.

— Et mettre en péril la mission ?

Eirin se mordit la lèvre. Jamais elle ne l'avouerait, mais le cadet Senju avait raison. « Un ninja doit faire passer la mission en premier ». D'autant plus que leur voyage était d'une importance capitale pour la suite…

 _Mais je refuse de rester impuissante encore une fois !_

— Très bien. Continuez sans moi, je vous retrouverai au palais du daimyō, déclara-t-elle.

— C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue.

La fille Sayuki darda son regard sur Tobirama, qui s'était relevé entre-temps. Depuis le début de leur expédition, elle se demandait si Hashirama et lui possédaient bien un lien de parenté au vu de leurs personnalités contraires.

— Je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi, grogna-t-elle. J'ai des blessés à secourir.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'élança à travers la végétation pour rejoindre la plage. Eirin ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses comparses la suivent dans l'immédiat. Pour cette raison, elle sursauta lorsque Daiki apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous me rejoindriez Daiki-san.

— Ce sont les ordres de Madara-sama, Eirin-san.

La concernée cligna un instant des yeux, pas sûre de comprendre.

— Vous… vous voulez dire que Madara vous a demandé de… me suivre ?

— Et de vous protéger pour être exact. Il doit beaucoup tenir à vous.

L'œillade que lui lança l'Uchiha provoqua une chaleur inhabituelle dans les joues de la jeune fille. En temps normal, Eirin se serait un tantinet vexée que son ami la pense incapable de se défendre seule, mais à cet instant, elle ne ressentait que de l'embarras.

 _Il s'inquiète pour toi_ , lui souffla sa voix intérieure, provoquant un nouvel afflux de sang dans son visage.

La Sayuki s'éclaircit la gorge, consciente que son absence de réponse paraîtrait suspecte.

— Hum, oui, sans doute. Nous sommes amis après tout.

— Eirin-san, vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute rouge, s'inquiéta le vieux ninja.

La jeune fille se raidit dans l'instant et offrit un sourire crispé, qui se voulait en réalité rassurant à Daiki. Elle ignorait la raison de sa gêne, mais elle ne devait pas inquiéter l'Uchiha.

— Oui, oui, ne vous en faites pas, éluda-t-elle.

Désireuse de couper court à cette conversation, Eirin prit de l'avance sur son compagnon tout en s'assurant de rester assez proche afin de ne pas perdre le contact. Un léger sourire victorieux étira ensuite ses lèvres quand elle sentit le chakra de Tobirama rejoindre leur position.

La kunoichi arriva en premier à la plage et son sentiment de triomphe disparut bien vite face à l'horreur qui s'étalait sous son regard.

Des corps gisaient çà et là, transpercés par d'innombrables flèches. L'amas de membres enchevêtrés ne semblait même plus humain à ce stade et le sable portait dans sa couleur écarlate le souvenir du massacre qui venait d'avoir lieu.

La bouche sèche, Eirin se pétrifia sur place. Cet affreux tableau lui rappelait le spectacle auquel elle avait assisté des années plus tôt en visitant son clan après cette fameuse nuit. Les cadavres des Sayuki se superposaient aux silhouettes étendues sur la plage dans l'esprit de la jeune fille tandis que le rouge à ses pieds envahissait sa vision.

Un haut-le-cœur la prit, mais elle parvint à se contenir. Les survivants, s'il y en avait, devaient se trouver dans un sale état. Eirin ne pouvait laisser ses propres sentiments l'empêcher de sauver des vies. _Pas encore_.

— Cherchez les survivants, ordonna la jeune fille d'une voix rauque.

Les deux shinobis acquiescèrent et le trio se dispersa à travers les corps sans vie. Chaque enjambée donnait à Eirin l'envie de vomir ou du moins de fuir cet endroit qui lui remémorait des souvenirs trop douloureux. La jeune fille continuait néanmoins sa quête, déterminée.

— …aide.

La Sayuki se figea et scanna les alentours. Il s'agissait d'un faible murmure semblable à la plainte d'un animal blessé, mais Eirin l'avait bien perçu. Son regard d'ambre passa en revue chaque silhouette, jusqu'à tomber sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges. Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de s'extirper de l'homme sous lequel elle s'avérait coincée.

Sans perdre de temps, Eirin se précipita à ses côtés. Elle ôta ce qu'elle pensait être un cadavre du dos de la blessée. En effet, la rigidité et la pâleur du corps indiquèrent à la jeune fille que plus aucune vie ne l'habitait. La Sayuki ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de s'accroupir vers la rousse. Des blessures parcouraient ses bras et ses jambes, mais l'œil expert d'Eirin repéra une hémorragie beaucoup plus importante au niveau de son poumon droit.

— Ne bougez pas, je vais m'occuper de vous, dit-elle d'un ton doux.

— N-Non…Lai…ssez moi ! S-Sauvez… p-père… pitié !

Une émotion bien connue d'Eirin teintait la voix rauque de la jeune femme. Ce sentiment, la Sayuki l'aurait reconnu entre mille, pour l'avoir elle-même expérimenté des années plus tôt.

 _Le désespoir._

Cependant, elle ne pouvait accéder à la demande de l'inconnue dans l'immédiat.

— Vous êtes blessée, je ne peux pas vous laisser dans un tel état. Laissez-moi vous soigner puis je m'occuperai de votre père, proposa-t-elle.

— Non !

La rousse amorça un mouvement pour se relever, mais la douleur la cloua au sol. Un cri lui échappa suivi d'une quinte de toux sanglante qui tacha les grains de sable. Tandis que des larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles, l'inconnue planta son regard d'un violet profond dans celui d'Eirin.

— Je vous… en prie ! implora-t-elle, la respiration sifflante. Il a été touché… p-par une flèche empoisonnée !

La Sayuki comprit alors qu'elle devait agir vite. Son visage prit une expression d'intense concentration.

 _Réfléchis Eirin ! Tu dois secourir le père, mais il ne faut pas laisser cette jeune femme se vider de son sang._

Une idée lumineuse traversa alors son esprit. _Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas y penser avant ?_ Elle mordit son pouce, laissant une goutte de sang s'en échapper et plaqua sa main au sol.

— Invocation !

Une épaisse fumée grise apparut et enveloppa les deux kunoichis. Eirin remarqua que la blessée ne s'agita pas, preuve qu'elle connaissait cette technique.

Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, une énorme louve aux poils gris se tenait aux côtés de la Sayuki. Il ne s'agissait cependant pas d'un animal ordinaire. Sa fourrure comportait en effet des plantes et des fleurs diverses et variées, ce qui lui donnait de légers reflets émeraude.

— Que puis-je faire pour toi, Eirin ? demanda la bête.

— Ravie de te voir Gaiya. Occupe-toi de ses blessures, dit-elle en désignant la rousse.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à la blessée.

— La fourrure de Gaiya possède des vertus curatives. Restez près d'elle et dites-moi où se trouve votre père.

— Par là, indiqua-t-elle d'un doigt faible. Vers la forêt.

Eirin hocha la tête pour toute réponse et s'aventura dans cette direction. Elle jeta tout de même un œil en arrière et observa l'inconnue aux cheveux rouges se lover contre son invocation. La jeune fille n'avait pas appelé Gaiya depuis un certain temps, mais cette dernière n'avait rien perdu de cet instinct maternel qui la caractérisait. Rassurée, la Sayuki poursuivit sa route à travers les cadavres. Elle espérait sincèrement que cet homme soit toujours en vie. Eirin connaissait la souffrance que pouvait infliger la perte des siens. Après un tel bain de sang, elle ne pouvait que prier pour cette jeune femme rousse.

Ses iris distinguèrent une silhouette avachie contre un tronc d'arbre. Une flèche plantée dans l'abdomen, cette dernière semblait sur le point de rendre son dernier soupir. Eirin courut vers l'homme à la chevelure aussi écarlate que celle de sa fille.

Sans tarder, la Sayuki sortit un kunaï de sa sacoche et positionna le ninja de façon à couper la pointe de la flèche sans le blesser. Elle retira ensuite la tige, ce qui arracha une grimace à la victime.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle rapidement.

Eirin reprit le piquant de l'arme et la porta sous son nez… avant de s'en éloigner aussi vite.

 _Cette puanteur… Pas de doute, ce doit être du curare !_

Puissant poison paralysant, le curare pouvait aussi servir d'anesthésiant, ce qui expliquait l'immobilité de l'homme.

Maintenant que la Sayuki avait identifié la nature de la substance, elle pourrait utiliser son Keaton de façon plus efficace. Ses paumes s'illuminèrent d'une douce lueur verte tandis que la jeune fille se concentrait pour évacuer toute trace du curare de l'organisme. La tâche s'annonça plus ardue que prévue. En effet, le cœur se montrait à deux doigts d'être touché.

 _Si le poison parvient jusque-là, c'est fichu !_

Eirin insuffla un peu plus de chakra Keaton dans les veines du blessé, détruisant ainsi chaque molécule de cette substance. Elle aurait souhaité accélérer le processus, mais l'homme risquait de ne pas y survivre. _Patience et concentration_ , se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra.

Au final, sa technique parvint à stopper le curare avant qu'il ne s'attaque à l'organe vital. Néanmoins Eirin ne se débarrassa pas des dernières gouttes, mais les versa dans une fiole afin de les étudier plus tard.

Le ninja revint peu à peu à lui. Quand son regard se posa sur la Sayuki, il tenta de dégainer une arme avant de gémir suite à son mouvement trop brusque.

— Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il lui jeta un regard perplexe.

— Mito… Où est ma fille ?

— Elle est en vie.

Eirin sourit et porta deux doigts à sa bouche. Un sifflement strident franchit ses lèvres. Il s'agissait du signal dont Daiki, Tobirama et elle-même avaient convenu pour se rassembler. Au loin, la Sayuki aperçut également Gaiya s'approcher de sa position avec la blessée sur le dos.

Bien vite le trio et l'invocation se retrouvèrent autour du vieil homme. Daiki amenait avec lui une femme et un adolescent tandis que Tobirama aidait un homme d'âge moyen à se déplacer. Eirin s'occupa des blessés graves comme Mito en premier avant de soigner les autres. Cette dernière se releva doucement avec l'aide de Gaiya et chancela en direction de la Sayuki.

— Merci. Merci beaucoup, dit-elle, émue. Nous vous devons la vie. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Je suis Eirin Sayuki et voici Daiki Uchiha et Tobirama Senju.

La rousse tressaillit suite aux noms évoqués, mais elle n'exécuta aucun mouvement de recul.

— Je me nomme Mito Uzumaki et je vous présente mon père, Zenji.

— Uzumaki ? C'est vous le fameux clan du Pays des Tourbillons ? interrogea Eirin. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

D'après les légendes parvenues jusqu'au Pays du Feu, le clan Uzumaki était aussi féroce si ce n'est plus que les Senju ou même les Uchiha. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils aient été massacrés à ce point.

Mito soupira et s'assit au sol.

— Connaissez-vous le clan Wasabi ? Ils sont la cause de l'horreur que vous voyez.

La rousse commença alors à raconter son histoire et celle de son clan. Intriguée, Eirin l'écouta et plongea au cœur d'une réalité bien plus sombre qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre 33 avec l'apparition de nos Uzumaki préférés ! J'espère que vous avez également aimé la petite (enfin la grande vu sa taille) Gaiya ! Rassurez-vous, on la reverra :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review surtout ! Mis à part celles de Sakka-sensei (que je remercie encore), je n'en reçois que très peu, du coup, je ne sais pas si l'histoire continue de vous plaire ou pas. Donc, vraiment n'hésitez pas, j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives :D**

 **À bientôt pour le chapitre 34 !**


	35. Chapitre 34 : Tourbillon

Les rires résonnaient dans la maison du chef Uzumaki. La lune maintenant bien haute dans le ciel éclairait de sa douce lumière les rues peu fréquentées du clan. Mito, princesse héritière passait une agréable soirée en compagnie de son père, Zenji et de sa mère, Tomoyo.

La jeune fille se savait chanceuse. En ces temps sombres, peu de gens pouvaient encore profiter de la présence de leurs deux parents. Derrière son sourire et ses manières, elle _sentait_ la souffrance de son clan. Elle entendait les cris des enfants, les râles des mourants et la rage des vivants. Cette horrible situation durait depuis de très nombreuses années dorénavant. Plus le temps passait, plus les affrontements avec leurs ennemis de toujours, le clan Wasabi, gagnait en intensité. Le pire ? Plus personne ne savait l'origine exacte de ces combats sanglants. Certains mentionnaient une querelle ancestrale pour le pouvoir. Les Uzumaki avaient toujours régné sur le Pays des Tourbillons, au grand mécontentement des Wasabi…

Mito s'inquiétait. Demain à l'aube, Zenji rencontrerait enfin le leader adverse pour conclure à un accord entre eux. Trop de sang avait déjà coulé. L'héritière ne connaissait pas l'autre homme, mais s'il souhaitait protéger les siens, il devait signer ce traité.

La voix de de son paternel la sortit de ses pensées.

— Mito, ma chérie, à quoi penses-tu donc ?

— À rien, c'est juste que… promettez-moi d'être prudent demain.

Les légers bavardages de ses parents firent place au silence. Zenji s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains entre les siennes sous le regard bienveillant de Tomoyo. Mito observa son père durant quelques secondes. Son visage arborait un air doux et protecteur, comme souvent lorsqu'il lui parlait. Elle remarqua l'apparition de petites rides aux coins de ses yeux et sur son front. Jamais sa vieillesse ne lui était apparue aussi clairement. Mito avait beau avoir dix-huit ans, elle se cachait derrière la même illusion qu'un enfant qui n'avait pas connu le chagrin. Pour la première fois, cette pensée sinistre et pourtant si commune en temps de guerre la traversa.

 _Ils ne sont pas immortels._

— Ne t'en fais pas, Mito, répondit enfin son père. À force de croiser le fer avec Banpei, j'ai appris le connaître. Il est certes tenace et borné, mais ce n'est pas un fou. Il sait que pour le salut de nos clans, il doit accepter notre accord.

— Et s'il refuse ? Et si tout cela n'est qu'un piège ? Que feras-tu dans ce cas ?

Tomoyo intervint alors. Ses cheveux aussi rouges que ceux de l'héritière relevés en un chignon sophistiqué, elle posa une main tendre sur le bras de son enfant.

— Ton père ne sera pas tout seul face au chef Wasabi. Une délégation d'Uzumaki l'accompagnera pour attester de la véracité du traité.

— Laissez-moi l'accompagner dans ce cas !

La jeune fille serra le poing. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on la préparait à prendre les rennes du clan. Elle connaissait l'histoire, la géographie, la politique… Sa mère lui avait même enseigné l'étiquette pour recevoir d'autres chefs de clan. On lui avait inculqué une certaine retenue également. Mais, à cet instant, Mito ne montrait plus rien de tout ça. Elle était juste une enfant qui refusait de perdre son père par une erreur de jugement.

— Mito… commença Tomoyo avant d'être interrompue par trois coups frappés à la porte d'entrée.

Zenji fronça les sourcils, et se releva pour aller ouvrir. _Bizarre, je n'attends aucune visite ce soir pourtant_ , songea-t-il. Sa perplexité s'accentua quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec un des gardes du clan. Le pauvre homme semblait anxieux. Il s'agenouilla face au chef en signe de respect et commença à parler sans attendre.

— Zenji-sama, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, mais nous venons de recevoir un message des Wasabi.

Il tendit un parchemin scellé à son supérieur. Ce dernier reconnut sans peine l'emblème de leurs ennemis : un cercle dans lequel s'épanouissait une rose munie d'épines. Zenji remercia le garde et le congédia avant de retourner auprès de sa famille, la mine grave.

— Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Tomoyo.

— Je ne sais pas encore… mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Le chef Uzumaki déplia alors le papier. Mito observa son père parcourir le contenu de la missive des yeux. Au vu des éclairs que les iris noirs lançaient, ce devait être de _très_ mauvaises nouvelles. Les soupçons de la jeune fille se confirmèrent lorsque son paternel frappa du poing sur la table. Il se releva brutalement et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

— C'est inacceptable !

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Que dit la lettre ? s'enquit Mito, le cœur battant.

La jeune fille savait son père du genre… explosif, mais cette fois tout paraissait différent. Elle regarda sa mère tenter de le calmer pendant quelques instants. Tomoyo était la force tranquille de leur petite famille. Lorsqu'un conflit éclatait entre le père et la fille — et il y en avait eu un bon nombre —, elle se chargeait de leur ramener les pieds sur terre.

Enfin, Zenji reprit sa place à table. L'homme poussa un profond soupir et s'expliqua.

— Banpei est mort.

— Quoi ?! Mais… et l'accord ? s'exclama Mito.

— Son fils, Ayato, a déjà pris sa relève. Il prendra sa place à notre rencontre demain matin.

Mito ne comprenait. Pourquoi son paternel fulminait s'il pouvait tout de même signer le traité ? Elle s'apprêtait à poser des questions, mais sa mère la devança.

— Quel est le problème ?

Zenji croisa ses mains devant lui, un air sombre sur son faciès.

— Ayato n'est pas fait pour être chef. Lorsque je l'ai vu sur un champ de bataille, j'ai tout de suite compris que ce jeune homme ne pourra jamais diriger pour une seule raison : il fait toujours passer son intérêt personnel avant celui des siens. Il est capricieux, égoïste et puéril, et cette missive n'en est qu'une preuve supplémentaire.

Zenji poussa le parchemin au centre de la table afin que les deux femmes puissent en prendre connaissance.

— Ayato désire ajouter une condition à notre traité. Une condition qu'il refusera de céder.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Mito avec une intensité que la jeune fille ne lui avait jamais connue. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une clause la concernant quand Tomoyo poussa une exclamation de choc devant le contenu du papier.

— Il veut t'épouser, Mito.

Un silence lourd de sens s'abattit sur la petite famille. Les yeux ronds, l'héritière devint blême. L'indignation, la colère, le chagrin… Une tempête d'émotions rugissait dans ses veines sans qu'elle ne parvienne à articuler un seul mot.

Mito n'avait jamais sérieusement songé à se marier. Elle pensait avoir encore du temps devant elle au vu de la longévité exceptionnelle des Uzumaki. Bon sang ! Elle n'était même pas encore une seule fois tombée amoureuse ! Pourtant, la jeune fille comprenait. Si elle refusait ce mariage, tous les siens mourraient. _Par sa faute._

La gorge serrée, le regard humide, mais la tête haute Mito se leva. Ses yeux passèrent de son père à sa mère et inversement. Elle ravala ses larmes puis prit la parole.

— Père, mère, commença-t-elle la voix tremblante, je ne veux pas épouser Ayato-san. Mais, si cela peut arrêter cette horrible guerre, alors… j'accomplirai le devoir qui m'incombe en tant qu'héritière du clan Uzumaki.

— Nous ne te laisserons pas aux mains des Wasabi, mon enfant, intervint doucement Tomoyo. Nous trouverons une solution…

— Ta mère a raison, Mito. Il est hors de question de se plier aux caprices de cet homme !

— Mais… Et la guerre ? Je comprends vos inquiétudes, mais si je dois me sacrifier pour le reste des nôtres, je le ferai !

Zenji secoua la tête et posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de sa fille.

— Tu es une valeureuse guerrière, néanmoins ton mariage n'arrangera pas les conflits. Les hommes comme Ayato ne sont jamais satisfaits. Si nous cédons, il reviendra encore et encore en brandissant cette menace de guerre jusqu'à nous asservir complètement. Demain, je ferai comprendre à ce gamin prétentieux qu'on ne change pas les termes d'un traité d'un claquement de doigt !

Trois nouveaux coups retentirent à la porte d'entrée au moment même où le chef Uzumaki prononçait ces mots. Le père et la mère se regardèrent, méfiants et perplexes. Ils ouvrirent, et Zenji reconnut immédiatement le garde qui leur avait apporté le parchemin un peu plus tôt. S'il semblait anxieux auparavant, il dégageait maintenant une aura d'angoisse presque de… _peur_.

— Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à nouveau, Tomoyo-sama, Zenji-sama. Un émissaire Wasabi vient d'arriver. Et il n'est pas seul.

À cet instant, le leader du clan vit rouge. Non seulement, cet enfant arrogant osait lui imposer une condition inacceptable, mais en plus ils envoyaient des ninjas se présenter à sa porte comme s'ils n'avaient rien à craindre !

— Très bien.

Seuls ces deux petits mots réussirent à franchir la mâchoire serrée de Zenji. Sans attendre, l'homme attrapa son katana et sortit dans le silence de la nuit, suivi par Tomoyo, qui tentait tant bien que mal de le calmer et Mito, qui ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il se passait.

Le trio arriva à l'entrée du clan. Un homme âgé et habillé de vert et blanc se tenait là face à ses gardes. L'œil expert de l'Uzumaki remarqua également la présence de plusieurs shinobis avec des vêtements sombres autour de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? aboya Zenji. Nous avons déjà reçu votre missive et notre rencontre est fixée à demain matin.

L'émissaire sourit, et plissa les yeux. Avec un tel faciès, Mito, légèrement en retrait par rapport à son paternel, ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à une fouine.

— Bonsoir à vous aussi, Uzumaki-sama. Mon nom est Sakae du clan Wasabi. Je viens vous parler au nom de notre chef Ayato-sama. Avez-vous lu le contenu de sa lettre ?

— Évidemment.

— Bien, dans ce cas, vous comprendrez sans peine la raison de ma venue. Ayato-sama souhaite une réponse immédiate concernant sa proposition de mariage envers Mito Uzumaki. Pour les préparatifs, vous comprenez.

Zenji fit appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas couvrir cet émissaire d'injures toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres. Tomoyo aperçut l'état de son mari et décida de prendre la parole. Elle n'approuvait certainement pas les agissements de ce clan barbare, mais au contraire de son époux, elle pouvait garder son calme.

— Ayato-dono ne peut-il pas attendre demain matin ? interrogea-t-elle.

Sakae la regarda de haut en bas, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

— Ayato-sama ne veut pas s'encombrer de futilités lors de votre future rencontre. C'est pourquoi il exige un retour immédiat.

Il marqua une pause.

— Et bien entendu toute absence de réponse sera considérée comme un refus et annulera tout accord présent ou futur entre les clans Wasabi et Uzumaki.

Un éclair de panique traversa Mito, dont le cœur battait déjà la chamade. Comment la survie de deux clans pouvait-elle reposer sur un stupide mariage ? Comment osaient-ils lui arracher sa liberté ? La jeune fille se sentait à la furieuse, angoissée et désespérée. Des chaînes invisibles entravaient ses mouvements et elle n'avait pas les moyens de les retirer.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire… L'héritière s'avança d'un pas, prête à accepter la proposition d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

 _C'est mon rôle. En tant que fille du chef, je dois tout faire pour préserver les miens._

— Je…

— Il en est hors de question. Ma fille n'épousera pas votre chef.

Mito sursauta. Le ton ferme et grave de son père n'appelait à aucune objection. Un silence s'installa suivi de quelques murmures parmi les ninjas des deux clans.

Main sur le katana, Zenji signifiait à leurs invités qu'il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Si Sakae se montrait en désaccord, il se ferait un plaisir de le découper en petites rondelles. Cependant, l'émissaire fronça simplement les sourcils sans montrer de signes d'agressivité. Au contraire même, il se recula et s'inclina avec respect.

— Très bien, Uzumaki-sama, je ferai part de votre décision à Ayato-sama.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, la délégation Wasabi disparut dans l'obscurité sous le regard de la petite famille, des gardes et des autres shinobis présents. Zenji sonda la nuit encore un instant avant de se retourner.

— Rentre à la maison, Mito.

— Père… souffla-t-elle, inquiète.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il s'éloigna ensuite en compagnie de Tomoyo et de ninjas hauts-gradés. La jeune fille savait qu'ils partaient préparer un plan d'attaque. De nombreux nouveaux combats arrivaient, et Mito craignait cet avenir, ce futur qui s'annonçait si sombre et cruel…

* * *

 **Hello ! Oui, je sais ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas update... En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre flashback vous aura plu ! Il se poursuivra sur le chapitre 35 (peut-être 36, mais ça m'étonnerait) puis nous retrouverons notre protagoniste préférée j'ai nommé Eirin !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je vais bientôt être en examen et que donc le chapitre mettra à nouveau un peu de temps, j'en suis vraiment désolée !**

 **Lawkyrie pour vous servir.**


	36. Chapitre 35 : Uzumaki

Allongée sur son futon, la princesse Uzumaki ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. De nombreuses interrogations agitaient son esprit. Elle trouvait étrange que l'émissaire Wasabi ait accepté la décision de son père aussi facilement. Mito avait un très mauvais pressentiment pour la suite des événements. L'idée d'un piège de la part de leurs ennemis de toujours ne quittait pas son esprit. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses parents. À l'heure actuelle, Zenji, Tomoyo et quelques ninjas du clan devaient discuter de la stratégie à adopter face au conflit à venir.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille se redressa et se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle savait qu'ils l'écartaient de toute décision afin de la protéger, mais Mito sentait la frustration la gagner. Être toujours considérée comme une enfant faisait partie des choses qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. L'héritière s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et laissa son regard balayer le village en contrebas. Une légère brise agita ses longs cheveux rouges, et elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Jamais auparavant, la possibilité de perdre son village, son clan, sa famille ne lui parut aussi réelle. Mais, Mito ne se laisserait pas abattre. Elle défendrait les Uzumaki à n'importe quel prix !

Les iris de Mito captèrent alors un mouvement inhabituel dans l'obscurité. La jeune fille détailla l'horizon. _Cela semble provenir de la forêt… Serait-ce de la fumée ?_ Perplexe, elle se pencha légèrement en avant comme pour mieux voir. De brèves étincelles orangées lui apparurent alors au milieu de ce nuage sombre. Mito écarquilla les yeux sous la soudaine réalisation.

 _Un incendie ! C'est un incendie !_

Elle devait prévenir ses parents ! Le cœur battant, la jeune fille se précipita au dehors. L'air froid mordit sa peau et le vent s'engouffra sous son fin peignoir, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Si le brasier prenait plus d'ampleur, le clan tout entier courrait à sa perte ! La forêt entourait en effet la quasi-totalité de leur petit village. Seul un passage donnait directement sur la plage. Longtemps, les feuillages leur avaient permis d'essuyer les attaques des Wasabi, mais aujourd'hui leur précieux atout les mettait tous en danger.

Le souffle court, Mito parvint finalement devant le bureau de son paternel. Sans même s'annoncer, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte d'un coup et s'avança d'un pas pressé vers Zenji. Les autres adultes présents dans la pièce l'observaient avec des yeux ronds. Il fallait dire que l'allure de la princesse Uzumaki laissait un peu à désirer. Les cheveux ébouriffés à cause de sa course effrénée et vêtue de façon plutôt légère, elle ressemblerait presque à une sauvageonne si sa prestance naturelle ne sauvait pas les apparences.

— Mito ! s'exclama sa mère, choquée.

— Pardonnez mon allure père, mère, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement. Mais, je devais me dépêcher. Un incendie s'est déclenché non loin dans la forêt. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, j'ai peur qu'il atteigne le clan !

Au même moment, des cris retentirent, suivis de divers bruits métalliques. Immédiatement, les ninjas et les chefs Uzumaki dégainèrent leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Mito leur emboîta le pas, anxieuse. La panique remplaça cependant son inquiétude quand elle arriva dehors. Non loin de l'entrée du clan, de nombreux affrontements faisaient rage entre les siens et les Wasabi. Le regard de la jeune fille ne rencontrait que mort et souffrance. Elle pouvait presque palper la rage vibrante des combattants.

Sous le choc, l'héritière restait plantée là, paralysée de peur et d'incompréhension. L'idée sournoise que cette attaque surprise des Wasabi soit sa faute ne quittait pas son esprit. Si elle avait accepté ce mariage, rien de tout ceci n'aurait lieu d'être. Peu à peu, l'étreinte de l'ennemi se resserrait sur leur clan, et à cause du brasier dans la forêt, toute retrait semblait impossible.

Soudain, la forme floue d'un projectile apparut dans son champ de vision. La pointe argentée d'une flèche brilla un instant dans l'obscurité. Mito écarquilla les yeux et son cœur rata un battement. _Trop tard._ Elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter ! Elle ferma les yeux, retint son souffle et se prépara à la douleur vive qui allait la traverser.

Pourtant, rien ne vint. Interloquée, l'héritière releva la tête, ses yeux reconnurent sans peine le dos de son paternel.

— Père ! cria-t-elle alors que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Zenji lâcha un râle de souffrance avant de tomber à genoux. La flèche venait de lui transpercer l'épaule de part en part avec une violence inouïe.

— Par tous les Kamis, murmura la jeune fille, la voix tremblante.

Incertaine, elle déglutit et approcha ses mains de l'objet pour le retirer.

— N'y touche pas, l'arrêta le shinobi, haletant. Elle est empoisonnée…

L'homme essaya difficilement de se relever, luttant contre la paralysie qui se répandait peu à peu dans son corps. Sans hésiter, Mito lui vint en aide et passa son bras sous le sien pour le soutenir. Son cœur battait si vite que la jeune fille pensait qu'il allait lâcher à n'importe quel moment. Son esprit occulta les bruits des combats tout autour d'elle, et se centra uniquement sur son père. Elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. _Jamais._

— Tenez bon, je vais essayer de vous trouver un abri.

— Laisse-moi, articula-t-il. Emmène autant d'Uzumaki que possible à la plage et prenez un bateau en direction du Pays du Feu. Les Wasabi sont trop nombreux, et Ayato n'arrêtera que lorsqu'il aura mis Uzushio à feu et à sang. Si nous restons ici, le clan tout entier court à sa perte.

— Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse en arrière ! s'écria l'héritière. Une fois que vous serez hors de danger, je partirai à la recherche de mère, et _ensemble_ , nous trouverons une solution !

Forte d'une détermination nouvelle, la jeune fille parcourait les alentours du regard. En l'espace de quelques minutes, les affrontements à l'entrée s'étaient répandus à travers tout le village. Les échos métalliques des katanas et des kunaïs résonnaient dans les rues tandis que des cris de rage et de désespoir retentissaient au milieu de tout ce chaos. Pour ne rien arranger, l'incendie de la forêt venait d'atteindre Uzushio, et le feu, ce dieu destructeur, ravageait tout sur son passage.

— Mito… commença Zenji.

— Ah ! Princesse ! Vous voilà enfin ! l'interrompit une voix suffisamment forte pour parvenir aux oreilles des deux Uzumaki.

Le père reconnut sans peine ce timbre mordant, et fusilla du regard son propriétaire tandis qu'il pestait contre le poison dans ses veines, ce qui l'empêchait de s'emparer d'un kunaï pour exécuter ce gamin insolent.

La jeune fille ne put que deviner l'identité de ce mystérieux garçon face à elle. Sans doute pas plus âgé de vingt ans, ce dernier arborait de courts cheveux violet sombre qui tranchaient sur sa peau pâle. Son regard d'acier transpirait l'arrogance, et l'arc dans son dos manifestait de son appartenance aux Wasabi.

Les muscles bandés et les sourcils froncés, l'héritière dégaina un kunaï, prête à défendre la vie de son père.

— Ayato-san, je suppose ?

— En chair et en os ! Je suis flatté que vous vous souveniez de mon nom !

— Comment oublier un homme capable d'annuler un accord de paix pour un vulgaire mariage ?

Le sourire du Wasabi se déforma en une grimace de colère tandis qu'il s'approchait du duo face à lui. Mito releva son arme, un air féroce sur le visage.

— Pas un pas de plus !

— Un « vulgaire mariage » ? releva Ayato sans prêter attention à sa mise en garde. Vous ne comprenez pas, princesse. Notre alliance ne peut être que bénéfique ! Avec nos puissances respectives, nous pourrions rivaliser avec les Grandes Nations ! Nous pourrions les dominer, les plier à notre volonté grâce aux sceaux des Uzumaki et aux flèches des Wasabi ! Ne trouvez-vous pas cela formidable ?

— Vous êtes complètement fou… souffla l'héritière.

Perdu dans ses rêves de grandeur, le chef Wasabi ramena sur elle un regard lourd de menaces. _J'aurai dû me taire_ , songea Mito alors qu'elle reculait et tentait de s'éloigner de ce malade autant que possible. La jeune fille jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle. La plage ne se trouvait pas très loin… Si elle parvenait à fausser compagnie à ce malade, alors peut-être aurait-elle une chance de protéger son paternel.

— Je surveillerai mes paroles à votre place, répondit-il, venimeux. D'autres que vous pourraient en pâtir.

Ayato effectua un signe de la main puis se déplaça de deux pas sur le côté. Peu à peu, la silhouette d'une kunoichi Wasabi se dessina dans l'obscurité. Vêtue de noir, la jeune femme portait un masque qui cachait la quasi-totalité de son visage. Seuls ses yeux d'un bleu vibrant restaient visibles. La fille Uzumaki remarqua alors qu'elle agrippait quelque chose de sa main gauche… Mito blêmit en reconnaissant des mèches de cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant dans la paume du ninja.

— Mère ! cria-t-elle. Relâchez-la immédiatement !

Plus la kunoichi se dévoilait, plus la jeune fille constatait avec horreur les blessures de Tomoyo. Des ecchymoses s'étendaient sur ses bras et son visage, et un filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Une colère sourde s'empara de tout son être. Sa rage, semblable à de la lave en fusion, parcourait ses veines, et si l'héritière ne devait pas s'assurer de la sécurité de son père, elle aurait déjà sauté à la gorge du leader des Wasabi.

— Voilà le deal, princesse, reprit Ayato avec un sourire mauvais. Vous m'épousez et vos parents gardent la vie sauve. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

L'intéressée grinça des dents pour toute réponse. Le souffle court et le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle sentait la panique prendre le pied sur sa colère. _Que faire ?_ Cette question tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Devrait-elle se rendre ? Battre en retraite ? Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa mère ! De plus, Ayato possédait sans aucun doute l'antidote pour son père. Si Mito choisissait de sauver ses parents, elle condamnait tout le clan Uzumaki... A deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas le regard entendu que s'échangèrent Zenji et Tomoyo pendant quelques secondes.

— Si vous ne répondez pas, princesse, je vais prendre ça comme un refus.

— Non ! Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant la kunoichi approcher son katana de sa prisonnière. Je...

Soudain, la mère Uzumaki, qui s'agitait depuis quelques temps sans pourtant éveiller les soupçons, sortit un kunaï de sa manche. Sous la surprise, la Wasabi derrière ne parvint pas éviter la lame qui se planta dans son avant-bras. Un cri de douleur lui échappa tandis que Tomoyo se relevait péniblement, l'arme à la main.

— Partez ! dit-elle à l'intention de Mito et Zenji. Je vais les retenir !

— En voilà un acte héroïque, commenta Ayato, sarcastique en bandant son arc. Dommage, ce sera le dernier de votre vie.

L'héritière regarda la scène se dérouler au ralenti. Les deux Wasabi encadraient Tomoyo, et même si la kunoichi était blessée, elle pouvait toujours attaquer. La peur au ventre, Mito ne réfléchit pas. Sans crier gare, elle lança son seul kunaï vers l'homme aux cheveux violets. La lame se logea dans son omoplate, l'obligeant à lâcher son arc et la flèche. Ayato grogna sous la douleur puis se retourna vers la jeune Uzumaki.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça, princesse, gronda-t-il, en avançant d'un pas. Et dire que je ne voulais pas abîmer un aussi joli visage que le vôtre...

Dorénavant sans moyen pour se défendre, Mito se plaça devant son paternel, prête à encaisser les coups à sa place. L'état de ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs s'aggraver puisque ses bras ne bougeaient plus. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Ayato ne s'approcha pas plus. Le jeune chef paraissait tout aussi perturbé, car il essaya en vain de se dégager.

Mito comprit ce qu'il se tramait quand elle aperçut des petits tatouages rouges s'étendre sur le corps du Wasabi. _Un sceau paralysant ! Mais comment ?_ La réponse lui apparut bien vite lorsque Tomoyo s'effondra, vidée de son chakra.

— Mère ! hurla la jeune fille.

— F... Fuyez... murmura cette dernière, au bord de l'évanouissement.

— Hors de question !

La gorge sèche et les yeux irrités à cause du feu qui se propageait, la fille Uzumaki ne parvenait même pas à pleurer. Elle fit un pas en avant, mais Zenji l'empêcha d'aller plus loin avec sa jambe.

— Père ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il faut sauver mère !

Une poutre noircie par le brasier tomba alors juste devant eux et leur barra la route. Un hurlement franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille. La gorge serrée, elle s'avança d'un pas. La peur lui tiraillait le ventre tandis qu'elle essayait d'apercevoir la silhouette de sa mère à travers les langues enflammées. Son rythme s'accélérait de plus en plus pendant que son esprit s'occupait à imaginer le pire.

Une immense vague de soulagement la traversa lorsque la chevelure ardente de Tomoyo apparut dans son champ de vision. L'héritière voulut l'appeler, l'aider à braver l'incendie… Cependant, libérés du sceau les deux Wasabi s'emparèrent de l'Uzumaki inconsciente sous les yeux de Mito.

— Ne la touchez pas !

Un sourire arrogant sur le visage, Ayato lui répondit.

— Nous nous reverrons, princesse.

Sur ces mots, lui et la kunoichi disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, ne laissant que haine et souffrance derrière eux.

Mito serra les poings alors que le goût amer de la défaite emplissait sa bouche. Elle aida son père à se relever alors qu'elle se jurait de secourir sa mère à n'importe quel prix.

Les flammes dansèrent dans son regard, animé d'une émotion nouvelle qui lui restait inconnue jusqu'ici.

 _La haine._

— Après ces événements, les Uzumaki se réunirent sur la plage. Beaucoup d'entre nous arboraient des blessures graves ou même des brûlures. La traversée s'avéra très difficile pour eux, et certains n'y survécurent pas. Notre bateau s'échoua ensuite ici-même à cause d'une violente tempête… Cette nuit-là, nous avons tous perdu quelque chose. Un foyer. Des amis. De la famille. Mais, nous nous battrons et nous résisterons. C'est ainsi que le clan Uzumaki a toujours fonctionné, acheva Mito, le regard brillant.

Seul le silence accueillit la fin de son récit. Eirin ne pouvait que comprendre l'enfer que cette jeune fille et tous les siens avaient traversé. La Sayuki posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la rousse.

— Nous allons vous aider, annonça-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'Uchiha et le Senju qui l'accompagnait. Tobirama-kun, Daiki-san, accompagnez les survivants jusqu'au village, je me charge du reste.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Tobirama marqua son désaccord.

— Et la rencontre avec le daimyō ? Tu oublies qu'il s'agit de notre mission, et la mission…

— …passe toujours avant le reste, je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner ces pauvres gens à leur sort si nous voulons prétendre créer un village de paix !

Elle s'approcha.

— Retournez auprès de Madara et Hashirama, expliquez-leur la situation. Ils comprendront, j'en suis sûre.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'albinos. Eirin savait que l'idée ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tant de blessés derrière elle. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Un éclat déterminé illumina alors ses iris dorés.

— Quant au daimyō, faites-moi confiance. Je m'occuperai de lui moi-même.

* * *

 **Hello ! Voilà donc la fin du flashback de Mito ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas ! N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser une review s'il vous plaît, écrire cette histoire me prend beaucoup de temps et quand je vois que je n'ai quasi pas de retour c'est un peu démoralisant ^^". N'oubliez jamais qu'une review = un auteur sauvé de la déprime !**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, vu que je suis en vacances maintenant ! Je vous dis donc à la prochaine :).**

 **Lawkyrie pour vous servir**


	37. Chapitre 36 : Le Daimyō

Après une longue, trop longue, discussion, Eirin réussit enfin à persuader Tobirama de rentrer au village avec Daiki et les survivants Uzumaki. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment cet albinos et Hashirama pouvaient être frères. Ils lui apparaissaient si différents l'un de l'autre. Le premier restait et resterait un optimiste un peu naïf tandis que l'autre pensait que chaque porteur du Sharingan finirait forcément par les trahir. La Sayuki ne pouvait néanmoins pas lui en vouloir. L'accord de paix entre Senju et Uchiha était encore très récent. Il lui faudra du temps, mais Eirin se persuadait qu'un jour, ils pourront tous vivre en harmonie.

 _Enfin, il n'empêche qu'il pourrait être un peu plus aimable quand même_.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle atteignait le sommet de la petite colline sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Lorsque la jeune femme releva la tête, elle laissa un sourire éclairer son visage. Face à elle, la forêt du Feu s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares, telle une marée verdoyante dont le bruissement des feuillages résonnait à ses oreilles comme le houlement des vagues. Son regard se posa sur un bâtiment non loin. Semblable à une pagode à laquelle on aurait retiré quelques étages, l'édifice se colorait d'un beau rouge carmin. Des ornements dorés le décoraient par ci par là et le rendaient très voyant au milieu de la végétation.

Eirin reconnut sans aucune peine le palais du daimyō. Bien qu'elle ne s'y soit jamais rendue jusqu'à ce jour, un tel luxe ne pouvait qu'appartenir au seigneur du pays. Sans perdre plus de temps, la jeune fille reprit sa route à travers la forêt. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait du bâtiment, un petit sentier se formait peu à peu devant elle et lui indiquait clairement le chemin à suivre. Au final, la Sayuki atterrit devant une grande porte protégée par deux gardes armés d'un naginata et de divers autres objets ninjas. Consciente de son approche plutôt… cavalière, Eirin se dirigea vers l'entrée d'une démarche tranquille, mais assurée.

— Halte là ! Qui êtes-vous ? aboya l'un d'entre eux.

Elle leva les mains en signe de paix, et s'arrêta à bonne distance.

— Je m'appelle Eirin Sayuki. Je souhaiterai voir le daimyō afin de m'entretenir avec lui au sujet de la création d'un village.

Les hommes face à elles se consultèrent un instant du regard. La jeune fille avait décidé de jouer franc jeu dès le départ. Elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de la meilleure méthode, mais mentir à ce stade ne servirait à rien à part lui attirer des ennuis supplémentaires.

Au final, Eirin pénétra dans le palais. Tout comme l'extérieur, l'intérieur respirait le luxe et la richesse. D'immenses colonnes surmontées de dorures s'alignaient dans le hall d'entrée, lui-même décorés de splendides peintures en tout genre. Toute cette décoration, cette opulence… Eirin avait l'impression qu'elle l'écrasait, pesait sur ses épaules comme pour lui rappeler quelle était sa véritable place. Elle déglutit et serra les poings comme pour se redonner une certaine de contenance. Cependant, les battements plus rapides dans sa poitrine ne mentaient pas. Si elle se sentait confiante jusqu'ici, la Sayuki réalisait enfin ce que rencontrer le seigneur du Pays du Feu signifiait.

 _Un seul faux pas, et tout est fini. Le village, notre rêve… tout partira en fumée._

Un garde arriva alors, et l'entraîna dans une salle à part.

— Déposez ici tout objet tranchant en votre possession, ordonna-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Eirin grommela, mais obtempéra. Elle posa sur la table sa sacoche de kunaï et son katana. La jeune fille se félicita pour la première fois d'avoir renvoyé Daiki et Tobirama. Si l'Uchiha se serait sans doute plié à la volonté du garde, nul doute que le Senju, lui, n'aurait pas cédé aussi facilement. La jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois quand l'homme la fouilla pour s'assurer qu'elle ne gardait pas une lame dans sa manche.

— C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Il se recula enfin, mais alors que la Sayuki pensait être libre, il l'arrêta une seconde fois.

— Je dois encore vous apposer un sceau.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Sceller momentanément votre chakra. C'est la procédure.

Le garde forma quelques mudras, et Eirin se força à prendre un air détaché. Au fond d'elle, la jeune fille paniquait un peu à l'idée de se retrouver sans armes et sans chakra dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait à peine. Sans plus attendre, l'homme exécuta sa technique, et arracha une grimace de douleur à la Sayuki. Elle se sentait si… vide, presque impuissante. Ses yeux d'or se posèrent sur ses paumes où elle pouvait presque apercevoir le symbole du sceau pulser sous sa peau.

Le shinobi face à elle l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à l'antichambre, c'est-à-dire le lieu où patientait quiconque désirait une audience avec le daimyō. Contrairement au reste du palais, les meubles de petite pièce arboraient de jolis tons pastel. Néanmoins, Eirin n'accorda pas une grande importance au reste de l'ornementation. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et réfléchit sur une stratégie à adopter. Nerveuse, la jeune fille ne tint bien vite plus en place et commença à faire les cents pas.

Lorsqu'elle avait débuté ce voyage, Eirin pensait que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Mais, maintenant, elle doutait. Et si le seigneur exigeait d'elle une contrepartie ? Comme de l'argent, par exemple ? La fin de la guerre Uchiha-Senju avait permis aux clans alliés de retrouver un train de vie un peu plus décent, mais Eirin _savait_. Elle savait qu'ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or, qu'ils ne pourraient pas payer quel que soit le montant.

 _Quelle imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? J'ai foncé chez le daimyō, pressée de donner vie à ce village que nous souhaitions, mais j'aurais dû attendre. Analyser la situation. Réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. Je devrais rentrer. Cette expédition était une erreur._

Une boule au ventre, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea droit vers la sortie. Ce fut ce moment que le héraut choisit pour se manifester. Un air solennel ancré sur son visage, accentué par ses cheveux poivre sel retirés en arrière, l'homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la seconde porte, celle qui menait à la salle d'audience. Pétrifiée, Eirin ne put que le regarder la dévisager de haut en bas sans un mot. Il n'émit aucune remarque, et annonça simplement :

— Sayuki-dono, je suppose ? Daimyō-sama est disposé à vous recevoir.

Le dos droit et la tête haute, la jeune fille suivit le messager. Elle essayait d'ignorer le vacarme de son cœur et le tourbillon incessant d'interrogations dans sa tête. _Concentre-toi, Eirin. Tu peux le faire. Ils comptent sur toi,_ s'exhorta-t-elle. Ses pas la menèrent enfin devant une grande porte, bardée d'imposantes décorations en tout genre. Au centre, un gigantesque kanji du feu peint en doré trônait et rappelait une nouvelle fois leur place aux visiteurs. Eirin déglutit, mais ne perdit pas contenance. Tout allait se jouer maintenant, elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Les battants s'ouvrirent alors avec une douloureuse lenteur qui lui coupèrent presque le souffle.

Le messager à ses côtés se posta ensuite à l'entrée et annonça l'arrivée de la Sayuki d'une voix forte et claire. Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration et pénétra à son tour dans la salle d'audience. Alors que la jeune fille s'attendait à se retrouver devant un trône ou quelque chose du genre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle aperçut au centre de la pièce une table en pierre d'une sobriété inattendue au vu du reste du palais.

— Sayuki Eirin, annonça une voix. Je vous rencontre enfin.

L'intéressée se figea. Au bout de la table, un homme se leva. _Le daimyō._

De haute stature, il devait avoir la cinquantaine environ. Une barbe plutôt épaisse et parsemée de fils blancs lui mangeait la moitié du visage tandis qu'une paire de lunettes siégeait sur le haut de son nez. Un couvre-chef étrange en forme d'éventail ornait le haut de sa tête _,_ lui donnant une prestance certaine. Habillé d'un kimono long et d'un manteau sombre par-dessus, il ne correspondait pas tout à fait à l'idée qu'Eirin se faisait du souverain du pays. Cependant, la jeune fille n'oubliait pas les règles de politesse, et s'inclina bien bas devant lui.

— Daimyō-sama, salua-t-elle. C'est un honneur.

— Tout l'honneur est pour moi. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Eirin fronça les sourcils avant de s'exécuter. L'attitude du seigneur la perturbait. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme si elle était son égale ? Celui-ci dut percevoir la confusion sur son visage, car il reprit :

— Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui, Sayuki-dono. Vos exploits sont reconnus dans le Pays du Feu.

— Mes… exploits ? répéta Eirin, abasourdie. De quoi parlez-vous ?

— De l'alliance entre les clans Senju et Uchiha, pardi ! Vous en êtes bien l'instigatrice, n'est-ce pas ? De nombreux ninjas vous ont aperçus parler aux leaders, et il paraîtrait même que vous les avez giflés ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Sans vous, le pays serait toujours en guerre, j'en suis certain !

Bouche bée, la jeune fille écouta le seigneur déblatérer d'autres paroles vantant des prouesses qu'elle n'avait pas réalisées. Comment la réalité avait-elle pu se déformer à ce point ? Eirin soupira tandis que d'autres interrogations l'envahirent. Que faire ? Et surtout, que dire ? Elle souhaitait rétablir la vérité, mais d'un autre côté, elle pourrait profiter de la haute estime que le daimyō pour négocier… Elle secoua la tête. Ses erreurs passées lui avaient appris une chose : les mensonges ne menaient à rien.

— Écoutez, daimyō-sama, vos éloges me flattent, mais…

— Oh ! C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas ici pour ça ! l'interrompit-il. Dites-moi, Sayuki-dono, en quoi puis je vous aider ?

La jeune fille soupira. _Malgré son âge, cet homme ne manque pas d'énergie !_ songea-t-elle. _Voyons au moins le bon côté des choses, je pourrai sans doute le convaincre plutôt facilement._

Eirin décida alors de jouer cartes sur table.

— Très bien. Comme vous l'avez dit, je connais les leaders des clans Uchiha et Senju, ce sont mes amis. Depuis de nombreuses années, nous nourrissons l'espoir un peu fou de créer un village ninja. Ce dernier garantirait la paix et mettrait un terme aux guerres entre les clans. Les missions seront classées par ordre de difficulté et une école accueillera et formera les plus jeunes ninjas. Nous avons déjà réussi à conclure une alliance entre les Senju et les Uchiha, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Pour réaliser notre rêve, nous avons besoin de votre accord, daimyō-sama.

La Sayuki planta son regard doré dans les prunelles noisette du dirigeant face à elle. Elle avait parlé avec son cœur, et maintenant la décision lui revenait. Il sembla prendre quelques instants pour digérer son annonce puisque seul le silence succéda aux propos de la jeune fille.

— Et où comptez-vous construire ce village ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Au pied de la grande falaise située au nord.

— Je vois… Votre idée me plaît, Sayuki-dono. Voilà trop longtemps que ce pays est ravagé par les guerres. Beaucoup me prennent pour un dirigeant incompétent, qui se contente de regarder, mais il vous faut comprendre qu'en tant que daimyō du Feu, mes choix se sont souvent trouvés plus que limités. Je ne pouvais pas prendre parti dans des guerres au sein de mes propres terres, vous comprenez ? Imaginez le chaos si le seigneur privilégiait un clan plutôt qu'un autre… Contrairement à la croyance populaire, je ne possède pas tous les pouvoirs.

— Daimyō-sama, souffla la Sayuki, surprise. J'ignorais que…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Eirin venait d'apercevoir un morceau de l'homme derrière le souverain, et elle ne savait qu'en penser. La jeune fille ne le connaissait pas assez pour tout lui pardonner en un claquement de doigts, mais elle ressentait un peu d'empathie pour ce seigneur qui avait dû supporter l'égoïsme de certains ninjas.

— Inutile de vous excuser, ce ne sont que les divagations d'un vieillard, sourit-il.

Son expression redevint sérieuse.

— Je vais aller droit au but, Sayuki-dono. J'accepte que vous construisiez ce village à quelques conditions.

Les mains moites, Eirin serra les poings sur le bas de sa robe.

— Lesquelles ?

— Premièrement, vous ne devrez pas laisser d'anciennes querelles empêcher un clan de s'intégrer. Ensuite, vous gérerez vous-même votre politique, c'est-à-dire que si quelqu'un déserte, il sera de votre responsabilité de le traquer et de décider de sa sentence. Et enfin, vous devrez jurer allégeance à l'autorité du Pays du Feu. Vous me semblez pleine de bonne volonté, Sayuki-dono, chose plutôt rare de nos jours, mais vous devez comprendre que vous n'aurez pas droit à une seconde chance. Si votre village ne fonctionne pas, plus rien ne pourra sauver ce pays.

La jeune fille, restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, se releva et darda un regard empli de détermination sur l'homme.

— Sauf votre respect, daimyō-sama, j'attends ce jour depuis trop longtemps pour laisser passer ma « chance ».

Elle marqua une pause tandis que le seigneur l'observait avec… respect ? _Arrêtez, je ne le mérite pas_ , songea-t-elle en se rappelant ce qu'il croyait. Bien vite, elle reprit.

— Si ce sont là toutes vos conditions, je les accepte.

— En vérité, Sayuki-dono, j'en ai une dernière. Votre village aura besoin d'un dirigeant. Je veux que ce dirigeant, ce soit vous.

Eirin lâcha une exclamation étouffée. Elle ? Mener un village tout entier ? _Absurde_. Le daimyō ne la connaissait même pas, comment pouvait-il exiger une telle chose ? Madara ou Hashirama conviendraient mieux dans le rôle de leader, mais pas elle. Blême, la Sayuki articula tout de même quelques mots.

— Daimyō-sama… j'apprécie votre considération, mais… je ne suis pas faite pour ça. De plus, une telle décision pourrait créer des tensions inutiles au sein de la communauté. Il nous faudrait décider de cela de façon plus démocratique, vous ne pensez pas ?

— Vous ne devriez pas vous sous-estimer autant, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je comprends votre inquiétude, cependant il s'agit d'une condition _sine qua non_.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait ici, Eirin aperçut un éclat différent des autres dans le regard du daimyō. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus sombre, plus noir que du respect ou de la joie. Les yeux noisette brillaient d'une lueur presque…calculatrice ? Cela ne dura qu'un court instant, tellement court que la jeune fille se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Sans doute voyait-elle des choses étranges à cause de la pression. _Oui, ça doit être ça_.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant face à une décision difficile. Eirin savait qu'elle se trouvait presque dans l'obligation d'accepter, mais pourrait-elle supporter son nouveau rôle ? Et surtout que penseront Hashirama et Madara ? Eux aussi avaient travaillé et souffert pour ce village. Eux aussi avaient droit à de la reconnaissance.

 _Je suis désolée, mes amis. Je n'ai pas le choix._

— Très bien. J'accepte, soupira-t-elle, résignée.

— Parfait ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que _votre_ village va donner, Sayuki-dono.

Sur ces mots, Eirin quitta la salle d'audience, récupéra ses armes et sortit du palais. Un horrible goût amer lui envahissait la bouche et occultait presque sa joie de voir son rêve prendre enfin vie. Comme pour imiter son état d'âme, une fine pluie commença à tomber. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur sa peau, et l'averse se transforma bien vite en un véritable déluge. Avec un nouveau soupir, la jeune fille se mit en quête d'un abri. Voyager par ce temps était tout simplement inconscient. Elle découvrit alors une petite grotte non loin et s'y réfugia le temps que la pluie cesse.

Ainsi, Eirin s'assit contre la paroi la tête remplie de doutes et d'interrogations. _J'aurais tant aimé que père et mère soient là pour me conseiller._ Bientôt, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, une profonde fatigue la gagna. Enfin, la jeune fille s'assoupit.

Aujourd'hui était un jour orageux, mais Eirin en restait convaincue. Le soleil viendrait. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas pleuvoir pour toujours.

* * *

 **Hello ! Voilà la fin de l'arc daimyo ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me ferait très plaisir et j'aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez du chapitre :D**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir.**


	38. Chapitre 37 : Retour

**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 37 ! Avant de commencer, je vais répondre aux reviews (parce que comme la douée que je suis j'ai oublié de le faire :D)**

 **Sakka-sensei : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, c'est sûr que ça ne présage pas vraiment du bonheur et des arcs-en-ciel partout haha**

 **DedenLeChat : Merci pour ta review, mais je pense que ce chapitre va encore te laisser sur ta faim, désolée vraiment XD**

 **Rozenn Selwyn : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews ! J'aime beaucoup lire tes réactions je l'avoue :D Et aussi merci pour tes corrections ! Par contre, je n'étais pas certaine pour le mot "houlement", mais je l'avais trouvé au dictionnaire pourtant :/ J'irai re-vérifier !**

 **Lillifee1993 : Sorry I don't speak German, but I asked some friends to translate your comment. Thank you very much, I hope you will like the rest!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'Eirin ouvrit les yeux, les rayons d'un soleil d'automne l'accueillirent avec douceur. Quelques gouttes d'eau brillaient sous la lumière de l'astre et dévalaient les parois irrégulières de la grotte où elle avait trouvé refuge. Encore à moitié endormie, la jeune fille observa la descente d'une de ces perles de pluie, seuls vestiges du déluge de la veille.

La Sayuki se releva ensuite et s'étira avant de se préparer pour reprendre la route. Un profond soupir lui échappa. Contrairement à l'adage bien connu, ces quelques heures de sommeil ne lui avaient pas porté conseil, loin de là. Ses doutes n'avaient fait que s'accroître et la rongeaient dorénavant de l'intérieur. Comment pourrait-elle bien diriger un village, elle qui n'avait jamais mené un clan ? Eirin ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit que le daimyō préparait quelque chose… Quelque chose de louche.

 _Cette lueur dans son regard_. _Je suis presque sûre que je ne l'ai pas rêvée… J'ignore ce qu'il prévoit, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment._

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle devrait plutôt s'inquiéter de la façon d'annoncer la décision du seigneur du Feu à ses amis. Maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin atteint leur rêve, Eirin ne voulait pas que cette condition génère un conflit entre eux.

 _Après tant d'efforts, je ne peux permettre qu'une telle situation se produise. Madara et Hashirama sont loin d'être stupides, je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront !_

Sur cette pensée, la Sayuki entreprit le voyage du retour. Elle avait de nombreuses heures devant elle, sans doute de quoi lui laisser le temps de réfléchir aux récents événements. Tout était allé si vite dernièrement, Eirin n'avait même pas pu souffler une seule seconde. Entre la création du village, le mariage de son frère et la rencontre avec les Uzumaki… elle avait travaillé si dur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Elle ferait mieux de profiter de ces instants de tranquillité tant qu'elle le pouvait. Outre cette histoire de chef du village, la jeune fille devait aussi s'occuper de Mito et de sa mère retenue en otage par les Wasabi. Eirin savait avec certitude que Madara ou même Tobirama s'opposerait à cette mission. Quelque part, malgré cette haine entre eux, les deux hommes se ressemblaient… Ils lui diraient sans aucun doute qu'une telle opération s'avérait bien trop dangereuse alors même qu'elle ne connaissait presque rien du clan ennemi.

Mais, Eirin était têtue. Elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés après avoir écouté l'histoire de cette fille à peine plus jeune qu'elle. Mito lui ressemblait trop pour que la Sayuki l'abandonne, elle et son clan.

 _Et puis, comment pourrais-je prétendre construire un village de paix si je ne peux aider ceux dans le besoin ?_

Le regard brillant de détermination, Eirin accéléra la cadence.

Des heures plus tard, alors que la lune brillait dorénavant dans le ciel, la Sayuki retrouva la plage où les Uzumaki avaient échoué.

Épuisée, la jeune fille poussa un profond soupir. Passer sa nuit à cet endroit ne l'enchantait guère, mais elle devait se reposer ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Son retour au village s'annonçait après tout assez mouvementé…

Soudain, le craquement d'une brindille l'interpella. À cause de la fatigue qui étreignait ses membres, Eirin ne réagit pas assez vite. En l'espace de quelques secondes, un bâillon lui recouvrit la bouche tandis que des cordes lui enserraient les poignets. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, la jeune fille se retrouva agenouillée au sol. Le cœur battant, elle se maudit d'avoir baissé sa garde et tenta de se libérer en tirant autant que possible sur ses liens, en vain. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses agresseurs. Elle n'en dénombrait que trois, mais son instinct lui soufflait que d'autres se cachaient dans les feuillages. Un millier de questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit alors que la jeune fille, à défaut de pouvoir s'échapper, foudroyait du regard celui qu'elle identifia comme le leader. La lumière de l'astre lunaire l'éclairait faiblement, laissant apercevoir ses mèches violettes et ses orbes d'acier.

Qui était-il ? Et surtout que lui voulait-il ? Eirin essaya de réfléchir aux gens qui pourraient bien lui en vouloir, mais la voix de l'inconnu l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

— Vous m'excuserez pour cet accueil un peu brutal, Sayuki-san. Je devais être sûr et certain que vous vous teniez tranquille.

Il s'amusait. Ce type se moquait d'elle ! Eirin grogna contre le tissu qui l'empêchait de parler. L'inconnu s'avança de deux pas dans sa direction, le sourire aux lèvres. De plus, comment cet homme connaissait-il son nom ?

L'étranger sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il reprit.

— Mon père s'est toujours méfié des grandes nations, en particulier du Pays du Feu. Il y a donc envoyé quelques espions. Après sa mort, ces hommes sont revenus vers moi. Même au Pays des Tourbillons, nous connaissions les Senju et les Uchiha néanmoins je fus très surpris d'apprendre l'existence d'un clan tel que le vôtre, Sayuki-san. Cette capacité à soigner les blessures doit vous être fort utile…

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à affronter son regard. À défaut de pouvoir parler, Eirin concentra toute sa haine dans ses yeux. Puis, un détail dans son discours l'interpella.

 _Au Pays des Tourbillons ? Mais alors…_

Les liens se créèrent rapidement dans son esprit, et la jeune fille comprit que devant elle ne se tenait pas n'importe quel ninja. Il s'agit du chef du clan opposé aux Uzumaki, celui qui avait incendié leurs maisons, obligeant Mito et toute sa famille à fuir.

 _Ayato Wasabi._

À cette révélation, Eirin s'agita et chercha à atteindre les kunaïs dans sa sacoche afin de rompre les cordes. Cependant, toutes ses tentatives échouèrent sous l'œil moqueur d'Ayato.

— Je sais que vous êtes venus en aide aux Uzumaki, Sayuki-san. Si vous me dites où ils sont, je jure de vous libérer et de ne pas interférer dans vos affaires… C'est un bon compromis, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chef Wasabi s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui retira son bâillon.

— Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

— Allez vous faire voir, cracha-t-elle.

Au moment où ces mots franchirent ses lèvres, une douleur aigüe la frappa au visage. Sa joue brûlait et Eirin sentit un peu de sang couler le long de son menton. Ayato venait de lui donner un coup de poing d'une violence inouïe.

— Je vous laisse une seconde chance, Sayuki-san. Réfléchissez bien à votre réponse.

— Vous pourriez me tuer que je ne vous dirai toujours rien, sourit-elle comme pour le narguer.

— Vous tuer ? Oh non, certainement pas. Vous êtes un otage bien trop précieux, la seule personne en ce monde sans doute capable de faire plier les chefs Uchiha et Senju en même temps… Non, votre mort serait un incroyable gâchis. Cependant, je vois dans votre regard que jamais vous ne trahirez les vôtres.

Eirin fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ? Soudain, Ayato fit un signe à un de ses sbires, et celui-ci sortit de la végétation avec une femme aux cheveux rouges ligotée comme elle. Elle semblait plutôt mal en point, mais l'obscurité de la nuit empêchait Eirin d'évaluer ses blessures.

— Voyez-vous, j'ai entendu des rumeurs à votre sujet. Vous guérissez chaque ninja blessé que vous croisez sans vous soucier de son clan. C'est très honorable, mais une telle attitude laisse supposer que vous êtes quelqu'un de profondément _gentil_.

La Sayuki écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en comprenant peu à peu ce que le Wasabi comptait accomplir. Fier de son effet, ce dernier se déplaça derrière elle avant de se pencher près de son oreille, un sourire mauvais au visage.

— Je vous présente Tomoyo Uzumaki, une mère aimante, qui s'est sacrifiée pour sauver les vies de sa fille et de son mari. Je suppose que vous ne voudriez pas la voir souffrir ?

— Arrêtez ça, murmura la jeune fille tandis que sous son regard, le shinobi aux côtés de la matriarche dégainait un kunaï.

Eirin ne connaissait pas cette femme. D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait pas Mito beaucoup plus. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas totalement, la jeune fille refusait de voir son sang couler. Au-delà des terribles souvenirs qui se rappelaient à elle, Eirin savait très bien ce que l'héritière Uzumaki ressentirait si jamais sa mère venait à mourir. Et plus que tout, la Sayuki s'en voudrait toute sa vie de n'avoir rien tenté pour empêcher ce meurtre.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors que la lame tranchante s'approchait toujours plus près du cou exposé de Tomoyo. La gorge serrée, Eirin ne parvenait pas à se décider. Sauver cette femme signifiait mettre en péril tout ce qu'elle et ses amis avaient accompli jusqu'ici.

— Ne dis rien, entendit-elle soudainement.

La voix douce de la matriarche lui fit redresser la tête, et l'espace d'un bref instant, la Sayuki crut revoir sa propre mère face à elle. Toutes deux partageaient cette expression indescriptible, un mélange inexplicable de tristesse et de fierté saupoudré de cette majesté propre aux femmes de pouvoir.

— Tais-toi ! ordonna son gardien en appuyant un peu plus l'arme contre sa gorge.

Un filet de sang s'écoula sur la peau pâle, mais jamais Tomoyo n'abandonna sa dignité. Le regard droit et noble, elle ne montrait aucun signe de panique.

 _Elle s'est préparée à mourir_ , comprit Eirin. _Elle est prête à se sacrifier pour les siens…_

Un sentiment de profonde admiration naquit alors au fond de sa poitrine. Voilà le genre de personne que la jeune fille aspirait à devenir.

— Ayato-sama ! intervint alors une kunoichi Wasabi, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Nous avons repéré quelques traces non loin. La piste semble mener vers le nord.

Le leader jeta un coup d'œil vers la Sayuki toujours agenouillée. Eirin ne pouvait l'affirmer, mais il semblait presque… déçu qu'elle n'ait pas trahi ses amis. Les poings serrés, la jeune fille tremblait presque non pas de peur, mais de rage. Soudain, malgré la colère sourde qui l'habitait, un sourire qui n'avait rien d'avenant étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

— Mettons-nous en route au plus vite dans ce cas, répondit le chef Wasabi avant de remarquer le changement d'expression chez sa prisonnière. On peut savoir ce qui vous fait sourire Sayuki-san ?

— J'espère que vous êtes prêts. Vous allez vous confronter aux deux plus grands shinobis du Pays du Feu… et croyez-moi, ils ne sont pas réputés pour être patients.

— Vous avez confiance en vos amis, n'est-ce pas ? Mais sans eux, vous n'êtes rien. Et pour cette raison, je me ferai un plaisir de leur trancher la gorge sous vos yeux.

Avant qu'Eirin ne puisse répliquer, Ayato se détourna d'elle et ordonna que son bâillon lui soit remis. Les autres ninjas la forcèrent à se relever pour les suivre. Le voyage du retour débuta alors en pleine nuit avec pour seuls témoins les astres étoilés.

Ligotée et dans l'impossibilité de parler, Eirin n'avait d'autres choix que de suivre le mouvement. Elle savait que Madara et Hashirama l'aideraient, néanmoins elle ressentait un profond sentiment de malaise suite aux dernières paroles du chef Wasabi. Contrairement au Senju et à l'Uchiha, la Sayuki ne possédait pas de techniques dévastatrices parfaites pour se libérer de situations épineuses comme celle-ci. Son plus grand atout résidait dans son Keaton… mis à part cela, elle restait une kunoichi comme les autres.

 _Je dois trouver quelque chose qui me permettrait de protéger à la fois le village et mes amis afin que de tels événements ne se reproduisent plus jamais…_

Ainsi pendant les heures qui suivirent, Eirin réfléchit à l'invention d'une nouvelle technique.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au village près de la falaise, une ambiance électrique régnait au siège des chefs Uchiha et Senju.

— Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, gronda Madara au bord de la crise de nerfs.

— Eirin est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, tu sais ? Inutile de t'énerver, tempéra Hashirama.

— Je ne serais peut-être pas énervé si ton imbécile de frère était resté auprès d'elle au lieu de nous amener encore plus d'ennuis.

— Tobirama nous a dit qu'il avait essayé de l'en dissuader ! Et d'ailleurs, cesse de reporter toute la faute sur lui, je te signale que Daiki aussi l'accompagnait.

L'Uchiha grogna, signe qu'il savait parfaitement que son ami avait raison, mais il refusait de l'avouer. Il se tourna ensuite vers les fenêtres qui donnait directement sur l'entrée du village. Hashirama et lui se trouvaient au dernier étage d'un grand bâtiment circulaire, créé à l'aide du Mokuton. L'idiot de Senju avait insisté pour en faire leur « quartier général », mais Madara jugeait l'édifice bien trop imposant pour village supposé _caché_. Enfin… il ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui de sa folie des grandeurs, l'autre l'avait bien appris.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

 _Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris d'aller seule chez le daimyō ? Quelle inconscience !_

Cependant, Madara connaissait bien Eirin. En apercevant ces Uzumaki blessés sur la plage, elle n'avait sans doute pas pu s'empêcher de venir à leur secours.

Si quelqu'un d'extérieur observait à cet instant le leader Uchiha, il aurait bien de la peine à croire que celui-ci _s'inquiétait_. Et pourtant, il s'agissait bien de ce sentiment qui étreignait sa poitrine depuis quelques temps maintenant.

— Bon, ça suffit, déclara-t-il brusquement. Je vais la chercher.

— Madara, tu-

Trois coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent. Hashirama ouvrit, laissant apparaître… la jeune Yamanaka ? Que faisait-elle donc ici ?

— Yo ! Nos sentinelles viennent d'arrêter un groupe de ninjas à l'entrée du village.

— Des ennemis ? interrogea l'Uchiha immédiatement.

— Ils ne semblent pas vraiment bienveillants, mais c'est un peu étrange qu'ils viennent sans chercher à se cacher. De plus, ils souhaitent apparemment vous parler.

— Étrange, c'est le cas de le dire… releva le Senju. Hana-san, retourne auprès des tiens et préviens-les de ne pas sortir de chez eux. Quant à Madara et moi, nous-

Mais, une fois de plus, Hashirama ne put achever sa phrase, car son comparse avait quitté la pièce en un éclair.

Les sourcils froncés, le chef Uchiha avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant l'arrivée impromptue de ce groupe de ninjas. Alors qu'il activait son Sharingan en prévision d'un affrontement, Madara traversa les rues à toute allure. Il n'était d'ordinaire pas le genre d'hommes à se fier seulement à son instinct, mais le retard d'Eirin et l'arrivée de ces étrangers ne le mettaient pas confiance. Soudain, la silhouette familière de Hashirama apparut à ses côtés.

Bien vite, les deux hommes arrivèrent à destination. Les gardes s'écartèrent pour les laisser, et Madara vit à l'instant ses soupçons se confirmer. L'homme face à lui respirait l'arrogance et la malhonnêteté. Son regard d'acier luisait de cet éclat propre aux ninjas qui ne cherchait qu'à détruire les vies des autres. Il se souvenait avoir aperçu pareille lueur dans les yeux de Rei, autrefois.

— Ah ! Voilà dons les shinobis les plus redoutés du Pays du Feu ! s'exclama-t-il. Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Mon nom est Ayato Wasabi, enchanté !

Wasabi ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose… Où l'avait-il donc entendu ? Hashirama à ses côtés sembla s'en souvenir, car il relâcha un peu de son chakra sous la colère. Madara resta de marbre, mais il ne manqua pas les frissons d'effroi chez ce clan étranger. Il était vrai que sous ses airs d'imbécile heureux, le Senju cachait une puissance monstrueuse et ça, certains avaient tendance à l'oublier.

— Que voulez-vous ? surenchérit l'Uchiha en toisant chaque ninja adverse de son œil écarlate.

— À votre place, je ne tenterai rien de ce genre Uchiha-san, Senju-san.

Le groupe des Wasabi s'écarta, laissant place à une jeune femme brutalement jetée au sol. Malgré ses cheveux sales et sa peau recouverte d'égratignures sans doute liées aux branchages, Madara n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître.

— Eirin ?!

Madara bouillonnait littéralement de rage et de haine, mais le clou du spectacle fut lorsqu'elle releva sa tête vers lui. Un tissu crasseux entre ses lèvres l'empêchait de parler, mais plus que tout l'Uchiha remarqua l'hématome qui s'étendait de sa joue à son œil.

Hashirama ne semblait en meilleur état que lui. Les poings serrés, le Senju dardait un regard empli d'une colère très peu habituelle chez lui.

— Allons, allons, messieurs, calmez-vous, reprit Ayato avec un sourire narquois. Sayuki-san vous sera rendue sans plus de blessures à la condition suivante : livrez-moi tous les Uzumaki.

Madara se souvint alors pourquoi le nom des Wasabi lui restait en mémoire. Lors de leur arrivée ici, Mito et Zenji Uzumaki leur avait brièvement expliqué leur histoire. Madara fulminait. Cet abruti pensait sans doute que l'état d'Eirin les empêcherait d'agir, mais il s'agissait du contraire. À vrai dire, la seule raison qui l'empêchait d'invoquer son Susanoo, c'était la présence du village juste derrière eux. Néanmoins, il n'en aurait pas besoin pour chasser des nuisibles dans leur genre.

— Il en est hors de question, trancha Hashirama.

Le leader Wasabi ne devait pas s'attendre à un refus aussi catégorique, car il resta bouche bée quelques instants. Madara s'avança d'un pas, le regard féroce.

— Hashirama, occupe-toi d'elles, dit-il en désignant à la fois Eirin et l'autre otage qu'il venait de repérer.

Lorsqu'Ayato aperçut l'Uchiha dégainer son katana alors que le terrible Sharingan tournoyait dans ses yeux, sa confiance s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Les jambes tremblantes presque paralysées par la peur, le Wasabi se recula doucement face au chakra monstrueux qui s'approchait. _Ces types ne sont pas normaux_ , songea-t-il. Son ego ne pouvait supporter de sonner la retraite à un moment aussi crucial néanmoins, il savait qu'il s'agissait de la chose à faire… surtout quand il voyait la facilité avec laquelle Madara décimait ses hommes.

Finalement, le chef Wasabi se décida à annoncer leur repli. Malgré son caractère puéril, il tenait aux siens et ne souhaitait pas rendre leur sacrifice vain.

 _Je ne m'étais pas suffisamment préparé pour aujourd'hui,_ pensa-t-il _. Mais la prochaine fois…_

La prochaine fois, il ramènerait Mito à lui en plus de tous les Uzumaki… et il détruirait cet horrible village et ces shinobis qui l'avaient humilié !

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut certain que plus aucun Wasabi ne traînait dans les parages, Madara revint vers Eirin qui avait été libérée de ses liens par Hashirama.

La douce lumière verte du Keaton jaillissait de ses mains tandis qu'elle soignait son visage ainsi que les diverses égratignures qui parcouraient son corps. La Sayuki releva la tête vers l'Uchiha et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Lui ne souriait pas.

— On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, Eirin ? tonna-t-il en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

— Madara, soupira le Senju juste à côté.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais, je ne pouvais pas laisser les Uzumaki dans cet état… et la réunion avec le daimyō était très importante alors j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux nous séparer.

Soudain, avant même qu'Eirin n'eut le temps de réagir, Madara enroula avec force ses bras autour d'elle. Son corps se crispa, reflet de la surprise qui enlaça son cœur à ce contact pour le moins singulier, mais pas désagréable. Lentement, la jeune fille répondit à son étreinte alors que de fines rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua que Hashirama venait de s'éclipser avec l'autre femme ainsi que la plupart des sentinelles afin de les laisser seuls. Un long silence pourtant lourd de sens régnait entre eux, bien vite interrompu par la voix de Madara.

— Imbécile, souffla-t-il avant de s'écarter.

 _J'étais mort d'inquiétude._

Les deux ninjas se relevèrent alors ensemble et rentrèrent au village. Eirin aurait souhaité que ce doux instant dure une éternité. Malheureusement, le parchemin du seigneur du Feu se trouvait toujours dans sa sacoche. La jeune fille avait presque l'impression que le papier lui brûlait la peau à travers le tissu.

Une boule d'anxiété dans la gorge, Eirin s'arrêta et se tourna vers son partenaire. Intrigué, ce dernier se stoppa également.

— Tout va bien ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

— Oui… J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Mais, je dois absolument vous parler… c'est au sujet du daimyō. Rendez-vous à 13h au sommet de la falaise. Transmets le message à Hashirama.

Madara confirma, et ainsi leurs chemins se séparèrent. Eirin le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants avant de se détourner à son tour.

 _Je donnerai tout pour prendre un bon bain chaud maintenant_ , pensa-t-elle en partant.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire et même si je mets du temps, j'y réponds toujours :D.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 38 (où vous aurez droit à la discussion tant attendue *tin tin tiiiiin*)**

 **Lawkyrie, pour vous servir.**


	39. Chapitre 38 : Hokage

**Réponses aux reviews !**

 **Rozenn Selwyn : Bon sur le coup, je crois que tu auras la plupart des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, donc je ne peux pas répondre grand chose ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **Sakka-Sensei : Pauvre Ayato, mal-aimé de tous (bon en même il le mérite un peu, hum). Héhé, j'aime beaucoup trop teaser, je pense que ça se voit :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **NamelessCM : Et bien, merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Et j'espère que ça continuera d'être le cas :D**

* * *

Un soupir de bien-être franchit les lèvres d'Eirin alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude détendait ses muscles avec une telle efficacité que la jeune fille aurait pu s'endormir en un instant. Bon sang, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pu se relaxer de la sorte ? Elle peinait à s'en souvenir.

Quelques bruits sourds non loin attirèrent son attention. Eirin riva un œil paresseux sur la porte de la salle de bain sans bouger le petit doigt, car elle savait qu'aucun danger ne guettait. Il s'agissait simplement de Mitsuki et Inokei. En effet, comme le village venait à peine de voir le jour, la jeune fille avait dû demander à son frère et à son mari de l'héberger quelques temps. Si elle avait craint que son aîné ne se montre réticent, il n'en fut rien du tout. Les deux hommes l'avaient accueillie, le sourire aux lèvres. Néanmoins, comme elle habitait avec eux dorénavant, Mitsuki n'avait pas manqué une occasion pour lui rappeler que s'aventurer seule chez le daimyō « avait sans doute été une des pires idées qu'elle ait pu avoir ».

Avec un nouveau soupir, Eirin s'enfonça un peu plus dans son bain. Quelques mèches bleues flottaient tranquillement à la surface tandis que l'eau lui mangeait maintenant la moitié du visage. Ses pensées dérivèrent peu à peu vers ses deux amis, et en particulier vers un certain Uchiha. Aussitôt, la jeune fille sentit son visage s'enflammer au souvenir de leur étreinte. La scène ne cessait de se dérouler en boucle dans son esprit… comme si elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde l'oublier.

La Sayuki rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine. Elle ignorait la raison de cet élan physique de la part de Madara, et sans doute ne la connaîtrait-elle jamais, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser troubler par ces sentiments étranges qui l'agitaient depuis quelques temps maintenant. Pourtant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Eirin ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade rien qu'à l'évocation de cet instant privilégié avec le chef Uchiha.

La jeune fille releva la tête, et son regard ambré se riva sur le soleil, déjà bien haut dans le ciel. _Il va bientôt être l'heure_ , songea-t-elle, pensive. Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant approchait à grands pas, et Eirin ne s'était jamais sentie aussi démunie face à la perspective de parler avec deux hommes qu'elle connaissait néanmoins depuis l'enfance.

— Quand faut y aller… marmonna-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Eirin s'extirpa alors de son bain, se sécha, et revêtit une tenue semblable à un kimono, mais aux manches plus étroites. La légère brise automnale qu'elle devinait à l'inclinaison des arbres la convainquit d'emporter avec elle un gilet ample coloré d'un joli bleu clair, ce qui faisait ressortir sa longue chevelure.

Une fois prête, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie avant d'être interrompue par une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

— Tu sors ? questionna Mitsuki.

— Oui, je dois discuter des affaires du village avec Hashirama et Madara, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

L'aîné Sayuki plissa les yeux, comme pris d'un soupçon. Eirin n'avait pu se résoudre à lui parler de sa rencontre avec le daimyō parce qu'elle devinait sans peine que Mitsuki s'inquiéterait encore pour elle. La jeune fille se savait injuste avec lui. Après tout, son frère cherchait simplement à la protéger, rien d'autre.

— Eirin… tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

La Sayuki se raidit de façon presque imperceptible. La faculté de Mitsuki à repérer ses mensonges en n'importe quelle circonstance la fascinerait et l'irriterait toujours.

— Absolument pas ! répliqua-t-elle. Bon, j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard ! Passe le bonjour à Inokei de ma part !

Et sans laisser le temps à son frère de répondre, Eirin lui ferma la porte au nez. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle poussa un énième soupir avant de se mettre en route.

Autour d'elle s'étendait quelques habitations peu esthétiques et encore en construction. Les rues ne ressemblaient pour l'instant qu'à de vagues sentiers de terre, découpées grossièrement dans une végétation encore très présente. Pourtant, malgré ce paysage disgracieux, la jeune fille souriait. Il ne s'agissait que d'un fin sourire, léger et subtil comme un courant d'air, mais il semblait illuminer tout son faciès.

Après toutes ces années, toute cette souffrance, toute cette peur, ce village, ce rêve qu'elle avait tant chéri devenait enfin réel. Bien sûr, de nombreux doutes l'assaillaient encore, preuve en était que son cœur battait toujours la chamade dans sa poitrine… Cependant, Eirin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir si heureuse ! _Nos luttes et nos batailles ont enfin payé_ , songea-t-elle en saluant distraitement les passants.

Tous les ninjas qu'elle croisait semblaient lui vouer un profond respect. Leur attitude à son égard la mettait d'ailleurs quelque peu mal à l'aise. Au contraire de ses deux amis, Eirin n'était ni chef de clan ni dotée d'une puissance écrasante… Alors pourquoi diable ces shinobis s'inclinaient devant elle comme devant Hashirama ou Madara ? La jeune fille chassa bien vite cette question de son esprit quand elle parvint au pied de la falaise. Le nez levé vers le sommet, la Sayuki souffla un coup avant de se diriger vers l'espèce d'escalier en bois créé par le leader Senju. De cette façon, ils pouvaient atteindre leur point de rendez-vous d'une manière plus civilisée qu'en escaladant la paroi.

Arrivée en haut, Eirin remarqua qu'une nouvelle fois, elle avait devancé les deux autres. La jeune fille s'avança alors vers le rebord et embrassa leur rêve du regard. _C'est ici que tout a commencé_ , pensa-t-elle, nostalgique.

Bien vite, le chakra familier de Madara la rejoignit, suivi par celui d'Hashirama. La boule au ventre, la Sayuki se retourna pour leur faire face.

— Merci d'être venus, commença-t-elle après de brèves salutations. Je vais aller droit au but : le daimyō a accepté la création de ce village.

Comme prévu, un sourire de trois kilomètres illumina le visage du Senju tandis que l'Uchiha, plus réservé, ne releva que légèrement les commissures de ses lèvres, satisfait de la tournure des événements.

— C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Hashirama en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je savais que tu y arriverais !

— Oui, c'est génial…

La jeune fille sentit un léger malaise poindre dans sa poitrine. _Voilà la partie délicate_ … Eirin ôta ses paumes de celles du Senju et releva vers eux un regard non pas empli de joie, mais déterminé. Madara sembla être le seul à percevoir cette différence, car il demanda :

— Il y a un « mais », n'est-ce pas ?

La Sayuki souffla comme pour confirmer ses craintes, et sortit un parchemin de sa sacoche.

— Il m'a imposé une condition _sine qua non_. Je n'avais pas le choix, vous comprenez ? Si je refusais, notre rêve partait en fumée et ça… je ne pouvais le permettre. Je… Je suis vraiment désolée !

Incertains de comprendre, les deux hommes s'échangèrent une œillade perplexe. Leur amie semblait perturbée, mais avec son charabia impossible d'en comprendre la cause.

— Eirin, calme-toi, dit doucement Hashirama. Dis-nous quelle était cette condition.

Tandis que son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle pensait qu'il allait exploser, la jeune fille se rendit compte que ses propos ne faisaient aucun sens pour l'instant. Avec un soupir, tentative plus ou moins efficace de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, Eirin reprit :

— Il a exigé que je sois la chef du village.

Voilà la bombe était lâchée. Même si les mots avaient franchi sa bouche un peu trop vite, la jeune fille avait pris soin d'articuler afin de ne pas devoir répéter. Ses yeux rivés au sol, Eirin avait bien des difficultés à les relever sur ses interlocuteurs.

Un long silence s'installa entre les trois ninjas. D'un côté, la Sayuki mourait d'envie de détailler les réactions de ses meilleurs amis, mais son regard restait irrémédiablement accroché aux quelques pierres à ses pieds.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, déclara Hashirama, toujours fidèle à lui-même. De toute façon, je souhaitais que ce soit toi ou Madara !

Surprise par cette réponse, Eirin redressa enfin la tête et affronta le regard du Senju et de l'Uchiha. Si le premier lui souriait avec confiance, l'autre semblait plus… renfrogné voire méfiant. L'estomac noué, la jeune fille darda sur lui un regard empli d'interrogations. _Et lui, qu'en pense-t-il ?_

— Je n'ai pas confiance, dit-il enfin.

 _Il n'a pas confiance… en moi ?_

Cette simple pensée eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour la jeune fille. Madara ne la trouvait donc pas assez compétente pour gérer tout un village. _A-t-il vraiment tort après tout ? Je n'ai pas la même expérience qu'eux dans ce domaine après tout… Pourquoi donc le daimyō m'a-t-il choisie, moi ?_

— Je suis déso- commença-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

— Le daimyō prépare quelque chose, l'interrompit-t-il. Ce n'est pas le genre de condition qu'un seigneur pose à la légère. Eirin, laisse-moi voir le parchemin.

Un peu hébétée, la jeune fille tendit le document d'un geste presque automatique.

— Je… Vous me faites confiance ? Et vous n'êtes pas en colère ?

Les deux hommes lui rendirent un regard presque aussi sidéré que le sien.

— Eirin, tu as vraiment des idées bizarres, parfois, répondit Hashirama.

Quant à Madara, il resta silencieux, concentré sur le parchemin entre ses mains, mais la jeune fille était presque persuadée que pour une fois, il était de l'avis de son rival et ami.

— C'est-à-dire que… je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne suis pas dotée d'une force incroyable et je n'ai jamais dirigé un clan, alors comment… comment pourrais-je prendre soin de tout un village ?

Elle marqua une pause, et murmura :

— J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…

— Tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer.

La voix de l'Uchiha claqua dans l'air comme un fouet. Il ne s'agissait que de six petits mots, pas plus encourageants que ça, et pourtant, ils s'imprimèrent dans l'esprit d'Eirin avec une telle force que la jeune fille ne pensait pas pouvoir les oublier.

— Madara a raison, Eirin, reprit le Senju. Tu es bien plus qualifiée pour ce poste que tu ne le crois ! Tu feras un très bon _Hokage_ ! J'en suis sûr et certain !

— Hoka-quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette bêtise ? soupira Madara.

Un léger rire franchit les lèvres de Hashirama avant qu'il ne pointe du doigt le rouleau de parchemin que l'Uchiha tenait.

— Cela signifie « L'Ombre du Feu », un titre adéquat pour les dirigeants d'un village ninja, vous ne trouvez pas ? D'ailleurs, pour montrer que le Hokage veillera toujours sur les habitants, je pensais qu'on pourrait sculpter sa tête dans la falaise !

Eirin ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il se montrait véritablement sérieux. La folie des grandeurs de Hashirama n'était un secret pour personne, mais la jeune fille pensait qu'il avait ses limites. _Visiblement, je me trompais…_

— Hashirama… tu rigoles ?

— Pas du tout ! Et puis, continua-t-il, espiègle, il vaut mieux que ce soit ton visage plutôt que la face austère de Madara !

— C'est toujours mieux que ta tronche de déprimé ! répondit l'autre, piqué au vif.

Immédiatement, le Senju tomba à terre, démoralisé.

— Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai une tête de déprimé ?

— Absolument !

Tandis que les deux hommes se chamaillaient comme des gamins, Eirin les observait. Ils avaient beau avoir tous les trois traversé de dures épreuves, leur âme d'enfant ne les avait jamais quittés. Amusée, la jeune fille finit par éclater de rire devant les âneries de ces deux grands shinobis. Ces derniers la rejoignirent bien vite, et ensemble ils rirent là, au sommet de cette falaise, ultime symbole de leur amitié et de leur conviction.

— Avant de déterminer si oui ou non, mon visage se retrouvera gravé ici, il nous reste une dernière chose importante à décider, informa Eirin après quelques instants. Ce village… il lui faudrait un nom, vous ne croyez pas ?

Madara et Hashirama acquiescèrent avant de se tourner vers l'étendue en contre-bas. Un calme presque religieux prit place tandis qu'ils réfléchissaient tous à un nom pour leur précieuse ambition. Une légère brise automnale secoua leurs mèches de cheveux et apporta quelques feuilles égarées dans leur champ de vision. L'Uchiha en attrapa une dans laquelle un petit trou se dessinait. Intrigué, il regarda au travers… et eut une idée.

— Le village caché dans les feuilles… Konoha.

Tandis que Hashirama râlait sur le manque d'originalité de son comparse, Eirin contempla ce village nouvellement baptisé. La jeune fille trouvait que son nom lui seyait à la perfection, et elle espérait que leur création résisterait au temps et traverserait les âges.

— Nous devrions fêter ça ! s'exclama soudain le Senju. Organisons un festival !

— Je ne pense que ce soit faisable dans l'immédiat, Hashirama, répliqua la Sayuki. Attendons au moins que la plupart des chantiers soient terminés.

L'autre s'apprêta à argumenter quand soudain, un bruit derrière eux les interpella. Eirin se retourna et tomba face à un shinobi aux cheveux blancs qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Tobirama s'avança vers son aîné d'un pas pressé et lui agrippa le bras.

— Anija ! Te voilà enfin ! Suis-moi ! Tu es déjà en retard pour la réunion du clan !

Le chef Senju n'eut même pas le temps de leur dire au revoir que son frère l'embarquait vers les escaliers empruntés plus tôt par la jeune fille.

 _Décidément, je ne comprends pas comment ces deux-là peuvent être liés par le sang_ , soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

— Je devrais y aller aussi, annonça à son tour l'Uchiha.

— Non ! Attends !

Madara se retourna vers elle, une lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux. Bien malgré elle, Eirin sentit quelques rougeurs prendre place sur son visage. Elle avait parlé avant même de réfléchir et la voilà maintenant, aussi ridicule qu'une jeune fille énamourée pouvait l'être.

— Je… Je voulais te remercier, bafouilla-t-elle. Pour m'avoir… défendue face aux Wasabi.

— De rien.

Et sur ces deux mots, l'Uchiha disparut de sa vue. La Sayuki souffla avant de reporter ses orbes dorés sur Konoha. Madara ne se montrait que rarement bavard, mais Eirin aurait souhaité qu'il reste avec elle juste un peu plus longtemps. Cette simple constatation l'amena à une grande révélation sur elle-même. En l'espace d'une infime seconde, Eirin comprit pourquoi elle réagissait toujours d'une façon étrange face à son ami d'enfance, pourquoi chaque contact physique avec lui enflammait son visage, pourquoi des papillons remuaient dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Tous ces instants partagés avec Madara prenaient enfin tout leur sens.

Soudain, diriger un village lui parut bien moins difficile que de gérer ce sentiment très particulier. Le vent dans les cheveux, Eirin chuchota cette vérité qu'elle refusait de voir jusqu'à présent.

— Je suis amoureuse de lui.

Mais, seule la douce brise automnale lui répondit, emportant avec elle ces quelques mots lourds de sens.

* * *

 **On applaudit Eirin qui a enfin compris que Madara était plus que son ami ! *clap clap clap* Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il est plus court que le précédent je sais, mais bon d'habitude j'écris aux environs de 2500 mots hein je vous le rappelle XD**

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	40. Chapitre 39 : Zéphyr d'automne

**Hello ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie Rozenn Selwyn, Sakka-Sensei et NamelessCM pour leurs reviews habituelles ! J'aime beaucoup vous lire, même si je n'ai souvent rien à répondre à part "Merci d'aimer cette fanfiction" T_T. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre, plus centré à nouveau sur le relationnel. D'une part parce que je suis en examen (jusqu'au 18 juin, aled) et d'autre part parce que j'ai de gros doutes sur mon écriture en ce moment "^^. Mais bon, je suppose que c'est le lot de chaque auteur !**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hashirama soupira. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dernière réunion du clan et il ne cessait de songer à sa discussion avec son frère au sujet de l'Hokage. Tobirama se montrait souvent réfractaire à ses idées, mais le chef Senju ne pensait pas qu'il se montrerait si virulent à l'égard d'Eirin. Hashirama avait tenté de le raisonner, de lui dire que son amie méritait ce poste, que la force d'un ninja résidait surtout dans ses convictions !

 _Bon sang, Anija, cesse donc d'être aussi stupide ! Eirin n'a pas les épaules pour diriger ce village !_ lui avait-il répondu.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que leur dispute éclata. L'aîné peinait à se rappeler de la suite de leur conversation néanmoins il savait très bien que cette fois, son cadet avait dépassé les bornes. Plus le temps passait, moins Hashirama avait la sensation de comprendre son frère. Entre sa haine à l'encontre des Uchiha et son mépris vis-à-vis de son amie, il sentait peu à peu un fossé se creuser entre eux. Là où le chef Senju voyait un village de paix, Tobirama ne percevait qu'un énième instrument politique.

 _Je sais qu'il n'est pas malintentionné_ , songea-t-il. _Je le trouve simplement trop extrême sur certains points…_

Le véritable responsable de cette attitude chez son cadet, Hashirama ne le connaissait que trop bien. La _guerre_ n'épargnait personne. Pas même son petit frère adoré.

Un nouveau soupir désappointé franchit les lèvres du Senju tandis qu'il saluait distraitement les passants. Il avait cru que voir ses amis lui permettrait de se changer les idées, mais Madara tenait en ce moment même une réunion chez les Uchiha. Quant à Eirin, il n'avait pu l'apercevoir qu'en coup de vent. Se préparer à devenir Hokage ne devait sans doute pas être de tout repos !

Un choc soudain suivi d'un léger cri indéniablement féminin le sortit de ses pensées. Bien trop absorbé par ses réflexions intérieures, Hashirama n'avait pas regardé où il mettait les pieds. Résultat : une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges venait de tomber au sol, renversant au passage les parchemins qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

— Par tous les Kamis ! Je suis désolé ! s'empressa de s'excuser Hashirama avant de s'abaisser pour l'aider à ramasser les rouleaux. Vous n'avez rien ?

— Plus de peur que de mal je dirai, Hashirama-san.

Quand elle releva la tête, le chef Senju la reconnut immédiatement. Mito Uzumaki n'était pas quelqu'un d'oubliable après tout. Avec sa crinière pourpre et sa silhouette, beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes au village vantaient la beauté de l'héritière des Uzumaki. Cependant, peu de personnes mentionnaient la férocité et la violence pour lesquelles était réputé son clan.

Hashirama ne la connaissait pas tant que ça, mais lors de son arrivée à Konoha, il l'avait accueillie et ils avaient tous deux échangé quelques politesses. Elle lui avait semblé très sage, dévouée aux siens et dotée de fortes convictions. Sans doute deviendrait-elle un leader aimé et respecté.

Avec son habituel sourire éclatant, le chef Senju se redressa avec quelques parchemins sous le bras. Il voulut aider Mito à se relever à son tour, mais la jeune fille ne l'avait guère attendu pour se remettre debout.

— Tant mieux dans ce cas, lui répondit-il. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

Elle lui rendit son sourire, une adorable fossette se formant au coin de ses lèvres. Et tandis qu'un léger courant d'air s'engouffrait dans sa lourde chevelure, Hashirama crut la voir pour la première fois. Mito dégageait dorénavant un charme et une grâce qui ne lui étaient pas apparus quand il l'avait rencontrée.

— Je ne serai pas contre un peu de compagnie, si cela ne vous gêne pas évidemment.

Une agréable chaleur se répandit dans tout son être alors qu'il lui emboîtait le pas. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres ensemble dans un silence confortable avant que le Senju ne succombe à sa curiosité.

— Ces parchemins… commença-t-il, à quoi servent-ils ?

— Oh, ils ne sont pas dangereux, ne vous en faites pas. Il s'agit, pour la plupart, de traités de médecine et d'herbologie. Eirin-san m'a demandé si elle pouvait y jeter un œil, j'allais justement les lui apporter.

Hashirama resta pensif un instant. _Serait-ce pour ce « ninjutsu médical » dont elle m'a déjà parlé ?_

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres à cette simple idée. Eirin s'ajoutait du travail supplémentaire alors qu'elle avait déjà tant à faire ! Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Sauver des vies avait toujours été une priorité chez la jeune Sayuki… rien ni personne ne la changerait jamais sur ce point.

— Je la reconnais bien là, toujours à s'inquiéter plus pour les autres que pour elle-même, lâcha-t-il d'un ton calme.

Mito prit quelques secondes pour répondre, installant un silence d'une étrange nature entre eux deux.

— Je l'admire pour ça, vous savez. Chez les ninjas, l'altruisme n'est pas une qualité qu'on retrouve souvent… c'est même plutôt le contraire. Nous avons tous grandi dans l'idée de se méfier des autres et de ne se préoccuper que du clan. Les liens du sang doivent primer sur tout. Mais, Eirin-san n'hésite pas à risquer sa vie pour de parfaits inconnus, les Uzumaki en sont bien la preuve. Sans elle, mon père, ma mère, ma famille et moi-même ne serions sans doute plus de ce monde.

— Il est vrai qu'Eirin est différente, répliqua Hashirama, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle fera un Hokage d'exception, j'en suis certain !

L'optimisme et l'enthousiasme du Senju chassèrent bien vite les idées noires de Mito. Songer au passé ne mènerait à rien, il leur fallait maintenant aller de l'avant. Néanmoins, la jeune fille se sentait toujours redevable à l'égard de la Sayuki et ignorait comment elle pourrait un jour rembourser sa dette.

 _Seul l'avenir me le dira. Actuellement, je ne peux rien faire, mais je suis sûre que le moment viendra où je pourrais lui tendre la main à mon tour._

— Vous semblez bien la connaître, releva Mito, décidée à partir sur un sujet plus léger. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Son regard pétilla d'une lueur d'amusement mêlé à de la nostalgie tandis que son sourire s'agrandit.

— C'est une longue histoire, j'espère que vous êtes prête !

Mito ne put que rire devant l'air d'Hashirama à cet instant. Il ressemblait à un enfant pressé de raconter quelque chose d'incroyable. Attendrie par sa réaction, la jeune fille hocha la tête pour toute confirmation, et le Senju commença sans plus attendre son récit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au bureau de la future Hokage, Hana observait une tornade bleue s'agiter dans tous les sens. Accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre, la jeune Yamanaka se désintéressa bien vite de son amie et dirigea son attention vers l'extérieur. Son regard accrocha un spectacle fort intéressant. Au milieu de tous les passants, un Senju aux longs cheveux et une certaine Uzumaki marchaient et riaient ensemble au milieu de la rue principale de Konoha. Ils semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre…

— Il y en a qui ont vraiment de la chance, soupira-t-elle, envieuse.

Un cri proche de l'hystérie la sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

— Hana-senpai ! Aide-moi à retrouver les parchemins des Uzumaki ! Je ne sais plus où je les ai rangés !

Un nouveau soupir, bien plus profond, franchit cette fois les lèvres de la Yamanaka.

— C'est parce que Mito-san ne te les a pas encore apportés, Eirin !

Immédiatement, la tempête cessa, et la Sayuki se figea sur place. Les cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens, l'air ahuri et de sacrés cernes sous les yeux, la jeune fille semblait avoir cruellement besoin de repos.

— Eirin, reprit l'aînée d'une voix plus douce. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil ?

— Je ne sais pas… souffla-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau. Tout ça, c'est tellement nouveau pour moi. J'ai peur de tous vous décevoir…

Un éclat d'inquiétude assombrit le visage d'ordinaire si jovial de la Yamanaka. Une pression énorme reposait sur les épaules d'Eirin, et Hana craignait qu'elle délaisse sa santé pour satisfaire les attentes des clans et de cet abruti de daimyō. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme, mais elle le détestait déjà.

 _Qu'est-ce qui a pris à ce vieillard d'ordonner à une jeune fille de diriger un village ninja tout entier ?_

Cependant, malgré tous ses mauvais pressentiments, Hana croyait en Eirin. En dépit de son âge, elle possédait une force de caractère et un sang-froid qui feraient d'elle un leader aimé et respecté, la blonde en était convaincue.

— Je comprends que tu aies peur, Eirin, répondit-elle enfin en s'approchant. Mais, sache que tu n'as pas à porter ceci toute seule. Je me tiendrai toujours à tes côtés, et je suis sûre qu'il en va de même pour mon frère et Mitsuki ainsi que Hashirama et Madara.

Un sourire fatigué étira les lèvres de la Sayuki.

— Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous tous à mes côtés ?

— Tu ne survivrais pas une heure.

Elles se regardèrent un instant en silence avant de glousser, puis d'éclater de rire en même temps. L'ambiance pesante du bureau disparut peu à peu pour laisser place à la complicité de deux jeunes femmes.

Néanmoins, Hana savait que le poste d'Hokage n'était pas la seule chose qui préoccupait l'esprit d'Eirin. Il y avait quelque chose ou… _quelqu'un_ d'autre, et la Yamanaka avait déjà sa petite idée en tête. Après tout, il fallait être complètement aveugle pour ne s'apercevoir de rien !

— Et sinon dis-moi, reprit-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, quand est-ce que tu comptes te déclarer ?

La question soudaine de son aînée prit Eirin au dépourvu. Alors que ses joues s'échauffaient et que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait, la jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser la panique qui s'emparait d'elle. Peut-être que Hana plaisantait ? Elle aimait beaucoup la taquiner, après tout ! La Sayuki s'éclaircit la gorge pour se redonner contenance et feignit l'ignorance

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Hana-senpai ?

— Pas de ça avec moi Eirin ! C'est évident que tu es amoureuse de Madar- hmpf !

Poussée par l'urgence, elle avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche trop bavarde de la Yamanaka. Peu de personnes se trouvaient actuellement dans le bâtiment, mais Eirin ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

— Pas si fort, enfin ! chuchota-t-elle furieusement avant de relâcher son emprise.

— Donc, tu avoues que le Porc-épic ne te laisse pas indifférente ? demanda Hana avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Pour toute réponse, Eirin la foudroya de son regard doré. Connaissant son aînée, plus rien ne pourrait la convaincre du contraire maintenant qu'elle avait cette idée en tête. La Sayuki décida alors de rendre les armes, et poussa un profond soupir.

— Écoute, tu ne dois en parler à personne ? Je ne veux surtout pas que ça s'ébruite…

Heureuse de sa « victoire », Hana commença à s'agiter et à effectuer une danse plutôt étrange au milieu de la pièce.

— Promis, je me tairais jusqu'à ce que tu lui fasses la grande déclaration ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Je peux même te donner des conseils de séduction si tu veux ! Parce que, sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt douée dans ce domaine !

— C'est gentil de ta part, Hana-senpai, mais… je ne compte pas lui dire.

La blonde se figea au moment où ces mots parvinrent à ses oreilles. Le sourire crispé, elle fit volte-face pour confronter Eirin.

— Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ?

— Absolument pas. J'y ai réfléchi, tu sais ? Et puis, Madara est le chef des Uchiha. Le lignage est très important pour eux, je doute que les Anciens de son clan acceptent une étrangère, Hokage ou pas.

Les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures et la gorge nouée, Eirin tentait de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait de la « meilleure solution ». Et puis, si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, sa déclaration risquait de gâcher leur longue amitié ! Elle refusait de tout ruiner à cause d'émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais demandées.

Deux mains sur ses épaules attirèrent son attention. Hana s'était rapprochée d'elle et plantait dorénavant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

— Eirin, sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai jamais entendu autant de conneries sortir de ta bouche. Au diable leur lignage à la noix ! C'est évident que Madara t'aime aussi, bon sang ! Mais, il semblerait que vous soyez aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre !

Trois coups retentirent soudain à la porte d'entrée et empêchèrent la Sayuki de répliquer. Le battant s'ouvrit et dévoila Mito et Hashirama, les bras chargés de parchemins. Eirin cligna des yeux. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié la venue de l'héritière Uzumaki.

— Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Eirin-san, déclara cette dernière. Je viens vous apporter les traités de médecine que vous m'aviez demandé… mais je peux repasser plus tard, si ce n'est pas le moment !

— Non, non, non ! Il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Vous pouvez poser ça sur mon bureau. Par contre, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Mito, tu peux me tutoyer comme nous avons le même âge.

 _Je sais que ma demande peut paraître surprenante pour elle, mais je ne suis vraiment pas habituée à tant de déférence et de respect à mon égard !_

La jeune fille grimaça en avisant la paperasse s'entasser petit à petit. La cérémonie officielle n'avait même pas encore eu lieu qu'elle se sentait déjà débordée de travail !

— Eirin ! s'exclama soudain la voix familière du Senju. J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vue depuis une éternité !

— Je suis désolée, Hashirama, répondit-elle avec un sourire contrit. Le temps me manque en ce moment.

— Je comprends… mais as-tu au moins réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Les sourcils froncés, la Sayuki se recula d'un pas pour planter ses pupilles dans les prunelles noisette de son ami.

— Quelle proposition ?

— Je te parle du festival pour fêter la création de Konoha ! Nous devrions l'organiser après la cérémonie de l'Hokage, qu'en penses-tu ?

Une vague de culpabilité envahit Eirin. Cette idée lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit ! En même temps, elle ne pensait qu'il était vraiment sérieux !

— Hashirama, je-

— Attendez ! J'ai bien entendu le mot « festival » ? interrogea Hana, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais, c'est parfait ! J'en suis !

— Non, écoutez, vous ne-

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Eirin, reprit le Senju. Hana-san et moi-même allons nous occuper des préparatifs ! Cela te permettra de te reposer un peu !

— Quelle bonne idée ! Et puis, un festival est l'occasion parfaite pour les habitants de se connaître un peu mieux, ajouta-t-elle avec un sous-entendu que seule la Sayuki pouvait comprendre.

Et avant qu'Eirin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ils sortirent tous les deux de son bureau en discutant de ce festival qu'elle n'avait _pas_ approuvé. Un long soupir sortit de sa gorge. Laisser Hashirama et Hana organiser une fête avait l'air de tout sauf d'une bonne idée. Cependant, les connaissant, il faudrait maintenant une urgence majeure pour les arrêter.

— Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux, déclara soudain Mito.

— Je pense que « chance » est un bien grand mot, rétorqua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Ils sont parfois un peu idiots.

L'Uzumaki lâcha un léger rire.

— Peut-être, mais ils feraient n'importe quoi pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et je leur rendrai la pareille sans hésiter.

Après cette brève discussion, Mito s'inclina avec politesse et quitta la pièce, laissant Eirin seule avec une tonne de papiers en tout genre et des pensées pour le moins confuses… Assise sur une chaise, la jeune fille se redressa d'un bond et prit un instant pour observer le village. Malgré l'hiver approchant à grands pas, un certain enthousiasme se propageait chez les ninjas comme si chacun réalisait enfin que la guerre ne constituait enfin qu'un lointain souvenir.

Un vent nouveau soufflait sur le Pays du Feu, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Rien… ou _presque._


	41. Chapitre 40 : Secrets de minuit

Ayato enrageait. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son affrontement avec l'Uchiha, mais l'humiliation subie restait marquée au fer rouge sur sa peau. Il ne supportait plus cette brûlure qui lui rappelait sans arrêt sa faiblesse. Les dents serrées, le chef Wasabi se gratta la nuque avec frénésie. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, et quelques gouttes de sang roulèrent le long de son cou. La douleur lui semblait si insignifiante, si faible, si… _ridicule_ face au brasier qui consumait son être et dévorait ses entrailles depuis ce terrible matin. Cet enfoiré d'Uchiha avait brisé son monde, et Ayato comptait bien lui rendre la pareille.

 _Non._

Il méritait pire que ça, pire qu'une simple vengeance. Un sourire dément déchira le visage du Wasabi tandis que son regard se posa sur un horizon lointain que lui seul semblait apercevoir.

 _Je l'obligerai à regarder les siens brûler sous ses yeux, je trancherai chaque parcelle d'espoir qu'il pourrait avoir, je détruirai tout ce qu'il chérit… à commencer par cette petite garce aux cheveux bleus._

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus à ces simples pensées. Cependant, le jeune homme avait bien compris que les Wasabi et lui ne faisaient pas le poids contre les puissants clans de Konoha. S'ils y retournaient dès maintenant, ils subiraient une nouvelle défaite encore plus cuisante que la précédente, et ça, Ayato ne pouvait le tolérer.

Heureusement, cette fois, il avait un plan. Le jeune leader avait trouvé un moyen infaillible d'obtenir la puissance nécessaire afin d'écraser ces nuisibles une bonne fois pour toutes. Une fois débarrassé d'eux, Ayato pourrait enfin récupérer Mito et reprendre sa vie initiale…

La présence d'un chakra familier le sortit assez vite de ses rêves de gloire et de revanche. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut son échine tandis que le pan de tissu de sa tente se soulevait et laissait apparaître la silhouette d'une jeune kunoichi.

— Ayato-sama… _Il_ est arrivé.

Sans plus tarder, le Wasabi se releva et partit accueillir son « invité », un sourire faux plaqué aux lèvres. Il traversa leur campement, slalomant avec aisance entre les habitations de fortune de son clan. Si certains auraient préféré rentrer au Pays des Tourbillons suite à leur échec monumental, Ayato ne partageait guère leur avis. Cette nuit, lui et les siens obtiendraient le pouvoir nécessaire pour écraser tous ces adversaires et garantir la grandeur des Wasabi.

Après quelques minutes, le jeune chef pénétra dans la tente qui lui servait de bureau. Immédiatement, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, mais seul celui d'un homme lui importait. L'étranger le détailla de ses prunelles noisette avant de se redresser d'un mouvement souple pour le saluer. Ayato pouvait sentir une aura de pouvoir se dégager de lui. Cet inconnu paraissait assez impressionnant avec sa large cape noire et ses cheveux d'argent ramené en chignon strict. L'âge avait creusé des rides sur son faciès, mais n'enlevaient rien à sa présence écrasante. Mais le plus impressionnant restait la grande faux rouge posée sagement à côté de lui en signe de paix.

— Ayato-dono, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, lâcha-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Le Wasabi sourit.

— De même, Naizen-dono.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les shinobi toujours présents.

— Vous pouvez nous laisser.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Ayato se retrouva seul à seul avec son invité. Il ne s'agissait pas de cacher des choses à son clan, mais il préférait leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle lui-même !

— Si je me trouve ici, c'est que vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien entendu, mais je tiens à clarifier quelques points avant tout. Lors de notre dernière discussion, vous m'avez bien expliqué tous les avantages à rejoindre votre groupe… mais j'ai cru entendre parler de _sacrifices_ ?

Naizen se servit d'abord une petite tasse de thé avant de répondre aux interrogations d'Ayato. Une étrange atmosphère, presque mystique, régnait dans la tente. À vrai dire, le Wasabi n'avait pas vraiment de problèmes avec le meurtre, c'était monnaie courante à leur époque… Cela dit, il espérait que le mot « sacrifice » ne fasse pas référence au _sien_.

— Voyez plutôt cela comme des offrandes. En échange de sang humain, nous, humbles fidèles, recevons puissance et immortalité de notre dieu Jashin-sama. Plus nous répandons la destruction, plus Il se montre généreux… ajouta-t-il en caressant son arme d'un air pensif.

Les lèvres d'Ayato s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais. Puissance et immortalité ? Que donc demander de plus ? Avec de tels atouts dans sa manche, il pourrait sans problème accomplir ses desseins et bien plus encore.

— Alors, qu'en dites-vous, Ayato-dono ? Acceptez-vous de rejoindre l'Ordre des Jashinistes ?

Le Wasabi laissa planer le doute un instant avant de répondre, une lueur funeste dans ses yeux d'argent.

— Je me convertirai avec plaisir, Naizen-dono.

Le vieillard lâcha un léger rire, et tendit sa main vers Ayato qui la saisit avec conviction.

— Vous m'en voyez ravi. Si vous aviez refusé, j'aurais été dans l'obligation de vous tuer.

Le Wasabi hocha la tête, conscient que la gentillesse apparente du vieillard ne servait qu'à camoufler un fanatisme et une soif de sang inarrêtable. Mais dorénavant, plus rien ne l'effrayait. Toutes ses craintes furent remplacées par de délicieux frissons d'anticipation. Oh, comme il avait hâte de voir les visages déconfits des ninjas de Konoha quand il reviendrait, plus grand et plus fort.

— Combien de temps dure l'initiation ? interrogea-t-il.

— À peine quelques jours… Cela dit, il vous faudra peut-être passer quelques années au sein de notre communauté afin d'obtenir la puissance que vous recherchez.

Ayato considéra un instant l'information. Il était vrai que Naizen lui avait expliqué que les nouveaux adeptes étaient plus faibles que les plus anciens. Néanmoins, la flamme vengeresse qui brûlait dans son cœur ne s'éteindrait pas à cause d'un si menu détail.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Naizen-dono, je sais me montrer très patient…

 _J'attendrai cent ans s'il le faut pour montrer à ces enfoirés qu'on ne se moque pas impunément du terrible clan Wasabi._

* * *

Du haut de la falaise, Madara regardait les étoiles briller dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Parfois, il peinait encore à croire que la guerre s'était achevée et que la paix, leur rêve et leur village avaient enfin triomphé. Le sang et l'horreur peuplaient toujours ses rêves et paraissaient quelques fois si… réel. D'habitude, l'Uchiha trouvait un moyen de s'apaiser, que ce soit en s'entraînant ou même en marchant aux alentours, mais pas ce soir, pas cette nuit.

Car il avait rêvé d'Izuna.

Son petit frère avait quitté ses songes depuis presque un an maintenant, et Madara ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela revenait le hanter. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'Uchiha ressentait soudainement un grand vide à la place de son cœur, comme s'il revivait pour la seconde fois la mort déchirante de celui qu'il avait chéri plus que tout en ce monde… Avec un soupir, Madara prit sa décision et se mit en marche vers l'ancien territoire de son clan.

Quand il parvint aux portes du village, les sentinelles voulurent l'arrêter, mais un seul regard de sa part suffit à les paralyser sur place. Madara s'avança sans un regard en arrière avant de se stopper quelques mètres plus loin.

— Je serai de retour dans une heure, lâcha-t-il d'un ton égal.

Les gardes se regardèrent, interloqués. L'un d'eux, le plus petit, s'avança sous le regard affolé de l'autre qui lui faisait signe de se taire. Après tout, si Madara Uchiha, chef de clan et fondateur de Konoha, voulait partir se promener, qui étaient-ils pour l'en empêcher ?

— M-Madara-sama, bredouilla-t-il, intimidé. Vous… vous ne pouvez pas sortir sans autorisation de l'Hokage. Dans le cas contraire, vous serez considéré comme un… un…

— Déserteur. Je sais.

Madara dut effectuer un effort surhumain pour ne pas simplement s'en aller et ignorer cet imbécile. Il avait aidé à construire ce village, pourquoi diable voudrait-il devenir un _nukenin_ alors que son rêve prenait à peine vie ? Agacé, l'Uchiha se retourna pour faire face aux deux sentinelles, visiblement pas très à l'aise en sa présence. Madara fronça les sourcils. Il avait certes l'habitude de telles réactions, mais à chaque fois, l'impression d'être un monstre aux yeux des autres se faisait plus forte. Seuls les Uchiha étaient la cible de ces préjugés. À croire que, pendant la guerre, les Senju n'avaient pas eux aussi fait couler le sang !

— Prévenez Eirin si vous y tenez tellement, répondit-il d'un ton plus dur que prévu. Mais, n'oubliez pas que j'ai aussi fondé Konoha et que je ne déserterai certainement pas ce village. Seul un fou abandonnerait sa création après autant d'efforts.

Et sans un mot de plus, Madara disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit, laissant les sentinelles complètement bouche bée.

La forêt du Feu paraissait bien plus menaçante une fois le soleil couché, mais l'Uchiha connaissait trop bien chacun de ces branchages, de ces arbres pour se sentir en danger. Et puis, voyager de nuit faisait partie du quotidien d'un shinobi, s'il avait craint quelques animaux sauvages, il ne serait plus en vie aujourd'hui.

Bien vite Madara retrouva ses repères et en quelques minutes, il atteignit le bord d'un petit ruisseau plutôt familier. Son regard s'emplit d'une nostalgie certaine tandis qu'il s'approchait du cours d'eau et saisit un galet dans sa main. La pierre lui semblait si petite alors qu'autrefois, elle remplissait l'entièreté de sa paume… Et dire que tout avait débuté ici-même. À l'époque, ils n'étaient que des enfants un peu trop rêveurs et ambitieux, certains de pouvoir conquérir le monde à la force de leurs convictions. Madara esquissa un fin sourire au souvenir de ces moments insouciants, sourire qui disparut aussitôt que la suite des événements lui revint en mémoire. La guerre les avait tous rattrapés et avait pris soin de réduire leur innocence à néant.

Les visages d'Izuna et de sa mère, Hikari, s'imposèrent dans son esprit.

Avec un soupir, Madara reposa le galet au sol, et poursuivit sa route. Malgré l'obscurité, il s'orientait avec une aisance presque mécanique, guidé par des années d'expérience. Ce chemin, il le connaissait sans doute mieux que personne à cause de toutes ses rencontres secrètes avec Hashirama puis avec Eirin.

Il arriva enfin à destination après quelques instants. Une aura de mystère planait sur l'ancien clan, dorénavant plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Une atmosphère pesante régnait, comme si les âmes des Uchiha défunts estimaient sa présence ici. Contrairement à Eirin, Madara n'avait jamais accordé une grande importance à la religion et aux Kamis. Pourtant, il ressentait le poids de ces regards-fantômes, la lourdeur de leur jugement qui voudraient lui faire courber l'échine.

 _Vous n'y parviendrez pas_.

Le regard droit et le menton fier, Madara n'accorda qu'une simple œillade à son ancienne demeure et se dirigea vers le cimetière. Quelques pas plus tard, le chef de clan se retrouva face à deux pierres tombales qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ses yeux d'ébène se posèrent sur les inscriptions qui les ornaient.

Uchiha Izuna et Uchiha Hikari.

Il avait longtemps cru pouvoir sauver sa mère. Cependant, malgré tous les efforts des guérisseurs, rien n'avait jamais réussi à la sortir de son long sommeil sans rêve. Madara se souvint très bien de l'attente horrible, des jours qui se succédaient sans aucune amélioration, des heures qui s'égrenaient avec une lenteur abominable. Au contraire, sa santé avait décliné peu à peu… et un matin, il la découvrit sans vie. L'Uchiha se souviendrait toujours de sa maigre silhouette allongée, de sa peau blafarde semblable à de la porcelaine et de ses yeux. Surtout de ses yeux. Ces prunelles éteintes avaient hanté chacune de ses nuits pendant de longs et terribles mois.

Si la mort d'Izuna l'avait anéanti, celle d'Hikari l'avait endurci.

Madara ne sut pas combien de temps il resta debout devant ces pierres, à contempler de lointains souvenirs. Tandis que ses yeux restaient rivés sur les noms de son frère et de sa mère, une rare sérénité, semblable à la douce chaleur d'une soirée estivale, s'empara de son être. Malgré cette relative paix intérieure, Madara savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. Jamais Izuna et Hikari ne reviendraient à la vie. Jamais ce vide dans son cœur ne se comblerait.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'accroupissait à hauteur des pierres tombales. Devrait-il leur adresser une prière ? Ou quelque chose de la sorte ? Il l'ignorait, et ça l'énervait. D'un geste brusque, l'Uchiha se redressa et quitta rapidement les lieux.

 _Eirin s'y connaît dans ce genre de choses_ , songea-t-il. _Je pourrais toujours lui demander…_

Cette idée lui donnait l'occasion d'interroger la Sayuki. Depuis leur dernière discussion sur la falaise, Madara avait remarqué qu'Eirin semblait l'éviter. Au début, il n'était pas certain de ses soupçons, il se disait simplement qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail avec la future cérémonie… Mais, plus les jours passaient, plus la jeune fille faisait tout pour l'esquiver et plus ses prétextes devenaient ridicules (aider une vieille dame ? Sérieusement ?).

Madara refusait de conclure que lui-même était le problème parce que, si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que la Sayuki rejoindrait la longue liste des gens qui le _détestaient_.

Et, il ne pouvait croire une telle chose. Que d'autres le haïssent, l'Uchiha s'en fichait un peu, mais pas Eirin. Pas _elle_. Cette simple pensée suffisait à lui faire serrer poings et mâchoire. Madara ne parvenait pas vraiment à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Après tout, on apprenait très tôt aux shinobis à sceller leurs émotions pour empêcher toute faiblesse lors d'un combat… Madara pouvait néanmoins affirmer ceci : Eirin était _spéciale_ pour lui, si spéciale que la voir rentrer couverte de bleus ce jour-là avait réveillé cette haine profonde et dévastatrice qu'il avait autrefois éprouvé face aux Senju.

Pourtant, à côté, la voir sourire et rire chaque jour réchauffait son âme et le rendait bien plus heureux qu'il n'y paraissait.

Une heure plus tard, comme convenu, Madara rentra à Konoha et ne manqua pas les œillades hésitantes des deux sentinelles. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne l'arrêta cette fois. Tant mieux ! Il n'aurait pas supporté une deuxième discussion avec ces idiots. Déjà qu'il endurait les bavardages inutiles de Hashirama à longueur de journée, ce n'était pas pour subir la même chose quand il souhaitait un peu de tranquillité.

Ses pas se dirigèrent d'abord vers le domaine Uchiha, mais il changea d'avis au dernier moment et prit la direction des « terrains d'entraînements ». En vérité, il ne s'agissait que de vastes zones encore non-habitées, éclairées par des lanternes où quelques misérables bûches s'éparpillaient çà et là. Madara détestait l'immobilité, et il savait qu'une fois de retour chez lui, il ne ferait que se tourner et retourner dans son futon sans jamais trouver le sommeil.

 _Autant mettre ce temps libre à profit._

Soudain, il ressentit la présence d'une autre personne sur les lieux. Perplexe, Madara mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître ce chakra.

 _Eirin ? Mais que fait-elle ici ?_

Silencieux comme une ombre, l'Uchiha s'approcha pour apercevoir la silhouette de la Sayuki s'énerver sur un morceau de bois, agitant sans arrêt… des clochettes ? Madara se sentait de plus en plus confus. Quelle technique essayait-elle donc d'effectuer ?

La réponse lui apparut au moment même où une petite partie de la souche explosa suite à un énième tintement de son instrument.

— J'ai réussi !

La voix de la Sayuki le sortit brutalement de ses interrogations. Intrigué, l'Uchiha s'avança et décida de se manifester.

— Eirin.

Elle tressaillit.

— Madara ! Je… euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Ce serait à moi de te poser cette question. Ne devrais-tu pas te reposer ? La cérémonie a lieu demain.

— Justement. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue m'entraîner… mais j'allais rentrer, dit-il un sourire contrit plaqué sur les lèvres. Passe une bonne nuit, Madara.

Il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir. Sans réfléchir et le cœur quelque peu battant, il agrippa son bras avec fermeté.

— Attends.

Eirin lui adressa un regard déconcerté. Très franchement, lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Son corps avait réagi instinctivement, et maintenant il lui fallait trouver une raison pour qu'elle reste. Il voudrait la questionner sur cette nouvelle technique, mais il avait la sensation que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

— Un entraînement est toujours plus efficace quand il y a deux ninjas, dit-il en relâchant sa poigne.

Eirin sembla hésiter un instant puis abdiqua.

— Toi et moi savons parfaitement qui va remporter la victoire, soupira-t-elle. Cependant, si je veux protéger ce village, j'ai besoin de devenir plus forte.

Madara hocha la tête. Eirin avait raison de vouloir s'améliorer, car il n'existait rien de plus éphémère qu'une période de paix. L'Uchiha se mit en position et attendit de la Sayuki qu'elle en fasse de même. Une légère brise secoua leurs crinières respectives tandis que les grillons aux alentours s'étaient tus, laissant place à une tension palpable entre eux.

— Ne me ménage pas, dit la jeune fille en s'élançant vers lui.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua-t-il en esquivant sa première offensive.

Leur affrontement ne dura pas longtemps, sans doute pas plus de quelques minutes. Madara n'avait jamais pensé à sous-estimer Eirin, mais il devait avouer que son niveau de taïjutsu surpassait ses attentes. Sans ses Sharingan, il se serait peut-être fait avoir une ou deux fois… mais bien sûr, Uchiha oblige, il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde. Comme toujours, lors d'un combat quel qu'il soit, Madara se sentait plus vivant que jamais. L'adrénaline coulait et parcourait ses veines telle de la lave en fusion tandis que ses muscles et son corps savourait chaque mouvement. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité…

Son vœu ne fut pas exaucé puisqu'il finit par provoquer la chute de la Sayuki qui s'écroula dans un bruit sourd. La respiration difficile et les joues rouges, Eirin semblait en avoir assez fait pour cette nuit.

— Perdu, annonça-t-il simplement.

Madara se pencha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

— C'est ce que tu crois, rétorqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sans qu'il ne puisse anticiper quoi que ce soit, Eirin faucha une de ses jambes et à son tour, il tomba à genoux… juste au-dessus de la jeune fille.

Son visage dorénavant à quelques centimètres de celui de la Sayuki, Madara ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Son regard passa en revue ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête et glissa sur sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle qui avait pris une couleur cramoisie avant de s'attarder un instant sur ses yeux. Ces prunelles dorées, si expressives et pétillantes, reflétaient une surprise et une gêne évidente face à leur proximité nouvelle. Pourtant, Eirin ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et lui non plus, comme si le temps avait expressément suspendu son envol rien que pour eux. Au final, les orbes ébène de l'Uchiha s'arrêtèrent sur ces lèvres qu'il essayait d'éviter de fixer. Fines et légèrement entrouvertes, elles laissaient s'échapper le souffle chaud de la Sayuki. Madara se dit que jamais il n'avait eu autant d'intérêt pour une simple bouche. Malgré tous ses efforts, son regard revenait irrémédiablement dessus, encore et encore. Un millier de questions lui passait par la tête. Quel goût pouvaient-elles bien avoir ? Étaient-elles aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air ? Que se passerait-il s'il embrassait Eirin maintenant ?

Le cœur battant à cause d'un autre type de combat, Madara s'approcha pour ne laisser qu'un infime espace entre leurs deux visages.

Soudain, Eirin se redressa d'un coup et cogna sa tête contre celle de l'Uchiha. Tous deux lâchèrent un juron sous la douleur, avant de se relever.

— Je… Je suis désolée, je dois partir, déclara-t-elle avant de quitter le terrain d'entraînement aussi vite que l'éclair.

Sonné, Madara ne put que suivre sa silhouette s'éloigner peu à peu. Il aurait voulu lui courir après, mais son ego en avait déjà pris un sacré coup. Et puis, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Las, l'Uchiha s'allongea à nouveau sur le sol et laissa son regard dériver vers les étoiles. Bien vite, ses paupières se fermèrent, et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

 _Désolée pour le faux espoir, j'étais obligée XD La pauvre Eirin a paniqué, faut la comprendre ! Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre (plutôt long pour moi) vous aura plu !_

 _Le prochain chapitre sortira sans doute en juillet, car je pars en vacances du 30 juin au 7 juillet, donc vous n'aurez plus de mes nouvelles d'ici là, mais vous inquiétez, je vous prépare de jolies choses dans les prochains chapitres ! :D_

 _ _Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est tjs motivant de recevoir vos avis !  
__

 _ _Lawkyrie.__


End file.
